Black Flower
by sulis kim
Summary: Empat tahun lamanya Kim Jaejoong terbaring koma setelah kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa sang Suami. Kemudian ia dipertemukan kembali dengan pria yang telah mencuri kehormatanya lima tahun silam, dimalam pernikahanya sendiri. Seorang pemimpin mafia Black flower Jung Yunho. Don't like, Don't read. YunJae. GS.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : 18+

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Pesta pernikahan putra tunggal Choi Sangwoo, Directure Amazon corp berjalan begitu megah. Pesta termegah tahun ini yang di senggelarakan di hotel Amazon bertempat di jantung kota Prancis.

Pesta yang di hadiri oleh kalangan atas, pengusaha, Artis dan masih banyak lagi. Halaman Amazon hotel yang luas begitu penuh dengan para tamu. Aula utama Hotel mampu menampung lebih dari lima ratus tamu tertata begitu apiknya.

Dipenuhi berbagai hiasan dan juga meja penuh makanan dari chef ternama dari berbagai negara. Bebagai minuman berbagai jenis bisa di temukan disana. Tak ketinggalan alunan musik yang melantunkan musik tanpa henti dan beberapa orang menikmati musik dengan berdansa di ruang dansa.

Amazon Choi Corp perusahaan ternama di beberapa negara bagian yang berkantor utama di Prancis. Perusahaan terbesar ke tiga di dunia yang akan di alihkan kepemimpin kepada putra tunggal Choi Sangwoo setelah resepsi pernikahan malam ini.

Choi Seunghyun putra tunggal Choi Sangwoo, pria tampan berusia dua puluh delapan tahun, Directure baru Amazon Choi corp yang begitu tampan dalam balutan jas mahal karya Desainer ternama, berdiri di tengah pesta di dampingi seorang Yeoja cantik yang sudah resmi menjadi isrtinya beberapa waktu lalu.

Kim Jaejoong sang mempelai wanita terlihat menawan dengan balutan gaun pengantin mewah warna putih yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, wanita muda itu terlihat lebih mempesona dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir chery itu. Jaejoong adalah wanita muda cantik yang baru berusia dua puluh tahun, dengan kecantikan dalam kesederhanaan, yang membuat wanita itu semakin menawan.

Berbeda dengan Seunghyun yang di besarkan di Prancis, Jaejoong di besarkan di korea, Jaejoong bukanlah putri dari sebuah kerajaan, juga bukan putri seorang Directure perusahaan manapun. Kim Jaejoong adalah putri angkat Choi Sangwoo di besarkan oleh Choi Sangwoo sendiri dan sudah di persiapkan jauh hari untuk menjadi istri Seunghyun.

Dan disinilah gadis muda itu berada, di tengah tengah kumpulan Bangsawan, dan orang ternama yang memberikan selamat tanpa henti untuk mereka. Bukan betarti pernikahan Jaejoong dan Seunghyun menjadi pernikahan tanpa cinta. Mereka saling mencintai dan memutuskan untuk menikah lebih cepat dari yang sudah di rencanakan ketika Jaejoong berumur dua puluh satu tahun.

Jaejoong membuat wanita manapun iri, selain ia terlahir dengan kesempurnaan sifat, wajah dan tinggi tubuh sempurna, Jaejoong juga membuat semua wanita yang menghadiri pesta iri karena telah di cintai oleh seorang Choi Seunghyun. Seunghyun adalah pria incaran sebagian banyak wanita, dan sebagian tamu saat ini adalah teman teman Seunghyun ketika sekolah sampai ia kuliah dan melanjutkan di Oxford.

"Sayang, kau terlihat lelah. Sebaiknya aku membawamu untuk beristirahat." Seunghyun meraih tangan Jaejoong, membimbingnya untuk duduk di kursi.

"Kau kedinginan." Jaejoong tersipu memperhatikan Seunghyun mengusap usapkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan sutra, dan membawanya ke bibir sehingga pria itu bisa menghangatkanya dengan meniupkan nafas beberapa kali.

"Lihat, betapa mesranya pengantin baru ini."

Seseorang pria tampan menggandeng wanita berambur pirang berjalan kearah mereka. Pasangan itu tersenyum kearah Seunghyun dan menyapa Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membalas dengan senyuman sopan dan ia melihat pria itu tersenyum mengedipkan mata nakal kearahnya."Jadi inilah alasanmu mengabaikan para wanita di Oxford yang mengejarmu, Dude. Ternyata matamu masih cukup jeli untuk memilih wanita secantik Jaejoong sebagai istrimu."

Seunghyun memukul dada pria itu sebelum memeluknya. "Lama tidak bertemu Taeyang. Dan bagaimana kebar wanita cantik ini?" Seunghyun memeluk wanita berambut pirang yang tidak lain adalah kekasih pria bernama Taeyang. Dan merekapun terlibat dalam reuni panjang dan Jaejoong tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengganggu mereka.

Jaejoong meminta ijin untuk keruang ganti sekedar beristirahat sebentar. " Apa aku perlu mengantarmu, sayang?"

"Aku hanya sebentar Oppa."

"Oppa." Taeyong mengulang panggilan Jaejoong untuk Seunghyun.

"Dia baru berusia dua puluh tahun februari lalu."

"Dasar srigala sialan, kau pemangsa yang serakah."

Jaejoong mendengar tawa kedua sahabat itu ketika ia berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan . Di bantu beberapa pelayan pribadinya untuk mengangkat gaun pengantin.

.

.

.

"Pesta yang sangat megah, sangat di sayangkan jika kita melewatkan pesta ini, bukan begitu Yoochun?"

"Ya, Yunho."

Jung Yunho berjalan begitu santai memasuki Amazon hotel. Di ikuti dua pria lain di masing masing sisinya. Kehadiranya yang menarik perhatian hampir seluruh tamu undangan sempat membuat kegaduhan di pesta resepsi tersebut.

Entah angin apa yang membawa pemimpin pebisnis yang terkenal kejam itu menghadiri acara yang sangat dihindari pria itu sampai saat ini. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Jung Yunho adalah pemimpin perusahaan dalam segala bidang legal maupun ilegal , pria kejam dengan ketampanan bak dewa yunani, memiliki kharisma yang menakjubkan, menjadi incara para gadis sampai janda muda juga artis yang tidak ingin hubungan mereka terekspos. Para wanita bahkan memberi gelar pria itu sebagai Black Flower boy.

Pria tampan misterius yang memesona seperti bunga mekar sepanjang tahun di taman musim panas.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu semenit ketiga pria itu sudah menembus kerumunan dan melewati separuh dari aula utama untuk mencari sang tuan rumah. Langkah tegas pria itu membuat semua orang terkagum kagum, tak banyak orang yang pernah melihat Jung Yunho secara langsung Pria itu lebih suka menjauhi kerumunan, dan kali ini mereka beruntung melihatnya dalam jarak sedekat ini tanpa para Bodyguart yang selalu menemani seorang Jung Yunho pemimpin mafia.

"Lihatlah, betapa tampannya Jung Yunho." beberapa wanita mulai berbisik di sepanjang krumunan yang di lewati mereka.

Dan ada yang berbisik. "Tak mengherankan, bagaimana pria itu menguasai bisnis lihatlah wajah dinginya."

"Dia sangat tampan, Black flower mereka menyebutnya seperti itu."

"Lihatlah tubuh tegap itu, pasti sangat nyaman bersandar di dada bidang seorang Jung Yunho."

"Kau sudah gila."

"Aku gila karena pria tampan, itu sebuah anugrah."

Yunho seakan tidak terpengaruh bisik bisik para pria dan wanita itu. Pria itu terus melangkah ke tengah ruangan dan berhenti di salah satu meja panjang yang terdapat bingkai foto kedua pengantin. Jari telunjuk Yunho menyentuh pangkal hidungnya, menarik kaca mata hitam yang bertengger manis di hidung mancung miliknya sedikit kebawah.

Mata musang Yunho mengamati tanpa kata potret kedua mempelai tersebut. Bulu mata pria itu dengan anggun mengerjap tajam seakan akan mampu membakar potret tersebut tanpa menyalakan api.

"Akan sangat tidak berperasaan seandainya kita membuat si manis ini kehilangan suami di hari pernikahan mereka, sebaiknya kita mengucapkan selamat untuk mereka terlebih dahulu."

Yunho tidak berusaha mengecilkan suaranya, dan walaupun ia bisa kerumunan terlalau banyak untuk salah seorang dari mereka bisa mencuri dengar bisikan dan menyebarkan apapun yang di dengar mereka, dan hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu apakah orang tersebut akan menambahkan beberapa patah kata untuk mempermanis apapun yang di dengar salah satu dari mereka.

Suasana menjadi hening, sampai salah satu janda kaya yang memang terkenal dengan banyak afair berjalan ke sisi Yunho, dengan sengaja ia menyodorkan buah dadanya yang montok yang memperlihatkan lebih banyak dari yang seharusnya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Caterine," janda itu menyapukan tangannya ke lengan Yunho.

Salah satu pria di samping Yunho sudah akan menarik wanita itu sampai tangan Yunho terangkat untuk mencegah.

Yunho menyerihai ke arah wanita itu. "Aku harus minta ma'af padamu, Miss, aku tidak terbiasa menolak wanita . Tapi saat ini pengecualian. aku sangat senang jika kau memilih lain waktu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku punya urusan yang lebih penting yang sudah menungguku." Jemari panjang Yunho mengambil sejumput rambut pirang wanita itu dan menjatuhkanya kembali.

"Oh, tentu saja."Jsnda itu mengedipkan matanya sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Mr. Jung, suatu kehormatan anda hadir di pesta penikahan putra kami."

Rahang Yunho terkatup rapat melihat Choi Sangwoo tersenyum cerah menyambut kedatanganya.

"Aku rasa anda lupa mengirimkan undangan untuk kami, Mr. Choi, kuharap anda tidak keberatan karena kedatangan kami mungkin menganggu pesta anda yang manakjubkan ini, atau kami tidak diharapkan datang ,mungkin?"

Yunho bersumpah bisa melihat pria itu tersentak karena kaget. Sebelum pria itu kembali menemukan kepercayaan dirinya yang setinggi langit. "Tentu saja tidak, Maafkan kami. Mungkin salah satu pelayanku lupa menulis nama anda di salah satu undangan." Penjilat yang licik yang menyebalkan. Yunho menatap Choi Sangwoo tajam.

" Aku rasa anda tidak keberatan, jika aku mengusulkan ruangan pribadi untuk berbincang sebentar dengan anda." Yunho mengusulkan.

Sangwoo sedikit ragu melirik kedua pria di sisi Yunho. "Abaikan mereka, karena kita hanya akan bicara empat mata." Tambahnya.

Sangwoo tidak mempunyai alasan untuk menolak permintaan Yunho sehingga ia memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mengantar Yunho terlebih dahulu kesalah satu ruangan pribadi di lantai atas.

Kedua Bodyguart Yunho meneliti ruangan tersebut dengan sangat hati hati. Dua tahun menjadi pemimpin memberinya banyak pengalaman untuk memastikan keamanan sebelum melakukan sesuatu dalam segala hal, termasuk bisnis yang akan mereka bicarakan setelahnya.

Ruangan itu cukup besar dan juga ada pintu lain di ujung ruangan, tepat di belakang rak buku yang menjulang di kedua dinding. Sebuah kamar peristirahatan yang sempurna jika kau memiliki sekertaris cantik dan kunjungan rutin tamu wanita dengan alasan membicarakan bisnis untuk sekedar hiburan sesaat, ruangan itu akan sangat di butuhkan. Bukan hal baru untuk Yunho ketahui sementara hampir semua kantor yang pernah di datanginya memiliki tempat tempat rahasia di dinding maupun rak buku.

Sangwoo memasuki ruangan beberapa menit kemudian, ketika Yunho menempatkan diri di sofa tunggal di ruangan besar itu. Pria itu duduk di sofa sisi lain dan seorang pelayan datang untuk mengantar minuman untuk mereka.

Setelah pintu tertutup Yunho berbicara. "Aku tidak suka basa basi, aku kesini untuk memperingatkan anda Mr. Sangwoo, untuk tidak ikut campur tentang tambang emas yang ayahku temukan di Calivornia. Dan juga..." Yunho mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit kedepan."...aku butuh penjelasan dari anda tentang keterlibatan anda dengan ledakan dua tahun lalu yang menewaskan ayahku ketika ia berkunjung di baprik kami."

Keringat dingin membasahi kening pria tua itu ketika tatapan tajam Yunho menembus kaca mata bacanya. Yunho terlihat sama menakutkan seperti ayahnya Jung Jiwoon. Sahabat sekaligus Pria yang menjadi saingan terberat dalam bisnisnya.

Sangwoo tidak pernah membayangkan jika putra tunggal Jung Jiwoon yang terkenal sebagai Bajingan tampan itu menggantikan kedudukan ayahnya sebagai pemimpin secepatnya. Mengingat bagaimana kehidupan masa muda Yunho yang di kelilingin kebebasan, pria itu membenci pekerjaan ayahnya tentang penggelapan senjata, dan penggelapan barang antik lainya. Dan Yunho juga membenci di jerat oleh kursi perusahaan.

Yunho yang Sangwoo ingat adalah anak laki laki kurus, keras kepala yang membenci sebuah aturan. Anak laki laki itu tumbuh begitu sempurna sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya, bahkan tinggi dan ketampananya melebihi kharisma sang ayah.

"Apa yang kau maksud, anak muda. Aku tidak ada hubunganya dengan meledaknya pabrik kalian dua tahun lalu. Kau harus pergi ke kantor polisi untuk mencari tahu penyebab musibah itu ,,,kebakaran yang telah menghilangkan nyawa ayahmu sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganku."

Yunho tertawa, tangan kananya terbuka dan salah satu anak buahnya mengulurkan sebuah tab. Yunho menggeserkan jemarinya di layar benda tipis itu sebelum memutar sebuah rekaman dari CCTV salah satu jalan raya.

Kedua tangam Sangwoo mengepal di pangkuanya. "Bagaimana bisa ..."

"Anda masih ingin mengatakan anda tidak pernah menemui papa di psbrik itu, Saya menghormati anda karena anda teman baik papa, tapi apa yang anda lakukan." Kata kata itu tenang namun mematikan, Yunho telah menyelidiki kasus ini selama dua tahun untuk mengumpulkan bukti dan ia telah mendapatkanya dengan susah payah.

Yunho bangkit dan melompati meja kaca dengan mudah, mendarat di hadapan Sangwoo mengulurkan tangan dan menarik dasi yang tersimpul di atas jas mahal. Yunho menggeram mencoba menahan amarah yang mengusainya. Ia tidak akan membunuh pria ini, ia akan menyiksanya perlahan.

"Kau yang merencanakan ledakan itu, aku sudah menemukan pria yang bertanggung jawab dalam masalah ini, pria yang kau kirim ke Australia setelah pria itu merusak salah satu kabel mesin dan terjadinya ledakan yang membunuh ratusan pekerja termasuk ayahku, dasar Bajingan." Yunho mendaratkan pukulan sekuat tenaga di rahang Sangwoo hingga pria itu terpental jauh ke lantai.

Sangwoo terbatuk sebelum pria itu meludah ke karpet mahal di bawahnya. "Kau memfitnahku Yunho, bagaimana mungkin aku merencanakan pembunuhan itu. Jiwoon adalah sahabatku ..."

Yunho menghampiri pria itu di lantai menarik kerah jas Sangwoo sampai pria itu berdiri. Otot Yunho begitu kuat dan dengan mudahnya ia mengangkat tubuh Sangwoo dari lantai.

"Kau salah Yunho,"

"Bersyukurlah karena aku tidak langsung memerintahkan seratus anak buahku yang berjaga di luar untuk menghancurkan pesta ini aku bisa saja melakukanya hanya dengan satu panggilan, mereka semua akan menghancurkan tempat ini, aku tidak melakukanya karena aku ingin tahu mengapa kau membunuh Ayahku."

"Aku tidak membunuhnya."

"Kau menyuruh orang untuk meledakkan baprik kami."

Tangan Sangwoo yang gemetar mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yunho yang mencekiknya. "Aku hanya ingin memberinya pelajaran karena dia telah merebut tambang emas di calivornia yang kami temukan." tangan Sangwoo mengeggam tangan Yunho yang gemetar karena marah.

"Tambang itu kami beli dari pemilik tanah itu, hanya lebih cepat satu hari ketika kau mendatangi mereka."

"Karena dia curang."

"Dan itukah alasanmu membunuhnya?"

"Percayalah, nak. Aku tidak tahu kalau ayahmu berada disana, sampai berita itu tersebar aku sedang berada di jepang dan mengetahui ayahmu ikut serta jadi korban."

Yunho kembali menghajarnya sampai buku jarinya berdarah. Yoochun menarik Yunho menjauh dari tubuh Sangwoo yang tak berdaya di lantai.

"Yunho, sudah cukup. Sialan! Kau tak berniat membunuhnya saat ini, bukan? Disini di depan mata ratusan tamu yang melihat kita membawa bajingan ini ke sini." Yoochun menarik tubuh Yunho untuk duduk di kursi. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, kau akan di penjara kalau melakukan pembunuhan ini secara terang terangan."

"Mafia tidak takut apapun, Yoochun. Kau lupa aku pemimpinnya."

"Persetan kalau kau juga akan membunuhku karena aku menghalangimu, bodoh! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kau membunuhnya dengan tanganmu sendiri , disini, di antara ratusan tamu diluar sana yang akan dengan suka rela bersaksi untuk menjebloskanmu ke penjara. Sebagian saingan bisnismu ada disana."

Tenang, Yunho harus tenang.

Tidak!. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Yoochun, ia harus tenang. Yunho mencoba menarik nafas meskipun ia tidak menyukai ide ini, pembunuh ayahnya ada di depan mata namun ia tak dapat membunuhnya.

"Aku yang akan membunuhnya." Siwon sudah mengelurkan pisau yang entah darimana pria itu mendapatkannya . Dan mengarahkanya ke jantung Sangwoo.

"Tidak, Siwon."

Tiba tiba pintu terbuka dan kepala seorang wanita mengintip disana.

"Papa, aku mendengar suara ..."

"Tidak, Jae. Pergi dari sini." teriakan Sangwoo teredam batuknya sebelum pria itu muntah darah.

.

.

.

Jaejoong merasa kepalanya di penuhi suara gendang yang membuatnya sangat pusing, di tambah kelelahan setelah seminggu ini sibuk kesana kemari mengurusi segala sesuatu yang di hutuhkan untuk pernikahan mereka, dari Gaun pengantin sampai dekorasi dan lain lain. Ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan diri beberapa menit. Dan ia memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai tiga.

Jaejoong tidak melihat adanya sebuah kejanggalan sampai ia membuka pintu ruang kerja Ayah mertuanya, yang kini beralih menjadi ruang kerja pribadi Seunghyun. Dan ia merasa tak ada salahnya ia membaringkan diri bebetapa menit di dalam.

Pintu tak terkunci, Jaejoong mengeryit. Suami barunya berada di bawah ketika ia meninggalkan lantai dasar, dan jika tidak salah ayahnya juga disana. Itu sebelum Jaejoong pergi ke toilet. Mungkinkah salah satu dari mereka berada di dalam.

Jaejoong melongok kedalam memeriksa apakah ada seseorang selain dirinya yang berpikiran sama untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari pesta yang melelahkan ini.

Seseorang berdiri disana membungkuk di atas pria lainya. Mereka menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, dan ia terkesiap. Mereka terlihat sangat tidak ...bersahabat. Sampai Jaejoong mendengar suara ayah mertuanya.

" Tidak, Jae. Pergi dari sini."

Sangwoo tergeletak tak berdaya di karpet dengan seseorang pria yang mengacungkan pisau lipat menjulang tinggi di atasnya.

"Papa," Tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong menyerbu kedalam ruangan. Terjadi sesuatu disini, ruangan ini kedap suara itu sebabnya tidak ada yang mendengar kegaduhan yang terjadi di dalam.

"Kalian, siapa? Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Papa. Ya Tuhan papa, kau berdarah."Siwon menghalangi Jaejoong untuk mendekati Sangwoo.

"Maaf Miss, ini bukan urusan anda. Kami harap anda tidak ikut campur, aku tidak menyakiti wanita."

"Aku akan memanggil pelayan untuk membawa kalian ke kantor polisi." Jaejoong berbalik dan berlari menuju pintu.

Yunho melompat dari sofa dalam sekecap pria itu sudah menutup pintu sampai terdengar buntik klik, sebelum Jaejoong sampai disana. Yunho memutar tubuh bersandar ke pintu dengan lenganya telipat didada, menatap Jaejoong tajam.

Pria itu menjulang tinggi di hadapan Jaejoong, kakinya gemetar ia pikir hanya Seunghyun yang mampu mengintimindasinya seperti ini. Mata setajam musang itu begitu gelap. Dan tanpa rasa takut Jaejoong menatap langsung ke mata Yunho.

Dengan bibir gemetar Jaejoong berkata."Sir apapun yang anda inginkan, tidak bisakah menunggu besok. Ini hari pernikahanku dan anda telah mengacaukanya." suaranya seperti bisikan, dan Jaejoong tidak yakin pria di hadapanya itu mendengarnya.

"Maafkan aku Mrs. Choi, kami tidak mengacaukan pesta ini. Aku hanya mengacaukan penampilan pria itu." Yunho mengarahkan dagunya ke arah Sangwoo. "aku punya urusan denganya, dan ini tidak bisa menunggu."

Dada Jaejoong kembang kempis ketika gadis itu menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan diri. Gerakan itu menarik perhatian Yunho, membuat pria itu mengarahkan tatapanya menelusuri tubuh Jaejoong dari atas ke bawah, kembali lagi ke atas dan berhenti di belahan dada Jaejoong yang mengintip seakan mamanggilnya untuk menikmati dada itu.

Yunho menggertakan gigi, ia terangsang. Bagaimana mungkin ia begitu mudah tergoda pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tak lebih terbuka dari tubuh janda yang menggodanya beberapa menit lalu di luar sana.

Gaun pengantin itu terlihat sopan membalut tubuh Jaejoong yang membuat para pelacur iri karena kemolekan tubuhnya. Sial, ini bukan waktunya Yunho memikirkan hal seperti itu. Sesuatu dalam dirinya minta untuk segera di bebaskan, segera.

Tangan Yunho terangkat, Jaejoong seketika mundur. Yunho menangkap pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan menarik wanita itu ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan aku," kedua tangan Jaejoong memberontak, mendorong dada Yunho menjauh.

Terdengar suara marah Sangwoo yang berteriak. "Bajingan kau Yunho, lepaskan Jaejoong." Pria tua itu mencoba berdiri, Siwon menekankan sepatunya tepat di dada Sangwoo, menahan agar pria itu tetap disana,akan tetapi pria itu tidak menyerah. "Yunho aku mengakui apapun yang kau katakan, aku melakukanya. Ku mohon biarkan Jaejoong pergi,,,, Jaejoong pergilah nak Seunghyun pasti mencarimu."

Yunho mengabaikan Sangwoo, ia menarik Jaejoong semakin mendekat ke tubuhnya dan berbisik. "Apa kau merasakanya, sayangku. Gairahku tersulut dengan mudahnya olehmu. Dan kau harus bertanggung jawab."

" Apa maksud anda, sir?"

Yunho menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong terentang dan menempatkan kedua tangan gadis itu di punggungnya, sampai tubuh mereka melekat dan Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu, menekan perutnya dan terasa keras di bawah sana.

Yunho dapat merasakan detak jantung Jaejoong berdebar begitu liar di dadanya, payudara gadis itu menekan dada bidang Yunho yang lebar. Ia merasskan tubuh gadis itu sama panas seperti dirinya. "Kau juga terangsang?"

"Tidak,,," Jerit Jaejoong. Ia kembali meronta dan merasa pergelangan tanganya sakit oleh cengkraman Yunho.

Yunho menyatukan kedua tangan Jaejoong dalam satu genggaman tanganya. Mengulurkan tangan satunya untuk membelai wajah Jaejoong. Kulit itu sangat lembut di tanganya yang kasar.

Yunho membawa jemarinya turun ke leher Jaejoong, semakin turun kemudian perhenti di atas payudara Jaejoong yang semakin menggoda akibat tekanan dada Yunho kearahnya.

Mengabaikan sumpah sarapah Choi Sangwoo Yunho menggerakan kembali Jemari lentiknya menyusuri renda emas di atas payudara Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho gemetar karena menahan gairah. Ini bukan ide yang bijaksana untuk balas dendam.

Memperkosa pengantin putra musuhnya sebelum malam pertama. Ide itu berputar putar di kepala Yunho.

Jaejoong merasakan panas Tubuh Yunho yang melekat di tubuhnya, ia belum pernah seintim ini bahkan dengan Seunghyun sekalipun. Seunghyun selalu memperlakukanya dengan sopan, namun tidak dengan pria di hadapanya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat saat dua jari Yunho menyelinap di antara belahan payudaranya.

Kepolosan yang Jaejoong perlihatkan semakin membuat gairah Yunho naik ke ubun ubun, ini bukan ide yang bagus tapi Yunho tak bisa menahanya lebih lama. Yunho menggertakan gigi dan menunduk untuk menyapu bibir chery gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

Suara sumpah serapah Sangwoo seakan tidak terdengar di telinga Yunho. Bahkan Yoochun dan Siwon menahan pria itu agar tetap berbaring di lantai.

Jaejoong memberontak sekali lagi, meskipun itu sia sia, pria itu jauh lebih kuat darinya. Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka di sofa panjang. Bibir pria itu melahap rakus bibir Jaejoong, sampai gadis itu tidak bisa bernafas. Kaki Jaejoong menendang nendang ketika bibir Yunho meninggalkan bibirnya untuk mengespo leher, rahang dan semakin turun hingga bagian payudara Jaejoong yang terbuka.

Bunyi kain yang terkoyak menggema di ruangan luas itu, jeritan Jaejoong seakan nyanyian pemandu suara yang membuat gairah Yunho semakin membuncang. Payudara Jaejoong begitu menggoda dan terasa sangat pas di genggaman Yunho. Yunho menunduk untuk mengulum salah satu puting Jaejoong. Gadis itu menjerit histeris.

Siwon memukul Sangwoo sampai pria itu jatuh pinsan. Yoochun melotot ke arahnya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita tak mungkin menahanya lebih lama lagi, lihatlah ..." ia melirik ke arah Yunho.

"Ck, Yunho kehilangan kendali, pria itu terlalu muda untuk menjadi pemimpin, gairahnya masih terlalu besar. aku tidak yakin bisa menyadarkanya tanpa luka di wajahku, tidak, kau saja yang melakukanya." Yoochun ngeri membayangkan Yunho akan memukul wajahnya sebagai hadiah karena ia mengganggu kesenanganya.

"Aku tidak menyarankan mu untuk menghentikanya, aku menyarankan kau membuka pintu di balik rak buku itu dan dengan sendirinya Yunho akan membawa gadis malang itu kedalam."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membuka pintunya."

"Karena pekerjaanmu adalah menjaga Yunho sampai pria dungu itu benar benar menjadi mafia yang sesungguhnya."

Yoochun bangkit dan melakukan apa yang di perintahkan Siwon namun ia tetap mengoceh. "Dude, kau tidak berniat memperkosa pengantin itu di hadapan kami bukan?"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dari payudara Jaejoong yang baru dinikmatinya. Ia sudah akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika melihat sebuah pintu terbuka di samping Yoochun. Pria itu menyerigai mengangkat Jaejoong seperti karung beras dan masuk ke kamar.

Yunho berhenti sebentar untuk berbisik. "Kali ini ku maafkan kau, karena mengganggu kesenanganku."

Pintu tertutup dan tidak terdengar bunyi apapun dari dalam. "Kedap suara, bagus. Kita tidak perlu mendengar jeritan kenikmatan mereka."

"Aku tidak yakin dengan yang kau sebut mereka itu adalah pengantin wanita." Siwon berkomentar.

Jaejoong memanfaatkan kesempatan ketika Yunho membuka celana pria itu untuk berlari ke pintu, namun sia sia. Yunho menangkap pergelangan kakinya, Jaejoong jatuh terjerembat di atas karpet. Ia menendang sebisanya, ia tak dapat membayangkan pria itu telah merobek gaun pengantinya sampai tak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk ia gunakan untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

Yunho menarik Jaejoong kembali ke ranjang dan menahan tubuh Jaejoong dengan dada bidangnya ketika pria itu sibuk membuka celana dalamnya. Jeritan pilu gadis itu melemah, Yunho menarik kedua kaki Jaejoong berlawanan dan tanpa aba aba ia menyentuh gadis itu tepat disana, Jaejoong mengejang, tangan Yunho membelai menggoda dan sesuatu menekan semakin kuat kedalam tubuhnya, ia menjerit.

"Brengsek kau masih perawan," Yunho terdiam, Dengan separuh dari dirinya di dalam Jaejoong, ia tidak dapat mundur, Yunho harus menyeselaikan ini dengan lebih hati hati. "Bagaimana mungkin Seunghyun mengabaikanmu sampai saat ini." suara yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terdiam kaku, ia tidak dapat merasakan apa apa selain kebas di seluruh tubuhnya. Yunho mendorong sekali lagi sampai ia berada sepenuhnya di dalam Jaejoong. Yunho membujuk, menggoda namun Jaejoong mengabaikan apapun yang pria itu lakukan padanya. Yunho mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, tangan kanan pria itu menompang tubuh Jaejoong dan tangan lainya membelai setiap bagian tubuh telanjang di bawahnya.

Sampai sensasi itu menguasai diri Yunho, ia bergerak semakin tak terkendali mencari kenikmatan yang lebih tinggi untuk ia tegug dan ia berteriak tanpa malu sampai tubuh besarnya roboh menyelimuti Jaejoong yang jatuh pingsan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Yunho mulai dapat menguasai diri. Ia bergeser menyamping , terlentang di sisi lain ranjang yang luas. Ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong kedalam pelukan hangatnya, memberikan ciuman hangat di kening Jaejoong dan ia bangkit memakai kembali pakaianya.

"Maafkan aku," Yunho menarik selimut sampai di bawah dagu Jajeoong. Dan ia mengamati wajah Jaejoong , gadis itu memang benar benar Cantik. "Beruntung Choi Seunghyun di cintai oleh wanita sepertimu."

~TBC~

Silahkan baca sebelum Author Zonk di bagian belakang karena Rate kkkk.

Ini ff udah po di Wattpat hanya saja beberapa reader ada yang katanya gx bisa baca disana, jadi po lagi disini. Untuk FF yang lain gx tau kapan akan dipindah kesini, karena harus di edit ulang lagi. Nunggu waktu lenggang.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Comedy (gagal)

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

Happy Reading ...!

Lima Tahun setelahnya Yunho harus kembali berurusan dengan Amazon Choi Corp. Gedung putih menjulang lebih tinggi di hadapanya di antara gedung gedung lain. Ada sesuatu yang membuat gedung itu terlihat berbeda dari gedung lainya, Interior yang jauh lebih megah dari gedung gedung yang bertempat di Incheon, Perusahaan kini pindah setelah dulunya bertempat di Prancis.

Sejak empat tahun lalu perusahaan utama Amazon Choi Corp berpindah Ke Korea, tepatnya setelah meninggalnya direkture Choi Seunghyun yang baru satu tahun menjabat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan tersebut.

Seunghyun dan istrinya mengalami kecelakan tragis, mobil yang di kendarai mereka menabrak pembatas jalan, Seunghyun dan Jaejoong meninggal di tempat, meninggalkan seorang putri yang sekarang sudah berumur empat tahun.

Itulah yang di laporkan Yoochun pagi ini kepada Yunho. Selama lima tahun ini Yunho lebih memilih menghindari segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan keluarga Choi. Bahkan ia pindah ke Canada sebulan setelah ia menghancurkan seorang pengantin baru, wanita cantik seperti merpati yang masih menghantuinya selama lima tahun belakangan, Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho masih mengingat jelas ketika tanpa sengaja ia melihat berita keluarga Choi yang selalu dihindarinya. Ketika pemakaman pasangan itu di laksanakan, tidak sedikit stasion televisi yang menyiarkan berita tersebut bahkan sampai ke salah satu station di Canada. Sampai ia melihatnya,wanita cantik dengan mata kucing yang tersenyum bak dewi kedamaian dalam bingkai foto hitam putih, Ia merasa hatinya seakan ditikam belati dan kemudian mencabik cabik seluruh indranya, ia tidak sadar telah meneteskan air mata untuk wanita yang bahkan hampir tidak dikenalnya itu. Sampai Yoochun mengulurkan sapu tangan Yunho tak menyadari jika ia telah menangis.

Itu terakhir kali Yunho mencari tahu tentang keluarga Choi, ia bahkan mulai menghindari segala hubungan dengan para wanita baik baik yang di tawarkan secara terbuka oleh ayah mereka sendiri untuk di peristri. Teman relasi yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan, baik legal maupun ilegal biasanya mengundang Yunho makan malam namun selalu Yunho abaikan. Ia lebih memilih mencari kesenangan ketika hasratnya benar benar sudah tak terkendali dengan wanita panggilan yang di temuinya di beberapa Klub malam atau janda kaya yang kesepian, para artis yang menghindari scandal kemungkinan Yunho masih menoleransi yang terakhir.

Yunho tidak ingin menginjakkan kaki kembali ke perusahaan Choi jika saja ia tidak tertarik dengan kepulauan Nantucket, milik Choi Corp, yang telah menarik perhatian Yunho. Pulau terkaya dengan hasil minyak ikan paus itu sangat memesona dan indah, tepat yang cocok untuk kehidupan pribadi juga layak untuk bisnis legal, seandainya saja Sangwoo melepaskan kepulauan itu, ia tidak akan berada di sisini. Di depan gedung Amazon Choi Corp di Incheon.

Yunho sengaja terbang dengan pesawat pribadi dari Canada menuju Korea, ia akan membuat pria itu menjual pulau itu dengan cara apapun.

Yunho dan sekelompok pria tinggi berjas menghampiri meja resepsionis, dua orang wanita langsung berdiri dan memasang senyum terbaik mereka melihat pria itu berdiri disana. Pria tampan dengan rambut born di kuncir setengah menjulang dengan begitu gagah, dada bidang juga tidak ketinggalan kulit kecoklatan yang mengintip dari balik kemeja berdasi yang di pasang asal asalan, semakin membuat Jung Yunho mempesona.

"Selamat siang ada yang bisa saya bantu?" salah satu dari wanita itu menghampiri mereka.

"Dimana tepatnya ruang kantor Mr. Choi?" Tanya Yunho tanpa menoleh kepada wanita itu.

Pertanya dengan nada dingin itu seakan membuat wanita itu semakin mengagumi sosok Jung Yunho yang misterius. Ia mengibaskan rambut pirangnya. "Apakah anda sudah membuat Janji, Mr.?"

"Di lantai berapa kantor Mr. Sangwoo?" ulang salah satu Bodyguart dengan nada sama dinginya seperti bos mereka

"Lantai tiga puluh, akan tetapi ...Mr. Anda tidak bisa menemuinya saat ini, Direkture Choi sedang sibuk..."

Yunho tidak ingin menunggu dan ia sudah tahu dimana harus mencari pria itu. Lift berdinding kaca yang menghadap kota Incheon melaju begitu cepat membawa mereka sampai di lantai tiga puluh. Seorang wanita keluar dari pintu di satu satunya ruangan di lantai ini.

Sepertinya sekertaris di bagian bawah telah memberitahu Sangwoo atas kehadiran Yunho, terlihat ketika salah satu bodyguart Yunho membuka pintu, pria itu sudah siap untuk meninggalkan ruanganya meskipun masih tampak gugup.

"Aku kesini ingin berbisnis, bukan untuk menghajar anda Mr. Choi. Tidak ada alasan bagi anda untuk gemetar." Yunho melenggang masuk keruangan besar dengan paduan warna putih dan soft pink.

Pink?

Yunho menaikan sebelah alis menatap aneh sekeliling ruangan besar yang memang di dominan dengan warna yang sama sekali tidak cocok untuk pemimpin sebuah perusahaan besar.

"Anda memiliki selera yang unik untuk mendesain ruangan ini, mengapa tidak anda warnai saja seluruh gedung dengan warna yang sama." Tawa yang tertahan terdengar di belakang Yunho.

Sangwoo berdiri disana gemetar menatap Yunho dengan wajah memerah, masih teringat jelas peristiwa lima tahun lalu, ketika Yunho memperkosa menantu cantiknya di depan matanya dan ia tidak bisa menolong wanita malang itu bahkan di kantor utama Amazon Choi Corp. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian lima tahun itu.

"Aku tidak ada urusan bisnis dengan orang seperti kalian, dan silahkan keluar dari sini sebelum..."

"Sebelum anak buahku menghajar pegawaimu," Serigai Yunho mengancam. "Aku kesini ingin membeli salah satu Island yang kau miliki di America, Nantucket island tepatnya. Dan aku akan membayar dua kali lipat dari harga pasaran jika anda bersedia. Dan anda tidak punya pilihan untuk menolak tawaran ini Direkture Choi."

Yunho melihat keterkejutan pria itu. Sangwoo berjalan ke arah pintu. "Kita bicarakan di tempat lain. Aku tidak ingin kalian menghacurkan kantor ini." Pintu terbuka dan beberapa petugas keamanan berdiri disana.

Sangwoo mengibaskan tangan mengusir mereka, ia tidak akan melempar mereka ke kandang buaya dengan menyuruh petugas keamanan perusahaan miliknya melawan pengawal Yunho yang kejam. "Pergilan, mereka tidak akan melukaiku." Sangwoo berbalik ke arah Yunho. "Silahkan Mr. Jung, kita bicarakan masalah ini di tempat lain."

"Kau akan menjualnya?"

"Tidak!"

Yunho melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang di samping meja kerja utama, dan menaikkan satu kaki ke kaki lain dengan begitu anggun. "Aku tidak akan kemana mana sampai kau menjual pulau itu."

"Aku tetap tidak akan menjualnya,,, jadi pergilah."

Yoochun mengagumi interior dinding dan kaca dalam ruangan, ia melihat tas punggung kecil di kursi lain di sudut ruangan, ia berjalan kearah meja dan menatap ke bawah dan bibirnya membentuk serigaian yang sama menakutkan seperti Yunho.

"Saya rasa anda akan menjualnya Mr. Choi, jika anda sayang dengan gadis kecil ini."

Yoochun berdiri di balik meja kerja Sangwoo. Sangwoo menggeram kasar dan mencoba berlari kemeja kerjanya sebelum dua Bodyguart menahan tubuh kurusnya. "Tidak ,cucuku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masalah."

Alis Yunho terangkat. Cucu? Ia lupa jika pria ini masih memiliki seorang cucu perempuan, putri dari Kim Jaejoong.

Yunho bangkit dan segera berjalan ke balik meja dimana Yoohun sedang berlutut di samping gadis kecil yang meringkuk di bawah sana. Gadis kecil yang duduk di bawah meja dengan kaki tertekuk dan kedua tangan mungilnya menutupi kedua matanya. Sangwoo pasti menyuruh gadis itu bersembunyi.

Yunho berlutut di samping gadis itu. "Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu tidak menjawab namun kepalanya mendongak ke arah Yunho dengan kedua tanganya masih tetap menutupi matanya. "Grandad apakah Hyuna sudah boleh membuka mata?"

Yunho tersenyum namun kemudian ia sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan dan menghapus senyuman dari bibir. "Tentu saja! Hyuna boleh membuka mata."

Tangan mungil itu terjatuh ke sisi tubuh memperlihatkan dua bola mata besar yang mengerjap menatapnya dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian mata indah gadis itu, siapa tadi ... Hyuna? . Ya Tuhan, gadis kecil ini memiliki mata yang begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong.

" Dimana Grandad?"

"Hyuna sayang, Grandad disini."

Hyuna merangkak keluar dari meja, ia sempat menatap Yunho sebelum melompat berdiri dan berlari mencari Kakeknya."Grandad kenapa mereka menarik tangan Grandad?" Gadis kecil dengan gaun warna merah mengembang di bagian bawah mendongak menatap sang kakek penuh tanya.

Yunho mengibaskan tanganya menyuruh Bodyguart itu melepaskan pria tua itu. Sangwoo segera meraih Hyuna dalam gendongan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mereka melukai cucu satu satunya.

"Aku tidak akan menjual pulau itu, karena pulau itu bukan milikku," pria itu menambahkan dengan gemetar. "Itu pulau milik Jaejoong hadiah pernikahan Jaejoong dari putraku sebelum ..." Sangwoo menggigit lidahnya sendiri menyadari Hyuna menatap kearahnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata kasar di depan Hyuna.

"Kau akan menjualnya cepat atau lambat. Yoochun." Yunho berseru pada sahabat sekaligus pengawalnya. "Aku rasa gadis itu akan menginap beberapa hari sampai kakeknya menyetujui untuk menjual pulau itu."

Yoochun merebut Hyuna dari gendongan Sangwoo dengan mudah dengan bantuan Bodyguart. Gadis kecil itu menjerit mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yoochun. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari Yunho ia keluar ruangan.

Yunho menghampiri Sangwoo yang kembali di tahan oleh pengawal. "Untuk sementara kau bisa tenang pak tua, kami akan menjaga cucu kecil anda untuk meringankan tugas anda sementara, dan hubungi saya jika anda sudah berubah pikiran tentang jual beli Nantucket Island." tangan Yunho menepuk beberapa kali wajah Sangwoo sebelum itu melenggang pergi.

Sangwoo berlari mengejar mereka melewati sekertaris wanita berambut hitam yang sedang berbicara di telefon. "Yunho kembalikan cucuku , baiklah aku ..."

"Directure Choi..." Suara sekertarisnya memanggil.

Pintu lift tertahan ketika Yunho berhenti disana, yakin pria tua itu berubah pikiran dan tentunya akan menjual Nantucket Island kepadanya.

Wanita itu menahan Sangwoo dan membisikkan sesuatu dan entah apa itu yang sepertinya lebih penting dari cucu kecilnya yang cantik. Sangwoo berlari kembali keruangan meninggalkan Yunho dan kelopoknya disana.

"Kita kembali, Pria itu akan menghubungi kita tidak lama lagi." pintu lift tertutup membawa mereka menuju ke lantai dasar.

Sangwoo bergegas mengangkat telefon dan mendengarkan suara dari seberang. "Paman Choi kakaku telah sadar, dia membuka matanya."

Gagang telfon itu terjatuh begitu saja, pria itu berbalik dan berseru kepada sekertaris yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan gemetar.

"Pesankan tiket menuju ke Prancis untuk penerbangan sore ini."

Sekertaris itu ragu ragu. "Tetapi Direkture bagaimana dengan Hyuna?"

Sangwoo berdiri kaku sebelum menjawab. "Tidak apa, Yunho tidak akan melukainya sampai aku menuruti keinginan keparat itu dengan menjual Nantucket Island, Hyuna akan baik baik saja, sekarang aku harus pergi."

.

.

.

Angin berhembus melewati tirai jendela yang separuh terbuka dalam salah satu kamar di sebuah kastil salah satu kota tua Perancis.

Kelopak mata wanita itu terbuka mengerjap untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu di sekeliling. Bunyi mesin pendekteksi jantung memenuhi ruangan putih dengan berbagai peralatan medis di dalamnya.

Wanita itu menggerakkan jemari lentik yang menimbulkan suara mendenging yang memekakan telinga, sampai pintu terbuka dan beberapa suster dan seorang dokter menerobos masuk.

Kim Changmin terkejut ketika ia kembali mendapati kamar sang kakak begitu gaduh. Disana di atas ranjang yang biasanya berbaring wanita cantik yang disayanginya kini telah kosong. Air matanya menetas tanpa permisi. Mungkinkah ?

Tidak!

Ia sudah menyiapkan diri untuk hari ini ketika dokter mengatakan kakaknya tidak memiliki harapan untuk sadar, akan tetapi ia tetap saja tidak siap, dan tidak akan pernah siap untuk kehilangan satu satunya keluarga.

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Changmin sambil tersenyum. "Sebuah keajaiban, nak. Miss Kim bisa sadarkan diri."

Changmin masih belum mengerti apa yang di katakan dokter barusan. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu disana, duduk di kursi roda dan terlihat begitu lemah menatap kearah Changmin.

Changmin melangkah begitu pelan, ia tidak berani mengerjapkan mata takut jika ia membuka mata dalam kedipan berikutnya dan ini adalah mimpi. Bibir pucat Jaejoong terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari mulut pucat itu.

Changmin menatap suster yang memasang infus baru untuk Jaejoong penuh bertanya. Suster perambut pirang yang di gelung rapi di atas kepala itu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa apa, Miss Kim butuh terapi untuk berbicara maupun berjalan. Sebuah keajaiban ia bisa membuka matanya kembali setelah kecelakan mengerikan dan koma selama hampir empat tahun."

Suster paruh baya itu menepuk tangan Changmin yang bersandar di lutut Jaejoong. "Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk membuatnya sehat kembali. Dengan kesabaran yang kau miliki Kakakmu telah kembali,"

Jaejoong tersenyum menatap adiknya. Changmin sudah tumbuh begitu tinggi ketika ia tertidur untuk waktu yang lama. Jaejoong mengangkat tanganya untuk menyentuh wajah Changmin. "Maaf ..te ...lah,,,me...re..pot kan."

Changmin menggeleng. "Tidak, semua tidak sia sia karena kau kembali." tangisan mereka pecah menghapus keheningan yang menakutkan dalam kamar di salah satu kastil tua di kota Prancis. Dimana Jaejoong terbaring koma selama empat tahun tanpa ada orang luar yang tahu.

Keesokan harinya Jaejoong terbangun di dalam kamar lain di kastil yang lebih luas namun tidak jauh dari peralatan medis untuk berjaga jaga.

Ingatan itu kembali disaat Seunghyun bertengkar dengan Ayahnya, Seunghyun sangat murka hingga pria itu menarik Jaejoong keluar dari mansion keluarga dan mengendarai mobil begitu cepat dalam cuaca yang buruk. Ia tidak bisa mengingat keseluruhan kejadian dengan detail yang lebih jelas. Ia mendengar suara bayi... Bayinya menangis.

Jeritan memilukan terdengar dari kamar Jaejoong. Ketika Sangwoo yang baru saja sampai dengan penerbangan kemaren dari Incheon, pria itu segera menyerbu kedalam mendapati Jaejoong menutupi kedua telinga dengan telapak tangan dan berteriak histeris.

"Jongie," pria itu terlihat sangat menghawatirkan Jaejoong. "Changmin panggil Dokter..."

"Papa, di...mana...put...riku?"

.

.

.

Yunho memasuki kamar tamu yang sudah di rombak sedemikian rupa menjadi kamar penuh boneka, kamar itu berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kamar tamu pemimpin mafia menjadi kamar badut taman bermain yang konyol.

Berterimakasihlah kepada Junsu yang menyarankan ide konyol itu ketika Hyuna terus menangis mencari kakeknya dan tidak mau makan kecuali ia melihat kakeknya. Anak keras kepala.

Bahkan gadis kecil itu tidak takut ketika Yunho mengarahkan ujung pistol di kening gadis itu. Hyuna hanya menatap Yunho polos dengan kedua mata besar berkaca kaca sama perasis seperti mata Jaejoong pada malam dimana ia merenggut kesucian ibu dari gadis yang sekarang meringkuk di hadapanya. Dan Yunho bersumpah tidak akan membuat anak itu menangis lagi.

Kaki Yunho tersandung boneka kucing berbulu coklat yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Ia memungutnya kemudian melempar benda itu ke dinding. Kamar itu berantakan seperti kapal pecah, Yoochun dan Junsu tertidur dengan separuh tubuh mereka di atas ranjang. Dan Hyuna... gadis kecil itu masih tertidur, ia pasti kelelahan setelah menangis sepanjang malam dan tidur menjelang pagi.

Yunho mengamati wajah damai Hyuna. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat boneka gajah yang memang di bawa gadis itu dalam tas punggung miliknya. Salah satu pengawal Yunho membawa benda itu jika kali saja di butuhkan, dan memang sangat di butuhkan, ketika Hyuna menolak benda apapun kecuali tas berwarna Pink yang berukuran hampir separuh dari tubuh mungilnya.

Yunho mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang dan meraih tangan kecil Hyuna dalam genggaman. Tangan itu begitu kecil berada dalam telapak tangan Yunho. Kulitnya begitu lembut selembut kulit... Jaejoong.

Yunho jelas tidak melupakan kenangan itu. Ketika ia menikmati setiap jengkal kulit lembut Jaejoong dengan mulut, lidah dan giginya. Bagaimana rasa lembut payudara Jaejoong ketika ia mengulum puncak berwarna merah muda dengan lidah seperti pria muda yang pertama kali melakukannya.

Yunho ingat bagaimana putus asa Jaejoong di bawah tekanan tubuh besar Yunho, wanita itu begitu kecil dan sangat pas dalam dekapan lengan kekar pria itu. Yunho masih bisa berasakan bagaimana tubuh itu menggeliat ingin bebas yang hanya membuat gairah yunho semakin menggila.

Puluhan gadis yang ia tiduri tidak ada satupun yang seperti Jaejoong. Pesona kepolosan yang tidak akan bisa tertandingi oleh pelacur paling berpangalaman manapun dalam menggugah gairah Yunho dalam hitungan detik. Yunho selalu membayangkan tubuh wanita itu berbaring di samping tubuhnya melewati malam malam sepi, membayangkan setiap wanita yang naik keranjang bersamanya adalah Jaejoong. Setiap wanita yang memuaskan hasratnya selama ini tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kenikmatan yang diberikan wanita nakal yang telah menguasai tubuh dan pikiran Yunho.

Ya, Tuhan, sampai kapan bayangan Kim Jaejoong selalu menghantui dirinya, Hampir lima tahun sejak malam panas di antara mereka terjadi, sejak itu pula ia kehilangan minat untuk menjalin hubungan serius dalam membina sebuah hubungan sampai jenjang berkeluarga, terutama cinta yang dulu pernah ia harapkan ketika ia masih sangat muda, impian itu lenyap sejak ia memimpin mafia sebagai pengganti Ayahnya.

Yunho tidak pernah menginginkan kedudukan ini andai saja para direksi yang sebagian besar tidak lebih baik dari pecundak tengik yang pastinya akan membuat semua usaha Ayahnya hancur. Dengan bimbingan Yoochun dan Siwon yang sebelum Yunho datang memang adalah pengawal terbaik sang Ayah sampai menjadi Yunho yang saat ini, pria misterius, kejam dan berani.

Hyuna mengenggam jari Yunho ketika ia menggeliat dalam tidur menarik Yunho kembali kedunia nyata. Kedamaian yang di tularkan kepada Yunho, hanya dengan wajah polos dengan pipi gembal di antara hidung bangir, bulu mata lentik itu, bibir mungil yang mengerucut imut membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihatmu seperti ini, Yunho. Aku membenci serigaimu yang menyeramkan itu."

Junsu merapikan rambut yang berantakan dan mengawasi pria yang bersandar di kepala ranjang menggenggam tangan gadis kecil dan sekilas mereka terlihat seperti ayah dan anak.

"Kau harus mengembalikan Hyuna pada kakeknya, dia membutuhkanya."

Yunho menyenggol Yoochun dengan kaki panjang berkaus kaki miliknya. "Pria tua itu apa tidak menghubungimu Yoochun?."

Yoochun yang masih menguap menggeleng lemah, "Belum, salah satu pengawalmu yang aku tugaskan mengawasi pria tua itu mengatakan pria itu terbang ke prancis kemaren sore."

"Aku ragu Sangwo menyayangi satu satunya keluarga yang ia punya." Yunho mengecilkan suaranya ketika Hyuna terlihat tidak nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Pintu terbuka dengan rambut hitam muncul di pintu."Maafkan aku Yunho sama, ada kabar buruk."

Alis Yunho terangkat. Ia ingat ada urusan bisnis kemaren malam, dan ia telah melalaikan pengiriman senjata yang dikirim dari china ke korea utara kemaren malam dengan adanya gadis kecil yang berisik di salah satu kamar tamu rumahnya. Ia bangkit dan menatap Junsu sejenak agar mengawasi Hyuna.

"Siapkan mobil kita harus menemui kepolisian perbatasan, jika tidak ingin rugi milyaran dolar." kaki Yunho menendang boneka yang menghalangi langkah panjangnya.

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Comedy (gagal)

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

Happy Reading ...!

"Tidak ... tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa Papa lebih memilih datang kesini dari pada menyelamatkan Hyuna dari tangan mafia itu."

Jaejoong menangis histeris dalam pelukan adiknya, Changmin. Pita suaranya sudah lebih baik setelah sadarnya ia di hari kedua, hanya masih menyisakan sedikit serak namun tidak kesulitan bicara seperti kemarin.

Hari kedua ia membuka mata semua terasa jauh lebih baik, meskipun tubuhnya belum mampu bekerja dengan sempurna. Tangan dan kaki Jaejoong belum cukup kuat untuk digerakkan , jangankan untuk berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri, untuk mengambil segelas airpun ia masih memerlukan bantuan seseorang. Dengan pengertian dan kesabaran Changmin selalu mendampingi Jaejoong meskipun ada dua suster pribadi untuk menjaga kakaknya.

Jaejoong sadar ia masih memiliki seseorang dalam hidupnya untuk ia tetap bertahan hidup, Hyuna membutuhkanya . Namun betapa terpukulnya ia setelah mengetahui Hyuna berada dalam di tangan Mafia yang mereka anggap sebagai sandra dalam bisnis yang anaknya tidak tahu menahu. Ya, Tuhan, Hyuna pasti ketakutan. Terlebih yang membuat Jaejoong histeris adalah kenyataan tentang pemimpin mafia tersebut tidak lain adalah pria yang merenggut kesucianya lima tahun yang lalu, Jung Yunho.

"Seharusnya Papa menjual pulau itu, bagaimana bisa Papa merelakan Hyuna dibawa oleh mereka, semuanya tidak perting kecuali putriku aku tidak butuh Nantucket Island aku rasa Seunghyun oppa juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika harus memilih antara Hyuna dan pulau itu!"

Sangwoo menatap menantu kesayanganya dengan perasaan sedih dan rasa bersalah yang begitu besar. Benar, semua salahnya. Dimulai dari Putranya sendiri dan kemudian Jaejoong yang mengalami koma selama empat tahu, dan kini Hyuna yang tidak tahu apa apa berada di tangan mafia yang ingin ia hancurkan, dan mustahil ia melakukanya, menghancurkan mafia Yakuza fersi barat tidaklah mudah.

Sejak Seunghyun meninggal dalam kecelakaan empat tahun lalu, Sangwoo sadar ia tidak mampu mengalahkan Mafia Jung sampai ia harus mengorbankan anak dan menantunya. Konsekuensi yang sungguh terlalu besar untuk ia bayar, jika Sangwoo tidak memikirkan keselamat dirinya sendiri maka ia harus memikirkan keselamatan Jaejoong yang malang dan juga Hyuna cucunya.

Tangan keriput pria itu meraih tangan Jaejoong yang dingin, setiap kata pria itu yang terucapkan begitu penuh penyesalan. "Maafkan Aku Jongie, sayang. Aku sudah akan mejual tanah itu kemudian Changmin menelfon ku dan mengatakan Kau telah siuman." Air mata Sangwoo menetes di atas jemari Jaejoong. "Aku pikir Hyuna akan baik baik saja ketika yang Yunho inginkan adalah Nantucket Island. Besok aku akan kembali ke korea akan ku jemput Hyuna dan akan ku bawa dia kesini, hidup bersamamu akan lebih menjamin keselamatan kalian berdua tidak ada yang tahu kau hidup selama empat tahun ini."

Kedua mata Jaejoong menajam penuh dengan keyakinan ia melihat penyesalah di mata Ayah mertuanya itu. Sangwoo terlihat lebih tua dalam waktu empat tahun ini, kulitnya berkeriput begitu banyak di ujung mata pria itu. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Ayah mertua yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai pengganti ayah kandung yang sudah meninggal. Sangwoo telah menanggung hidup Jaejoong dan Changmin sejak ia berusia delapan tahun dan Changmin enam Tahun.

"Aku ikut denganmu, aku sendiri yang akan berbicara pada Jung Yunho tentang masalah ini."

"Aku tidak setuju." Changmin angkat bicara. Ia tidak akan membiarkan kakaknya yang baru saja kembali disisinya pergi, tidak untuk menemui pria bajingan yang telah menyakiti Jaejoong. "Aku akan bersama paman Sangwoo, kau tetap disini, Jaejongie."

"Chwang, mengertilah. Mungkin saat ini Hyuna di kurung dan menangis dalam kamar yang gelap dan dia mencari ibunya."

Tanpa berpikir lebih dulu Changmin berucap sesuatu yang kemudian disesali karena ia mengatakan hal itu. "Hyuna tidak mengenalmu, bagaimana mungkin dia akan mencarimu jika kalian belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sejak kau melahirkanya."

Benar, itu adalah kenyataan. Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa kembali adalah waktu. Jaejoong harus menelan kenyataan bahwa Sangwoo menginginkan Hyuna tinggal bersamanya jika ia ingin tetap melihat putrinya. Bahkan Seunghyun tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk membujuk keputusan ayahnya yang sudah bulat.

Wajah pucat Jaejoong semakin pucat. Benar apa yang dikatan Changmin tidak jauh dari kenyataan. Hyuna tidak mengenalnya, kemungkinan Putrinya tidak akan mengenali Jaejoong sebagai ibunya. Namun ia tetap akan menemui Jung Yunho, meminta pria itu mengembalikan putrinya.

Changmin kembali berkata "Aku tidak bermaksut..."

"Kau... kau benar, Hyuna tidak mengenal ibunya." Air mata menetes dari sudut mata Jaejoong.

"Omong kosong, Hyuna mengenalmu. Selama kau koma aku membawa Hyuna kesini setahun Dua kali ketika ulang tahun Hyuna dan ulang tahunmu. Demi keselamatanmu aku terpaksa menyembunyikan semua hal tentang Kim Jaejoong dari dunia, demi keselamatan cucuku aku menjauhkanya darimu," Genggaman pria itu semakin erat. "Aku menyesal dengan semua yang telah terjadi , Maafkan aku Jaejongie."

Susah payah Jaejoong memendam isak tangisnya, akhirnya ia tidak mampu lagi untuk menahan.

"Kalau begitu semua jelas. Aku akan ke korea." Jaejoong memutuskan dengan penuh tekat. Meskipun ia ketakutan mengetahui kemungkinan ia akan bertemu dengan pria itu, tidak ada gunanya menghindar, bukan? Cepat atau lambat ia harus menghadapi semuanya.

"Baiklah," kata Changmin pasrah. "Tapi, hanya jika dokter mengijinkanmu bepergian. Demi Tuhan, Korea sangat Jauh, Nuna."

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika mobil Yunho berhenti di halaman Mansion yang ia beli dua minggu lalu. Rumah mewah yang sengaja ia beli jauh sebelum ia memikirkan akan pindah ke negara itu, negara kelahiranya. Mansion itu berada tepat di jantung kota Seoul memudahkan Yunho untuk mengurus bisnis di bagian belahan dunia bagian Timur.

Pagi ini ia sudah harus bertemu dengan kepala polisi korea yang jujur yang tidak bisa ia bungkam dengan selembar cek ketika polisi itu menemukan barang barang selundupan di pelabuhan daerah kekuasaan polisi , senjata ilegal yang ia datangkan khusus dari China dengan memakai namanya langsung. Bukan tipe seorang mafia jung jika harus lari dari tanggung jawab.

Yunho turun dari mobil, ia mengumpat ketika melihat lengan kemeja putihnya terkena cipratan darah salah satu penghianat dalam kelompoknya, ia sudah memperingatkan pria itu ketika Yunho mengetahui sebelumnya, pria itu berhianat dan membeberkan penyelundupan dua bulan lalu kepada musuhnya di China, sehingga membuat Yunho harus berhadapan dengan polisi China yang kolot dalam urusan perundingan yang didasari uang tutup mulut dirasa kurang memuaskan perut tambun menjijikan itu.

Bajingan itu telah membuatnya rugi milyaran dalam dua kali pengiriman senjata api, sehingga Yunho tidak bisa menoleransi pria itu selain membunuhnya dengan tanganya sendiri. Tentu saja setelah ia menyiksa pria itu sampai Yunho merasa puas.

Kaki jenjang Yunho terhenti sebelum pengawalnya membuka pintu besar yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik dan di pahat sedemikian indahnya menjulang di hadapan Yunho. Terdengar suara tawa dari dalam, suara gadis kecil yang begitu bahagia sampai Yunho merasakan perasaan aneh melingkupi dirinya. Perlahan amarahnya memudar entah kemana.

Selama ini Yunho terlalu sering mendengar tawa paksaan karena pelanggan yang terimindasi, jika tidak tawa genit wanita penggoda yang mengincar isi dompetnya maupun wanita yang ingin naik ke atas ranjangnya. Para wanita di klub klub yang sering ia datangi atau jeritan kesedihan memohon ampun dari para penghianat maupun penjilat, hanya itu yang sering Yunho dengar.

Suara tawa kecil yang begitu nyaring terdengar dari ruang tamu menggema keseluruh ruangan diikuti suara grutuan sahabatnya Yoochun penuh derita. Dengan hati hati Yunho menyentuh gagang pintu kemudian mendorong pintu itu dan menemukan ruangan yang berantakan dengan boneka dan entah apa itu yang berwarna warni di ruang tamu.

Disana di sebelah kiri aula yang biasanya dijadikan ruang duduk, Yoochun telah berubah dari tangan kanan mafia menjadi kuda tunggangan gadis kecil yang duduk di punggung pria itu.

Langkak panjang Yunho tanpa terasa membawa pria itu berdiri menjulang di antara sofa dan karpet tempat Yoochun mengumpat tidak jelas.

"Apa yang terjadi disini." Suara Yunho menggema di udara, terasa begitu menakutkan, sedingin hembusan angin musim dingin.

Junsu muncul dari balik sofa, dan dua pelayan wanita yang memunggut boneka di ujung lain ruangan berdiri tegak mendengar suara melengking pemimpin mereka.

Tawa Hyuna terhenti, gadis itu menatap terkejut kearah Yunho. Yoochun buru buru menurunkan Hyuna dan berbalik kearah gadis kecil itu dengan senyum yang dipaksa. Dengan nada menghibur ia berkata. "Sayang, abaikan suara beruang marah tadi,"

Hyuna menatap Yoochun sambil beringsut kearah pria itu, gadis itu bersembunyi di antara lengan dan dada Yoochun yang lebar baginya. "Mengapa beruang itu marah?" bisiknya, mata bulatnya sesekali melirik ke arah Yunho takut.

Kepala Yoochun berpikir keras menjadi jawaban. "Karena,,, karena ia terluka atau dia kelaparan ,mungkin sepanjang hari ini beruang itu berkelana kesana kemari di dekat penjahat dan dirampok habis habisan sampai uangnya habis," dan itu memang benar, Yunho kehilangan uangnya milyaran, Yoochun tahu itu. "Dan tidak ada yang mengasihaninya atau memberinya makan, "

"Kasihan." Jawaban polos Hyuna mengundang tawa Junsu yang begitu keras.

Junsu terpingkal pingkal di sofa sampai gadis itu terjatuh dari sofa. "Kau akan mati Yoochun, jika beruang yang kau maksud itu adalah Yunho."

Yunho melangkah kearah dimana Yoochun dan Hyuna duduk di karpet di samping meja-meja dengan vas besar di atasnya. Wajah Yunho tidak bersahabat ketika mata musang pria itu menemukan mata Yoochun yang menatapnya penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan meminta maaf.

"Lebih baik kau kirim aku untuk berkelahi dengan penghianat itu, dari pada kau menyuruhku menjaga anak ini. "Ia menunjuk Hyuna yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya melihat takut takut ke arah pria yang menjulang bak raksasa dalam dongeng. "Kau tahu, aku sudah memborong toko boneka tentu saja dengan uangmu, hanya untuk membuat anak ini berhenti menangis dan bersedia untuk makan."

"Aku rasa itu berhasil. "Jawab Yunho acuh.

Yunho mengabaikan Yoochun pandangnya beralih kearah Hyuna yang mengintip dari persembunyian di balik kemeja Yoochun yang ia tarik sampai kusut.

"Kau membuatnya takut, menyingkirlah Yunho sama yang baik hati, aku butuh seharian untuk membuat anak ini mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan. Kau jangan membuatnya kembali membenciku apa lagi membuatnya menangis."

"Kurasa kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk memberimu seorang anak." tawa Junsu tiba tiba berhenti, gadis itu menatap cemas kearah dua pria yang masih berdebat itu.

"Kau bercanda." Yoochun menggerutu. "Aku tidak suka ada seorang wanita yang terus bergelayut seperti monyet di lenganku."

Yunho berbalik menemukan Junsu duduk di lantai beralas karpet tebal dengan wajah masam dan gigi gadis itu mengigit bibirnya sendiri.

Yunho melenggang ke sofa dan menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Kakinya yang panjang naik di atas meja. Junsu duduk di lantai sisi meja lain dan gadis itu sudah tidak berniat untuk tertawa.

"Kau bau darah." ia melihat luka goresan di wajah Yunho. "Ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Jemari lentik Yunho menyentuh luka di bawah mata sebelah kiri. Darah, pantas saja , ia merasa disana sedikit perih. "Hanya luka kecil, bajingan itu menyerangku dengan pisau mainan aku sedikit terlambat menyadari sampai bajingan itu melukai wajahku,"

"Kalau begitu kau beruntung itu hanya pisau mainan," sahut Yoochun asal.

Hyuna melepaskan diri dari pangkuan Yoochun. Gadis itu merangkak mendekati meja dimana kaki Yunho berada di sana dengan Junsu disisi lain. Tangan mungil Hyuna meraih tas berwarna pink miliknya, sebelum merogoh kedalam untuk mencari sesuatu.

Yoochun mengedikkan bahu melihat tatapan penuh pertanyaan yang Yunho tunjukan padanya. Kenudian berlaih kejunsu yang juga sama tidak tahunya.

"Hyuna sayang, kau mencari sesuatu." tanya Junsu.

Hyuna tidak menjawab, ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil bergambar tanda palang merah di atasnya 'kotak obat' dan menaruh benda itu di atas meja. Dengan sedikit kesulitan jemari kecilnya membuka kotak itu, mengeluarkan selembar plaster luka bergambar beruang di atasnya.

Dengan malu malu ia mendekati Yunho. Manatapnya dengan mata bulatnya yang indah. "Ajushi." cicitnya.

Terdengar tawa tertahan dari dua arah akan tetapi Yunho mengabaikan sekeliling, matanya fokus dengan apa yang Hyuna lakukan. Gadis itu naik ke sisi sofa dengan susah payah di sebelah kiri Yunho, dan mulai berdiri di atas lututnya, membuka plaster itu, Hyuna menempelkan benda itu di atas luka di wajah Yunho yang hanya sebesar goresan pisau.

Ketika jemari mungil itu menyentuh kulitnya suatu perasaan yang asing menelusup kedalam diri Yunho, ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya, Yunho merasakan tangan mungil itu menekan ringan penuh hati hati di atas luka yang tidak seberapa.

Hyuna mencondongkan tubuh meniup luka itu kemudian mendaratkan ciuman tepat di atas luka berlapis plaster di bawah mata kiri Yunho. Perasaan ingin melindungi tiba tiba muncul, bahkan Yunho merasa kali ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar Yunho mengangkat tangan mengusap puncak kepala Hyuna yang sekarang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Apa sudah lebih baik," Suara gadis itu begitu lembut, selembut sentuhan tangan mungilnya. Yunho mengaguk dan Hyuna tersenyum menunjukan giginya yang rapi.

Ya Tuhan, segala sesuatu yang dimiliki anak ini begitu kecil, ringan juga rapuh. Menyesal, bagaimana ia bisa menjadikan anak yang tidak berdosa ini sandera untuk mengancam keluarganya.

"Aku pernah terluka disini," Hyuna menunjukan jari telunjuknya. "Ada banyak darah, sampai aku menangis begitu keras." Tanpa sadar Yunho tersenyum mendengar celoteh yang begitu riang. "Sangat sakit, sampai Grandad melakukan hal yang sama untuk Jari Hyuna. Kemudian Grandad mencium jari ini dan sakit itu telah hilang."

"Manisnya." seru Junsu, menangkupkan kedua tanganya.

"Disini juga sakit," Yunho menunjuk wajah sebelahnya.

Alis Hyuna terangkat kemudian ia menggeryit. "Tapi tidak ada luka disana,"

"Memamang, mungkin kalau kau mau memberiku satu ciuman lagi disini sakitnya akan hilang."

Gadis itu berdiri di atas sofa dan mencium tepat dimana Yunho tunjukan tadi. Ketika Hyuna akan menarik diri tangan besar Yunho mendorong punggung kecil gadis itu kearahnya, Hyuna jatuh di atas tubuhnya yang keras. Yunho mendekap tubuh yang terasa sangat kecil dalam pelukan, begitu menyenangkan menghirup aroma lembut dari tubuh anak itu.

Hyuna terkikik geli dalam dekapan pria besar yang seperti beruang itu, sangat besar bahkan tanganya tidak cukup lebar untuk memeluk tubuh Yunho.

"Ini adalah pemandangan yang bersejarah, kapan lagi melihat pemimpin mafia kita menangis."

Ejekan Yoochun tidak dihiraukan Yunho, seandainya suasana hatinya tidak sebaik ini, dapat di pastikan Yoochun akan berakhir dengan kenang kenangan di wajahnya.

Salah seorang pengawal mengampiri Yunho membawa telefon di tanganya. "Yunho Sama, Mr. Choi menelfon, beliau mengatakan ingin berbicara dengan Nona Hyuna."

"Baiklah kita dengar apa yang akan pria tua itu katakan." Yoochun menyahut, ia bangkit dari duduknya di lantai dan berdiri.

"Tidak," sekali lagi Yunho menatap wajah Hyuna. "Katakan pada pria tua itu, besok aku akan menemuinya."

Yunho beralih kearah Hyuna. "Dan kau manis, sudah jam tidur untuk anak kecil sepertimu."

"Aku takut tidur sendirian,"

"Bolehkah aku membawa semua boneka ini, ketika aku pulang kerumah Grandad?" mata Hyuna berbinar binar penuh harap ketika menunggu persetujuan Yunho.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh membawa semuanya."

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut ketika Yoochun bergabung duduk di pub kecil dalam ruang kerja Yunh, .pria itu sudah menghabiskan separuh dari malam ini duduk dalam ruangan itu.

Yoochun meraih botol brendi dan menung untuk dirinya sendiri dalam gelas kaca yang terdapat bongkahan es besar di dalamnya.

"Katakan kepadaku, sobat? Bagaimana seorang mafia sepertimu bisa tersenyum oleh tingkah konyol gadis kecil berumur empat tahun."

Cahaya brendi dalam gelas begitu jernih ketika Yunho meninggikan gelas dalam genggaman setinggi kening.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa? Bagaimana ia bisa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Yoochun?

Sudah sangat lama Yunho tidak merasakan kehangatan seperti ketika ia bersama gadis nakal pendiam namun pemberani seperti Hyuna. Tidak dengan siapapun.

Ketika masih belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja ia lemparkan, Yoochun mendesah. "Aku dan Siwon sudah lama mengenalmu, Yunho. Kami yang mengajarimu bagaimana bersikap seperti Mafia yang sesungguhnya, kami merasa gagal." Desahan lolos dari bibir Yoochum usai meneguk minumanya.

Yunho menegag brendi dalam tegukan besar, meletakkan gelas itu begitu keras sampai menimbulkan suara Tlak.

" Kau tahu bukan? Ini bukan keinginnku."

"Tentu saja! Ayahmu lah yang mengharuskanmu masuk dalam bisnis gelap ini, akan tetapi kau belajar cukup cepat dalam waktu satu tahun kau telah menguasai teknik ekspor import baik legal maupun legal. Bahkan kau belajar tentang laba laba perusahaan yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Kau begitu menakutkan, tegas namun menawan di saat bersamaan. Tidak ada pemimpin sehebat dan sekejam dirimu bahkan Ayahmu."

Sudut bibir Yunho terangkat. "Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian."

Yoochun menggoyang goyangkan gelas kosong miliknya, "Satu kesalahan yang ku ingat pernah kau lakukan." ia berhenti sejenak mengingat kejadian yang membuat Yunho tidak dapat memafkan dirinya sendiri.

Genggaman tangan Yunho mengerat pada gelas sampai buku buku jarinya memutih. Tentu saja ia ingat bagaimana ia telah merusak masa depan seorang perawan di hari pernikahan wanita itu.

"Kau tidak dapat memaafkan dirimu sendiri sejak saat itu. Bahkan kau memindahkan markas utama kita jauh dari tempat dimana gadis itu tinggal, sampai ..." Yoochun terdiam.

Ingatan itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan, bagaimana terpukulnya pria yang duduk di sebelah kursinya. Yunho jatuh cinta kepada wanita muda yang sudah bersuami, wanita berumur dua puluh tahun yang masih perawan, satu satunya perawan yang pernah Yunho sentuh. Sejak saat itu ia menghindari semua wanita sampai Yunho mendengar kecelakaan yang menewaskan wanita yang baru sekali Yunho temui namun juga Yunho cintai.

Ia melampiaskan kesedihanya dengan banyak wanita dan hanya beberapa yang berhasil membujuknya naik ke ranjang, itupun dengan pengaruh minuman keras dosis tinggi. Yoochun mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kematian wanita itu membuat jiwa mafia Yunho muncul kepermukaan bersama kegelapan yang menutupi separuh dari hatinya, kekejaman Yunho semakin menjadi.

"Kim Jaejoong." suara Yunho begitu lirih bahkan Yoochun belum pasti bisa mendegarnya.

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir pria Casanova itu, sampai Yunho mengeryit menatap Yoochun dengan pandangan yang tidak fokus.

"Kau salah, aku tidak menganggap Hyuna adalah Jaejoong." sahut Yunho beranggapan pasti berpikir kesana.

"Tentu saja tidak! " ia kembali terkekeh. "Kau yakin Choi Sangwoo akan menjual pulau tersebut."

"Dia tidak punya pilihan dalam hal ini."

"Mungkin, karena pulau tersebut milik wanita itu, Kim Jaejoong." Yoochun menahan nafasnya, menunggu reaksi Yunho. Ketika senyum terpatri di bibir pria itu Yoochun terkejut.

"Bangsat, kau sudah mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya, bukan? Itulah alasanmu mengapa kau ingin membeli Nantucket Island dengan harga dua kali lipat dari harga pasaran karena pulau itu bagian dari Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho menggeleng. "Alasan utama tetap pada penghasilan pulau tersebut, dan aku baru mengetahui pulau itu atas nama wanita itu, hadiah pernikahan dari suaminya ketika aku menyuruh Siwon mencari tau siapa pemilik dari Nantucket."

"Choi Seunghyun pasti sangat mencintai istrinya, sampai memberikan hadiah yang begitu menakjubkan." Yoochun mengigit lidah menyadari kesalahan yang baru ia katakan.

Gelas botol beserta benda apapun yang berada di atas meja di sapu bersih oleh lengan Yunho. Yoochun melompat menghindar, namun terlambat Yunho telah menemukan kerah kemeja dan menarik tubuh pria malang itu sampai membentur pinggiran meja.

" Brengsek. Tidak perlu kau ingatkan aku tentang itu." ia menghempaskan tubuh Yoochun dan pergi dengan amarah yang menggelora.

~TBC~

Thanks ripiunya maaf kalau gx bisa jawab satu satu.

Yang tanya apakah ini ff Remake? BUKAN. ini ff karya Sulis sendiri bukan adaptasi atau inpirasi novel apapun, makanya masih berantakan cara menulisnya.

Maaf kalau ada typo dan salah menaruh kata. Boleh di ingatkan, sulis akan senang. ^^ ~Bow~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M + 18

Genre : Romace, Action, Comedy (gagal)

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

Happy Reading ...!

Bihanne restoran rame oleh pengunjung siang itu, meskipun jam makan siang telah lewat beberapa waktu lalu. Restoran yang lumayan besar berjarak satu kilometer dari incheon air port.

Yunho sengaja memilih tempat itu untuk pertemuan siang ini. Bahkan Yunho benar benar tidak memberi waktu untuk Choi Sangwoo merencanakan apapun yang kemungkinan dapat membatalkan bisnisnya, terutama Nantucket Island.

"Satu jam setelah anda turun dari pesawat, Yunho Sama menunggu anda di Bihanne restoran." salah satu anak buah Yunho memberi tahu.

Changmin duduk nyaman di salah satu sudut yang tak begitu mencolok untuk mengawasi Jaejoong, wanita itu duduk dengan tenang di kursinya. Akan tetapi Changmin berani bersumpah jika kakaknya sangatlah gugup dilihat dari gerak gerik jari jari Jaejoong di atas pangkuanya.

Siang ini ketika mereka turun dari pesawat, salah satu manajer perusahaan menghubungi Choi Sangwoo, memberi tahu adanya kecelakaan kerja di salah satu cabang baprik di daerah Busan. Kecelakaan yang mengharuskan pria itu hadir disana tempat kejadian sore ini.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya itu sehingga mengusulkan ia sendirilah yang akan berdiskusi dengan pemimpin mafia yang telah menyandera Putrinya, Jaejoong bersikeras sampai Sangwoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain dengan menyuruh Changmin menemani Jaejoong.

Changmin mengumpat, bagaimana bisa ia menuruti perintah Jaejoong untuk tidak duduk satu meja denganya "Demi keselamatan Hyuna, aku tidak ingin membuat pria itu marah dengan lebih satu orang disini." Jaejoong tidak akan menanggung konsekuensi apapun jika itu bisa membahayakan Hyuna, putri yang belum pernah ia timang sejak ia melahirkan gadis kecil itu.

Jaejoong memejamkan mata mencoba tetap tenang. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu dengan putrinya, dan juga pria itu. Detak jantung Jaejoong semakin menggila ketika ia melirik jam tangan mungil di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Lima menit lagi ...

Ya, Tuhan, kenapa ia tidak bisa tenang barang semenit pun . Bahkan sepertinya ia menyesal, ia mengabaikan saran dokter untuk tidak memaksakan diri dalam usaha memulihkan diri terlebih dahulu. Akan tetapi itu berarti mengharuskan putrinya tinggal bersama para Mafia lebih lama. Tidak, ia tidak akan melakukanya!

Baru tiga hari Jaejoong sadar dan kondisi tubuhnya masih rapuh, bahkan untuk mengambil menggerakan tangannya pun masih gemetaran, kedua kakinya masih mati rasa meskipun ia sudah bisa menggoyangkan jari kakinya.

Sekarang ia kembali menyesali keputusan, mengusir Changmin tadi ketika pria itu ingin duduk disini, bersamanya. Ia menyapukan pandangan mencari pria itu di ujung lain ruangan yang tidak begitu jauh. Jaejoong sudah akan memanggil Adiknya ketika ia melihat pintu terbuka dan seorang pria berkaca mata hitam dengan empat pria lain berbaju hitam berjalan kearahnya.

Mata kucing Jaejoong menatap kerumanan itu yang tentunya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pengunjung restoran, mengingat bagaimana mereka terlihat mencolok di antara pengunjun pengunjung lain. Terutama pria yang menggandeng tangan anak kecil ... Gadis kecil. Mungkinkah itu Hyuna?

Ya Tuhan, pria itu. Jung Yunho jauh lebih menyeramkan dari terakhir Jaejoong lihat lima tahun lalu. Bajingan yang semakin mempesona, dengan tubuh yang lebih besar dan berotot, dada bidang kokoh dengan wajah yang Jaejoong akui, tampan. Pria itu memiliki rambut coklat sebahu yang di kucir sebagian. Langkah kaki pria itu begitu tegak berjalan ketempat dimana ia duduk saat ini.

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. Bajingan yang sekali lagi membuat Jantungnya berdebar seperti malam itu. Malam pertama yang seharusnya ia berikan untuk Seunghyun, tidak seharusnya ia lakukan bersama Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala mencoba melupakan kejadian di masa lalu. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengingat hal yang tidak menyenangkan, ia harus tetap tegas dalam bersikap, tidak peduli apapun yang pria itu katakan nantinya. Ia tidak akan membiarkan pria itu menguasai diskusi ini!

Jaejoong kembali melirik kearah Yunho dari balik pundaknya. Mungkin saja Jaejoong akan menjadi salah satu wanita dalam ruangan besar restoran yang menatap kagum kearah Jung Yunho, andai saja pria itu tidak begitu kejam kepadanya.

Tapi itu hanya sekedar, mungkin.

.

.

.

Tatapan Yunho menyapu keseluruh penjuru restoran ketika ia masuk bersama Hyuna dengan gadis itu dalam gandengan tangan kanan.

Salah satu pengawal yang ia tempatkan di tempat itu untuk mengawasi keberadaan Sangwoo mengatakan belum melihat pria itu. Sangwoo baru saja menghubunginya, memberitahu akan ketidak hadiran pria itu karena kepentingan mendesak yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan.

Sungguh ironis, itulah pemikiran Yunho ketika menunduk memperhatika Hyuna. Kakeknya mengirim seorang wanita untuk mewakili diskusi bisnis yang begitu penting, bahkan melibatkan keturunan satu satunya keluarga Choi. Yunho penasaran siapakah wanita itu? Mungkinkah wanita simpanan Choi Sangwoo sampai pria itu mempercayakan hal yang begitu pribadi kepada wanita yang entah siapa itu.

Wanita itu duduk dengan tegak di kursi yang sudah Yunho pesan khusus untuk pertemuan mereka malam ini. Tempat yang sedikit prifasi dan jauh dari pengunjung lain. Ia akan membutuhkan diskusi yang tenang, dan tidak ingin di dengar oleh siapapun seandainya terjadi suatu yang tidak di inginkan, tapi ia tidak suka membicarakan bisnis ini di dalam ruangan yang sempit dan tertutup.

Rambut hitam panjang lurus wanita itu dibiarkan tergerai jatuh di punggung, seketika ia duduk tegak saat Yunho melangkah melewati sisi wanita yang sekarang berubah duduk dengan tidak nyaman, salah seorang pengawal menarik kursi untuk Hyuna dan ia mengangkat gadis kecil itu untuk duduk di atasnya. "Duduklah dengan manis, maka kau akan mendapat eskrim yang aku janjikan."

Pekikan gembira Hyuna tak di pedulikan Yunho, ia duduk di sisi lain meja persegi yang tidak cukup lebar dan Hyuna duduk di antara keduanya. Yunho mengangkat wajah menatap wanita yang duduk di hadapanya.

Ia melepaskan kaca mata hitanya dan menyerahkan kepada salah seorang pengawal. "Baiklah Nona..." mata Yunho mengerjap beberapa kali. sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum semalam sampai ia melihat pandangan yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat saat ini..

Bagaimana mungkin Kim Jaejoong duduk di hadapanya, dan wanita itu tetap mempesona walaupun terlihat gelisah. Yunho kembali mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menggeleng. Wanita itu tetap berada disana duduk dengan tegang menatap Hyuna sendu tanpa berkedip.

Punggung Yunho menjadi lurus ketika ia duduk . Ya, Tuhan wanita itu nyata, benar benar nyata. Yunho menegang di atas kursi ketika pelayan menyajikan minuman di atas meja. Tidak ada sepatah katapun terdengar dari bibir ranum pucat wanita di hadapanya itu.

"Kapan eskrimnya akan datang." Hyuna memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Wanita itu terhenyak kemudian mata itu naik untuk menatap pria di sisi lain meja, mata mereka bertemu, mata yang sama dengan mata yang selalu membayangi mimpi mimpi Yunho di tengah malam, wajah yang sama hidung, bibir... bagaimana mungkin!

Jaejoong susah payah menahan ekspresi wajahnya agar tetap tenang, menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak gemetar ketika mata setajam musang itu menatap lurus kearahnya. Mata pria itu begitu gelap dan menyesatkan, Jaejoong ingin berpaling tetapi tak kuasa, bibirnya terbuka untuk berkata. "Saya ...say mewakili Ayah saya untuk mendiskusikan penjualan Nantucket Island." Ia tidak yakin pria itu mampu mendengar suara yang begitu lirih dan serak.

Pandangan Jaejoong beralih menatap kembali ke arah Hyuna ketika gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata bulat kecilnya penasaran. Ya ,Tuhan, betapa cantik putri yang ia miliki. Air mata menggenang dalam mata Jaejoong, ia berpaling untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

"Mommy," Jaejoong mendongak menemukan mata putrinya juga berkaca kaca.

"Hyuna sayang," Ia tidak peduli ketika air matanya menetes dengan lancang. Jaejoong ingin memeluknya, mencium putrinya dan menggendong putri kecilnya, ia menyesal tidak dapat melakukan salah satu dari keinginan keinginan yang begitu mudah ia lakukan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Yunho terdiam mengamati pertemuan mengharukan yang ia lihat di depan matanya. Keningnya berkerut, sama sekali bukan pertemuan hangat yang penuh kerinduang, mereka terlihat ...bagaimana mengatakanya? Asing, namun mata Jaejoong penuh cinta dan kasih sayang ketika wanita itu menatap putrinya.

Brengsek, selama ini Sangwoo menyembunyikan keberadaan Jaejoong dari dunia terutama dari dirinya semenjak suaminya ... Tunggu mungkinkah Jaejoong bersama Seunghyun? Apakah pria itu juga masih hidup?

Jemari Yunho bergerak memanggil pengawal dan membisikkan sesuatu, setelah itu pengawal itupun pergi.

Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong, dan tekatnya sudah bulat untuk merebut wanita itu dari semua yang memiliki dan dimilikinya, ia tidak butuh yang lain tapi ia harus mendapatkan Jaejoong, selama ini ia sudah cukup hidup dalam penyesalan, dan ia tidak merasa dirugikan ketika wanita itu muncul kembali, disini, dihadapanya.

"Kim Jaejoong." panggil Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Yunho mengumpat. "Brengsek, Kau masih hidup dan pria itu berhasil menyembunyikanmu selama empat tahun tanpa seorangpun yang mengetahui keberadaanmu." tanpa sadar Yunho mengatakanya begitu lantang sampai Hyuna mengkerut takut dan turun dari kursi mendekati Jaejoong.

Ia tidak sadar suaranya begitu tinggi, emosinya membuat semua orang disekelilingnya beringsut mundur, Yunho menambahkan "Apakah Seunghyun juga masih hidup, apa pria itu juga ada disini. "

Dengan susah payah Jaejoong menemukan kembali suaranya dan berkata. "Tidak, suamiku tidak ada disini, dia sudah meninggal." ngilu rasanya ketika mendengar wanita yang diam diam di kaguminya itu menyebut kata 'Suami' di depan hidungnya dan pria itu bukanlah dirinya.

Tangan Jaejoong terangkat untuk menghapus air mata di kedua pipinya.

Tersadar akan apa yang ia lakukan membuat Jaejoong ketakutan sampai tangan wanita itu gemetaran. Yunho menarik nafas menahan gejolak untuk mengitari meja dan merengkuh wanita itu dalam dekapanya, tidak peduli apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan seandainya Yunho benar benar melakukanya.

Jemari Yunho menyapu rambut yang terjatuh di kening dan ia sadar Hyuna juga ketakutan oleh suaranya yang keras. "Ya Tuhan, sayang. Aku minta maaf, apakah aku menakutimu." Yunho menurunkan ritme suara, menjulurkan kedua tanganya kedepan. "Kemarilah, eskrim mu akan segera datang."

Hyuna mendongak menatap Jaejoong, ia berusaha naik ke atas pangkuan ibunya akan tetapi Jaejoong hanya menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan sendu. "Mommy,"

Jaejoong berhasil menggerakan tangan untuk menyentuh pipi chuby putrinya, tanganya gemetaran, isakan kecil terdengar ketika ia berkata. "Hyuna, sayang. Taukah kau Mommy sangat merindukanmu." Jaejoong membungkuk untuk memeluk putrinya.

"Hyuna kemari," Yunho memanggil gadis itu mendekat, ketika pelayan menyajikan eskrim di atas meja. Sontak gadis kecil itu melompat kembali ke atas kursi yang tadi diduduki. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam kekosongan, ia mencoba meraih tapi purtinya terlalu cekatan dalam menghindar.

Buru buru Jaejoong meraih map di atas meja yang sudah ia siapkan . Ia mengulurkan map itu ke hadapan Yunho. " Ini ,,,ini surat surat kepemilikan Nantucket Island, sekarang bolehkah aku membawa Hyuna pergi." Pintanya.

Yunho mencodongkan tubuhnya untuk meraih map itu. Sengaja, ia menyapukan jemarinya di atas tangan Jaejoong yang dingin.

Map itu terjatuh di tas meja ketika Jaejoong menarik kembali tanganya. Yunho menyerigai menakutkan. "Semudah inikah kau menjual pulau itu," ia mengambil Map itu dan mebukanya. "Bagaimana aku bisa yakin ini adalah surat surat yang asli, bagaimana kalau kalian menipuku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan putriku." Ia menahan amarah yang di timbulkan pria di hadapanya. Jaejoong tidak akan membiarkan pria itu merasa menang telah menyudutkan dirinya.

"Kami tidak butuh harga dua kali lipat, bayar dengan harga pasaran dan kau mendapatkan pulau itu. Aku hanya menginginkan Putriku kembali." Keyakinan tegas dan keinginan kuat wanita itu sedikit melukai perasaan Yunho.

Tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkan olehnya tentang sosok Kim Jaejoong yang sebenarnya, angkuh tak terjangkau. Wanita itu salah jika menggunakan keangkuhan yang tidak ada gunanya untuk menyerang seorang Jung.

Yunho akan memenangkan semuanya, ia sudah melupakan pulau yang indah dengan penghasilan tertinggi setiap tahunya setelah ia menyadari bahwa wanita yang duduk di hadapanya adalah Kim Jaejoong. Wanita itulah yang saat ini ia inginkan. Tetapi ia tidak akan menggunakan cara yang sama seperti lima tahun lalu, ia akan mendapatkan hati Jaejoong bukan tubuhnya.

Pertama tama ia sudah memenangkan hati putrinya, Hyuna. Tidak akan sulit untuk menaklukan wanita itu dan tidak butuh waktu lama ketika Jaejoong dengan suka rela Jaejoong akan membawa Yunho naik ke atas ranjangnya. Hal yang sudah tidak sabar ingin ia lakukan, membaringkan Jaejoong si atas meja dan bercinta dengan wanita itu saat ini juga. Memberinya kepuasan yang tidak akan pernah Jaejoong lupakan.

Yunho mengumpat. Membayangkan wanita itu telanjang tanpa sehelai benang di tubuhnya membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya mengeras. Belum pernah ia mengalamii hal hal konyol seperti ini. Bagaimana mungkin hanya dengan melihat wajah angkuh dengan dagu terangkat di hadapanya mampu membangkitkan gairah yang terpendam dalam dirinya yang sudah lama tertidur.

Tanpa sadar Yunho meremas Map dalam genggaman tangan yang begitu kuat. Tenang, ia harus tenang. "Aku berubah pikiran, sayangku. " Is menaruh kembali map itu di atas meja.

Mengabaikan Hyuna yang sedang menikmati eskrimnya ia berkata.

"Terekam jelas di dalam kepalaku saat saat menyenangkan yang pernah kita lalui bersama." Yunho dapat melihat kilatan terkejut di mata Jaejoong. "Kau seperti merpati yang terbang kedalam sarang srigala dengan sengaja kau berjalan di depan srigala yang kelaparan menggoda srigala itu untuk menerkamu."

"Aku tidak menggodamu, dasar kau bajingan..."

"Hyuna disini, kalau kau lupa." Yunho mengingatkan.

Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya, melirik sejenak putrinya yang tidak merasa terganggu oleh mereka. "Dasar laki laki biadab."

"Tidak, merpatiku sayang." Yunho tersenyum mengejek. "Kau yang ku inginkan saat ini," Yunho terdiam menunggu Jaejoong bereaksi, namun wanita itu tetap diam mengigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah bengkat. "Jangan gigit bibirmu, kau akan menyakiiti dirimu sendiri."

Terdapat ketulusan dalam kata kata itu sampai Jaejoong melepaskan gigitan pada bibir bawahnya. Ia menatap langsung ke arah mata Yunho. Pria itu memperhatikan arah lain sebelum akhirnya mata itu kembali kematanya, dan mata mereka bertemu.

"Sekarang katakan padaku bagaimana kau selamat dari kecelakaan itu, apakah kau melompat dari mobil?" Hampir sama dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho, namun Jaejoong melompat bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri.

"Dan dimana kau bersembunyi selama empat tahun ini?."

"Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan apa yang akan kita diskusikan, Mr. Jung."

"Jung Yunho, itu namaku." Yunho mengingatkan. "Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho, merpatiku sayang."

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, dan Yunho hampir saja tertawa karenanya. "Namaku Kim Jaejoong."

"Merpati, dengan bulu putih, ketika kau masuk ke ruang kerja Sangwoo lima tahun lalu, dan aku membantumu melepaskan bulu bulu indah itu di tempat rahasia yang hanya ada kita berdua di dalam..."

"Cukup aku tidak mau mendegarnya." suara Jaejoong melengking. Kedua tangan Jaejoong menutupi telinganya sendiri.

Hyuna menatap kearah Jaejoong. "Mommy apa kau baik baik saja," ia turun dari kursi. Dengan cemas ia menatap ibunya. "Kau melupakan selang itu, benda yang Grandad katakan membantu Mommy bernafas."

Yunho terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan apa yang di katakan Hyuna barusan. Selang, bernafas. Tabung oksigen. Itukah yang di maksud Hyuna. Yunho sudah akan bertanya ketika tiba tiba tubuh Jaejoong limbung dan mendarat di lantai. Beruntung lantai itu di lapisi karpet tebal menghindari sesuatu entah papapun yang kemungkinan membuat Jaejoong terluka.

Bunyi kursi jatuh begitu keras ketika Yunho tiba tiba berdiri kemudian berlari melewati meja kemudian berlutut di samping Jaejoong. Mata wanita itu tertutup dengan wajah pucat, Yunho mebawa tubuh Jaejoong salam pangkuanya.

"Siapkan mobil. "Perintahnya kepada para pengawal. Ia menepuk ringan pipi wanita dan mendekap Jaejoong dalam pelukanya. Tanganya sendiri mulai bergetar.

Ya, Tuhan, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan hal hal yang membuat Jaejoong teringat kembali dengan yang ia paksakan kepada wanita itu. Hyuna mulai menangis di samping Yunho. " Tenang sayang, Mommy hanya kelelahan. Ia akan baik baik saja"

Ia sudah akan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ketika seseorang berlutut di hadapan mereka dan meraih Jaejoong kedalam pelukan pria itu. Meninggalkan kehampaan dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Jaejoongie, Ya Tuhan, bukan matamu sayang," pria tinggi dan kurus itu mengangkat Jaejoong. Tangan Yunho meraih pergelangan tangan Jaejoong.

"Akan kau bawa kemana Jaejongku?"

"Dia bukan milikmu, Mr. Jung, dan tidak akan pernah."

Mereka saling beradu pandang seakan berperang dengan pedang kasat mata yang mampu menghunus langsung ke jantung satu sama lain. "Aku butuh penjelasan, dan ku rasa kau juga akan ikut denganku." Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong sedikit kasar kedalam rengkuhan lenganya.

"Kau,,," salah satu pengawal Yunho menodongkan pistol di belakang jaket Changmin dan berbisik. "Tenanglah, anak manis kalau kau ingin selamat."

Yunho sudah membawa Jaejoong berlari melewati ruangan begitu cepat, Changmin sempat kagum dengan stamina pria Itu.

~TBC~

Thanks buat yang udah RCL. maaf tidak bisa balas satu satu.

Karena sulis pecinta novel terjemah mungkin itu berpengaruh sama tulisnya Sulis juga. Tapi ini bukan Remake ^^ sulis juga lagi ngoleksi novel ada yang tau beli novel online murah dimana, boleh kasih tau sulis kkkk *maunya yg murah murah, kalau bisa mah gratis. *dilemparwajah

Ada yang tanya kenapa Hyuna (Nephew) : Karena Hyuna yg jadi anak Yunjae itu Hyuna ponakan Jaejoong. mengingat Hyuna di Korea banyak banget juga artis yg namanya hyuna juga ada. takut kalian salah ngebayangin hyuna yang mana. *kedip kedip.

Trimakasih untuk dukungan kalian dengan ripiu juga masukan dan saran. Itu sangat membantu dan buat Sulis seneng karena ternyata tulisan aku ada yang suka. ~Bow~ Kamsahamnida.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun

.Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

Happy Reading ...!

Langit senja berwarna jingga menerobos melewati celah celah korden yang tertutup di salah satu kamar mewah Mansion Jung. Menyinari sebagian wajah damai yang berbaring di atas ranjang besar dalam kamar yang penuh dengan berbagai benda antik dan moderen.

Bulu mata lentik wanita itu perlahan terbuka kemudian menggeryit ketika mendapatkan terlalu banyak cahaya untuk menyinari matanya. Hal pertama yang ia tangkap ketika kornea matanya beradaptasi ialah langit langit berwarna putih dengan hiasan lampu cukup indah dalam sebuah kamar.

Kim Jaejoong memejamkan mata kembali, mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi hingga ia kembali tertidur dalam mimpi panjang yang sangat ditakutinya. Semua Itu bukan mimpi, itu nyata, putrinya dan juga pria itu.

Berapa lama ia kembali tertidur kali ini, satu bulan, satu tahun? Mungkin juga putrinya sudah menjadi remaja cantik ketika ia memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya lagi.

Sesuatu yang menyakitkan terasa ketika ia mengangkat tangan, infus. Apakah ia kembali ke Prancis atau belahan dunia mana lagi yang ia jadikan tempat persembunyian tidur panjangnya. Tuhan, mampukah aku kembali sehat seperti sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Jaejoong memohon dalam hati.

Yang ia inginkan hanya hidup damai bersama purtinya tidak lebih. Apakah permintaan itu terlalu berlebihan? Ia rela menukar sisa hidupnya untuk kembali sehat dan merawat putrinya untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Ia berharap, sangat berharap ...

"Dokter, Ms. Kim Jaejoong telah siuman." Suara seseorang.

Jaejoong melihat wanita berbaju putih di samping ranjang sedang berbicara melalui intercome. Ya, dia kembali kerumah sakit, tapi dimana tepatnya? Apakah putrinya juga disini?

Sura pintu terbanting cukup keras disusul suara khawatir seorang pria. Suara itu, Jaejoong mengenalnya, tapi siapa? Ia kembali dalam kegelapan samar samar melihat wajah pria itu berdiri di sisinya. Ia mengenalnya, bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenal pria itu, Jung Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali tidak sadarkan diri setelah rasa sakit kembaki menyapanya.

Yunho mengguncang tubuh wanita itu begitu keras, "Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong, apa kau mendengarku? Buka matamu, aku perintahkan kau untuk kembali membuka mata, brengsek semuanya."

Dokter ber jas putih itu dengan takut takut berkata. "Mr. Jung, anda tidak boleh mengguncang tubuh, Ms Kim, itu akan menimbulkan atau merusak sesuatu yang tidak kita inginkan."

Yunho mengumpat, ia sudah memanggil semua dokter terbaik di korea bahkan membawa dokter yang dulunya menangani Jaejoong selama di prancis ke Korea hanya untuk kembali menangani Jaejoong.

"Bajingan kalian semua, aku membayar kalian bukan untuk berdiam diri disini lakukan sesuatu agar Jaejoong sadar dan kembali sehat seperti semula." Tidak ada yang bersuara selain detak mesin dalam ruangan.

Salah satu dari lima dokter yang baru muncul mendekati Yunho dan memaksanya untuk membaringkan Jaejoong kembali. Yunho menurut dengan sangat tidak rela. "Butuh kesabaran dalam kasus Ms. Kim, Mr. Jung, kami akan berusaha sebisa kami, akan tetapi semua kembali kepada Ms. Kim, dia butuh ketenangan dan anda tidak bisa memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak diingankan Ms. Kim sendiri."

Yunho mundur, amarah tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya akan tetapi melihat wanita itu diam membisu menutup mata dan berbaring tidak berdaya membuat semua indra dalam tubuhnya serba salah. Sakit itu melebihi peluru yang pernah bersarang di dadanya, perih melebihi sayatan belati yang ia dapat di perutnya bahkan melebihi pukulan yang membuat tubuhnya babak belur yang ia dapat dari perkelahian dengan seluruh musuh musuhnya.

Beberapa dari lima dokter memeriksa Jaejoong. Yunho mundur, ia harus tenang, Jaejoong akan sadar ia yakin itu. " Mr. Jung, saya akan sangat berterimakasih jika anda mau keluar dari ruangan ini, dan saya mohon jangan buat keributan yang membuat Ms. Kim Jaejoong tertekan, dia butuh ketenangan untuk kembali sadar."

"Sudah seminggu sejak kalian dibawa kesini, dan mengatakan hal yang sama." kata kata itu datar namun tajam.

"Apakah anda menuruti keinginan kami, apakah anda telah mengijinkan orang orang yang dicintai Ms. Kim datang berkunjung seperti yang dulu sering kami lakukan di Prancis." Dokter berambut pirang itu berkata dengan sedikit gemetar.

Sorot mata membunuh yang Yunho tunjukan kepada salah satu dokter yang baru saja berbicara. Dokter itu sedikit gemetar akan tetapi ia harus mengatakan sesuatu. "Keluarga akan membuat Mr. Kim memiliki semangat untuk sadar, orang yang dicintai mampu memberikan obat yang melebihi obat manapun dan melebihi resep para dokter."

Yunho menutup mata dan mengumpat sebelum keluar dari ruangan. Langkahnya yang panjang mantap menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar Mansion dengan cepat. " Persilahkan Changmin masuk, bawa keruang kerjaku." Teriaknya kepada salah satu pengawal.

Lelah, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya Yunho merasakan perasaan itu. Ia menghempaskan tubuh ke kursi di balik meja kerja. Rasa bersalah melingkupi relung hati yang terdalam. Ia salah mengira Jaejoong wanita lemah yang sengaja bersembunyi dari kejamnya dunia.

Seharusnya Yunho bisa menahan diri, seharusnya ia tidak mengatakan apapun yang mendorong Wanita yang begitu ia kagumi kembali tak sadarkan diri, wanita yang begitu berharga untuk dirinya, Yunho telah mendorong Jaejoong kedalam jurang kegelapan yang ternyata mencuri jiwanya dan membawa pergi bersama wanita itu.

Empat tahun Jaejoong berbaring di antara hidup dan mati, selama itu pula ia menderita dalam rasa bersalah dan kesepian yang sudah mendarah daging meskipun ia sudah berusaha mendapatkan semua hal yang biasanya membuat seseorang bahagia, akan tetapi yang di dapatkan olehnya ialah kehampaan yang semakin tak berujung.

Hatinya, perasaanya kembali mati, tersesat bersama wanita itu. Ya Tuhan, ia menyesali apapun yang sudah di katakanya sampai Jaejoong kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Yunho beranjak ke meja dan menuang brendi kedalam gelas kaca, menegugnya dengan tegukan besar membiarkan gelombang panas mengalir melewati tenggorokan, ia kembali menegug ketika penyesalan itu kembali menelusup tanpa dipersilahkan.

Seluruh isi meja terhempas ke lantai hanya dengan sekali sentak, Meja itu patah menjadi dua bagian, karpet mahal menjadi basah ketika botol itu hancur di atasnya.

Changmin berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah pucat melihat pria bertubuh besar itu mengangkat meja dan membantingnya tanpa kesulitan. Jung Yunho, bajingan yang telah menghancukan masa depan kakaknya.

Ini bukan saatnya untuk ia merasa takut pada pria itu, ia yakin Yunho tidak akan melukainya. Andaipun benar pasti sudah dilakukan pria itu seminggu yang lalu ketika ia datang untuk pertama kali ke mansion Jung untuk meminta kembali Jaejoong.

Ya, Tuhan. Bagaimana keadaan kakaknya sekarang, sudah seminggu Jaejoong dalam pengawasan Yunho .

Dengan langkah pasti, Changmin mengangat dagu, ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah atau ia akan direndahkan. "Bagaimana keadaan Jaejoong?" Changmin pertanya langsung.

Yunho masih terenggah, pengaruh brendi sudah membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang dari kenyataan yang di alaminya. "Dia sekarat." Kata kata yang tidak tepat untuk ia katakan untuk sang adik wanita itu, tapi apa pedulinya.

"Mr. Jung, kumohon ijinkan aku membawa Jaejoong pergi, dia harus di bawa kerumah sakit aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada..."

"Aku telah membawa rumah sakit itu kesini, brengsek. Dia akan tetap disini, dalam pengawasanku, aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membawanya pergi dari sisiku untuk kedua kalinya." Mata itu memancarkan kesedihan, kehampaan juga harapan.

Changmin tercenggang melihat semua itu di wajah mafia yang di takuti kakaknya. Tentu saja ia ingat. Tepat setelah Jaejoong tak sadarkan diri Yunho membawa Jaejoong kerumah sakit, memaksa semua dokter untuk menagani Kakaknya. Yunho memaksa Changmin untuk menjelaskan kemana wanita itu selama ini, dengan tidak rela ia menceritakan kondisi kakaknya yang berbaring koma selama empat tahun.

Changmin mengingat dengan jelas, pria itu, Jung Yunho yang di takuti semua orang telah membawa semua fasilitas yang dibutuhkan beserta dokter yang di datangkan dari prancis yang sebelumnya menangani Jaejoong ke Korea, membawanya kemansion besar pribadi yang masih terlihat baru di bangun.

Sangat mustahil untuk membawa Jaejoong pergi dari pria itu, pemimpin mafia bisa sangat kejam, namun ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia hilangkan dari benaknya. Cara Yunho menatap Jaejoong, mata setajam pedang samurai yang siap mencabik cabik mangsa itu akan berubah ketika menatap Jaejoong. Tersimpan luka dan harapan dimata pria itu, bagaimana mungkin? Bagaimanapun Changmin mencoba menyangkal, itu adalah kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Pemimpin mafia kejam yang jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta kepada Kakaknya. Ia tidak tahu harus bahagia karena ada pria yang menjaga kakaknya atau bersedih karena pria itu adalah pemimpin mafia. Ya,Tuhan.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga Kakakmu disini, bersama dirumahku." ucap Yunho.

"Aku bisa menjaga kakakku sendiri, seperti yang selama ini aku lakukan."

"Tidak ada pilihan, atau kau tidak akan melihat kakakmu lagi, Siwon..." Yunho berseru sebelum Changmin memprotes, pintu terbuka, salah satu pengawal tinggi dan juga berwajah tampan dan sama kejamnya seperti pemimpin mereka masuk keruangan.

"Bawa dia menemui Jaejoong, pastikan mereka dalam pengawasan selama dua puluh empat jam."

Changmin mendesah, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan selain ia menuruti mereka.

.

.

.

"Kapan Mommy akan bangun? "

"Nanti, kalau Mommy sudah ingin bangun."

"Mommy tidak sayang Hyuna, kenapa tidur lagi padahal Hyuna ingin Mommy lihat boneka beruang Hyuna, juga kamar baru Hyuna penuh dengan boneka. Paman Yunho sangat baik." celoteh Hyuna sedikit lesu.

Anak malang. Apakah hidupnya akan terus seperti ini, merindukan Ibu yang tidak pernah membesarkannya. Changmin mengeratkan pelukan ketika Hyuna bergerak ingin turun, "Samcon, Hyuna tidak bisa bernafas." gadis kecil itu berbicara dalam dekapan Changmin.

"Maafkan Samcon. Samcon sangat merindukan Hyuna, apakah Hyuna tidak merindukan Samcon? Hmm..."

Tangan kecil Hyuna menepuk kepala Changmin sok dewasa, seperti yang sering Kakeknya lakukan ketika ia berbuat nakal. "Anak malang, sebegitu rindunya kah Samcon pada Hyuna." gadis itu tersenyum menunjukan gigi putih kecilnya dan rapi. "Hyuna juga rindu Samcon, juga Mommy."

Hati Changmin mencelos. Ya,Tuhan. Sampai kapan mereka akan dipisahkan waktu di antara mereka. Bersama namun tak tersentuh, hidup dalam kehidupan masing masing, antara dunia mimpi dan dunia nyata.

Belum cukupkah mereka terpisah selama lima Tahun lamanya. Kakaknya yang malang. Hyuna yang malang, hidup tanpa Ayah, ibu yang nyata namun tak terjangkau seperti mimpi indah dalam kehampaan.

Melepaskan pelukan, Changmin mengambil tas yang ia bawa. "Maukah Hyuna membacakan cerita untuk Mommy?"

"Mommy tidur. Apakah Mommy mendengarkan cerita Hyuna?"

"Tentu." tangan besar Changmin menangkup wajah kecil Hyuna. "Mommy akan sangat senang kalau setiap hari kita membacakan cerita untuknya, dan ketika Mommy bangun..."

Hyuna memotong ucapan Changmin. "Mommy akan membacakan buku cerita untuk Hyuna, setiap malam sebelum Hyuna tidur. Sama seperti Grandad yang membaca untuk Hyuna."

Mendekap kembali keponakan kecilnya, Changmin menyembunyikan air mata yang jatuh dari ujung mata bambi miliknya. "Tentu, Mommy akan melakukan apapun yang Hyuna inginkan."

Gadis kecil itu meronta melepaskan diri dari Changmin dan melompat turun. Meraih tas yang di samping kursi ia mengeluarkan buku cerita yang ia sukai. "Kita akan menceritakan putri tidur, cinderella dan banyak lagi." serunya antusias.

Anehnya ia tertular semangat Hyuna dan dengan tidak sabar menggeser kursi lebih dekat ke ranjang sebelum mengangkat kembali Hyuna kedalam pangkuanya.

"Ya, Sekarang Hyuna mulai membaca,"

Disisi lain sepasang mata musang memperhatikan mereka melalui CCTV dan terasambung di Handphon. Yunho melempar handphone kesisi lain mobil, ia memang pria keras, kejam yang tidak berperasaan. Akan tetapi semua itu meleleh seperti mentega di atas wajan jika dipanaskan ketika masalah itu berhubungan dengan Wanita yang di pujanya.

Bahkan perkelahian di dalam ring dan menghajar puluhan lawan tidak bisa membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik, ia sudah membuat arena olah raga tinju miliknya menjadi kacau balau dengan kehadiranya yang pasti menghibur para penonton yang sudah bertaruh untuk dirinya.

Tiga jam di tempat itu, namun hati dan pikiranya tertinggal di mansion bersama Wanita itu, wanita yang sampai saat ini belum sadarkan diri.

"Yunho sama, apakah anda mendengarkan penjelasan saya?"

Yunho melirik kaca mobil dan mendapati sepasang mata menatapnya gelisah. Ia lupa jika hari ini ada bisnis dengan pemimpin Yakuza yang tidak ia temui. Jika biasanya ia akan sangat gembira untuk menyambut pemimpin mafia terkejam itu, tidak untuk hari ini.

"Suruh Yoochun mewakiliku, putar mobil kembali ke Mansion... " ia menatap Siwon yang duduk di bangku depan bersama sang sopir. "Apa yang dokter katakan? Apakah Jaejoong masih belum ada kemajuan?"

Siwon memikirkan kata yang dirangkai sebelum ia mengucapkanya. "Maafkan saya, Yunho sama, Dokter mengatakan keadaan Ms. Kim masih seperti sebelumnya."

Mata musang Yunho tertutup, wajah tegang Jaejoong kembali menghantuinya, mata sayu yang tampak lelah yang hanya sekali menatap langsung kearahnya selama bertemuan singkat mereka seminggu yang lalu. Jaejoong lebih sering menatap Hyuna, dan sekarang ia tahu alasanya. Mereka hidup terpisah sepanjang umur Hyuna. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin Choi Sangwoo begitu tega memisahkan ibu dan anak yang tidak lain cucu dan menantunya, sebagian keluarganya.

Bajingan itu akan mendapatkan balasan atas apa yang sudah dilakukan pria itu terhadap Kim Jaejoong selama ini.

"Siwon, cari tahu masa lalu Jaejoong sejak lahir aku ingin secepatnya melihat data itu di meja kerjaku."

"Baik, Yunho sama."

.

.

.

Hari sudah gelap ketika Yunho kembali dari Busan dalam acara mengunjungi arena tinju yang setahun ini didirikanya di beberapa bagian di Korea.

Langkahnya begitu ringan ketika ia memasuki sebuah kamar, Kamar itu temaram dengan cahaya lampu meja dengan aroma obat obatan yang menenangkan. Jaejoong masih berbaring disana seperti kunjungan Yunho sebelumnya sepanjang minggu ini, menutup mata dari dunia seakan tidak menginginkan dirinnya untuk bangkit kembali.

Mendudukkan diri di kursi samping ranjang Yunho menatap wajah damai Jaejoong, bulu mata yang indah.

Yunho mengingat dengan jelas bola mata hitam yang indah tersembunyi di dalam sana. Pandanganya jatuh ke arah bibir kering yang terkatup rapat, ia ingin merasakan bibir itu dalam pagutan lembut di antara bibirnya.

Diraihnya tangan Jaejoong yang dingin dari balik selimut dan Yunho menggenggamnya erat, dengan keinginan yang begitu kuat ia ingin melindungi Jaejoong, tidak akan membiarkan siapapun membawa wanita itu pergi dari sisinya.

Tanpa sadar Yunho mencondongkan wajah menempatkan bibirnya di atas bibir Jaejoong yang kering, rasa itu masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu ketika ia mencium Jaejoong dengan hasrat tak terkendali dan tampa ampun.

Bagaimana bisa Yunho masih sama menginginkan Jaejoong untuk dirinya, hasrat yang selama ini ia pendam kini muncul hanya karena wanita itu hadir kembali. Seandainya ...sendainya lima tahun lalu ia membawa Jaejoong pergi bersamanya, mungkinkah wanita itu akan lebih bahagia, atau justru sebaliknya.

Yunho membuka bibir mencoba menghangatkan bibir dingin Jaejoong, lidahnya membasahi bibir kering itu kemudian mencari celah untuk masuk dan menikmati bibir itu sepenuhnya.

Jaejoong membuka mata, samar samar ia melihat sepasang mata tertutup di atas wajahnya, rambut coklat berantakan dan aroma maskulin bercampur asap yang tercium oleh hidungnya.

Ia berkedip mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi. Mimpi, ia pasti masih bermimpi, mimpi panjang yang tak berujung, sendiri dalam cahaya dingin yang menyelimutinya. Menemukan bahwa saat ini ia tidak sendiri menghilangkan perasaan takut dan kesepian melayang entah kemana. Ia tidak sendirian, dan ia merasa senang sampai detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat menyadari seorang pria disisinya.

Sesuatu yang basah menyelinap masuk di antara belahan bibirnya, Jaejoong membiarkan mimpi itu berlanjut membiarkan sesuatu yang lunak mencari cari celah di antara giginya, ia takut jika ia menolak pria itu dan akan meninggalkanya sendirian, lagi. Pria itu bisa saja menghilang membiarkan dirinya dalam cahaya kehampaan seorang diri selama lamanya.

Perasaan hangat menyelingkupi tubuh Jaejoong, tubuh pria itu bersandar ringan di atas tubuhnya . Tangan hangat Yunho terangkat membelai wajah Jaejoong yang dingin, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut sampai Jaejoong menutup mata menikmati sensasi yang seperti baru ia rasakan untuk pertama kali. Bibirnya terbuka untuk memberi akses bagi lidah pria itu masuk lebih dalam, Jaejoong berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang kenyal di antara giginya.

Yunho terkesiap mendapati lidahnya terjepit di antara gigi Jaejoong. Ia membuka mata menemukan rona baru di wajah Jaejoong, bulu mata lentik itu bergetar gelisah. Senyumanya mengembang di antara ciuman mereka. Kembali, ia mencium Jaejoong lebih dalam mencari sesuatu yang hilang sampai ia melupakan apa yang dicarinya.

Tangan Yunho terangkat menyelinap di antara tubuh mereka dan menemukan sesuatu yang kenyal di telapak tanganya yang besar, Ya Tuhan, ia menginginkan wanita ini, sebelah tangan Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong semakin erat, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menghangat dan bergetar di bawah telapak tanganya.

Jaejoong sadar, Yunho yakin akan hal itu ketika merasakan lidah wanita itu menyesap bibirnya lebih kuat, geraman tertahan terdengar dari tenggoronkan Yunho. "Ya Tuhan, Jae aku menginginkanmu,"

Yunho menarik diri menatap mata Jaejoong yang perlahan terbuka dan juga menatapnya dengan sorot mata gelisah. "Merpati kecilku yang cantik, taukah kau betapa takutnya aku ketika kau tertidur begitu lama." Yunho kembali mendekap Jaejoong lebih erat.

Untuk beberapa menit Jaejoong membisu membiarkan Yunho menghujani ciuman ke wajahnya, sampai ia mampu mencerna apa yang dilakukan pria itu, ciuman Yunho menyusuri lehernya ketika tangan Jaejoong mendorong dada bidang Yunho.

Jaejoong terkesiap merasakan dada itu begitu keras dan hangat. "Ku mohon, "lirihnya. "Lepaskan aku Sir."

Tubuh Yunho membeku, ia mencoba menahan hasrat dan denyutan ingin di puaskan detik itu juga. Ia mengatakan pada diri sendiri untuk tidak bertindak bodoh lagi. Kemudian melepaskan Jaejoong dan berdiri tegak. Benar, ia masih punya banyak waktu untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya ketika Jaejoong sehat, untuk saat ini ia tidak boleh membuat Jaejoong tertekan apalagi sampai wanita itu kembali tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku, aku terlalu ... terlalu," Yunho tidak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. "Bahagia, karena kau telah sadar."

Ketika wajah Jaejoong berubah cemas Yunho mundur selangkah. "Jangan panik Merpati, atau kau tidak akan melihat putrimu kalau kau kembali tertidur." Ancaman Yunho berhasil, tubuh Jaejoong kembali rileks, meski pandangan matanya tajam.

"Tenang aku akan memanggil dokter, "Yunho memencet interkome untuk memanggil mereka. "Bagaimana kedaanmu, apa ada sesuatu yang sakit, dimana? Katakan padaku?." Nada khawatir dalam cara Yunho bertanya membuah Jaejoong lebih rileks, setidaknya pria itu tidak ingin melukainya untuk saat ini.

Ia ingat! Ia bertemu dengan Yunho dan purtinya Hyuna, kemudian kembali dalam kegelapan mimpi dan sendirian. "Tahun berapa sekarang?" semoga ia tidak tertidur terlalu lama.

"Masih di tahun yang sama ketika kau sadar, jangan khawatir sayang, delapan hari sejak kau melihat Hyuna, dia masih gadis kecil yang sama." Kelegaan terpancar dalam wajah Jaejoong ketika wanita itu menutup mata. Setidaknya ia tidak tidur bertahun tahun lamanya.

"Dimana aku, dimana Changmin?"

Yunho akan membuka suara ketika pintu terbuka Changmin masuk diikuti beberapa dokter menyusul di belakang. Lampu masih tetap di biarkan temaram untuk membiasakan Jaejoong dengan sekelilingnya sebelum mereka kembali memeriksa wanita itu.

"Changmin, apa yang terjadi denganku." Ia membiarkan adiknya memeluk tubuhnya erat, begitu erat.

"Tidak terjadi apa apa denganmu, tenanglah. Jangan biarkan kegelapan datang, kau harus tetap sadar aku akan menyakinkan hal itu."

Yunho sudah akan menerjang pria itu yang dengan seenaknya memeluk Jaejoong. Meskipun mereka adalah saudara tetap saja ia Cemburu. Dokter meminta ijin untuk memeriksa Jaejoong, dan Yunho menghela nafas ketika akhirnya Changmin melepaskan Jaejoong dengan enggan.

Sial, bagaimana mungkin ia begitu mudahnya cemburu, cemburu ...ia pasti salah. Oh, sialnya itu benar Jaejoong adalah miliknya titik. Dan Yunho benar benar tidak ingin ada pria lain yang memeluk Jaejoongnya.

~TBC~

Typoooooooo. maaf kalau banyak typo. ff ini dri wattpat dan sulis gx sempat edit ulang *malas. #plak di jewer sama Emak JJ.

Kwon Sangwoo bukan Park Sangwoo.

Kwon sangwoo yang main drama sama Yunho oppa di film King Of Ambision (salah gx nulisnya).Jadi jangan salah orang y.

FF ini Di waatpat sana udah nyampe Chap 16 kalau kalian ingin tengok kunjungi dan follow wattpat Author. : Suliskim dengan nama KJJ Lover. *kedip kedip ala jiji


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Black Flower

Author: Sulis Kim

Main: Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Yoochun menggeleng heran mendapati tumpukan pakaian di ruang ganti kamar besar pemimpin mereka. Demi apa ketua mereka menjadi pemilih dalam hal berpakaian. Siulan bernada ceria menggema di dalam ruang ganti luas di sisi lain kamar Yunho.

"Kau sudah berganti kemeja untuk kesepuluh kali dalam waktu dua puluh menit Yunho sama yang terhormat." jemari Yoochun menarik kemeja berwarna soft blue yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Dan maukah kau menjelaskan padaku sejak kapan kau menyukai warna lain selain kemeja berwarna putih." pandanganya jatuh pada kemeja yang masih tergantung rapi pada tempatnya di kedua sisi dinding. Seingat Yoochun semua isi dalam ruangan ini perwarna hitam atau abu abu dan sejak kapan muncul pelangi dalam deretan kemeja jas celana dan aksesoris lain pria itu.

Mengabaikan komentar anak buah sekaligus pembimbingnya Yunho menarik dasi bermotif garis biru. "Bagaimana dengan dasi yang ini apakah cocok dengan kemeja yang ku kenakan, Oh tunggu..." ia meraih dasi lain mermotif berbeda, kemudian menunjukan kedua dasi tersebut persis di depan wajah Yoochun. "Atau yang ini."

"Demi Tuhan Dude,"

"Sepertinya akhir akhir ini kau suka menyebut nama Tuhan." Yunho memilih sendiri dasi yang menurutnya cocok kemudian memakainya dengan cekatan.

"Setan apa yang merasukimu sampai kau harus memborong pakaian dan benda berwarna warni seperti pelangi di bawah. Kenapa kau tidak sekalian saja mengecat mansion ini dengan warna Pink. Ya Tuhan, kau lupa siapa dirimu, seorang pemimpin mafia kalau kau lupa aku dengan senang hati memberitahumu."

"Apa Jaejoong sudah turun untuk sarapan." Yunho bertanya seperti tidah ada pertanyaan yang di tunjukan untuknya, ia meraih jas dan berjalan melewati Yoochun, namun ia berhenti untuk berkata. "Kau akan mengerti jika kau jatuh cinta Yoochun, tidak ada sesuatu apapun yang lebih penting kecuali membuat orang yang kau cintai bahagia dan nyaman tinggal bersamamu."

"Kau memaksa wanita itu untuk tinggal, dan tidak memberikan pilihan untuk wanita malang itu." Suara Yoochun datar namun dingin. "Dan, apakah kau tahu apa arti dari jatuh cinta, cinta tidak hanya mementingkan kebahagiaanmu semata Yun ..."

Memutar tubuhnya dengan marah Yunho berkata dengan suara lantang. "Aku bisa membuatnya bahagia disini, lebih aman dari tempat manapun di dunia jika Jaejoong berada di sisiku."

"Kau membawanya kedalam dunia kita yang gelap, dunia yang kau sebut akan membawa kebahagiaan untuknya adalah dunia yang sebelum kau pimpin dunia yang kau benci." Yoochun merendahkan suaranya. "Ingatlah Yunho, kelemahan seorang bajingan adalah cinta, kelemahan seorang ibu adalah anaknya. Hyuna yang kau jadikan tali pengikat Jaejoong dirumah ini."

Dan sialnya itu memang benar, semua yang dikatakan Yoochun tidak satupun ada yang salah. Yunho berbalik meninggalkan kamar menuju ruang makan di lantai bawah.

Seminggu sejak hari dimana Jaejoong sadar, sejak itu pula kehidupanya berubah. Ia menjaga jarak supaya tidak membuat Jaejoong tertekan dan menuruti saran dokter yang ia benci, seperti mendisain ulang sebagian rumah dengan warna yang ia benci hanya demi kenyamanan wanita itu. Menganti perabotan yang menunjukan mansion pria lajang menjadi mansion dengan sentuhan wanita dimana mana.

Ia merasa dipermainkan ketika saran bodoh itu muncul, akan tetapi dengan berlalunya hari ia menjadi terbiasa, malahan ia bisa tersenyum ketika kembali dari hari hari berat menjalani pekerjaan yang melelahkan dan menemukan wanita itu duduk di sofa ruang baca atau kamar bersama Hyuna. Yunho tidak akan pernah melepaskan wanita itu, tidak akan!

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan hidup dalam kehampaan selama bertahun tahun. Hidup di dunia terpisah dari satu satunya orang yang membuatmu merasa kau hidup, ia sudah pernah kehilangan wanita itu karena membiarkan Jaejoong bersama orang orang yang tidak bisa melindunginya. Kali ini Yunho akan menjaga Jaejoong sendiri, bersamanya sampai wanita itu menyerah dan membuka hati dan merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan. Yaitu Cinta.

Suara tawa terdengar dari arah ruang makan, tawa yang tidak pernah bosan untuk Yunho dengar sejak seminggu lalu. Tepatnya sejak kehadiran wanita itu di meja makan besar yang biasanya hanya diisi oleh dia seorang.

Berhenti di ambang pintu ia melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Hyuna yang sedang berceloteh ria tentang sekolah dan teman temanya.

Yunho merasa tersayat melihat senyuman itu luntur ketika wanita itu menyadari kehadiranya di ruang makan. Jaejoong sudah cukup sehat akhir akhir ini, wanita itu sudah dapat berdiri dari kursi roda meskipun masih harus menggunakan tongkat. 'Butuh kesabaran untuk membuat Ms. Kim sembuh seperti sedia kala' Dokter sialan dan tak berguna.

"Selamat pagi semua." sapanya riang.

Seorang pelayan menarik kursi untuknya di sebelah Jaejoong dengan Hyuna di sisi lain wanita itu. "Selamat pagi cantik, lihatlah betapa mempesonanya dirimu dari hari ke hari." ketika mata Jaejoong menatap Yunho pandangan mata pria itu beralih ke arah Hyuna.

Dengan sengaja ia mengulurkan tangan melewati Jaejoong agar dapat menyentuh dan mencubit gemas pipi tembam gadis kecil itu. Gesekan lengan Jaejoong di lenganya terasa menyengat. Yunho dapat merasakan sentuhan itu membuat tubuh wanita itu menegang.

Menarik tanganya kembali, sengaja ia menyenggol lengan bagian bawah wanita itu yang terbuka. Kulit bertemu kulit mengirim segelenyar kenikmatan yang mampu membuat Yunho tersenyum sepanjang hari. "Selamat pagi, merpati." ia tersenyum manis ketika mata wanita itu menatapnya sekilas.

Jaejoong menarik tangannya sendiri dan melipat manis di atas pangkuan. Pria itu sengaja duduk begitu dekat di sampingnya. Hari pertama ia sadar Jaejoong cukup lega ketika pria itu tidak menunjukan diri di hadapannya. Namun tidak untuk kemudian hari , dengan sengaja atau tidak, ketika Changmin membawan Jaejoong keluar kamar, pria itu selalu berkeliaran di semua tempat yang ia kunjungi, dari ruang baca , ruang tamu juga taman belakang yang ia yakin tidak pernah di datangi pemimpim mafia tersebut sebelumnya.

Yunho tidak bertanya atau mengatakan apapun yang mebuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman kecuali melarang Ayah mertuanya untuk membawa Jaejoong kembali kerumah Choi Sangwoo. Yunho begitu sabar dan rela mengubah rumah pria itu hanya untuk membuatnya nyaman.

Dirinya bukanlah orang yang kejam dengan mengungkit masa lalu yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka, begitu juga pria itu. Yunho selalu menjaga jarak untuk tidak bersentuhan denganya sampai pagi ini, entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu Jaejoong sendiri tidak yakin.

Ia tidak memungkiri Jung Yunho adalah bajingan tampan yang menggoda, ia memang tidak pernah melihat pria itu tanpa kemeja, tidak lima tahun lalu ketika pria itu merenggut kesucianya ataupun seminggu ini. Namun Jajeoong berani bersumpah, pria itu memiliki tubuh sempurna bak dewa Yunani dengan dada bidang tubuh tinggi yang selalu membuat Jaejoong berkeringat dingin jika dalam satu ruangan dengan Yunho. Jauh di lubuk hati kecilnya, ia penasaran apakah perut pira itu juga terbahat sempurna.

Jaejoong mencuri pandang ketika tangan besar pria itu mencubit pipi putrinya dan mendapatkan jeritan tidak rela dari Hyuna. Kulit kecoklatan pria itu sangat menggoda berbeda dengan kulit pria berdarah Korea pada umumnya.

"Apa kau tidak menyukai makanannya, atau kau ingin makanan lain aku akan menyuruh koki memasak makanan kesukaanmu." suara Yunho menarik Jaejoong dari dunia bawah sadar.

Dengan terbata bata ia menjawab. "Ti ...tidak. Te..rimakasih"

Alis Yunho mengeryit heran. "Ku pikir kau sudah bisa berbicara dengan lancar." Dan itu benar, ia dapat berbicara lancar jika Yunho menjauh, tidak duduk begitu dekat di samping Jaejoong .

Jadi ia menjawab. "Tenggorokanku sedikit ,,,tidak nyaman."

Pria itu menaruh garpu dan pisau yang di gunakan untuk mengiris sosis juga telur mata sapi. "Apa perlu aku panggilkan dokter."

Demi apapun itu. "Tidak, aku baik baik saja," kemudian ia meralat. " Mungkin akan baik baik saja, setelah banyak minum air putih."

Jaejoong mampu melihat kekhawatiran dalam mata pria itu. Dan Yunho memang benar benar menghawatir dirinya. Jika ia meminta sesuatu apakah Yunho akan mengabulkan keinginanya. Ia harus mencoba. " Mr. Jung."

"Yunho."

"Tidak sopan jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu,"

"Akan lebih tidak nyaman jika kita tinggal di bawah satu atap tetapi berbicara dengan penuh sopan santun, Jae." ia merendahkan suaranya. "Yunho. Dan aku tidak ingin di bantah." Jaejoong tahu Yunho tidak suka di bantah. Selama seminggu tinggal bersama pria itu ia tahu banyak tentang nya.

"Kita tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, tidak baik jika orang luar mengetahui kita tinggal berasama, kau pasti memiliki banyak kolega ataupun teman yang akan mengetahui keberadaanku di dalam rumah ini. Jadi ..."Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan gusar. "Bisakah kau membebaskan kami,"

Sudah cukup Yunho bersabar selama seminggu ini. Ia sudah terlalu baik kepada Jaejoong membiarkan wanita itu bebas di dalam dan luar mansion asal tidak keluar dari pintu gerbang.

Kesabarannya benar benar di uji, ada apa dengan hari ini, setelah mendapat ceramah panjang dari Yoochun tadi pagi, sekarang wanita itu meminta kebebasan dari dirinya.

"Tidak." ia berkata dingin. "Kita sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya, dan jawabanya tetap sama." Yunho berdiri dengan tiba tiba. Kursi berderit ketika bergesekan dengan lantai marmer. "Jika kau merasa keberatan dengan pendapat orang luar, aku memiliki pilihan yang lebih bagus." sengaja, Yunho menggantung ucapanya.

Mata Jaejoong menatap Yunho penuh harap ketika bibir wanita itu terbuka suara Jaejoong syarat akan ketidak berdayaan. " Apa itu?" cicitnya.

Yunho membenci tatapan ketidak berdayaan yang Jaejoong tunjukan, ia merasa dirinya adalah pria kejam yang pada kenyataan tidak jauh berbeda. Ia hanya tidak ingin Jaejoong jauh jauh darinya itu saja. Apakah itu salah?

"Kita menikah. Dengan begitu kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan apa yang akan di katakan orang lain di luar sana tentang setatus kita."

.

.

.

"Yunho memintamu menikah denganya." ulang Changmin penuh keterkejutan.

Ia baru saja datang dan sang kakak ingin bicara secara pribadi meskipun hal itu tidak mungkin dikatakan pribadi, mengingat di setiap ruangan terdapat kamera tersembunyi untuk mengawasi keberadaan Jaejoong sepanjang waktu.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun setelah mengatakan hal yang menurut Jaejoong mustahil. Yunho beranjak dan menggendong Hyuna meskipun gadis kecil itu sedikit tidak rela harus berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Mereka selalu berangkat bersama setiap pagi.

"Apa kau akan menikah denganya?"

Jaejoong menatap Changmin yang duduk di kursi sisi lain meja dengan ngeri. Bagaimana bisa adiknya itu bertanya seperti itu. "Tidak, Chwang. Ya Tuhan, bagaimanama mungkin aku akan menikah dengan pria yang ..." Jaejoong sulit mengatur kata kata yang sedikit sopan.

"Kejam, bajingan dan seorang pemimpin mafia."Changmin menyelesaikan kata kata Kakaknya, "Tetapi kau tidak bisa menyangkal jika Yunho memang tampan, bajingan yang mempesona, kaya, berkuasa dan dia memang tertarik padamu sejak kalian pertama kali bertemu, jika tidak mana mungkin pria itu ..."

"Diam, Kim Changmin. Jangan mengatakan apapun tentang kejadian lima tahun lalu. "Ya Tuhan... Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong melupakan kejadian yang mengerikan itu.

Hidupnya kacau sejak Yunho merenggut kesucianya di hari pernikahan Jaejoong dan Seunghyun lima tajun silam. Tidak akan ada musibah mengerikan lainya yang lebih menakutkan selain kejadian tersebut.

Seunghyun begitu sangat perhatian dengan selalu berada disisi Jaejoong selama masa ia menjalani terapi. Seunghyun selalu ada untuk Jaejoong disaat ia ketakutan dengan mimpi yang mengerikan tentang Jung Yunho. Dan demi apapun kenapa pria itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya dan mengacaukan segalanya setelah ia kembali bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Oh, apakah Jaejoong bisa di katakan wanita yang tidak setia atau wanita kejam karena telah melupakan suami yang baik hati dan setia seperti Seunghyun. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakanya, Seunghyun selalau berada di sisi lain hatinya. Akan tetapi perasaan itu telah membeku, seakan Jaejoong tersesat untuk dapat kembali merasakan perasaan yang sama terhadap mendiang suaminya itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Jaejoongie? Aku melarangmu memikirkan apapun dari masa lalu termasuk Choi Seunghyun. Pria itu tidak berhak kau pikirkan apalagi menjadi penghalang untuk kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu kembali."

Jaejoong memijat pangkal hidungnya lelah. "Dan kau salah jika berpikir Yunho dapat membuatku bahagia"

"Setidaknya Jung Yunho tidak pernah mengabaikanmu, pria itu menginginkanmu sejak lima tahun silam, itu kenyataan, sampai Yunho bertindak sejauh ini." Changmin tidak mengira kata katanya akan begitu keras. Ia tidak berniat membentak Kakaknya akan tetapi ia tidak tahu kenapa? Ia membenci Yunho di tempat pria itu melakukan kesalahannya sendiri. Ia juga membenci kakak iparnya, Choi Seunghyun, karena telah membuat hidup kakaknya menderita. Akan tetapi Jaejoong seakan buta dengan kenyataan itu, Jaejoong selalu menyalahkan diri sendiri karena perubahan pada diri mendiang suaminya.

Changmin kelepasan bicara. "Kenyataan yang menyakitkan memang, tapi kenyataanya adalah kenyataan yang tidak bisa di ubah keberadaan Hyuna penyebab pertengkaran kalian dan..."

Jeritan kesakitan Jaejoong membuat Changmin menghentikan apapun yang akan di katakan pria itu. Kedua tangan Jaejoong menutup telinga di kedua sisi kepala, wanita itu menekuk tubuh bersandar di lutut dan bertetiak histeris. "Ku mohon hentikan."

"Jaejongie,"Changmin menghampiri kakaknya dan memeluk tubuh Jaejoong yang bergetar. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat membuatmu mengingat masa lalu yang ingin kau lupakan." Changmin mengeratkan pelukanya. Ia membisikkan maaf berulang kali.

Sampai beberapa waktu Changmin mengira Jaejoong sudah tenang, namun ketika ia membalik tubuh kakaknya, mengguncang lembut tubuh Jaejoong ia berteriak memanggil pengawal yang menunggu di palik pintu. "Jaejongie, Ya Tuhan, jangan lagi... Maaf, maaf ..."tangis Changmin pecah. Tidak lagi, jangan sampai Jaejoong kembali tak sadarkan diri, ia akan menukar apapun bahkan nyawanya sendiri untuk kakaknya jika perlu.

.

.

.

Benturan keras menggema di ruang kecil salah satu perumahan kumuh pinggiran Incheon. Tempat dimana para gelandangan tinggal, perumahan tersebut lebih cocok disebut kumpulan sampah. Gang gang sempit yang hanya bisa di lewati satu orang, Yunho harus menahan nafas ketika mencium bau menyengat dari tumpukan barang barang kotor yang tertimbun maupun bau dari got yang sungguh tidak pernah ia bayangkan.

Ruangan gelap itu terasa dingin lebih dingin dari musim dingin. Kurangnya pencahayaan tidak mengurangi ketajaman mata mafia Jung untuk melihat setiap gerakan di setiap sudut ruangan. Yunho telah menghancurkan sebagian perabot yang memang sudah lapuk dimakan usia hanya dengan beberapa menit dengan tangan kosong. Juga empat pria penghuni yang tinggal di dalamnya.

"Senang melihatmu kembali, Ho Joon." Dengan satu tendangan Yunho membalik tubuh pria yang sudah tak berdaya berlumuran darah di lantai.

Pria tersebut meringis dan terbatuk sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya. "Yunho sama."

"Senang rasanya kau tidak melupakanku setelah lama tidak bertemu." Salah satu pengawal Yunho membersihkan kotoran di sepatu mahal Yunho.

Kaki Yunho berjalan kearah kursi di tengah ruangan, dan hanya kursi itu yang tersisa setelah beberapa kursi lain ia gunakan untuk menghajar penghianat yang sekarang terkapar tak berdaya di lantai yang kotor.

Pemimpin mafia yang kejam. Ho Joon tidak mengira dirinya akan tertangkap begitu mudah dalam jangka waktu tak kurang dari sebulan sejak ia membawa kabur senjata dan beberapa benda ilegal pria tersebut , ia memang tahu kekejaman Yunho tidak terkira, pria itu seperti keturunan iblis yang tidak punya belas kasihan, membunuh setiap penghianat juga musuh yang dianggap merugikan kelompoknya.

"Apa kau sudah menghabiskan uangku yang kau bawa kabur bersama barang barang kiriman dari india sebulan yang lalu ...ckckck," Jemari lentik Yunho mengampit rokok yang diberikan oleh salah satu anak buahnya. " kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin kau mau tinggal di tempat kumuh seperti ini, tanpa pendingin ruangan dan tempat tidur besar bersama gadis gadis yang menemanimu sepanjang malam." Kempulan asap rokok yang ia semburkan menghilang di terpa angin yang lewat melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Sorot mata Yunho menatap tajam kearah pria yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai. Ia belum merasa puas setelah menghajar habis penghianat dan juga tiga teman Ho Joon, ia tidak akan puas meskipun merobohkan gubuk reot ini sekalipun.

Brengsek, Yunho mengumpat. Pertengkaranya dengan Jaejoong membuat emosinya begitu cepat tersulut, seminggu ini ia sudah merasa sangat bahagia dengan hanya kehadiran wanita itu dirumahnya. Sialnya, wanita tidak tahu terimakasih itu berniat membebaskan diri dari semua kemewahan dan fasilitas yang Yunho berikan.

Ia yakin Jaejoong bisa hidup mewah di atas tanggungan Choi Sangwoo, bahkan ia juga yakin Jaejoong dapat hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun. Namun wanita itu tidak mengetahui bahaya yang mengintai dirinya sendiri, dan Yunho bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan wanita itu tersakiti.

"Katakan siapa?" Yunho bertanya dengan nada datar. "Siapa orang di balik penghianatanmu itu, aku yakin kau tidak akan berani bertindak seorang diri dengan membawa lari koleksi senjata terbaikku beserta benda benda koleksi dari China yang dikirim ke India."

Tawa Ho Joon menggema kemudian disusul suara batuk yang menyakitkan. "Kau salah, aku tidak akan mengatakan siapa dia karena aku yakin kau akan membunuhku meskipun aku mengatakan siapa dia." Mata pria itu mendelik ngeri ketika Siwon mengarahkan senjata kearahnya. "Kau ..."

Suara tembakan meghentikan penderitaan pria itu. "Kami akan dapat melacaknya dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu, dasar pria menjijikan." Memasukkan kembali senjata tersebut ke dalam saku Jas, Siwon berjalan kearah Yunho.

Yunho menutup mata, ia tidak berniat membunuh pria itu seandainya Ho Joon memberitahu siapa orang di balik penghianatanya. Satu bulan adalah waktu yang lama bagi orang orangnya melacak keberadaan seorang penghianat, kecuali ia dilindungi oleh seseorang yang berpengaruh.

"Sial, kau Siwon. Mengapa kau membunuhnya." ia bangkit dan siap menerjang Siwon ketika Yoochun berdiri di tengah mereka. "Brengsek." umpatnya. Menendang kursi satu satunya sampai kursi tersebut menghantam tembok dan hancur berkeping keping.

Yoochun berbisik dan hanya ia dan Siwon yang mendengarnya. "Aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, Cinta adalah perasaan yang harus kau hindari. Biarkan dia pergi dan mulailah hidup yang baru, hidup seperti kau yang dahulu sebelum mengenal wanita itu."

Yunho sudah mencoba tapi ia gagal. Lima tahun tidak sedikitpun mengurangi perasaan mendamba terhadap wanita itu bahkan berasaanya semakin kuat ketika mengetahui wanita itu masih hidup. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Jaejoong. Tidak akan pernah."

"Aku tidak butuh nasehatmu," Yunho mengarahkan tinjunya kearah Yoochun, pria itu menghindar dengan mudah di pukulan pertama, tidak di pukulan kedua. Yoochun terjerembab kebelakang.

Siwon menahan tubuh Yunho. "Hentikan Yunho, kami mengajarimu berkelahi bukan untuk melawan kami." Dan itu tujuh tahun lalu. Berlalunya waktu Kekuatan dan juga kegesitan pria itu berkembang dengan menggila, hasil latihan di dalam ring dan di luar ring setiap harinya.

Yunho memang menguasai berbagai ilmu bela diri, karena jika tidak banyak bawahan dan musuh mereka yang akan menganggap remeh seorang pemimpin jika pemimpin tersebut tidak bisa melawan lima pria kuat dalam satu pertandingan.

Nafas Yunho memburu." Lepaskan aku, aku tidak akan membunuhnya jika itu yang kau takutkan."

Siwon menangkap pergerakan di sudut pintu. Itu salah satu pengawal mereka. "Ada apa?" Bentak Yunho.

Sudah menjadi peraturan jika mereka bertiga berada dalam satu ruangan berdiskusi tidak di perbolehkan seorangpun mengganggu mereka. Apa pria itu cari mati.

Dengan langkah lebar Yunho menghampiri pengawal tersebut, tanganya sudah siap menghajar wajah pria itu yang takut dan gugup untuk berucap sepatah kata.

Ia sudah akan melempar pukulan kearah pria itu seandainya pria itu tidak berkata dengan lantang namun terdapat ketakutan di dalamnya. " Baru saja kami mendapat kabar dari ...dari penjaga yang anda tugaskan untuk mengawasi Ms. Kim. Mereka mengatakan Ms. Kim kembali pingsan."

Yunho menerobos keluar dengan gesit tanpa banyak kata. "Kita harus kembali, secepatnya." Teriaknya kepada beberapa pengawal yang berjaga di luar. Kemudian pria itu menghilang di gang depan.

Siwon menarik nafas lelah. Sudah sangat lama ia tidak merasa lelah seperti ini. Ia menatap yoochun yang juga menatapnya dengan bibir pecah dan noda darah di sapu tangan yang pria itu gunakan untuk menyeka bibitnya. "Tidak ada jalan lain, kecuali membiarkan Yunho bertindak sesuka hati."Siwon berkata.

"Aku hanya tidak tega melihat Jaejoong tertekan. Kau lupa akulah yang memberi akses Yunho untuk menyakiti Jaejoong lima tahun lalu."

Siwon menyela dengan geram. "Pria dungu itu akan melakukanya di sofa di depan mata kita meskipun kau tidak membuka pintu kamar untuk memberinya tempat yang lebih bagus atas dosanya itu."

"Kita sudah terlalu banyak dosa, jadi jangan menceramahiku tentang dosa Pendeta Choi."

~TBC~

Kwon Sangwoo yang main drama Stairway to heaven, bener banget.

wattpat emang sering susah di baca, sering kali eror kalau dari hp. Aku nulis juga pakai hp kadang kalau baca ff lain juga gitu. kamu bisa keluar masuk lagi, sampai bisa,,,kadang kadang (?) bisa ok dengan sendirinya. terserah baca dimana aja asal jangan lupa ripiu.

Di buka secara umum siapa yg mau jadi reader beta, gajinya cium jauh dari Sherry *di gampar.

Karena ff aku belum sempurna dan selalu banyak kesalahan, mohon bimbingan dan tolong di kasih tahu jika ada kesalahan lainya. Kamsamnida.

FB : Sherry Kim ( inbox baru sherry konfir karena banyak banget orng gx di kenal) halah, sok artis kkkk.

Wattpat : Suliskim name KJJ Lover.

Wordprees : Sulishan


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

Langkah panjang Yunho dengan cepat melintasi ruang tamu luas Mansion. Pria itu berlari menaiki tangga dengan melompati tiga anak tangga sekaligus.

Yunho begitu menghawatirkan Jaejoong dan untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia berdoa sepanjang perjalanan pulang dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri secepat mobilnya mampu melaju. Apapun asalkan Jaejoong sadar, ia akan membebaskan wanita itu jika memang itu yang Jaejoong inginkan.

Memikirkan ia akan Jauh dari Jaejoong membuat dadanya nyeri seakan di tindih beban berton ton. Ini bukan akhir dari segalanya, ia masih bisa menjaga Jaejoong meskipun wanita itu tidak tinggal di mansion miliknya. Ya itu benar, ia akan melepaskan Jaejoong jika wanita itu menginginkannya, ia masih bisa mendekati Jaejoong ketika wanita itu bebas, membuat wanita itu bertekuk lutut di kaki Yunho. Tidak ada wanita yang pernah menolaknya selama ini, tidak juga Kim Jaejoong. Yunho mengatakan itu di dalam hati untuk menghibur diri.

Brengsek. Yunho mengumpat, ia merasa mansion ini begitu lebar luas sampai butuh berapa mennit untuk sampai di lantai dua kamar Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, semoga wanita itu tidak kembali koma.

Pintu kamar wanita itu berada di depan mata. Tidak sabar, Yunho menghempaskan pintu sampai pintu tersebut membentur tembok terdengar suara logam terjatuh bergemerincing di lantai.

Jaejoong disana, duduk di atas ranjang di dampingi Changmin dan Hyuna. "Terima kasih Tuhan." Ia melangkah mengikis jarak di antara mereka kemudian memeluk Jaejoong begitu erat sampai ia ingin melebur bersama wanita itu detik itu juga.

Perasaan lega membanjiri Yunho. Syukurlah wanita itu tidak kembali koma. "Syukurlah, maaf aku telah membuatmu merasa tertekan pagi ini, maaf...maaf." Yunho berkata tepat di samping telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjap merasakan kekuatan lengan pria itu melingkupi tubuhnya. Ia hanya pingsan tidak lama dan ketika sadar dirinya sudah di atas tempat tidur dengan Changmin dan Hyuna disana. Mereka sedang mengobrol dan bercanda sampai ketika Yunho menerjang masuk seperti pria kesetanan dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"Jung Yunho, sesak." Mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong menggeliat. Sampai pria itu melepaskan rengkuhanya, kemudian ia terbelalak saat Yunho mendaratkan kecupan singkat di keningnya.

Suara pria itu bergetar ketika berkata. "Apa kau tahu aku sangat menghawatirkanmu sampai ingin mati rasanya." Pria itu kembali memeluknya namun tidak seerat pelukan sebelumnya.

Gerakan dari ujung ranjang membuat Yunho menyadari gadis kecil yang sedang menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak. "Maaf Hyuna, apa aku mengagetkanmu?"

Gadia kecil itu mengangguk. "Kenapa Paman memeluk Mommy Hyuna,?" pertanyaan polos gadis itu membuat Yunho tertawa.

Changmin duduk santai di kursinya menatap penuh minat kearah luar jendela yang terbuka. Yunho duduk di tepi ranjang meraih Hyuna dan mendudukan hadis kecil itu di pangkuanya. "Karena Paman menghawatirkan Mommy,,," Pandangan Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata yang begitu lembut. "Apa kata dokter, kau tidak akan pingsan lagi bukan?"

"Ms. Kim hanya merasa tertekan Mr. Jung, saya minta maaf sebelumnya, kslau bisa jangan biarkan masalah apapun membuat pikiran Ms. Kim terganggu." Salah seorang dokter dengan takut takut berbicara di sisi lain ranjang.

Yunho tidak melihat ketiga dokter itu saat ia masuk. "Saya sudah memeriksa keadaan Ms. Kim, tekanan darahnya sedikit rendah kami sudah memberikan vitamin dan obat. Dia hanya butuh istirahat sebentar." Salah satu dokter lain meneruskan.

Tertekan. Apa karena kejadian pagi tadi membuat pikiran Jaejoong tertekan? Yunho bertanya dalam hati.

"Keluarlah kalian semua, aku berbicara berdua dengan Jaejoong."

"Tidak bisakah Hyuna tinggal?" tanya Hyuna penuh harap. Ia belum lama bersama ibunya dan pamanya itu sudah akan mengusirnya.

"Tidak, sayang, setelah urusan paman dengan Mommy selesai, Hyuna boleh bersama Mommy selama Hyuna inginkan." Tangan besar pria itu mengusap rambut Hyuna. Kemudian mencium pipi gembal gadis itu sebelum menyerahkan Hyuna kepada Changmin.

Yunho dapat membaca kekhawatiran pemuda itu secara gamplang. "Tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan melakukan apapun yang dapat menyakiti kakakmu."

"Kau ingin aku mempercayainya." sahut Changmin dingin.

Yunho menyerigai senang. "Tidak fisik mental atau apapun, aku tidak akan menyentuhnya jika itu yang membuatmu khawatir, aku berjanji" jeda sejenak ketika Yunho menambahkan. "Tidak tanpa seijin kakakmu."

"Aku yakin Jongie tidak akan mengizinkanya." Hyuna sudah mengulurkan kedua tangan menunggu Changmin sampai pemuda itu menggendongnya keluar kamar. Diikuti ketiga dokter di belakang mereka.

Pintu tertutup di belakang Yunho. Pria itu masih duduk di tepi ranjang mengamati wajah Jaejoong yang pucat. Yunho dapat melihat lingkaran hitam di bawah mata wanita itu tampak lebih jelas. Benarkah ia membuat Jaejoong tertekan.

Bangkit dari tepi ranjang Yunho menduduki sofa yang tadinya menjadi tempat duduk Changmin, dan duduk disana dengan satu kaki menompang kaki lainya. Duduk santai, setidaknya ia berusaha terlihat santai mekipun ia gelisah.

Jaejoong menunggu apa yang akan di katakan pria itu. Tidak, ia tidak takut, entah kemana perginya rasa takut dan kehawatiran yang selama ini ia rasakan ketika pria itu berada di dekatnya. Pelukan pria itu, hanya dengan pelukan sederhana dan kecupan singkat mampu membuat perasaan Jaejoong berbeda dalam memandang pemimpin itu.

Jaejoong tidak buta dengan segala perhatian yang Yunho tunjukan untuk dirinya, namun yang ia rasakan terhadap pria itu hanya benci yang perlahan memudar tidak lebih.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu, jika itu yang kau inginkan." tiba tiba Yunho berkata.

.

.

.

Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap ngerjap, apa yang pria itu katakan. Benarkah? Yunho akan membebaskan dirinya semudah itu.

"Kau akan membebaskanku?" Jaejoong merutuki bibirnya yang mengajukkan pertanyaan itu kembali. Bagaimana seandainya Yunho berubah pikiran dan menarik kembali kata kata pria itu.

"Ya."

Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengar oleh kedua telinganya, Jaejoong menatap langsung kedalam mata musang Yunho. Kemudian ia tersesat disana, bola mata itu menatapnya dengan mata teduh yang anehnya membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman. Tidak, bukan tidak nyaman akan tetapi sesuatu yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak begitu pahami. Kehilangan, kepasrahan.

"Mengapa kau berubah pikiran?"

Karena aku ingin melihatmu bahagia. Akan tetapi bibirnya berucap. "Aku tidak ingin kau tertekan, dan aku lebih tidak ingin melihatmu kembali kedalam kegelapan dan koma" tubuh Yunho merosot di kursi yang didudukinya. "Lebih baik melihatmu bahagia di luar sana, dari pada melihatmu berbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang." Bohong jika Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong bahagia jauh dari sisinya, ia pernah mencoba dan ia hidup dalam kehampaan selama lima tahun lamanya.

Bangkit dari kursi Yunho berjalan ke sisi ranjang. Berdiri Diam menatap langsung kedalam mata Jaejoong yang begitu tenang. " Kapanpun kau ingin kembali kesini, tidak peduli dengan alasan apapun pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu."

"Tidak akan." Suara Jaejoong terdengar begitu gamang.

Yunho menyerigai. "Perkataanku tadi pagi masih berlaku sampai kapanpun untukmu."

Jaejoong mendongak, kedua alisnya terangkat resah." Perkataan... Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu, Jae."Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengangguk.

Tangan Yunho terangkat, jari lentik pria itu menyentuh pangkal hidung wanita itu begitu ringan. "Menikah denganku." Sentuhan itu meninggalkan jejak panas di sepanjang jari pria itu melintas. Jaejoong menutup mata ketika tangan besar Yunho menangkup salah satu sisi wajah. Gerakan memutar ibu jari pria itu mengirim gelenjar hangat merasuk kepembuluh darah Jaejoong. Ia ingin menjauh, harus menjauh dari sentuhan pria itu, Yunho memiliki pengaruh yang tak dapat di tolak.

Jaejoong yakin pasti banyak wanita yang rela membunuh satu sama lain hanya untuk dapat mendapat tawaran yang ditunjukan pria itu untuknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menerima tawaran tersebut.

Sentuhan pria itu begitu memabukkan seperti anggur mahal yang tidak bisa Jaejoong tolak. Entah sadar atau tidak ia mengusap ngusapkan sisi wajahnya kearah tangan pria itu. Gerakan itu membuat tubuh Yunho membeku.

Ya Tuhan, Yunho tidak bisa untuk mengabaikan wanita yang meringkuk di depan mata layaknya kucing tersesat. Jaejoong membuka mata dan pertahanan Yunho runtuh detik itu juga.

Ia menundukkan tubuh dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan kedua tanganya yang besar, mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir wanita itu. Bibir Jaejoong terasa kering di atas bibirnya sendiri. Yunho berdiam diri di sana menunggu,,, menunggu penolakan wanita itu atau pukulan yang di layangkan tangan Jaejoong untuknya.

Nafas Yunho berhembus lembut di atas wajah Jaejoong. Ia terkejut dengan gerakan pria itu yang tiba tiba. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang ia ingin mendorong pria itu menjauh sebisa mungkin. Kemudian bibir pria itu terbuka mengoda, membelai dan merajuk meminta ijin untuk mendapatkan akses untuk mendapatkan respon.

Jaejoong tidak memungkiri ia mengagumi sosok Yunho, entah sejak kapan ketakutan akan sosok pria itu yang begitu besar telah terkikis oleh perasaan lain yang ingin ia jauhi. Ia menginginkan ciuman pria itu, bukankah besok mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi.

Menuruti naluri, tangan Jaejoong terangkat menyelusuri kancing kancing kemeja pria itu dan berdiam diri di kerah kemeja Yunho yang terbuka. Bibir Yunho semakin menuntut, jari jari pria itu menekan kedua sisi wajahnya sampai ia membuka suara untuk protes.

Yunho menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyelipkan lidahnya di sela sela bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka. Suara geraman teredam di tenggorokan membuat libido Yunho tak terkendali.

Ya Tuhan, ini lebih dari yang pernah Yunho bayangkan. Melebihi sensasi yang hadir dalam mimpi ketika Jaejoong nyata di dahadapanya mengulurkan kedua tangan seakan mengundang Yunho bergabung di atas ranjang. Ini nyata Jaejoong berada dalam dekapanya.

Kedua bibir itu saling menuntut, menyesap menikmati rasa satu sama lain seakan tidak akan ada hari esok untuk mereka. Kenyataan itu menyengat hati Yunho seperti sengatan lebah beracun, lidahnya mencari menjelajah di setiap inci bibir Jaejoong sampai wanita itu kehabisan nafas.

Jaejoong bernafas dengan rakus ketika bibir Yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya. Dia menginginkan pria ini, bagaimana bisa. Kesetiaanya benar benar di uji. "Yun, ini tidak benar." mencoba mendorong tubuh pria itu namun gagal. Sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menyerah.

Kedua tangan Yunho telah berpindah menuruni tulang belakang tubuh Jaejoong, mendorong wanita itu agar lebih dekat. Bibirnya turun menjelajah sepanjang rahang leher dan menemukan detak nadi wanita itu. Jaejoong menggerang ketika gigi pria itu bekerja menandai tubuhnya. Entah berapa lama mereka berciuman dan semakin lama detik berlalu hawa panas semakin menyelimuti kamar besar tersebut.

Bibir Yunho menyusuri kerah baju Jaejoong dan berakhir di atas payudara Jaejoong yang tersibak. Lidah Yunho bermain main disana, membujuk menggelitik.

Sengatan nikmat yang tak tertahankan membuat tubuh Jaejoong menggeliat resah. Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Gairah yang begitu besar, tidak bahkan dengan Seunghyun sekalipun.

Ketika lidah Yunho menemukan puting Jaejoong yang mengeras di balik baju pria itu bermain dengan giginya. "Oh, Yun ...tidak."

Ya Tuhan, ia harus menghentikan ini sebelum terlambat.

Dengan segenap kesadaran yang tersisa dari akal sehat Yunho, pria itu berhenti. Yunho membenamkan kepalanya di antara payudara Jaejoong dengan tidak rela, ia dapat merasakan betapa lembut payudara wanita itu di balik kain tipis penghalang yang dikenakan Jaejoong . Yunho ingin merobek benda tipis penghalang itu dan menikmati payudara Jaejoong dengan mulutnya, memabawa wanita itu dalam kenikmatan panjang yang tak terkira.

Ini salah, ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Jaejoong akan sangat murka ketika wanita itu sadar di kemudian hari dan akan kembali membencinya melebihi kebencian wanita itu sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam kesunyian, Yunho mengangkat wajah untuk melihat wajah wanita itu. Jaejoong merona, Ya Tuhan, wanita itu terlihat begitu cantik, hilang sudah wajah pucat Jaejoong di ganti rona merah yang membuat hati Yunho bersorak senang. "Anggap ini ucapan perpisahan kita, merpati." ucapnya dengan suara serak dan dalam.

Jaejoong bergerak gerak gelisah di bawah tubuh Yunho, demi Tuhan, sejak kapan Yunho sudah berbaring melingkupi Jaejoong di atas ranjang, bersamanya. "Bisakah kau minggir."

Gerakan pria itu seperti lompatan kelinci, begitu gesit, Yunho tidak sadar ia telah membebani wanita itu dengan tubuhnya yang besar. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf," Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi kiri Jaejoong. Ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan jejak jejak tubuh mereka yang berhimpitan beberapa waktu lalu.

Jarinya membelai bukti gairah Yunho yang begitu besar di pangkal lehet Jaejoong dan tersenyum memperhatikan bibir wanita itu membengkak akibat ciuman mereka yang panjang. Tubuh Jaejoong beringsut menjauh, Yunho menahan pinggang wanita itu agar tetap disana. "Menikahlah denganku,"

Pertanyaan yang sama dan Jaejoong mengataka. jawaban yang sama. "Tidak. Aku tidak bisa menikah denganmu."

"Mengapa?"

Mengapa? Apakah ia harus menjawab mengapa. "Aku hanya akan menikah sekali, dan aku tidak akan menghianati pernikahanku dengan Seunghyun Oppa."

Tenang, ia harus tenang. Kau tidak boleh membuat Jaejoong takut setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka beberapa menit lalu. "Kau menginginkanku, kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri Jae, tidak juga diriku"

"Aku tidak akan mengingkarinya, sudah sangat lama sejak seorang pria menciumku seperti apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku beberapa menit lalu." Jaejoong harap pernyataannya terdengar menyakinkan. "Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika pria lain yang menciumku."

Membayangkan Jaejoong berciuman dengan pria lain membuat amarah Yunho kembali tersulut. Yunho bertunpu pada lenganya. "Sialan kau, aku tidak akan membiarkan ada pria lain yang menciummu, atau menyentuhmu dimanapun dari bagian tubuhmu." Mata Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan api yang membara. "Jika hal itu terjadi aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menciummu, ingat itu Kim Jaejoong."

Pria itu bangkit menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong kemudian tatapan itu berubah meredup. Brengsek, Jaejoong berbaring disana dengan rambut berantakan seakan menunggu untuk bercinta dengan Yunho. Pakaian kusut dan terbuka memperlihatkan sebagian payudara wanita itu.

Dengan susah payah Yunho berkata namun suara itu begitu tidak meyakinkan ketika keluar dari mulutnya. "Seorang keturunan Jung tidak pernah ragu untuk membunuh seseorang, yakinlah dengan kata kata yang ku ucapkan barusan." kemudian Yunho beranjak menjauh.

Pria itu pergi membanting pintu di belakangnya meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa sedikit kehilangan ketika pria itu mengakhiri ciuman ciuman yang memabukkan setelah berhasil membuat Jaejoong kehilangan akal dan membalas apa yang di lakukan pria itu. Demi Tuhan, bahkan Jaejoong mendamba ciuman pria itu lagi.

"Oh, Seunghyun oppa, maafkan aku."

.

.

.

Hari menjelang siang ketika Changmin datang menjemput Jaejoong. Tadi malam Yunho sudah menjelaskan keinginan Jaejoong, wanita itu ingin kebebasan jauh dari Jung Yunho. Changmin yang pada saat itu sedang menikmati anggur di ruang baca bersama Yoochun hanya bisa berkata 'Baiklah' meskipun ia sendiri masih meragukan hal tersebut.

Untuk terakhir kalinya Jaejoong menengok kebelakang, memperhatikan setia sudut mansion besar yang selama dua minggu ini menjadi rumah untuk dirinya.

Yunho tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan akan membebaskan Jaejoong tanpa syarat apapun. Pria itu juga sudah tidak tertarik untuk membeli pulau miliknya atau lainya.

Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia, Bukan? Pria itu sudah tidak akan mengganggu mengapa ada sesikit bongkahan ketidak relaan menghambat di dada. Jaejoong mengharapkan kebebasan untuk dirinya, begitu juga kebebasan untuk putrinya,Hyuna. Sekarang ia telah mendapatkan kebebasan tersebut dan ia harus bahagia.

Changmin menaruh koper ke dalam bagasi mobil, Hyuna sudah duduk manis di pangkuan Jaejoong dan mengoceh senang karena ia akan bertemu dengan kakeknya.

"Mommy, pasti senang tinggal dirumah Grandad. Disana ada kamar Hyuna juga banyak sekali boneka."

Jaejoong tersenyum kepada putrinya. Jemarinya menata poni gadis kecil itu meskipun tidak berantakan. "Tapi kita akan tinggal di rumah Harabeoji Kim, rumah itu memang tidak sebesar rumah Grandad Choi tetapi disanalah Mommy tumbuh besar juga paman Changmin sebelum Mommy pergi ke prancis dan menikah."

Pintu mobil sisi lain tertutup begitu keras. Changmin sudah berada di balik kemudi dengan dirinya di sisi kanan pemuda itu. "Kau sudah menyuruh pelayan untuk membersihkan rumah itu, bukan?"

Changmin tersenyum kearah Hyuna. Kemudian mencubit gemas pipi gadis itu. "Tentu saja, jauh hari sebelum kita meninginjakkan kaki di Korea, karena aku tahu Kau tidak akan mau merepotkan dengan tinggal di rumah Paman Sangwoo."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lemah. Matanya kembali melirik keluar kaca mobil dimana Siwon dan Yoochun masih berdiri disana.

Mobil melaju perlahan. Jaejoong menutup mata, inilah kehidupan yang ia harapkan bebas dari belenggu siapapun. Mungkin, ia akan merindukan pria itu. Pria yang dengan lancang merebut segala apa yang ia punya. Seharusnya dirinya masih membenci Yunho, bukan malah berpikir akan merindukan bajingan tampan yang saat ini mulai menumbuhkan kerinduan di dadanya.

Demi Tuhan, bahkan mobil mereka belum meninggalkan pintu gerbang Mansion Jung, namun ia telah merindukan pria itu. Jung Yunho.

Setelah kejadian tadi malam yang berakhir dirinya ditinggal seorang diri di dalam kamar yang tiba tiba berubah dingin. Yunho tidak menemuinya, bahkan pria itu tidak hadir ketika sarapan. Yoochun mengatakan Yunho telah keluar pagi pagi sekali.

Pria itu bahkan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya untuk terakhir kali. Apakah permintaan Yunho untuk menikah denganya masih berlaku.

Astaga, Jaejongie apa yang merasuki otakmu sampai kau berpikir untuk menikah dengan bajingan tampan pemimpin mafia kejam itu.

Pintu gerbang telah di lewati mereka beberapa detik lalu. Ya. Inilah pilihan hidupnya, bahagia hanya dengan putri tercinta juga adiknya. Kebebasan telah menyambutmu Kim Jaejoong.

~TBC~

Terimakasih untuk RCL dan masukanya. Termasuk yang sudah ngasih tahu typo dan kesalahan Author ini. masih perlu banyak belajar. dan kayaknya bahasa indonesiaku makin parah. T,T hiks.

Perlu belajar lagi dah. Lupaaaaaa. kamus mana kamus. Jujur aku sering lupa murit atau murid T,T Antara T dan D juga banyak kata yg indonesia sama ingris di gabungin. padahl ingrisku sama buruknya.

Aduuuuh anak emak jangan sampai bahasa sendiri di lupakan.

Maaf sebelumnya buat kalian gak nyaman dengan typo. No edit dri Wattpat pindah kesini *Alesan.

Dan semoga kedepanya typo semakin berkurang untuk memperbaiki karya Author sendiri. Kamsahamnida untuk vote kalian.

 **PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.**

 **Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)**

 **Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.**

 **Harga : 109.000**

 **Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci**

 **Halaman : -/+ 450**

 **Sinopsis : Menyusul**

 **Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-**

 **Harga belum termasuk ongkir.**

 **minat hubungi Author.**

 **Fb : Sherry kim**

 **Line :Ziyakim**

 **Batas PO 10 November**

 **Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah yang membutuhkan.**


	8. Chapter 8

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Dia telah pergi."

Yunho menutup korden di lantai dua setelah memastikan mobil yang membawa Jaejoong telah melewati pintu gerbang. Yunho kembali menegag habis Vodca dari dalam gelas kaca sampai tak tersisa.

Yoochun menutup pintu dan menghampiri pria itu. Yunho terlihat kacau dengan kemeja tak terkancing dan juga rambut pria itu acak acakan. Yoochun yakin pria itu masih mengenakan kemeja kemarin, ia melihat masih terdapat bercak darah di sisi lengan kemeja yang di gulung sampai kesiku tersebut. Hasil pertarunganya dengan para penghiahat.

"Kenapa kau melepaskan Jaejoong, jika kau mencintainya. Yunho?"

Alis Yunho berkerut heran. Kemudian tawa pria itu menggema, tawa kaku penuh kepasrahan yang belum pernah Yoochun dengar. "Brengsek, bukankah kau memintaku melepaskan Merpati itu, ada apa denganmu?" gelas dalam genggaman Yunho melayang kemudiam membentur lantai dan teredam karpet tebal. "Seharusnya kau bahagia untuknya, bukan malah berdiri disini untuk mengasihaniku."

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu, brengsek ...kenapa kau bertindak sesuka hati tanpa meminta saranku atau Siwon terlebih dahulu."

"Aku tidak butuh saran apapun darimu, dalam hal ini, apakah aku membutuhkan saran ketika aku ingin menciumnya, apakah kalian akan menghentikanku lima tahun lalu ketika aku akan memperkosa Jaejoong. " rahang Yunho terkatup. Giginya berkemeletuk.

Sial, untuk apa Yunho mengungkit ungkit kejadian lima tahun silam.

Tenang, ia tidak harus melempar kesalahanya sendiri kepada Yoochun atau siapapun. Semua adalah kesalahanya sendiri dan tidak ada yang ambil andil dalam masalah pribadinya.

Yoochun mengambil gelas dan menuangkan Vodca untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia sendiri terkejut ketika Yunho mengumumkan bahwa ia akan membebaskan wanita itu, Yoochun tidak percaya. Ia melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bagaimana Yunho menjalani hari selama lima tahun terakhir karena perasaan dan hati pria itu yang telah di tawan oleh Kim Jaejoong.

Siapa yang menduga jika sekarang dengan mudahnya Yunho membebaskan Jaejoong, meskipun Yoochun sendiri mengharapkan wanita itu bahagia, namun bukan berarti Yunho akan mengorbankan kebahagaiaan Yunho sendiri untuk kebahagiaan wanita itu.

Apakah cinta memang seperti itu, mampu membuat seorang pemimpin mafia dingin menjadi tunduk dalam genggaman seorang wanita mungil yang lemah, sampai membuat Yunho hampir menjadi gila dan melakukan hal hal diluar nalar. Yoochun sendiri selalu menjauhi kemungkinan kemungkinan tersebut. Ia bersyukur tidak pernah terikat dalam hubungan yang dalam dengan para wanita wanita yang menjadi teman kencanya.

Memainkan bongkahan es dalam gelasnya, Yoochun menegug cairan bening itu perlahan. Ia kembali memikirkan perkataan Changmin tadi malam, ketika Yunho meminta mereka keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Entah mengapa Ia penasaran dengan masa lalu Hyuna dan tentu saja Jaejoong.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahuinya." pertanyaan Changmin yang tidak bisa ia jawab. Apa yang akan ia lakukan seandainya ia mengetahui masa lalu mereka,,? Ia sendiri tidak tahu, hanya perasaan penasaran yang butuh penjelasan agar hatinya merasa tenang. Dan bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi sampai Jaejoong mengalami koma selama empat tahun lamanya.

"Meskipun kemungkinan itu terjadi sangat kecil, satu banding seratus. Ada kemungkinan kalau Hyuna adalah ..."

"Aku tidak tahu tentang hal itu."

Yoochun tahu kalau Changmin berbohong. Pengalamanya dalam dunia hitam selama puluhan tahun telah mengajarinya membaca kebohongan di setiap wajah bawahannya, dan Changmin berbohong. Mungkinkah Hyuna ...

"Kau tidak mendengarku, Yoochun."

Suara Yunho membawa pikiran Yoochun kembali kedunia nyata. "Maafkan aku, aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tentang?"

"Yun, selama ini kau tidak pernah tertarik untuk mencari tahu masa lalu Jaejoong," Ia sedikit tergagap. "Maksudku selama kita mengira Jaejoong telah meninggal. Dan bagaimana kecelakaan itu terjadi,"

"Tidak, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika kecelakaan itu sampai ada hubunganya denganku. Biarkan masa lalu menjadi masa lalu." Suara Yunho menggema dalam ruangan tersebut.

Inilah yang Yunho takutkan selama ini. Bukan karena ia tidak tertarik. Dirinya sangat tertarik mengetahui setiap detail kehidupan Kim Jaejoong, hanya saja ketakutan pada kemungkinan yang akan membuatnya semakin bersalah yang membuatnya memendam semua rasa keingin tahuanya.

Mengabaikan Yoochun Yunho mengeluarkan berkas berkas dari dalam laci, "Berikan ini kepada Red Castel dan selanjutnya biarkan aku yang mengurusnya."

"Red Castel?" Ah, Yoochun ingat resot, Hotel dengan semua fasilitas yang ada di dalamnya, Red Castel akan buka minggu depan, hanya itu yang ia tahu.

"Sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan tataboga dan pariwisata." Mengabil dokumen tersebut dan membacanya. Yoochun terbelalak "Astaga Yunho, " Ia mengumpat dan membanting dokumen tersebut. "Aku pikir kau benar benar akan melepaskan Jaejoong ternyata ..."

Yunho kembali tertawa, namun kali ini ada kebahagiaan disana. "Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan apa yang sudah menjadi milikku, kita butuh jalan untuk mendekati mereka salah satunya dengan bekerja sama dengan Red Castel karena resot itu milik Changmin." Yunho mengambil kembali map dan memasukan kembali ke dalam laci. Itu adalah benda berharga yang tidak akan ia biarkan hilang.

Tawa Yoochun menggema. "Oh, syukurlah aku pikir kau akan melupakan Hyuna.."

"Hyuna?"

Yoochun mengigit lidahnya sendiri." Jangan bilang kau hanya menginginkan ibunya dan tidak menginginkan anaknya." berterimakasihlah kepada otaknya yang berhasil menemukan alasan tersebut. Yoochun berjanji akan mencari tahu sebelum mengatakan apapun kepada Yunho.

"Ya Tuhan."

"Jangan sebut Tuhan jika kau masih melakukan dosa, yang begitu besar."

Mengabaikan hinaan Yoochun Yunho berkata dengan tegas. "Dari mana kau mendapat pikiran seperti itu. Aku akan mencintai Hyuna seperti anakku sendiri seandainya Jaejoong mau menikah denganku."

"Aku tidak meragukanya." Yoochun mengumpat kasar."Jadi apa yang membuatmu bermuram durja dan mengurung diri disini sejak semalam."

Melempat tubuhnya kembali ke kursi Yunho memberenggut. "Brengsek, bagaimana bisa aku hidup Jauh dari Jaejoong tanpa melihatnya barang seharipun."

"Hanya karena itu?."

"Brengsek. Iya Park, hanya karena itu."

Yoochun menyerigai. "Syukurlah, tadinya aku berpikir kau akan bunuh diri setelah melepaskan merpati mungil itu."

"Tidak akan! Tidak ketika merpati itu sudah mulai jinak." Bagaimana mungkin ia akan melepaskan Jaejoong setelah apa yang terjadi tdi malam di kamar wanita itu. Jaejoong membalas ciumanya, Yunho yakin Jaejong juga menginginkan dirinya hanya saja wanita itu masih ragu. Dirinya hanya butuh meyakinkan Jaejoong dan mereka bisa menikah. Dan hidup bahagia.

memikirkan pernikahan dan Jaejoong berbaring diranjang bersamanya setiap malam membuat hati Yunho berbung bunga.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi memeriksa pengiriman, aku bisa gila jika bersama denganmu lebih dari semenit." dan Yoochun benar benar keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Rumah masa kecil mereka memang tidaklah cukup besar jika di bandingkan dengan mansion Jung. Akan tetapi rumah itu jauh lebih hangat dari terakhir kali diingat Jaejoong.

Ketika pertama kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di teras depan Jaejoong merasa ia kembali ke masa remaja, dimana ia dan Changmin meski hidup tanpa kedua orang tua mereka tetap menjalani hidup dengan bahagia.

Dengan bantuan Changmin Jaejoong melangkah perlahan ke teras yang di tumbuhi bunga bunga kesukaan sang ibu. Rumah itu masih sama, tidak berubah sedikitpun meski lima tahun telah berlalu.

Seakan mengerti apa yang di pikirkan sang kakak Changmin berkata. "Aku sengaja tidak merubah apapun dari peninggalan orang tua kita. Meskipun aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang Ayah dan ibu, namun aku masih selalu menjaga semuanya tetap seperti ketika kita masih kecil."

Changmin mengantar Jaejoong langsung ke kamarnya ketika melihat wajah Kakaknya sedikit pucat. Ia mengatakan. "Hyuna sudah berada dalam pengawasan pelayan dan kamar mereka tepat berada di seberang kamarmu." Bersebelahan dengan kamar Changmin.

"Aku hanya mengubah sebagian besar kamar, karena tidak mungkin kita akan masih menggunakan kamar yang kecil seperti waktu kita masih remaja." mendudukan Jaejoong di ranjang, Changmin membantu para pelayan masuk untuk membawa koper mereka.

Changmin sudah memperkenalkan dua pelayan rumah dan seorang pangasuh untuk mengawasi gadis kecil itu setiap harinya.

Duduk di sisi kiri sang kakak Changmin tersenyum kearah sang kakak. "Aku harus kembali ke Kantor, begitu banyak yang harus disiapkan di pembukaan Red Castel dan kau harus datang keacara itu, karena akulah pemiliknya."

"Oh Chwang kau telah berhasil mendapatkan gelar mu dan aku tidak tahu. "mata Jaejoong berkaca kaca. "Maafkan aku,"

"Itu bukan salahmu Jongie, aku mengingkan ini bukan hanya untuk meneruskan keinginan ayahku untuk mengenalkan masakan dan kebudayaan korea keseluruh dunia. Red Castel adalah impianku, impian Ayah kita juga impian kita."

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang di bibirnya, ia bangga dengan sang adik atas apa yang ia raih. "Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu," Alis Changmin mengeryit.

Sebelum pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun ia bicara Jaejoong berkata. " Aku akan jadi anak baik, aku dan hyuna tidak akan menyusahkanmu ataupun mengganggumu. Janji."

Ya Tuhan. Ia merasa bahagia karena sifat jahil kakaknya telah kembali, semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik.

"Kau tidak berniat mengurungku, bukan? Ayolah Min aku bisa berjalan meskipun perlahan ..."

Changmin menyahut. "Tidak, kau harus menggunakan kursi rodamu dan mulai besok kau akan kerumah sakit setiap hari untuk menjalani terapi. Aku tidak cukup kaya seperti Jung Yunho yang mampu mempekerjakan tiga dokter sekaligus."

Senyum Jaejoong menghilang, oh Changmin telah mengatakan hal yang salah. "Maaf, seharusnya aku tidak menyebut naman Bajingan itu..."

"Tidak apa apa," Meskipun kakaknya tersenyum Changmin bisa melihat senyuman itu hampa. "Aku akan siap siap sebentar dan kita akan melihat lihat Red Castle yang kau bangun."

"Pekerja yang membangunnya, kau lupa aku menjagamu dan kuliah di Prancis selama ini, hanya sesekali datang untuk melihat gedung itu." ujar Changmin bercanda.

"Baiklah, pekerja membangunya untukmu. Kita lihat seberapa hebat tempat itu."

"Kau akan jatuh cinta dan merengek tidak ingin pulang seperti hyuna, ketika kau disana."

Nah, Jaejoong tertawa cukup keras sekarang. "Aku akan menyuruh Yoona membantumu ganti pakaian dan menyuruh Yuri membantu Hyuna siap siap."

" Aku mencintaimu Chwang."

Langkah Chsngmim berhenti di ambang pintu, ia menatap kakaknya melewati bahu "Aku tahu, kau pernah mengatakan itu."

.

.

.

Minggu terpanjang yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Yunho. Bahkan dengan segala usaha yang di lakukanya untuk melupakan lamanya waktu berlalu sampai ia sengaja meninggalkan Seoul agar dapat berhenti memikirkan Jaejoong. Akan tetapi wanita nakal itu tidak pernah berhenti menghantui pikiranya, setiap nafas setiap detak jantung Yunho seakan berdetak untuknya.

Brengsek. Yunho menjatuhkan pukulan telak kearah lawan ketika sekali lagi wajah Jaejoong muncul ketika ia menutup mata. Meskipun wasit sudah berteriak untuk menghentikan pertandingan, pria itu tidak mampu menghentikan beberapa pukulan tambahan yang di berikan Yunho untuk sang lawan.

Sial, jari jari tanganya sudah mati rasa dalam sarung tinju, tiga jam penuh ia berada di atas ring mencoba keberuntunganya sekali lagi. Tidak ada lawan yang lebih tangguh yang mampu membuatnya terjatuh sampai ia bisa melupakan kerinduanya kepada Jaejoong.

Lagi, Yunho sudah melempar tinjunya kearah lawan yang sudah babak belur dibuatnya, Siwon menghentikan gerakanya dengan mudah. "Sudah cukup nak, kau membuat semua pelanggan klub kita ketakutan dengan tinjumu yang mematikan, aku yakin mereka tidak akan berani datang kembali jika mengetahui kau berada disini."

"Kau bahkan tidak lebih tua lima tahun dari Yunho, pak tua. Tidak usah menasehatinya seperti itu." ujar Yoochun. Pria itu hanya berdiri di luar ring, diluar jangkauan pria gila di atas ring, ia tidak akan berani mempertaruhkan wajah tampanya ketika pemimpin mereka yang ia didik sedang kesetanan.

Siwon menghindari pukulan Yunho yang diarahkan langsung kewajahnya dengan mudah. Beruntung ia tidak mengurangi kewaspadaan atau ia harus merelakan tulang rahang dan wajahnya babak belur karena pukulan batu pria itu.

"Kau gila, Jung. Sudah cukup ..." pukulan tak terelakan mendarat indah di rahang Siwon. Sial Ia tak mengira Yunho masih memiliki cukup tenaga setelah tiga jam bertarung tanpa henti.

"Ckckck... Pasti sakit." Yoochun berkomentar. Ia menarik nafas dramatis memperhatikan pertandingan baru di mulai antara Siwon dan Yunho. Tuhan tau Siwon akan kalah dalam hitungan menit seandainya Yunho benar benar melawanya. Tapi itu kalau dalam keadaan sehat tanpa tiga jam pertarungan pria itu sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, satu ronde denganku tidak akan membuatmu kelelahan bukan." Yunho mengatakan itu dengan menantang. Tentu saja Siwon tidak akan menolak, hey,,, dia salah satu Jagoan dalam klub tinju ini selain Yunho dan Yoochun dan beberapa jagoan pilihan yang sudah di buat Yunho babak belur. Lupakan Yoochun yang lebih sering menonton dari pada ikut bertanding.

Siwon menerima lemparan sarung tinju dari pelayan pria, dengan cepat ia memakai sarung tinju tersebut. Bahkan Yunho sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajar Siwon bahkan sebelum pria itu selesai memakai sarung tinju miliknya.

"Bajingan curang kau Jung, setidaknya beri aku waktu untuk melindungi jari jariku supaya tidak patah ketika memukul kepalamu yang sekeras batu."

Terdengar sorak sorai penonton yang kembali meneriakan taruhan mereka untuk dua jagoan dia atas ring. Tidak sedikit yang bertaruh untuk Siwon mereka yakin Yunho tidak mampu menundukan Siwon dengan kondisinya yang sudah kelelahan.

Yoochun menghela nafas, mereka tidak menyadari jika Yunho hanya mengalami satu pukulan dari pertandingan sebelumnya yang hanya membuat keningnya memar seperti gigitan nyamuk.

"Kita harus kembali sore ini, Yunho. Itu sebabnya kami kesini untuk memperingatkanmu secara langsung. Oh aku ingin melihat wajah bahagiamu mendengar berita ini," Yunho mengabaikan Yoochun. Pria itu kembali menangkis tinju Siwon yang mengarah langsung kewajahnya.

Menghembuskan nafas lelahnya, lagi. Yoochun menambahkan. "Kau tidak lupa bukan acara Red Castel yang di adakan nanti malam,,,"

Yunho kehilangan konsentrasi dan pukulan Siwon menyapu rahangnya meski tidak begitu keras. "Aku tidak akan menghancurkan wajah tampanmu, Dude, mengingat nanti malam kau akan menemui merpati liarmu." Sekali lagi Siwon mengarahkan tinjunya tepat di perut keras Yunho. Sial, enam hari berada di ring, otot perut pria itu lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Aku menawarkan bantuan untukmu, Siwon. "Yoochun terkekeh. "Jika kau tidak mampu melumpuhkanya." Kali ini Siwonlah yang kehilangan konsentrasi dan mendapat bogem mentah Yunho, sampai pria tersebut terbaring di lantai.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan, kau tidak bisa melawan singa yang mengamuk." Ia melirik Yunho yang terengah engah.

Yoochun tidak menyadari sarung tangan siwon yang melayang kearahnya dan tidak dapat menghindar. "Brengsek, kau Kuda gila." umpatnya. Oh, hidungnya benar benar sakit mengingat sarung tinju itu sangatlah keras. Ia sudah akan berbicara kembali ketika Yunho menariknya kedalam ring. Ia menggerang. "Tidak, Dude, aku tidak akan menghancurkan penampilanku untuk pesta malam ini."

Mengabaikan teriakan Yoochun Yunho memberikan kenangan manis di wajah pria itu untuk membuat Yoochun terdiam. Yunho sudah mencoba tenang dan tidak memikirkan pesta Red Castle yang tadinya ingin ia hadiri, sampai kedua pengganggu itu datang.

Tidak ada kata menyerah untuk Yunho. Ia hanya ingin memberi Jaejoong waktu untuk berpikir sebelum ia kembali melamar wanita itu. Seminggu ia melarikan diri ke Klubnya di Busan, berharap ia bisa berhenti memikirkan wanita yang sialnya tidak dapat berhenti untuk ia pikirkan.

"Beri waktu sebulan untuknya berpikir."

Brengsek. Bagaimana bisa ia mendegarkan saran Siwon untuk memberi waktu sebulan untuk Jaejoong berpikir, jika seminggu sudah membuatnya hampir gila. Itulah sebabnya ia melampiaskan amarahnya kepada si kuda Siwon habis habisan. Yunho meninggalkan Yoochun yang berbaring di atas ring ,pasrah.

"Berhenti bermain main, kita kembali ke Seoul sekarang juga." Melompat dari ring, Yunho mengulurkan tangan dan seorang pelayan membantunya melepas sarung tinju yang pria itu kenakan.

Berkata melewati bahunya ia menatap Siwon. "Pecundang gila, tidak seharusnya aku mengikuti saranmu. Aku hampir saja menghancurkan gedung ini karena mati bosan. Untuk tidak muncul di depan publik adalah perkara mudah, tetapi untuk tidak melihat Jaejoong sehari lagi aku bisa membunuhmu jika kau menyarankan itu kembali."

Siwon tertawa. "Sial, kau benar benar mendengarkan saranku, padahal aku tidak sungguh sungguh saat mengatakan itu. "Mata Yunho melotot tajam kearah Siwon. " Tenanglah, Nak. Kau akan terkejut ketika melihat merpatimu bisa berkeliaran ketika kau kembali."

Binar kebahagiaan terlihat jelas di mata Yunho. Siwon mengeryitkan kening. Begitu mudah suasana hati Yunho berubah hanya dengan mendengar nama Merpati pujaan hatinya. "Jaejoong sudah bisa berjalan."

"Jangan katakan padaku Yoochun tidak memberikan info itu,,, setiap hari kami mengirimkanya, bukan?"

"Aku memberitahu semuanya, hanya saja lupa mengatakan bait yang itu." Sahut Yoochun tanpa dosa.

"Aku tahu kau sengaja." Ujar Siwon.

Tetapi Yunho sudah cukup bahagia dengan mendengar berita tersebut, sampai ia melupakan Yoochun yang entah disengaja atau tidak dengan menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

"Kita kembali ke Seoul."

"Beri kami waktu membersihkan diri, Jung. Kau tidak lihat kami babak belur karenamu." Senyum Yunho mengembang mendengar umpatan kedua pria itu di belakangnya.

~TBC~

Thanks buat RCL nya maaf gx bisa balas satu satu tapi aku baca semua komentar kalian semua kok. Seneng banget ada yang suka FF gaje ini.

Seneng juga banyak yang ngasih tahu kekurangan dan typo dalam FF aku, Thanks untuk masuka juga kritikanya. Semoga kedepanya semakin lebih baik. ~Bow~

PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.

Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)

Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.

Harga : 109.000

Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci

Halaman : -/+ 450

Sinopsis : Menyusul

Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-

Harga belum termasuk ongkir.

minat hubungi Author.

Fb : Sherry kim

Line :Ziyakim

Batas PO 10 November

Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Para pemain dalam FF saya milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya sendiri. Maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian dan adegan di dalamnya.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Kau sangat cantik Jaejoongie."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah pintu dimana sang adik bersama putrinya berbisik penuh rahasia. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya yang di beri pewarna . "Kau juga terlihat menawan dengan jas itu."

"Harus, karena aku adalah pelayan pribadimu, aku tidak akan membuatmu malu dengan berpakaian seperti pengemis jalanan," Berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, Changmin menurunkan gadis kecil yang telah menjelma menjadi peri kecil mengemaskan dengan gaun indah.

"Hyuna sangat cantik malam ini."

Hyuna berlari kearah Jaejoong. "Malam ini Hyuna adalah peri," Gadis itu memperlihatkan tongkat dengan bintang di ujungnya kepada Jaejoong.

"Peri yang sangat manis, malam ini Hyuna harus bersama Ms. Yuri, Mommy akan menemani Samcon yang tampan ini sepanjang Malam. Maafkan Mommy, sayang ..."

Gadis itu memberenggut tidak suka. "Hyuna ingin ikut dengan Mommy, kita bisa bermain peri bersama,"

Berlutut di sisi Hyuna Changmin mencium gadis itu. "Hyuna boleh tetap di samping Mommy dan Samcon tapi Janji tidak boleh mengganggu, Hyuna anak yang baik dan Samcon percaya itu."

"Tentu saja, Samcon. Hyuna akan jadi anak yang baik supaya Mommy menepati Janjinya untuk mengajak Hyuna jalan jalan."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau minggu depan kita pergi ke Pantai." Hyuna berteriak bahagia kemudian mengalungkan kedua tanganya di seputar leher pria itu, memeluk Changmin.

Jaejoong tersenyum kearah Yuri, kemudian padis muda itu membawa putrinya keluar dari ruangan.

Sekali lagi Changmin memperhatikan kakaknya ketika Jaejoong berdiri. Gaun berwarna lavender itu sangat pas membalut tubuh kakaknya yang lebih berisi dari sebelumnya. "Aku rasa garis lehernya sedikit rendah Nuna, aku harus menegur disainer itu." grutu Changmin. Mengulurkan tanganya kearah Jaejoong ia menuntun kakaknya keluar ruangan.

Sepuluh menit lagi acara akan di mulai dan mereka sudah harus berada di aula utama sebelum acara pembukaan. "Aku merasa aku adalah seorang peri sama seperti Hyuna. Kau benar garis lehernya sedikit rendah sebelumnya Jessica memberiku gaun yang lebih sopan di bagian depan meskipun bagian belakang memang sedikit terbuka." Ia menutupi sebagian payudaranya yang terespo dengan tanganya.

"Apa aku perlu menganti dengan gaun yang lebih sederhana, sepertinya Jessica membawa beberapa gaun cadangan jika sewaktu waktu terjadi sesuatu dengan gaunku, menumpahkan makanan misalnya."

"Tidak, kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Aku tidak penting tetapi kau yang terpenting, aku akan sangat bahagia jika membuatmu bangga dengan berpenampilan cantik di depan semua orang."

Bibir Changmin menggerutu. Namun tetap tersenyum bangga, "Kau akan membuat mata mereka menatapmu sepanjang malam dan mengabaikanku. "Ia menatap hangat Jaejoong ketika wanita itu terkikik geli, menutupi tawanya dengan punggung tangan khas kakaknya.

"Aku berjanji akan menutupi diriku sendiri dengan serbet jika itu terjadi."

Lampu menyorot mereka berdua ketika keduanya berjalan memasuki aula yang sudah di penuhi para tamu undangan. Sekitar tiga ratus tamu berada disana menatap pasangan kakak beradik itu penuh kagum.

Tak sedikit orang yang mulai berbisik tentang Janda Choi Seunghyun yang kembali bangkit dari kematianya dan berubah layaknya bidadari surga. Jaejoong memang jauh lebih cantik dari terakhir kali ia memperlihatkan diri di pesta pernikahan mereka. Ia terlihat lebih matang di umur dua puluh lima tahun. Janda kaya raya yang pastinya akan membuat semua pria mengincarnya, jangan lupakan garis wajah Jaejoong yang memang cantik secara alami.

Changmin menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong yang berubah sedingin es, "Semua akan baik baik saja. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kita harus membuat mereka terkagum kagum dengan kita, bukan?"

Benar. Tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan. Menegakkan punggung dan mengangkat dagu penuh percaya diri Jaejoong mengabaikan gaun bagian depan yang semakin mengembung sempurna.

Di lantai dua di sisi kanan Aula Yunho menggeram tidak suka. Ia akan meninju mata mereka yang jelalatan menatap payudara Jaejoong yang mengintip dengan bangga dari bra wanita itu. Bahkan Yunho tidak yakin wanita itu memakai bra.

"Sialan," Yunho mengumpat kasar. Yoochun dan Siwon menahan tubuhnya tetap di tempat agar pria itu tidak membuat masalah.

"Ingat tujuan kita Dude" Desis Yoochun. "Jaejoong akan sangat marah seandainya kau menghancurkan acara penting ini."

"Tutup mata kalian berdua," Bentaknya.

"Tuhan. Belum cukupkah kau membuat mataku lebam sampai kau ingin membuat kami buta."

Bagaimana bisa Yunho terlihat semakin tampan dengan sedikit luka di bagian bibir kiri pria itu. Dan lihatlah dirinya dan Siwon, mereka harus menggunakan kaca mata dan merias diri kalau tidak mereka pasti akan di tertawakan para musuh seandainya mereka melihat wajah mereka yang seperti panda.

Luka di kening pemuda itu tertutup poni yang di sisir kedepan saran dari Junsu, dan yang sialnya menambah kadar ketampanan Yunho di usianya yang lebih dari tiga puluh tahun.

Suara tepuk tangan para undangan membuat mereka berdua melepaskan cengkramanya pada lengan Yunho. Pidato Changmin telah berakhir dan acara terpenting telah berlalu. "Silahkan kau membawa kabur merpati itu, kalau kau ingin Jaejoong membencimu."

Bahkan Yunho sudah menjauh saat Siwon mengatakan itu."Ya Tuhan, semoga pria bodoh itu tidak membuat keributan."

"Aku tidak yakin." Yoochun menunjuk kearah Lantai dasar. Dimana Jaejoong sudah di kerubungi pria pria kelas atas dari directure muda actor sampai duda haus darah yang dengan tujuan sama. Memikat Kim Jaejoong.

"Lihat Itu,"Siwon terkikik geli. Di bawah tangga Yunho tidak Jauh berbeda.

Bajingan tampan itu sudah sepuluh tahun tidak kembali ke Korea dan para wanita masih saja mengejarnya sebagai tangkapan mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak takut atau mundur ketika mereka mengetahui Yunho adalah pemimpin mafia, yang sepertinya membuat ketertarikan para wanita semakin bertambah besar. Mereka dengan penuh percaya diri yakin dapat memenangkan hati pemimpin mafia tersebut.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Yunho menghadiri acara lebih awal dari yang di jadwalkan. Dua puluh menit lebih awal, sampai ia harus mendengarkan ceramah kedua anak buahnya yang menggerutu tidak jelas.

Bahkan ia sudah berpakaian cukup rapi untuk membuat Kim Jaejoong terpesona. Namun siapa yang menduga kalau dirinyalah yang terpesona oleh kecantikan wanita itu.

Tuhan, bagaimana wanita itu bisa berubah begitu menawan dalam waktu seminggu. Jaejoong jauh lebih berisi dan terlihat segar, Jaejoong bisa berjalan bahkan menggunakan hak tinggi yang membuat Yunho was was akan keselamatan wanita itu.

Gaun Lavender yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya begitu pas, memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya yang indah. Yunho tidak rela Jaejoong mempertontonkan sebagian payudara yang menggoda itu kepada orang lain.

Brengsek. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu berhasrat hanya dengan melihat wanita itu melenggokkan tubuh dengan percaya diri berjalan melewati kerumunan. Langkah tegas Jaejoong semakin membuat payudara wanita itu menantang angkuh, Yunho masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasa daging kenyal itu di lidahnya sendiri itu sampai sekarang. Ya Tuhan, selamatkanlah dirinya.

Dengan segenap pertahan diri Yunho mencoba tetap diam di tempat. Ia tidak boleh membuat kekacauan di tempat ini, dan itu sangat menyakitkan untuk tidak mendekati wanita itu kemudian mendaratkan menciumnya di setiap tempat yang Yunho inginkan, ia sangat merindukan Jaejoong.

Ketika Yoochun dan Siwon melepaskan lenganya Yunho segera melompat untuk menemui wanita itu. Sialnya ia melupakan fakta dirinya juga pria incaran para gadis wanita dan janda. Bahkan mereka sudah mengenalinya ketika kakinya menampak di lantai dasar, dan ia menggerang.

"Maaf, lady. Aku ada kepentingan yang tidak bisa di tunda. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti kalian tetapi kalau kalian tidak menyingkir ..."

"Lupakan pria kutub ini." Berterimaksihlah kepada Yoochun yang datang menolongnya. "Dia harus kembali ke kulkas untuk mengisi persediaan kadar dingin dalam tubuhnya." Para wanita terkikik dengan canda pria casanova tersebut.

Yunho memutar bola matanya." Lihatlah asap sudah keluar dari telingaku." Kemudian ia menerobos kerumunan para tamu yang memang tidak terlalu sesak.

Dengan tinggi Yunho yang di atas rata rata pria itu tidak kesulitan untuk menemukan Jaejoong. Wanita itu sedang tertawa dengan kedua pria yang Yunho kenali sebagai Directure salah satu perusahaan dan seorang Actor.

Dengan langkahnya yang panjang Yunho melewati aula itu dalam waktu beberapa detik untuk sampai di sisi lain aula, dimana Jaejoong berdiri disana.

"Trimakasih atas pujian anda, maaf aku harus menolak ajakan makan malam anda besok karena ..."

"Dia akan makan malam dengan Jung Yunho."

Suara itu. Jaejoong mengenalinya tanpa perlu mengangkat pandangan dan menatap siapa pria yang berdiri di hadapanya.

"Mr. Jung." Directure muda itu menyapa hangat. "Senang bertemu dengan anda, saya sering mendengar tentang anda tetapi belum pernah ada kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan anda."

Tanpa bicara Yunho menatap kedua pria itu tajam, jika tatapan bisa menusuk dapat di pastikan mereka sudah bersimbah darah tak bernyawa.

Sang artis berkata. "Saya ada perlu dengan yang lain. Undur diri."

Pria muda itu mengambil langkah begitu cepat diikuti sang directure. Yunho dapat mendengar bisikan mereka sebelum keduanya menjauh.

"Tidak heran dia menjadi pemimpin mafia. Tatapanya saja sudah membuat ku merinding."

"Selamat malam, Mr. Jung, semoga anda menyukai pesta ini."

"Kalau boleh jujur, Aku lebih menyukaimu dan kau lebih bersinar dari apapun yang ada disini." ujar Yunho tanpa tedeng aling aling.

Tubuh Jaejoong berubah kaku dan Yunho melihat hal itu menggerang. "Kau tidak perlu takut melihatku, merpati." Ia mengambil tangan Jaejoong dan mencium punggung tangan halus wanita itu.

Tangan Jaejoong begitu lembut berada di tangan Yunho yang kasar.

Mengangkat pandanganya untuk menatap Yunho, Jaejoog berkata. "Anda salah sangka, saya hanya heran melihat anda menghadiri acara seperti ini bukankah anda membenci keramaian."

"Tidak, jika ada kau disini."

"Jangan bercanda..."

"Aku merindukanmu,,," bisik Yunho.

Debar di dada Jaejoong semakin menggila. Jika Ia harus jujur ia juga merindukan pria itu, minggu yang panjang dengan bayangan Yunho yang selalu mengisi kepalanya.

Susah payah ia menahan diri agar suaranya tetap datar. Alih alih mengatakan ia juga merindukanya, Jaejoomg berkata. "Jika ada yang membuat anda tidak nyaman dalam pesta ini Mr. Jung..."

"Aku sangat tidak nyaman dengan panggilan yang kau gunakan."Yunho sudah berdiri begitu dekat dengan Jajeoong. Pria itu menunduk untuk berbisik. "Yunho, seperti kau memanggilku di malam terakhir kita bertemu merpati, dan apakah kau tidak merindukanku? "

Desiran hangat mengalir keseluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Bayangan kenikmatan yang diberikan pria itu kembali terasa. Bagaimana ia tidak memikirkan ciuman ciuman itu jika Yunho berdiri terlalu dekat denganya, sampai Jaejoong bisa mencium aroma tubuh pria itu bercampur colongel yang mengelitik hidung.

Bukanya Jaejoong tidak pernah melihat Yunho dalam balutan jas, akan tetapi Yunho menjadi semakin tampan ketika kancing dan dasi tergantung rapi disana. Jangan lupa rambut pria itu yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian mata Yunho.

"Kau terluka." Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengangkat tangan dan menyentuhnya di ujung bibir hati Yunho.

Sengatan itu terasa memabukan ketika kulit mereka bertemu. Sial, ini bukan ide yang bagus, mereka berada di tempat umum dan Demi Tuhan ia ingin menerjang Jaejoong menciumi wanita itu sampai kehabisan nafas dan membaringkanya di ranjang dan menindihnya.

"Siwon menghajarku."

Jaejoong tersentak mundur ketika sadar apa yang sudah di lakukanya. Ia melirik sekeliling banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikanya diam diam. "Bagaimana mungkin Siwon bisa memukulmu?"

"Karena aku memukulnya terlebih dahulu." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau harus melihatnya, aku membuat wajahnya seperi panda."

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum. "Aku penasaran ..." akal sehatnya telah kembali. Apa yang ia katakan, bagaimana bisa ia menikmati perbincangan dengan Jung Yunho.

"Maaf, aku ada keperluan."

"Kau tidak bisa lari Jae," Tangan Yunho menyentuh lengan atas Jaejoong, menahan wanita itu untuk tetap di tempatnya. "Aku akan menjaga jarak asal kau tidak menghindariku."

Memberanika diri mengangkat pendangan menatap wajah Yunho, ia berujar. "Kau sudah berjanji untuk melepaskanku."

"Aku sudah melepaskanmu, memberimu kebebasan sampai kau sendiri kembali kepadaku."

"Yunho." suara Jaejoong begitu merdu dan dalam.

"Ms. Jaejoong." Itu suara Yuri.

Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, ada apa dengan putrinya? Pengasuh itu terlihat khawatir, wajahnya pucat.

"Hyuna terjatuh, dan kakinya terkilir."

"Tuhan, dimana dia?"

"Di ruang istirahat, untunglah Di Hotel ini ada dokter, dan dokter sudah memeriksanya,"

Jaejoong tidak menunggu penjelasan Yuri, ia sudah berlari menerobos keramaian. Putrinya yang hiperaktif itu tidak terbiasa dengan sepatu kaca yang berhak agak tinggi yang diberikan Changmin.

.

.

.

"Haraboji akan membelikan sepatu baru untuk Hyuna, asal Hyuna memberikan sepatu kaca itu untuk diperbaiki." Terdengar suara Choi Sangwoo yang membujuk ketika Jaejoong sampai di ambang pintu.

Putrinya duduk di sofa dan mata Jaejoong menangkap pergelangan kaki Hyuna sudah di perban. Gadis itu tidak lagi menangis namun kedua pipinya basah.

Menerobos masuk tanpa permisi Jaejoong berkata lembut. "Sayang, kau tidak apa apa?"

Ia duduk di sisi lain putrinya dan menghapus jejak air mata dari wajah Hyuna. "Granddad mengatakan sepatu kaca Hyuna rusak," ia mengadu. "Sepatu ini masih baru bagaimana bisa rusak."

Jaejoong tersenyum hangat. Memeluk putrinya." Sepatu itu memang baru akan tetapi sepertinya pembuatnya lupa memeriksa lagi apakah sepatu itu layak untuk di pakai."

"Samcon membelikan ini untuk Hyuna, dan ini sepatu terindah yang Hyuna punya."

"Kau memiliki lima puluh pasang sepatu bahkan lebih di rumah Granddad dan itu masih baru sayang."

Gadis kecil itu memasang wajah marah kepada kedua orang yang disayanginya. "Hyuna tidak akan melepasnya."

Tuhan. Anaknya mengapa bisa begitu sangat keras kepala. Ia akan menggantung Changmin karena membelikan hadiah untuk putrinya tanpa merundingkan apa yang cocok dan tidak untuk di kenakan gadis seumuran Hyuna. Hyuna adalah gadis hiperaktif yang tidak bisa diam, seharusnya Jaejoong melarang gadis kecil itu memakai sepatu berhak meskipun kurang dari lima senti.

Yunho berdiri di pintu. Ia berdiam diri disana memperhatikan ibu dan anak yang sedang terlibat dalam berdebat kecil. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum.

Choi Sangwoo mendelik lebar kearah Yunho. Pria paruh baya itu berdiri terlalu cepat dan menghampiri Yunho. "Jung Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Tentu saja menghadiri pesta," mata musang Yunho melirik enggan kearah pria paruh baya yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu."Apa Anda berpikir, aku akan membuat Jaejoong marah dengan menghancurkan acara ini. Tidak, karena jika acara ini gagal aku juga yang rugi karena aku menanam saham di tempat ini." Melangkah mendekat kearah Hyuna Yunho tersenyum lebar.

Terlihat jelas keterkejutan Jaejoong mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan. Bagaimana bisa Yunho terlibat dalam resot ini, dan sejak kapan pria itu tertarik dengan bisnis yang berlawanan dengan bisnis yang selama ini di jalankan pria itu.

Gadis kecil itu sudah berteriak dan mengulurkan tangan untuk di peluk Paman Yunho yang ia rindukan telah datang. "Kenapa paman tidak datang menemui Hyuna? Mommy mengatakan paman terlalu sibuk untuk berkunjung."

Duduk di sisi lain Hyuna, Yunho merunduk untuk memeluk gadis kecilnya. "Maafkan paman yang nakal ini, paman takut hyuna akan mengusir paman seperti seorang Bibi yang marah karena merasa terganggu kemudian mengacungkan sapu untuk mengusir paman." Mata Yunho mengatakan itu sambil menatap Jaejoong ketika berkata seakan itulah yang akan di lakukan Jaejoong jika ia menginjakkan kaki dirumah wanita itu.

"Jaejongie." Sangwoo mendekatinya dengan rasa khawatir yang kentara di wajahnya. "Kau bisa kembali ke acara itu nak, biarkan Aku yang menjaga Hyuna, kakinya hanya terkilir ringan akan sembuh dalam beberapa hari."

Jaejoong tersenyum menenangkan Ayah mertuanya, ia tahu pria paruh baya itu mengkhawatirkanya, juga menghawatirkan Hyuna. Jaejoong melihat mata Sangwoo selalu melirik kearah Yunho dan Hyuna dengan gelisah. Jadi ia berkata menenangkan. "Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan Papa, Yunho tidak akan menyakiti kami."

"Itu hal terakhir yang akan aku lakukan di dunia ini." ujar Yunho. Kata itu diucapkan dengan nada lembut nambut tajam." Aku akan berterus terang kepada Anda bahwa aku, Jung Yunho tertarik kepada menantu anda Kim Jaejoong, dan berniat menikahinya."

Mata Jaejoong mendelik menyangkal. "Tidak Papa, aku tidak pernah menerima lamaran Mr. Jung."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau masih istri dari Seunghyun sampai detik ini dan selamanya, meskipun putraku sudah meninggal."

Rahang Yunho mengatup dengan gigi bergemelutuk mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan pria tua tidak tahu diri itu.

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa di pungkiri Jaejoong adalah ia masih istri dari Choi Seunghyun, pria yang sudah meningal empat tahun lalu. Itulah yang selalu menjadi beban dihatinya, Seunghyun terlalu mencintainya, begitu dalam sampai rela mati untuk Jaejoong.

~TBC~

 **Yang ingin bertanya tentang buku silahkan add fb: Sherry kim atau Line. : ziyakim. kalau tidak punya tinggalkan bin BBM kalian akan aku invite.**

 **Trimakasih buat RCLnya semua aku baca dan trimakasih dukungan dan pemberitahuan atas kesalahan yg saya tulis.**

 **PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.**

 **Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)**

 **Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.**

 **Harga : 109.000**

 **Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci**

 **Halaman : -/+ 450**

 **Sinopsis : Menyusul**

 **Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-**

 **Harga belum termasuk ongkir.**

 **minat hubungi Author.**

 **Fb : Sherry kim**

 **Line :Ziyakim**

 **Batas PO 10 November**

 **Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.**


	10. Chapter 10

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Para pemain dalam FF saya milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya. Maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian dan adegan di dalamnya.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Bajingan kau, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Sangwoo mengumpat kasar. Andai tidak ada Hyuna di atas pangkuan Yunho, ia sudah akan menghajar pria yang telah membuat hidup putra dan menantunya itu menderita.

Mengabaikan pria itu,Yunho bangkit dengan Hyuna berada dalam gendonganya. Menyerahkan gadis kecil itu kepada Yuri yang mengkerut ketakutan di sudut pintu. "Bawa dia pulang Miss, sopir pribadiku akan mengantar kalian pulang, Jaejoong akan pulang bersamaku."

Gadis kecil itu merengek tidak setuju dengan usul Yunho." Hyuna tidak ingin pulang,"

"Tidak, mungil! Kau akan kembali bersama pengasuhmu dan sepatu ini." Yunho melepaskan sepatu kaca itu dari kaki Hyuna. "Biarkan paman yang memperbaikinya dan besok akan ada sepatu baru dan lebih banyak untuk hyuna pakai."

Memberenggut tidak suka Hyuna melirik sepatu kaca itu sekali lagi. Ia sudah beracting teraniyaya untuk mendapatkan sepatu itu, Samcon Changmin dengan setengah hati membelikan sepatu itu untuknya, namun sekarang ia sudah harus kehilangan sepatu indah tersebut.

"Baiklah," kata Hyuna pasrah. "Janji paman akan membelikan sepatu baru buat Hyuna."

"Apapun untukmu sayang." Yunho mengisyaratkan Yuri untuk pergi, gadis muda itu menatap Jaejoong meminta persetujuan.

"Ajak Yoona kembali bersamamu, aku bisa kembali bersama Changmin."

"Dia akan kembali bersamaku." Yunho menyahut.

Sangwoo sudah akan menyela akan tetapi ia menahan diri sampai pelayan pribadi Jaejoong dan pengasuh Hyuna keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Hening untuk beberapa menit. Tidak ada yang berucap diantara ketiganya. Jaejoong duduk dengan gelisah di sofa yang tiba tiba terasa keras di bawahnya.

Yunho dan Sangwoo berhadapan terhalang meja sebagai penyeka di antara keduanya. Jika Yunho terlihat santai berbeda dengan Sangwoo yang menahan amarah dan umpatan pria itu yang siap keluar kapan saja.

Serigai menakutkan terlihat jelas di bibir pemimpin mafia itu. "Aku tidak butuh restu anda pak tua, aku tetap akan menikahi Jaejoong." Ada nada mengejek dalam kata kata Yunho dan tentunya Sangwoo memperhatikan hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan menikah dengamu" Jaejoong menyahut. Ia menatap Ayah mertuanya dengan gelisah. Tidak, ia tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun.

"Papa percayalah padaku, aku tidak akan menikah dengan Yunho."

"Tentu saja kau tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun, kau adalah menantuku dan sampai saat ini Seunghyun masih suamimu."

Maju dengan kecepatan kilat Yunho mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sangwoo dan mendorong pria itu ke dinding. Ikatan dasi pria itu semakin mencekik leher, kakinya mencoba meraih lantai kehilangan pijakan seakan lantai semakin menjauhinya .

Jaejoong menjerit berhambur kearah mereka. "Demi Tuhan, Yunho, kau akan membuhnnya."

Mengabaikan pukulan tangan Jaejoong yang tak seberapa Yunho menatap Choi Sangwoo tajam. " Putramu sudah meninggal, dan kau berniat mengikat wanita muda yang tidak berdaya untuk tetap menjanda demi putramu, menghalanginya untuk mencari kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri, apakah itu alasannya? mengapa kau menyembunyikan Jaejoong selama empat tahun,,, Brengsek." Yunho mengguncang tubuh Sangwoo beberapa kali sampai pria itu hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

"Kau berniat membuat Jaejoong menjanda seumur hidupnya, betapa tidak berperasaan terhadap satu satunya keluargamu. Atau kau berniat membunuhnya agar dia bisa bersama dengan putra terkutukmu itu, seharusnya aku membawa Jaejoong bersamaku lima tahun lalu."

Tangan Jaejoong berhenti menarik lengan Yunho. Kata kata pria itu seperti pedang yang menghunus ke jantungnya. Ia terdiam menunggu mertuanya berkata, apapun untuk menyangkal tudingan yang di arahkan Yunho untuknya. Benarkah mertuanya itu tidak menginginkan ia bahagia disisa hidupnya?

Membayangkan kenyataan ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidup bersama Hyuna sampai anaknya itu menikah menimbulkan kesedihan di relung hati Jaejoong, bagaimana kehidupanya setelah itu. Kebahagiaan hidup bersama pria yang menjadi suaminya telah terenggut begitu saja darinya. Impianya yang hanya sekedar impian, ia tidak mampu meraih kebahagiaan tidak akan pernah lagi.

Tuhan tahu. Jaejoong takut hidup kesepian, impianya adalah memiliki keluarga besar dengan banyak anak, cucu dan suami sampai dihari tua, apakah ia akan benar benar sendiri pada akhirnya.

Teriakan Ayah mertua menyadarkan Jaejoong. "Dia tidak akan bahagia bersamamu." Sangwoo berkata di tengah tengah cengkraman kuat Yunho. Tidak heran ia adalah pemimpin mafia, kekuatan pria itu sangatkah besar, otot otot tangan Yunho begitu keras di kulit tangan pria itu.

"Dan kau lebih memilih mengurungnya dalam pernikahan. Aku memuji betapa bijaksananya engkau pak tua, membiarkan Jaejoong menjalani sisa hidupnya seorang diri apakah itu juga yang diinginkan putramu?" Melepaskan cengraman di leher Sangwoo Yunho melangkah mundur setelah menghempaskan tubuh kecil itu kedinding. Ia tidak akan membunuh pria tua itu saat ini, tidak dengan mudah.

Jaejoong membisu tidak bergerak di samping Sangwoo yang bersandar ke dinding, wajah wanita itu pucat seperti kapas. Yunho berniat merengkuh wanita itu dan menenangkan Jaejoong, menghiburnya.

"Jaejoong."

"Jangan sentuh aku," ia mengibaskan tangan Yunho. "Papa benar, aku tidak akan menghianati pernikahan suci kami. Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu, tidak juga dengan pria lain"

"Brengsek.," Yunho melayangkan pukulan kearah perut pria itu. Sangwoo terdorong kebelakang dan membentur dinding sekali lagi. "Kau telah meracuni pikiranya." Tidak akan Yunho maafkan pria tua itu.

Sangwoo terbatuk, dan rubuh. Terbatuk lagi beberapa kali dan kembali bangun hanya untuk mengejek Yunho. Sangwoo begitu yakin Yunho tidak akan sampai membunuhnya, jika pria itu berniat membunuh dirinya sudah sejak lima tahun lalu Pria itu akan melenyapkanya bukan? Hanya Sangwoo tidak tahu Jaejoonglah alasan Yunho untuk tidak membunuh orang yang menyebabkan ayah kandungnya terbunuh dalam ledakan pabrik di prancis.

Pintu terbuka munculah Changmin dengan wajah khawatir yang begitu kentara. Yuri sudah memberitahu semuanya sebelum pengasuh itu membawa Hyuna pulang.

Changmin menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan segera. Tidak perlu bertanya apa yang telah terjadi sebelum ini. Wajah merah padam Jung Yunho, Paman Sangwoo yang membungkuk dan Kakaknya Jaejoong yang wajahnya memucat.

"Jung Yunho. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seandainya kau berani menyakiti Jaejoong." melangkah dengan kakinya yang panjang ia menarik Jaejoong kebelakang tubuhnya. Memberikan perlindungan yang seharusnya ia berikan sejak lima tahun silam.

Sayangnya waktu Changmin masih dalam perjalanan dari akademi ketika Yunho disana, ia hanya berpapasan ketika Yunho masuk kedalam mobil laborgini di depan gedung hotel dan pergi.

Jaejoong beringsut kepada sang adik mencari perlindungan lebih.

"Brengsek, aku tidak menyakitinya."

"Kau telah menyakitinya, Jung. Sejak lima tahun lalu, bisakah kau berhenti mengganggu kakaku jika kau benar benar menginginkan dia bahagia."

"Dia akan bahagia jika menikah denganku, aku akan memberikan semua yang di inginkan,,, bahkan..."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan cucuku memiliki Ayah tiri sepertimu."

Yunho menjawab dengan keyakinan yang begitu tegas. "Aku akan menggap Hyuna seperti putri kandungku, aku akan memanjakanya melebihi apa yang bisa kalian berikan kepadanya."

Cengraman di lengan Changmin membuktikan Jaejoong begitu ketakutan dengan kata kata yang di lontarkan Sangwoo. "Ya Tuhan, bisakah kalian semua diam. Kalian tidak hanya membuat Hyuna ketakutan, apa kalian menginginkan Kakak ku kembali koma karena stres." Pelukan posesif Changmin dan wajah Jaejoong yang pucat menyadarkan Yunho.

"Sial,,," Umpatan keluar dari mulut Yunho. Ia tidak berniat membuat Jaejoong ketakutan.

Semua berantakan, semuanya, percuma ia membebaskan Jaejoong hanya untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mendekati wanita itu agar tidak takut kepadanya. Kini, semuanya sia sia, ia telah kehilangan kesabaran dan menghajar Ayah mertua yang begitu di banggakan Wanitanya.

Jemari Yunho menyusuri rambutnya yang kusut dengan gelisah." Maafkan Aku, Jaejoong aku tidak berniat,,, aku."

"Hallo,,, apa ada orang."

Yoochun dan Siwon saling dorong di pintu dengan berisik. "Kau menginjak kakiku, Park."

"Maafkan aku, kakiku tidak memiliki mata."

"Aku maafkan."

Mereka berdua melengang masuk dengan santai, mengabaikan suasana ruangan yang dingin sedingin kutub utara.

"Keluar kalian." Bentak Yunho. " ini bukan saatnya kalian ikut campur."

"Oh, tapi aku berani jamin kau akan senang karena aku ikut campur kali ini." ujar Yoochun penuh percaya diri.

"Aku baru saja mendapat kabar, kabar yang memang aku selidiki dalam minggu terakhir dan sangat sulit untuk mendapatkan info tersebut karena harus memulai penyelidikan dari prancis dan secara pribadi tentunya, sampai sampai aku harus menculik putri dokter tua bangka yang tidak mau bekerja sama dengan para detective kita."

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau ketahui." bentak Yunho

"Maafkan aku Dude, aku menguping pembicaraan kalian barusan, entah apa yang di rencanakan pria tua itu sampai menbunyikan kebenaran ini," ketika Yunho akan menyahut Siwon melanjutkan." Diam dulu nak, dengarkan kami selesai bicara."

Siwon menghadap kearah Changmin. "Maafkan aku karena mengatakan ini. Atau kalian ingin mengatakan sendiri kepada Yunho secara pribadi."

Mata Changmin melebar menatap surat yang di keluarkan Yoochun dari balik jasnya. "Tidak!" ia berseru melepas Kakaknya berniat merebut surat bersegel salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul.

Siwon menahan pria itu agar tetap di tempatnya. Terdengar isakan tangis Jaejoong. "Lambat laun, kami akan tahu yang sebenarnya." ujar Siwon.

Yunho membentak keras. "Apa apaan kalian."

"Oh, diamlah Nak."

"Kau tahu Yunho? Choi Seunghyun tidak bisa memiliki keturunan."

Yunho menggeram marah mengertakan giginya sampai rahangnya terasa sakit. Ia berkata dengan ketenangan yang di paksa. " Apa hubunganya hal itu dengan masalah ini..." Ia terdiam. Otaknya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tunggu.

Mencari jawabannya, pandangan Yunho menatap Jaejoong, wanita itu sudah dalam dekapan Changmin lagi dan terisak semakin keras.

"Ya Tuhan, kalau begitu Hyuna adalah..." Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras sampai terasa begitu sakit. Kepalanya seakan dipukul palu begitu keras sampai ia tidak yakin ia masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih.

"Ya Dude. Hyuna adalah putrimu."

Kebahagian, penyesalan, dan rasa bersalah. Semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam rongga dada lalu mengerogoti hati Yunho. Tentu saja ia bahagia, bagaimana tidak! Ia memiliki putri yang sudah begitu besar. Empat tahun, dan selama itu pula ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendampingi sang buah hati selama pertumbuhanya . Apakah ia sedang bersedih, menyesal atau ...entahlah?

Sesak di dadanya benar benar menyakitkan ia sulit bernafas, seandainya dengan berkelahi atau di pukuli di atas ring mampu mengurangi rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang ia rasakan, akan dengan senang hati Yunho berdiri di tengah ring dan merelakan dirinya menjadi sasak latihan petinju petinju andalan di klubnya sendiri.

Ia sadar semua itu tidak akan ada gunanya, meskipun ia ditembak sekalipun tidak akan dapat memutar waktu dimana kesalahan itu di mulai. Ia tidak menyesali kelakuan bejatnya yang menjadi alasan Hyuna lahir kedunia, ia menyesali mengapa ia tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya.

Seharusnya ia curiga atau mencari tahu, namun ia hidup dalam rasa bersalah yang berujung mengabaikan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kim Jaejoong. Wanita malang yang ia renggut kesucianya di malam pengantin wanita itu. Yunho lebih memilih menutup mata dan telinga dari apapun yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi, dan berita meninggalnya Choi Seunghyun dan Istrinya kembali membuat Yunho semakin tertutup dari dunia luar.

Tidak seharusnya ia mengurung diri, tidak seharusnya ia tidak mencari tahu apakah Jaejoong hamil dan apakah janin di dalam perut wanita itu adalah buah dari kelakuan bejatnya.

Sembilan bulan Jaejoong mengandung putrinya darah daging Yunho dan ia sendiri tidak mengetahui itu. Seandainya ia mencari tahu sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ... Tidak, ia sadar semuanya tidak akan jauh lebih baik dari sekarang.

"Jangan nyalakan lampunya."

Yunho menarik jemarinya kembali ketika Jaejoong memperingatkan. Mereka berada di dalam kamar Hyuna di rumah keluarga Kim, kamar itu tidak begitu besar namun penuh dengan mainan boneka dan foto foto Hyuna Jaejoong dan Changmin.

Tangan Yunho terkepal erat ketika menemukan foto Choi Sangwoo kemudian Choi Seunghyun yang menggendong putrinya dan memeluk Jaejoong, Hyuna masih sangat kecil dalam balutan selimut merah muda. Kecemburuan merasuki diri, seharusnya Yunholah yang ada dalam foto itu.

Tetapi, apakah dirinya berhak atas Jaejoong dan Hyuna, setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap sepasang ibu dan anak malang itu.

Hyuna terlelap di atas ranjang yang tidak begitu besar, cahaya redup lampu meja tidak begitu cukup terang bagi Yunho untuk melihat wajah putrinya. Akan tetapi itu sudah lebih cukup untuk melihat kenyataan yang menyakitkan, bagaimana ia tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya, ada sedikit kemiripan di wajah Hyuna dengan dirinya.

Membungkuk di atas ranjang berwarna putih itu Yunho duduk di lantai, memandangi gadis kecil yang tertidur begitu lelapnya, begitu damai sampai Yunho dapat merasakan kedamaian tersebut menular menelusup kehatinya yang hampa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau merahasiakan kenyataan ini dariku Kim Jaejoong." tanpa menatap Jaejoong Yunho bertanya. Ia tidak rela mengalihkan pandangan dari mengamati putrinya yang terlelap.

Tidak ada jababan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, wanita itu membisu dan terisak sesekali. Yunho tidak berani menyentuhnya, tidak berani memandang Jaejoong atau memeluk wanita itu. Mekipun ia sangat ingin merengkuh wanita itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ceritakan kepadaku semuanya, setelah malam itu. Setelah aku memperkosamu dan menghancurkan hidupmu." sengaja Yunho berkata kejam, untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Jaejoong.

"Tidak disini, aku takut membangunkan Putriku."

"Dia juga purtiku." Rasanya aneh bagi Yunho mengatakan Hyuna adalah putrinya. Apakah ia berhak, apakah Hyuna mau menganggap Yunho sebagai Ayahnya?

Yunho menunduk mendaratkan ciuman di kening Hyuna sebelum keluar dari kamar mengikuti Jaejoong ke ruangan lain di ujung lorong, ruang kerja di lantai yang sama.

Rumah telah sepi. Changmin belum kembali masih di tempat pesta seandainya pria itu tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sana, Yunho jamin pria itu akan ikut pulang bersamanya dan Jaejoong.

Penghuni rumah lain sudah tertidur para pelayan sudah beristirahat di lantai dasar. Kini tinggalah mereka di ruang kerja yang Yunho yakini digunakan sebagai ruang kerja Changmin.

Ruangan itu tidak lebih besar dari kamar Yunho, ada beberapa medali yang dilihat dari bentuknya adalah mendali masa kecil entah milik Jaejoomg atau adiknya.

Melangkah kearah balkon Jaejoong membuka tirai berwarna merah marun dan membuka serta jendela, angin segar berhembus memenuhi ruangan, hembusan angin menerbangkan rambut Jaejoong yang panjang.

Berdiri di belakang Jaejoong Yunho melihat tubuh Jaejoong menegang. Tahu Yunho berdiri begitu dekat denganya.

Jaejoong masih tidak berani menatap kebelakang, pandanganya lurus kearah langit gelap yang hanya diterangi beberapa bintang. "Sepertinya akan hujan."

"Ceritakan kepadaku Jaejoongie, Apakah Seunghyun tahu, Hyuna bukanlah putri kandungnya."

Tentu saja ia tahu. Hal menyakitkan untuk diingat, bayangan kekecewaan dalam sorot mata di wajah Seunghyun yang di tunjukan untuk dirinya kembali hadir ketika Jaejoong menutup mata. " Ya, dia tahu."

"Dan dia masih menerima Hyuna sebagai putrinya." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Apakah Seunghyun memperlakukan kalian dengan baik? Atau dia memukulmu karena kau tidak perawan di saat pertama ..."

"Dia menerimaku apa adanya." lirih Jaejoong." Awalnya ia sangat bahagia aku hamil di bulan pertama setelah kami menikah, akan tetapi Papa curiga dan meminta kami menjalani tes." Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Suamiku tentu saja dengan senang hati melakukan tes, bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin malam itu ,,,ketika kau ..." isakan kecil keluar dari bibir Jaejoong."Kau hanya melakukan itu sekali aku sangat yakin janin dalam rahimku adalah anak Seunghyun akan tetapi semua salah."

Anak Seunghyun. Sesuatu seakan menghantam dada Yunho dan menghimpitnya begitu keras, sampai ia sulit untuk sekedar bernafas. Membayangkan Jaejoong di atas ranjang bersama pria itu ,,,, Sial. Beginikah rasanya cemburu. Benar benar menyakitkan.

Memberanikan diri Yunho meraih pinggang Jaejoong dan memeluknya, tidak ada perlawanan dari Jaejoong, wanita itu menyerahkan diri sepenuhnya kedalam dekapan hangat lengan Yunho. "Maafkan aku." ia berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. "Lanjutkan ceritamu."

Beberapa detik hening kembali, yang terdengar hanyalah suara mobil dan hembusan angin dari luar sana.

" Ketika kenyataan itu terungkap Sunghyun benar benar terluka, karena Papa menginginkan cek kesehatan penuh, bukan hanya ingin tahu tentang siapa ayah dari Janin dalam kandunganku saat itu, dokter mengatakan suamiku tidak bisa menghasilkan benih untuk rahimku. Ia begitu terluka atas kenyataan yang di alaminya," Yunho mengeratkan pelukanya ketika merasakan tubuh Jaejoong terguncang akibat tangisan wanita itu.

"Itukah alasan Seunghyun menerima Hyuna? Karena pria itu sadar dirinya tidak dapat memiliki keturunan sedangkan kau hamil, kau istrinya dan pastinya semua orang berpikir Hyuna adalah putri kandungnya," Benarkah begitu? Jaejoong sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan itu sebelumnya.

Mencoba melepaskan diri dari dekapan Yunho Jaejoong mengangkat wajah untuk menatap wajah Yunho dengan marah. "Kau bajingan kejam, apakah di otakmu hanya memikirkan keburukan seseorang, tidak semua orang berpikir sama seperti apa yang kau pikirkan."

Mengabaikan pukulan kepalan tangan Jaejoong Yunho mundur membiarkan wanita itu melampiaskan amarah yang selama ini dipendamnya. Jaejoong berhak memukulnya bahkan membunuhnya sekalipun jika Jaejoong menginginkan itu."Aku minta maaf." Tidak pernah terpikir oleh Yunho, perasaanya akan begitu lega sesudah mengatakan maaf. Dalam hidupnya ia tidak suka mengatakan hal seperti itu, ia adalah pemimpin mafia tidak terbiasa mengatakan hal merendah seperti itu.

"Dia benar benar mencintaiku, kau tahu?" Jaejoong kembali terisak. "Seunghyun oppa benar benar mencintaiku, dia adalah suami yang baik dan aku mencintainya."

Mendengar itu dari mulut wanita yang kau cintai, hati Yunho seakan di gores oleh pedang paling tajam dan beracun. Perih, membuat perut Yunho terasa jungkir balik dan susah bernafas. Ia membenci sakit ini, radanya benar benar menyakitkan.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Jaejoong?" Yunho bertanya.

Ia telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini secepatnya. Yunho menginginkan Cinta dari Jaejoong, bukan keterpaksaan karena Hyuna adalah putri mereka yang mendorong Jaejoong untuk menerima lamaran darinya.

"Apakah aku harus memaksamu menikah denganku? Atau kau ingin aku harus melepaskan Hyuna dan berpura pura dia bukanlah putriku."

~TBC~

Thanks buat RCL masukan dan kritikan kalian. semua ripiu aku baca, maaf gx bisa balas satu satu. kasih tahu saya jika ada kesalahan kata dan typo fatal. Kamsahamnida.

Yang nanya nama Author siapa itu maaf juga aku gx kenal T,T

 **PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.**

 **Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)**

 **Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.**

 **Harga : 109.000**

 **Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci**

 **Halaman : -/+ 450**

 **Sinopsis : Menyusul**

 **Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-**

 **Harga belum termasuk ongkir.**

 **minat hubungi Author.**

 **Fb : Sherry kim**

 **Line :Ziyakim**

 **Batas PO 10 November**

 **Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.**


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Para pemain dalam FF saya milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya sendiri. Maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian dan adegan di dalamnya.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

Happy Reading ...!

"Apakah aku harus memaksamu menikah denganku? Atau kau ingin aku melepaskan Hyuna dan berpura pura dia bukanlah putriku."

Apakah yang ia inginkan?

Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu. Apakah ia bisa hidup dengan pria seperti Yunho sebagai suaminya? Ataukah menolak pria itu dan hidup hanya dengan purtinya?

Pukulan tangan Jaejoong melemah, Yunho menangkap tubuh Jaejoong sebelum wanita itu terjatuh. "Kau butuh istirahat setelah hari panjang ini , Jae."

Mata wanita itu tertutup namun masih tetap berbicara. "Papa mengajukan syarat untuk kami, jika kami tidak menurutinya maka janin dalam rahimku harus di hilangkan." Jaejoong melanjutkan.

Ucapan Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersentak, "Brengsek, pria tua itu." geram Yunho. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan perasaan Jaejoong saat Sangwoo memberikan pilihan yang teramat sulit untuknya.

Jaejoong yang malang, mengandung anak dari hasil yang bukan buah cintanya, dan menjalani kehidupan penuh tekanan. Yunho bersumpah akan membebaskan Jaejoong dengan semua pilihanya meskipun wanita itu tidak menginginkan menikah dengan dirinya, ia akan mengabulkan apapun keingin Jaejoong. Oh, merpatinya yang malam.

Kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuh Jaejoong. Jadi seperti ini rasanya dipeluk oleh seseorang yang benar benar melindungimu, rasanya jauh berbeda dengan pelukan Seunghyun. Jaejoong menyukai aroma tubuh Yunho yang membuatnya merasa damai. Aroma tubuh Seunghyun berbeda dan rasanya benar benar berbeda. Seunghyun, suaminya. Jaejoong hampir lupa saat saat kebersamaan mereka yang memang singkat dimasa lalu , yang kini memeluknya adalah pria yang berbeda.

Suara Jaejoong selembut angin malam ketika kembali bercerita, "Kami boleh melahirkan Hyuna apabila kami bersedia menyerahkan Hyuna dalam tanggung jawab Papa sesudah anak itu lahir. Papa mengingikan kami memiliki anak sendiri, darah daging Seunghyun, dengan berbagai cara yang nihil karena seunghyun tidak dapat membuahi rahimku." Membayangkan kau adalah pria yang sehat tapi tidak bisa memiliki keturunan, itu adalah kenyataan yang menyakitkan untuk seorang pria, Yunho mengakui.

"Seunghyun oppa tidak punya pilihan lain selain menerima keputusan Papa. Kami terbang ke berbagai belahan dunia untuk pengobatan, dan kami tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Hyuna sampai kami memiliki anak sendiri."

Amarah kembali merasuki Yunho. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana Sangwoo tega memisahkan mereka berdua. "Brengsek, orang macam apa yang tega memisahkan putri dari ibunya sejak ia lahir." Jaejoong mengabaikan umpatan umpatan Yunho. Wanita itu terus melanjutkan ceritanya, seakan Jaejoong kembali kekehidupan empat tahun silam.

"Hari di mana kecelakaan itu terjadi kami baru kembali dari Canada dan berniat bertemu dengan Hyuna sebelum kami pergi ke London. Kami sudah berada di kediaman Papa tapi Papa tidak membiarkan kami bertemu dengan Hyuna," ia terisak. "tidak peduli bagaimanapun kami memohon kepada Papa untuk membiarkan kami melihat putri Kami barang semenit pun."

Putri Kami. Hati Yunho mencelos mendengar kenyataan itu.

Seunghyun dan Jaejoong.

Seharusnya Jaejoong dan Yunho, Bukan?

Kenangan itu kembali muncul di benak Jaejoong. Kenangan dimana Seunghyun melepaskan sabuk pengamanya sendiri dan mendorong Jaejoong keluar dari mobil sebelum detik terakhir mobil itu jatuh kejurang. 'Kau harus tetap hidup untuk dirimu sendiri aku dan Hyuna' kata terakhir Seunghyun sebelum ia terlempar dan menghantam sesuatu yang keras sampai kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat Mobil itu jatuh, dan ia tidak ingat apa apa lagi.

Dengan rasa putus dan gairah Yunho menarik Jaejoong kembali merapat ke ketubuhnya, lebih rapat dari yang bisa ia dapatkan, meraih tengkuk wanita itu dan membungkuk untuk mencium Jaejoong. Wanita yang malang, apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan kepada jaejoong tidak dapat di maafkan.

Ciuman itu terasa kasar dan menuntut putus asa, Jaejoong terlihat begitu rapuh dalam dekapan lengan Yunho yang kuat, Jaejoong begitu kecil dan kurus, Yunho memeluknya sedemikian rupa seakan ingin melebur diri menjadi satu, dirinya dan Jaejoong.

Mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong yang bersandar pasrah ke tubuhnya, Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke satu satunya sofa panjang di ruangan itu. Merebahkan Jaejoong disana, melingkupi tubuh rapuh Jaejoong dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang besar, Yunho menarik diri untuk menatap Jaejoong. Mata wanita itu sembab karena menagis sepanjang malam, Yunho menyatukan bibir mereka kembali membawa ciuman panjang yang penuh gairah yang tak terkendali dan keputus asaan.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Jaejongie?" ujar Yunho disela sela ciuman mereka. Ia tidak akan membiarkam nafsu memimpin, ia harus menggunakan otak agar Jaejoongnya tidak ketakutan.

Masih terengah akibat ciuman panjang mereka Jaejoong mengerjap. "Apa yang aku inginkan?" ia mengulang seakan kata kata itu tidak ditunjukan untuknya.

"Ya, apa yang kau inginkan, kau ingin aku tetap disini bersamamu menghabiskan malam yang penuh gairah dan menghapus semua kesedihan dimasa lalu atau aku harus pergi dari kehidupanmu dan tidak kembali." Yunho menyandarkan keningnya di atas kening Jaejoong, hidung mereka bersentuhan. "Tapi jangan melarang aku untuk menemui putriku, putri kita. Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah Ayahnya, aku berhak untuk mengunjungi Hyuna kapan saja dan membawa putriku kemana saja untuk berlibur."

"Kau tidak boleh membawanya pergi dariku." Jaejoong menggeliat di bawah tekanan tubuh Yunho yang tegang oleh gairah, mendorong pria itu sedemikian rupa, semampu yang ia bisa. "Kau tidak ..."

"Sttt, tidak merpati, bagaimana mungkin aku menjauhkan Hyuna dari mu, kau ibunya kau berhak atas Hyuna lebih banyak dari hak yang kumiliki, meskipun kita sama sama kehilangan waktu selama empat tahun bersama putri kita yang malang. " menyadari akan hal itu Yunho membeku. Kemudian mengumpat. "Pria tua itu akan membayar apa yang telah ia lakukan kepadamu dan putri kita." kembali, Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong yang terbuka dengan gairah yang membara, menciumi wanita itu dengan segenap kerinduan panjang yang ia pendam. Bibir pria itu terasa lembut di atas bibir Jaejoong, membujuk mengigit dan seakan menagih janji ciuman Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menurut, mencium pria itu segenap hari dan keputus asaan bercampur rindu. Tanganya terangkat untuk menyentuh dada bidang Yunho dan terasa begitu ...begitu jantan. Jaejoong dapat merasakan otot otot tubuh Yunho menegang ketika jemarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh sesuatu benda kecil yang keras di kedua dada lebar pria itu.

Pelukan Yunho semakin erat, menyentuh membujuk dan kembali menarik Jaejoong lebih dekat. Geraman samar tersengar dari tenggorokan Yunho, menyadatkan Jaejoong kalau ini sudah terlalu jauh.

"Tidak Yunho, kita tidak bisa melakukan ini." Jaejoong tidak mampu menahan desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri ketika Yunho menyusuri lehernya dengan lidah panas pria itu. Tuhan, rasanya ia ingin pingsan detik itu juga. Ketika Yunho menarik diri ia merasa sedikit merasa kehilangan.

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan." Sorot mata pria itu membuat jantung Jaejoong seakan diremas. "Aku mencintaimu sejak malam kita bertemu, tidak pernah dalam hidupku mengingkan seseorang seperti aku menginginkanmu, aku hampir gila, tidak sebelum atau sesudahnya hasrat tergoda ingin memiliki seorang wanita dalam sekali pandang. Kau merobohkan pertahananku dan membuatku kehilangan kendali, hanya kau yang mampu melakukan hal itu kepadaku Kim Jaejoong." Menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk Yunho membenamkan wajah di lekuk leher Jaejoong yang baru saja ia nikmati. Menghirup aroma manis dari kulit halus Jaejoong.

Yunho harus berpikir, ini tidak benar. Tidak, jika ia harus memperkosa wanita itu untuk kedua kalinya. "Aku sudah mengatakan untuk tidak memaksamu menikah denganku, tidak juga sekarang ketika aku tahu Hyuna adalah putriku." Jaejoong tidak bergerak ketika Yunho memeluk tubuhnya etat, begitu eratnya sampai ia merasa sulit bernafas. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau mencintaiku, aku memang bajingan yang memaksakan keinginanku selama ini tapi tidak untuk saat ini, jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menikah, maka aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Melepaskan pelukanya Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan mata musangnya yang merah menyala. Apakah pria itu menangis?

"Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran. Datanglah kepadaku ketika kau telah menginginkanku. Tidak peduli berapa bulan atau tahun, pintu rumahku akan selalu terbuka untukmu."

Yunho pergi, pria meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan berantakan untuk kedua kalinya. Yunho benar benar putus asa dan terluka, apakah pria itu benar benar mencintainya.

Apalagi yang kau ragukan, Jae?

Kejar Yunho.

' Kau tidak bisa menikah denganya karena kau masih istri sah putraku ' Suara Ayah mertuanya kembali terniang di telinganya.

Ya, Tuhan. Apakah begitu sulit baginya mendapatkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Apakah Seunghyun lebih suka melihat ia sendirian di sisa hidupnya yang masih panjang?

Jaejoong kembali menangis entah berapa lama, sampai wanita itu lelah dan tertidur di sofa. Changmin kembali beberapa saat kemudian dan menemukan kakaknya tertidur dengan jejak air mata yang mengering.

Jongie yang malang.

"Kau yakin sudah menghubungi wakil directure Amazon Choi Crop?"

Pengawal pribadi Yunho berdiri tegak ketika sang pemimpin memasuki ruangan pertemuan rahasia mereka. Di suatu pelabuhan di kawasan Ginpo.

Yoochun menyerahkan beberapa lembar foto untuk diserahkan kepada Yunho. "Kami terpaksa menyandra putra Wakil Directure itu karena tidak mau bekerja sama."

Yunho menatap foto anak kecil berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun yang duduk di sebuah bangku, anak itu terlihat, ketakutan. Hati Yunho seakan kembali diremas teringat akan putrinya. " Beri apapun yang diinginkan anak itu agar tidak ketakutan di dalam sana, kalau perlu culik ibunya untuk membuatnya merasa tenang." melempar Jas hitamnya asal Yunho duduk di kursi paling ujung. Rapat masih sepuluh menit lagi ia membuka berkas berkas di hadapanya.

Alis Yoochun terangkat. Pria itu berubah, mungkinkah pemimpinya kembali mendapatkan hatinya yang hilang selama lima tahun ini? "Baik." ia menjawab tegas. Tidak akan ada gunanya mendebat apapun jika suasana hati Yunho sedang tidak baik.

Pengawal Yunho yang lain menyerahkan Ipad ke hadapan sang pemimpin mereka. "Sesuai permintaan anda Sajangnim, ini adalah toko terbesar di Korea, anda tinggal memilih dan dalam waktu satu jam barang akan dikirim kerumah Nona Hyuna."

Yoochun melanjutkan. "Aku sudah mengirim beberapa mata mata untuk mendatangi kantor Choi Sangwoo mereka sedang mencari tahu beberapa kasus yang mengganjal pikiranku." Kata kata Yoochun berhasil menarik perhatian Yunho dari acara memilih milih sesuatu dari salah satu pusat perbelanjaan online.

"Katakan pada mereka aku akan membawanya sendiri kerumah Jaejoong." Yunho berkata kepada pengawal yang memegang ipadnya. "Ambil semua perlengkapan apapun seukuran Hyuna dari sepatu baju dan lainya, aku ingin semua siap sebelum kita selesai rapat. "

"Baik, Sajangnim."

Mengalihkan pandanganya dari layar komputer lain Yunho berkata. "Apa yang menurutmu tidak beres."

"Sebagian saham Amazon Crop sepertinya milik Kim Jaejoong."

"Tentu saja, dia menantu Choi keparat itu, apa aku perlu membenturkan kepalamu kemeja agar kau ingat." Ruang rapat itu berubah dingin dan tenang. Suasana hati pemimpin mereka benar benar kacau.

"Maaf Sajangnim, " Salah satu pengawal Yunho lain berkata. "Yang Mr. Park maksud adalah tiga puluh persen saham milik Kim Changmin, dan Dua puluh persen milik Kim Jaejoong, lepas dari kedua Mr. Choi, mereka juga memiliki hak sendiri di Amazon Corp karena Ayah mereka mewariskan saham tersebut."

Mata Yunho berubah tajam, mengintimindasi." Jelaskan."

" Seperti yang dikatakan wakil Directure Amazon Corp, Dua puluh tahun lalu Mr. Choi dan Mr. Kim bekerjasama untuk membangun perusahaan mereka di prancis."

"Cukup." Jadi si tua bangka Choi sengaja menikahkan putranya dengan Jaejoong. Perjodohan yang menguntungkan pihak Choi Sangwoo, di tambah kematian orang tua Jaejoong karena kecelakaan ketika mereka masih kecil.

Sial, apakah kecelakaan itu juga telah di atur seperti kecelakaan di pabrik yang menewaskan ayah Yunho sendiri. "Yoochun, aku ingin kau menyelidiki kematian orang tua Jaejoong."

"Baik, sajangnim. "Jawab Yoochun tegas. Kemudian ia meneruskan dengan nada yang lebih santai. "Setelah ini kau tidak bisa kabur, dude."

Yunho melirik Yoochun dengan jengah. Jadi pelayan ini sudah menjadi sahabatnya sekarang. Perubahan yang cukup cepat. "Kau sudah mengusirku dan Siwon dari kediaman Kim semalam, aku juga ingin melihat keponakan kami."

Siwon muncul di dari balik pintu." Aku sudah membebaskan putra Wakil directure itu, anak yang manis." ia tersenyum sendiri." Sayangnya tidak semanis keponakan kita Hyuna."

Senyum Yunho muncul mengiyakan. "Aku sudah mendapatkan infonya." ia memberikan sebuah map. "Aku sudah membacanya tiga kali dan benar. Lima puluh persen saham Amazon crop dari seluruh perusahaan Choi adalah milik almarhum Mr. Kim, Jaejoong dan Seunghyun memang di jodohkan sejak mereka kecil."

"Dasar mafia karatan." Yoochun mengeritik Yunho. "Kau seperti orang gila yang menyuruh kami menguak masa lalu Kim Jaejoong di mulai dari lahir sampai hari ini dan kenapa baru sekarang kau tertarik dengan masalah ini. Aku bahkan harus bertindak sendiri tanpa kau suruh untuk menyelidiki Hyuna untuk memastikan gadis kecil manis itu adalah keponakanku atau bukan?"

"Itulah gunanya kalian." Pria itu tersenyum memperlihatkan giginya. "Pesankan tiket untukku malam ini jam sembilan ke Rusia aku sedang tidak ingin memakai pewasat pribadi."

Siwon menjawab. "Bukankah kau akan berkunjung kerumah Jaejoong untuk makan malam disana?"

"Jam sembilan Choi, setelah makan malam aku akan pergi."

Hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara untuk beberapa menit.

"Katakan kau bercanda Dude," Bangkit dadi duduknya Yoochun berdiri di samping meja. "Kau menyerah dan memilih kabur seperti pecundang lima tahun silam meskipun kau tahu Hyuna adalah putrimu, dan kau akan melepaskan Jaejoong begitu saja."

Ya, dia akan melepaskan Jaejoong. "Itu yang dia inginkan, maka aku akan menurutinya."

"Sialan, aku tidak akan meninggalkan keponakanku disini dalam kekuasaan Choi keparat itu hanya untuk dijadikan pijakan untuk menimbun kekayaan Choi Sangwoo."

Yunho menyela. "Itulah gunanya aku meninggalkan kalian disini,"

"Kau tidak mengajak kami kembali ke Rusia?"

"Rumah kita di Ingris nak?" sahut Yoochun.

"Rumah kita dimana mana Mr. Park yang terhormat, hampir di setiap negara kita memiliki rumah." Siwon meralat.

"Yang jelas, kalian akan mengawasi mereka untukku."

"Jaejoong wanitamu untuk apa kami menjaganya untuk pecundang sepertimu."

Karena itulah Cinta, kau tidak bisa memilikinya tapi kau bisa menjaganya. Yunho tidak akan mengatakan itu kepada mereka. "Yang jelas tolong jaga mereka untukku aku hanya beberapa hari disana untuk urusan lain."

"Tidak usah kau suruh, nak. Kami akan melakukanya, aku lebih tertarik dengan saham Amazon, aku menginginkan perusahaan itu." mata Siwon berbinar binar antusias. " Perusahaan kaya dan hebat, tapi aku tidak akan merebutnya karena itu milik keponakan kita."

"Syukurlah kau sadar lebih dulu, atau aku akan dengan senang hati menyadarkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri Siwon."

Tetapi kemudian mereka menyadari sesuatu. "Kau bilang hanya beberapa hari disana?" Yunho mengangguk.

"Setelah itu kau akan kembali ke Korea." sekali lagi Yunho mengangguk.

Yoochun mengumpat, Siwon tertawa. "Kami menghawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak penting." gumam mereka berdua.

Seorang pengawal mengetuk pintu dan masuk. "Sajangnim, Mr. Zhu dari china sudah datang dengan barang barang bawaan mereka, saya sudah periksa semua senjata itu dan siap digunakan."

"Suruh masuk."

Yoochun melengang keluar. "Aku lebih suka menyiapkan jalan untuk kerumah Keponakan kita agar tidak macet." Berjalan kearah pintu Yoochun berhenti sejenak. " Kau yakin akan pergi, Yunho. Tidak bisakah di tunda setelah beberapa hari menggoda Jaejoong."

Jika sudah memanggil nama Yunho berarti Yoochun telah serius. Jadi Yunho menjawab dengan yakin. "Ya, dan jangan katakan ini kepada Jaejoong, kau boleh mengatakan ini kepadanya setelah aku pergi."

"Untuk apa aku mengatakanya jika kau akan kembali." iapun menghilang di balik pintu.

Siwon sudah akan berkata namun kembali terdiam ketika Mr. Zhu memasuki ruangan. "Ni Hao Yunho Sien sen, Hao Ciu Bu Cien ~ Apa kabar Tuan Yunho, lama tidak bertemu~"

"Ni Hao Zhu Sien sen. ~Apa kabar Tuan Zhu~" Yunho menjawab dengan akses yang sempurna dan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk duduk.

Ketukan di pintu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunanya. Oh, pie apel itu hampir terjatuh.

Matanya menatap galak kearah pintu dapur dan disanalah Changmin berdiri, menatapnya mengeryit heran. "Kau tidak mendengarkanku, bukan?"

"Apa?" Jaejoong menaruh Pie apel yang masih mengebulkan uap panas itu di atas meja.

"Aku bertanya kepadamu, sepertinya Yunho mulai gila, dia membeli hadiah untuk Hyuna seperti kita akan membuka toko untuk anak anak keluarlah dia ada di luar kau harus melihatnya sendiri." kemudian menggerutu. "Aku berani bersumpah, bahkan kau tidak mendengar mobil pria itu datang." Dan sialnya, itu memang benar.

Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir jernih jika pikiranya penuh dengan Yunho dan ciuman memabukkan pria itu tadi malam. Seluruh indra dalam diri Jaejoong tidak bisa berfungsi dengan benar apabila Yunho berada di sisinya.

"Berhentilah merona kakaku tersayang, cepatlah keluar. Aku tidak yakin akan menemukan jalan untuk bisa keluar. Yunho benar benar membeli terlalu banyak barang untuk putri barunya."

Jaejoong tidak perlu bertanya lebih panjang jika berjalan beberapa langkah keluar dari dapur bisa membuatnya mengetahui semua yang di keluhkan sang adik. Ia berhenti di tengah pintu dapur menuju ruang tamu.

Astaga. Mata Jaejoong mengerjap ngerjap. Seluruh ruangan sudah dipenuhi kotak kotak kado dan sebagian tidak terbungkus kado. "Apa yang terjadi?" ia tidak tahu kepada siapa ia harus bertanya.

Hyuna muncul dari tumpukan hadiah di atas meja. Yunho duduk di karpet bersama putrinya, mereka sedang membuka sebuah kotak besar dengan pita warna merah muda di atasnya.

"Maaf, aku telah memenuhi rumahmu dengan banyak barang. Aku tidak tahu harus membeli yang mana, jadi aku membeli semua yang ada di toko itu." Jaejoong lebih tertarik pada bibir hati Yunho yang bergerak gerak menggoda ketika pria itu berbicara.

Apakah ia berharap Yunho kembali menciumnya seperti tadi malam ketika putri dan adiknya juga berada disini. Ya Tuhan, apakah ia merona?

Jaejoong berdeham meskipun tenggorokanya jauh dari kata tidak nyaman. "Kami tidak butuh semua ini, Yunho. Kembalikan benda benda aneh itu ke toko dan minta kembali uangnya. Hyuna sudah punya terlalu banyak barang untuk ..."

"Tidak satupun dari benda itu adalah pemberianku." Kata kata pria itu menusuk ke jantung Jaejoong. Apakah pria itu mengatakanya dengan nada sedih?

Suara pekikan Hyuna menggema di ruang tamu keluarga Kim yang memang tidak begitu luas. Gadis itu memeluk leher Yunho dan menciumnya. "Aku sangat suka hadiah hadianya. Bolehkan aku membuka hadiah yang lainya?" Gadis kecil itu bertanya penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, semuanya adalah milik Hyuna."

Jaejoong sudah akan menjawab saat Changmin berkata. "Aku akan pergi ke Red Castel untuk melihat lihat." Bahkan Changmin sudah memakai sepatunya. "Jangan sampai lelah, biarkan Yuri dan Yoona membantumu untuk menyiapkan makan malam."

Jaejoong mendengus seperti kerbau betina yang sedang marah. "Apa kau akan kembali untuk makan malam, masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum waktunya tiba, kami akan menunggumu." Bola mata Jaejoong melirik kearah Yunho yang sedang membantu Hyuna membuka kotak kotak lain.

"Yunho tidak akan menyakitimu." Changmin yakin akan hal itu sejak kejadian tadi malam. Pria itu bisa saja membawa Hyuna pergi atau memaksa Jaejoong untuk menikah denganya jika Yunho menginginkan itu, akan tetapi Yunho tidak melakukanya. Pria itu menginginkan hati Jaejoong bukan fisik kakaknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa, aku akan kembali larut malam." Semoga mereka bisa bicara baik baik. Dan Yunho dapat meyakinkan kakaknya untuk menikah dengan pria itu. Changmin berharap.

Dari tempatnya duduk di karpet Yunho melirik kearah pintu dimana Changmin keluar dari sana beberapa detik lalu. Tuhan, Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik dengan kaos kebesaran dengan leher lebar yang memperlihatkan bahu mulus wanita itu. Yunho menelan ludah. Hyuna mengatakan sesuatu ia hanya tersenyum menjawab dan membantu putrinya itu membuka kotak dan gadis kecil itu kembali menjerit bahagia.

Lagi. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang juga sedang menatapnya dengan mata mendelik galak. Yang hanya menambah kadar kecantikan wanita itu. Rambur Jaejoong di ikat menjulang di atas kepala dengan anak rambut yang lolos di kedua sisi wajah. Gadis itu memakai celana ketat di atas lutut namun sopan.

Yunho berharap Jaejoong tidak memperlihatkan kaki indah wanita itu yang menggoda. Bayangan kaki itu memeluk pinggangnya membuat gairahnya menyala, ruangan tiba tiba terasa gerah. Sial, tidak seharusnya ia berpikir seperti itu jika ia ingin menjauh dari Jaejoong.

Pintu depan kembali terbuka. Pengawal Yunho membawa beberapa kotak masuk dan Jaejoong menghadang mereka di ambang pintu, berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan garang. "Bawa benda itu keluar dari rumahku, kalian tidak bisa lihat rumahku sudah penuh. " Dua pengawal berjas hitam itu hanya mengerjap menatap Yunho seakan meminta ijin.

Jaejoong mengumpat kasar. Mereka hanya mendengarkan perintah Yunho, tentu saja! "Jika kau tidak membawa sebagian barang barang ini keluar Jung Yunho, aku akan menendangmu keluar bersama barang barang itu." Wanita itu berkata tegas dengan nada marah. Seakan Jaejoong dapat melakukan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu barusan.

Kedua tangan Yunho menutupi telinga Hyuna. Gadis itu menatapnya heran, berusaha menarik tangan besar yang melingkupinya kepalanya. "Paman, Hyuna tidak bisa mendengar."Memang itu yang Yunho inginkan, putrinya tidak mendengar apa yang di katakan ibunya tadi.

"Maafkan paman sayang, sepertinya Mommy tidak suka banyak barang di ruang tamu, kami kesulitan mencari tempat duduk. "Ia tersenyum hangat. "Jadi bolehkan paman membawa sebagia benda itu keluar."

Mata bambi bocah itu menatap kotak kotak kado dengan tidak rela, namun mengangguk." Baiklah, hanya sebagian tidak lebih." bibirnya mengerucut imut.

Yunho mencium gadis itu dengan gemas, menghasilkan pekikan senang keluar dari bibir putrinya." Kenapa paman, menciumku?"

"Karena kau begitu lucu ketika merajuk. Jadi biarkan paman yg berdiri disana mengambil sebagian hadiah Hyuna."

"Lain kali Paman akan membawakan Hyuna hadiah lagi, bukan?"

"Tentu, lain kali akan paman bawakan sesuatu yang lebih berguna." Ia mengalihkan pandanganya ke wajah Jaejoong. Melambaikan tangan menyuruh pengawal pengawalnya keluar.

"Hyuna, pergilah mandi sayang. Ms Yuri akan membantumu." Dan ia akan terjebak berduaan dengan Yunho di ruang tamu.

Putrinya itu menatapnya seakan dirinya itu hama yang perlu di basmi. Kemudian memeluk Yunho dan merengek. "Bolehkan Hyuna tidak mandi, Hyuna masih bersih dan wangi."

Kekehan kecil keluar dari bibir Yunho." Tidak! Paman tahu Hyuna tidak bau akan tetapi Hyuna harus tetap mandi. Hadiah ini akan menunggu Hyuna sampai kau menyelesaikan mandimu dan kembali kesini." Meski tidak rela anak itupun menurut.

Ketika itu Jaejoong sadar. Hyuna membutuhkan seorang Ayah yang memanjakanya, Changmin berbeda Hyuna sering bermanja manja dengan adiknya tapi tidak sama seperti yang dilihatnya di hadapanya saat ini.

Darah ayah dan anak memang tidak bisa ditipu. Hyuna memerlukan figure seorang Ayah yang bisa memanjakan dan menjaganya. Selama ini anaknya itu tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orang tua yang layak. Hati Jaejoong seakan diremas, putrinya sungguh malang.

Ataukah pikiran itu timbul hanya sekedar dirinya mencari alasan dapat dapat menikah dengan Yunho. Tanpa mempertimbangkan Seunghyun dan Ayah mertuanya.

~TBC~

Author cuap cuap : Ok, Author mencoba jadi Author yang baik menerima kritik dan saran. Tidak usah sungkan. Juga yang ingin lebih kenal dekat sama Author boleh PM atau add Fb Sherry Kim. Inbok dulu biar saya tahu. Karena fb banyak berseliweran orang yang gak jelas.

Author ingin punya banyak teman dan banyak yang memberi masukan dan kritik supaya dapat menghasilkan ff lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Bukan hanya teman yang numpuk di list tapi gx saling mengenal atau penyapa. Itu percuma. Tapi teman ngobrol dan saling memberi saran.

Obral PM sama FB ini ceritanya.

Salam hangat peluk cium jauh.

~Di tendang~


	12. Chapter 12

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Para pemain dalam FF saya milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya sendiri. Maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian dan adegan di dalamnya.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Ketika itu Jaejoong sadar. Hyuna membutuhkan figur seorang Ayah, dia memang memiliki Changmin tapi pemuda itu bukan Ayahnya, Hyuna sering bermanja manja dengan adiknya tapi tidak sama seperti yang dilihat di hadapanya saat ini.

Darah ayah dan anak memang tidak bisa ditipu. Hyuna memerlukan seorang Ayah yang bisa memanjakan dan menjaganya. Selama ini anaknya itu tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang kedua orang tua yang layak. Hati Jaejoong seakan diremas, putrinya yang malang.

Ataukah pikiran itu timbul hanya sekedar alasan bagi dirinya untuk dapat menikah dengan Yunho. Tanpa mempertimbangkan Seunghyun dan Ayah mertuanya.

"Apa kau akan terus beridiri disitu, Merpati."

Yunho sudah duduk disofa dan Hyuna sudah menghilang bersama Yuri. Sepertinya ia melamun lagi.

Dengan tampang tanpa dosa Yunho menepuk sofa disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan Jaejoong untuk duduk disana.

Jaejoong tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Jadi, ia mengambil tempat duduk di sisi lain meja. Mata setajam musang milik Yunho masih terus mengawasi setiap gerakan sekecil apapun yang di lakukan Jaejoong.

"Berhenti memandangku dengan mata kurang ajar dan mendamba seperti itu, Jung."

"Ah, aku senang kau tahu aku mendambakanmu," Pria itu mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja, kearah Jaejoong. "Mendambakan ciuman yang sama seperti tadi malam."

Punggung Jaejoong menegak. Kehangatan yang intim menjalar kesetiap indra dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ia pungkiri Ia juga menginginkan hal itu. Namun ia berkata. "Dalam mimpimu." ia berharap mengatakan kata itu dengan tegas, bukannya suara lirih syarat kepasrahan.

Yunho menyerigai dari tempat pria itu duduk. Ia Yakin Jaejoong juga menginginkanya, hanya saja perasaan wanita itu masih ragu untuk mengakuinya. Juga, perkataan Ayah mertua Jaejoong yang mengikat Jaejoong dengan tali kasat mata dalam pernikahan yang sudah berakhir empat tahun silam.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong bertumpu di atas paha, menggenggam erat ujung kaos wanita itu dengan gelisah. Jaejoong masih juga takut kepadanya. Yunho harus mencari cara untuk mencairkan suasana yang sedingin es ini.

Memperhatikan seluruh ruangan Pandangan Yunho berhenti di sebuah foto di atas nakas. Jaejoong Hyuna dan Changmin. Terlihat jelas foto itu masih baru, mungkin diambil setelah mereka kembali ke Seoul.

"Foto yang indah."

Jaejoong mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho. "Foto itu kami ambil ketika mengantar Hyuna kesekolah untuk pertama kalinya." Seulas senyum mengembang di bibir Jaejoong, kemudian menghilang ketika mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Bolehkah aku melihat lihat album Hyuna ketika putriku masih kecil, aku ingin melihat bagaimana gadis itu tumbuh dari tahun ke tahun." Mata musang Pria itu syarat akan kesedihan. Jaejoong mengerti perasaan itu, karena ia merasakan perasaan yang sama. Penyesalan karena tidak dapat melihat putrinya tumbuh dewasa dari hari kehari.

"Tentu," Ia meminta Yunho mengikutinya sesisi lain ruangan. Ruang baca atau semacamnya.

Begitu banyak buku di lemari yang menyatu dengan dinding, buku sejarah biologi, bisnis dan berbagai novel juga buku kedokteran dan banyak lagi. Kedua sisi dinding dan beberapa rak buku seperti perpustakaan kecil.

Seakan mengerti dengan pikiran Yunho Jaejoong berkata. "Ayah dan ibuku suka membaca apapun yang dapat mereka baca." Jaejoong ingat ketika kecil mereka sering membaca di ruangan ini.

Jemari Jaejoong menyusuri pungung buku di rak kecil di atas meja. Menarik dua album di antara album album lain, Album yang lebih besar dari yang lainya dan menyerahkan album itu kepada Yunho. "Ayah mertuaku mengirimkan foto Hyuna setiap minggu kepadaku, tidak peduli dimanapun kami berada, Seunghyun Oppa mengumpulkan semua foto Hyuna dan menjadikanya beberapa album dan sebuah VCD kalau kau mau akan aku memberikan copy-nya untukmu."

"Tentu aku ingin, Hyuna adalah putriku." Sengaja Yunho menyentuh jari Jaejoong ketika wanita itu menyerahkan Album besar itu untuknya.

"Itu benar. Bagaimanapun juga Hyuna hanya tahu Seunghyun lah satu satunya Ayah kandungnya"

Perasaan tidak suka merayap kehati Yunho. "Apa kau ingin aku mengatakan kepada Hyuna bahwa akulah Ayah kandungnya, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukanya."

Pandangan Jaejoong merambat ke mata Yunho yang berubah menggelap. Pria itu marah.

Menyadari dirinya begitu mengerti akan reaksi Yunho Jaejoong merasa takut. Ia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang di pikirkan Seunghyun selama dua tahun kebersamaan mereka ketika bertatap muka. Akan tetapi Yunho begitu terbuka dengan perasaan pria itu membuat Jaejoong begitu memahami pria itu hanya dalam waktu beberapa bulan mereka mengenal.

Yunho memutus kontak dan mengambil tempat duduk di sofa tidak jauh dari jendela yang terbuka, langit sudah akan gelap diluar sana. Menaruh Album lain di atas meja ia membuka album lainya dan merebahkan punggungnya ke punggung sofa.

Jaejoong mengambil Album lain dan memilih tempat duduk disisi pria itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Yunho bahkan tidak menyadari wanita itu duduk disisinya. Ia terlalu larut melihat foto bayi yang masih belum bisa membuka mata dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih memakai pakaian rumah sakit begitu pula Hyuna dalam balutan handuk putih yang membungkus tubuh kecilnya.

"Foto itu diambil oleh Changmin setelah Hyuna lahir."

Jemari lentik Yunho menyentuh dinginya permukaan foto putri kecilnya. Sungguh menakjubkan putrinya tumbuh di dalam rahim wanita yang ia cintai namun sekaligus tidak dapat ia milikki. Yunho bahkan tidak tahu jika benih yang ia tanam membuahkan hasil. Sungguh ironis.

Begitu banyak penyesalan yang ingin ia tebus untuk kedua wanita paling berharga dalam hidupnya ini. Sampai ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk dapat membahagiakan Jaejoong dan putri mereka.

Lembaran berikutnya hanya ada foto Hyuna. "Usianya satu bulan ketika aku dan Seunghyun oppa berada di Canada, Papa mengirimkan foto itu untuk kami." Yunho tidak mendengar kelanjutan cerita Jaejoong. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia mengabaikan ucapan wanita itu.

Putrinya, sangat menakjubkan, berapa kalipun Yunho berpikir masih sangat mendebarkan mengetahui ia memiliki seorang putri yang sudah cukup besar untuk di ajak bermain. Tak sekalipun Yunho berpikir ia akan memiliki seorang bayi, tubuh kecil yang mungkin bergerak nyaman dalam dekapanya. Ia merasa iri karena Sunghyun pernah menggendong putrinya meski beberapa kali sebelum Sangwoo merebut putrinya yang malang.

Kesadaran akan hal itu membangkitkan amarah Yunho. Ia berjanji, pria tua itu akan membayar atas semua kebahagiaan yang direnggut dari Jaejoong juga kesedihan putrinya. Membayangkan Hyuna tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang kedua orang tuanya membuat jari Yunho tanpa sadar meremas sampul album itu sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"Bajingan itu akan membayar semuanya, aku akan menghancurkanya dengan perlahan sampai pria tua itu tidak bisa mengeluarkan air mata ketika menangis memohon ampun kepadaku."

Ucapan pria itu mengagetkan Jaejoong. "Tidak, kau tidak boleh menyakiti Papa." Tanganya terangkat untuk menyentuh lengan Yunho dan meremasnya. "Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak boleh melakukanya. Papa hanya merasa semuanya tidak adil untuknya, Seharusnya aku mengandung cucunya, darah daging Seunghyun." Hati Yunho terasa teriris melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Aku tidak menyesali kehadiran Hyuna, aku berayukur memilikinya. Akan tetapi apa yang dimiliki Papa, tidak ada." Jaejoong menggeleng, cengkraman tanganya terlepas. "Papa kehilangan putra satu satunya, aku mengalami koma dan tidak ada siapa siapa lagi yang dimilikinya selain Hyuna." Wanita itu terisak. "Ku mohon, Yunho. Jangan sakiti Papa, sudah cukup ia kesepian karena kehilangan Seunghyun dan sekarang kita menjauhkan Hyuna darinya."

"Hyuna putriku, jae. Dan juga putrimu, pria itu tega menjauhkan Hyuna darimu hanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan yang kau sebut darah daging putranya," Yunho berkata cukup keras sampai Jaejoong beringsut dari tempat duduknya menjauh.

"Pria tua itu menjauhkan Hyuna darimu, ibunya."

"Dan apa yang kau lakukan, dan kenapa kau tidak mencari tau tentang kehamilanku ,menghitungnya dan mencurigai Hyuna adalah putrimu sebelumnya." Pertanyaan Jaejoong menusuknya begitu telak menghunus pisau belati tepat di jantung. Tentu saja Jaejoong menyalahkanya, seharusnya ia mencari tahu bukanya bersembunyi karena rasa bersalah yang begitu besar.

Tanganya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah Jaejoong. "Aku takut menyakitimu seandainya aku muncul kembali di hadapanmu, aku tidak pernah mencari tahu bagaimana keadaanmu sampai aku mendengar berita kecelakaan itu."

Tuhan, Yunho lebih suka melihat tubuh berkelimangan darah dari pada melihat Jaejoong menangis. "Pleas,,, jangan menangis. Aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan wanita yang menangis terutama dirimu, aku tidak suka melihat air mata sialan itu." Yunho mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho. "Seandainya kau tidak memaksakan dirimu dihari pernikahanku semua tidak akan berakhir seperti ini,,," Ia kembali terisak, suara Jaejoong nyaris teredam tangisnya. "Mungkin aku akan bahagia bersama Seunghyun dan dia tidak akan kecelakaan." Dan tentu saja tidak akan ada Hyuna, putrinya yang begitu lucu dan Jaejoong tidak pernah menyesali akan hadirnya Hyuna. Akan tetapi ia tidak akan mengatakan itu untuk saat ini kepada Yunho.

Jemari Yunho menghapus jejak liquit di kedua wajah Jaejoong. "Maafkan aku, maaf." Suaranya serak syarat akan penyesalanya yang begitu dalam.

Tidak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu, bukan?

"Menikahlah denganku, kita besarkan Hyuna dengan kasih sayang dan cinta yang selama ini belum pernah putri kita dapatkan sebelumnya." Yunho menyatukan kening mereka. "Kita bangun keluarga yang bahagia, keluarga yang selama ini kau inginkan. Apapun akan aku berikan untukmu, cintaku, hatiku, tubuhku juga kebahagiaanku."

Jaejoong mencoba menyerap apa yang baru dikatakan pria itu. Meski ini bukanlah pertama kali Yunho memintanya untuk menikah, namun debaran didadanya selalu melonjak setiap kali Yunho mengungkit tentang menikah dengan pria itu.

Bayangan tentang masa depan yang Yunho janjikan tampak mengiurkan, cinta, keluarga, bersama, selamanya. Itu pula yang ia harapkan ketika memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Seunghyun, akan tetapi semua berakhir bencana yang menghasilkan Hyuna hanya itu kesalahan terindah yang tersisa. Dan itu juga berkat campur tangan pria yang kini berada di hadapanya ini.

Mungkinkah?

Hanya membayangkan kemungkinan pria itu akan membawa kebahagiaan yang ia cari selama ini membuat dada Jaejoong berbunga bunga. Ia menginginkan kebahagiaan itu, hanya saja ia belum begitu yakin. Tetapi ia cukup yakin untuk melangkah maju dan mencoba.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terulur untuk menarik kerah kemeja Yunho, menarik pria itu kearahnya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya sendiri untuk menempelkan bibir di atas bibir Yunho yang sedikit terbuka.

Mata Yunho terbelalak terkejut. Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong menawarkan diri dengan ciuman ini. Ciuman itu terasa asin, ketika Jaejoong kembali terisak, bibir wanita itu bergetar di bawah tekanan lembut bibirnya.

Yunho tetap tidak bergerak, membiarkan Jaejoong memimpin karena ia ingin wanita itu sadar jika ia membutuhkan Yunho lebih dari yang Jaejoong bayangkan. Hati Yunho bersorak gembira ketika bibir Jaejoong terbuka untuk membujuk bibirnya agar membuka diri, ciuman itu terasa begitu pasif namun tak dapat mencegah gairah Yunho untuk muncul kepermukaan.

Geraman keluar dari tenggorokan Yunho dan detik berikutnya ia melahap bibir wanita itu dengan rakus dan terburu buru, kedua bibir itu saling bertaut memberi menerima dan berbagi. Menarik Jaejoong lebih dekat dengan dekapan lenganya yang kuat sampai ia sendiri takut ia akan meremukan tubuh kecil Jaejoong.

Pintu ruang baca terbanting terbuka begitu keras disusul suara celotehan Hyuna. Yunho melompat menjauh detik itu juga. Ia mengumpat kenapa putrinya datang disaat yang begitu berharga, ketika Jaejoong mungkin akan menerima lamaranya.

Gadis kecil itu berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah cerah sehabis mandi. Aroma sabun mandi anak anak menyebar keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Lihatlah boneka beruang ini, Samcon membelikan ini untuk Hyuna." Gadis kecil itu merangkak naik kesofa, duduk di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Mata bambi yang sama dengan milik sang ibu menatap Yunho dengan sorot mata bangga karena memiliki banyak boneka untuk ia pamerkan. Miris, putrinya adalah salah satu dari anak anak yang kekurangan cinta kedua orang tuanya.

"Masih banyak lagi di kamar Hyuna. Apakah paman ingin melihatnya?"

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Yunho menyerap apa yang gadis kecil itu ocehkan, dan beberapa waktu untuk meredakan gairahnya.

Yunho mengangkat Hyuna dan mendudukan gadis itu di pangkuanya. "Oh, sayang kau datang di waktu yang sangat tepat untuk mengganggu." Mencubit hidung kecil Hyuna. Dan mendapat pekikan bahagia dari gadis kecilnya . "Kau bahkan menertawakanku."

"Beruang ini sangat mirip dengan paman." Cengiran kecil yang menghangatkan dada Yunho.

"Kalau begitu berikan pelukan untuk beruang yang satu ini, juga ciuman sayang seperti yang Hyuna lakukan untuk beruang yang saat ini Hyuna peluk. "Oh, bahkan Yunho cemburu kepada sebuah boneka.

Mengabaikan sepasang Ayah dan anak itu Jaejoong mencoba menetralkan debaran jantungnya yang menggila. Ia tidak menyesali apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, menarik Yunho untuk mendapatkan ciuman pria itu.

Astaga, betapa murahan dirinya sampai mencium Yunho dengan begitu antusias sama seperti ciuman ciuman yang Yunho berikan selama ini. Dadanya naik turun ketika bernafas, mencoba meredamkan debaran didadanya yang menggila.

Bangkit dari kursi Jaejoong seakan melompat dan berjalan kearah pintu." Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." pintu tertutup di belakang wanita itu.

Senyuman kemenanangan tak luput dari bibir Yunho ketika mengingat ciuman Jaejoong barusan. Sialan, ia menginginkan wanita itu kembali dan menciumnya penuh gairah sama seperti yang Jaejoong lakukan sebelum putri mereka datang mengganggu. Tentu saja, hal mustahil untuk dapat ia rasakan kembali ketika Hyuna berada dalam ruangan yang sama.

"Paman memeluk Hyuna terlalu erat, tidak ,,,bisa ber,,,nafas." Suara Hyuna di antara tubuh mereka membuat Yunho kembali sadar.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang ia lakukan. "Sayang maafkan aku." ia mendaratkan ciuman di hidung kecil Hyuna. Dasar, putrinya yang manis, ia malah tersenyum menunjukan giginya yang rapi.

"Mr. Jung, makan malam sudah siap." Yoona berbicara lewat pintu. "Hyuna sayang, ikut denganku ..."

Ketika Yunho bangkit Hyuna tidak berniat melepaskan pelukanya di leher Yunho. "Biarkan aku yang menggendongnya." Berjalan melewati pintu Yunho membiarkan Hyuna tetap mencekik lehernya dengan pelukan yang benar benar kuat.

"Kau akan membunuh Paman jika terus memeluk leher paman Yunho, Hyuna." Mereka telah tiba di meja makan.

Sengaja Yunho duduk di sisi kanan Jaejoong tempat biasanya kepala rumah duduk. Jaejoong tidak memprotes bahkan tidak merasa terganggu dengan hal itu. Yunho mendudukan putrinya di sebelah kursinya. "Betapa bahagianya aku ditemani dua wanita cantik untuk makan malam."

Yunho dapat melihat rona di wajah Jaejoong sebelum wanita itu berpaling untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tidak di perlukan. Oh, tenyata wanita itu lebih cantik ketika merona. Pikiran nakal Yunho berkelana membayangkan Jaejoong berbaring di atas ranjang dengan wajah merona setelah percintaan panjang mereka ... Stop.

Sialan Jaejoong juga ciuman wanita itu tadi. Kini ia harus puas dengan hasil yang buntu dan hasrat yang tak tersalurkan. Dua jam lagi ia harus terbang ke Rusia untuk urusan yang tidak bisa di wakili oleh siapapun. Jadi ia harus sabar menunggu beberapa hari kedepan dan kembali membujuk Jaejoong untuk menerima lamaranya. Yang ia yakini tidak akan di tolak wanita itu.

Makan malam dengan Yunho sudah berakhir beberapa jam yang lalu, makan malam terburuk yang pernah Jaejoong alami seumur hidupnya.

Pria itu menggoda Hyuna namun mengabaikan dirinya, Yunho membantu Hyuna makan dan tidak sedikitpun berusaha mengambilkan sayur yang ia inginkan, sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang menciumnya di ruang baca. Yunho benar benar tidak lagi menatap wajahnya sampai pria itu pergi tanpa sebuah ciuman perpisahan seperti yang pria itu berikan untuk Hyuna.

Oh, ia mengharapkan ciuman itu. Sialnya tidak akan terjadi disaat ada Hyuna bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Suara pintu di ketuk kemudian pintu terayun terbuka. "Apa aku menganggumu, Cantik." Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jaejoong, Changmin masuk dan menutup pintu.

Jaejoong meninggalkan jendela dalam keadaan terbuka dan duduk di sofa panjang yang telah di duduki adiknya. Beringsut di sisi sang adik ia merebahkan kepalanya di pundak Changmin. "Bagaimana makan malam kalian, aku harap pria itu tidak membuat masalah." Tentu saja Changmin sudah mendapatkan cerita dari Yoona dan Yuri, mereka menggambarkan kunjungan Yunho dengan begitu detail kecuali di dalam ruang baca yang tertutup sampai Jaejoong keluar dengan mata memerah dan bibir bengkak.

Oh ia membayar mereka untuk itu juga. Ia tertawa dalam hati.

Tidak perlu menduga apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana. Karena memang itulah yang terjadi. "Katakan padaku apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Menarik kepala dari pundak Changmin, ia menatap adiknya itu dengan alis terangkat. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tidak mungkin kalian akan terus seperti ini bukan? Lambat laun kalian akan tua, hyuna akan tumbuh dewasa dan juga kau membutuhkan seorang suami untuk menjaga kalian."

"Tapi aku sudah menikah,"

"Dan suamimu meninggal, kau janda. Janda muda yang saat ini menjadi berbincangan seluruh kota karena kebangkitanmu dari kematian dan muncul kembali dengan kecantikan yang sudah matang di usiamu yang sekarang." Changmin memotong. "Kau tidak bisa terus hidup untuk masa lalu, kakaku sayang."

Tentu saja, hari akan terus berjalan dan siapapun tidak dapat mencegah hal itu. "Aku tidak tahu semua orang membicarakanku, dan hanya karena kejadian kemarin malam aku muncul sekali di hadapan publik,"

Senyuman Changmin mengembang. "Dengan gaun sexy dan jangan lupa kau meninggalkan Red Castel bersama Jung Yunho. Bajingan tampan yang sudah lama tidak muncul di depan kamera juga muncul di hari yang sama bersamamu."

Wajah Jaejoong berubah pucat, kekhawatiran menjalari benaknya. "Apa kata mereka, bagaimana pendapat Papa. Dia tidak menelfonku sejak kemaren malam,"

"Apa yang dapat dia lakukan, putranya sudah meninggal, kau tidak lagi menjadi istri dari Seunghyun sejak dia meninggal." Bahkan Changmin membenci Sangwoo, karena merenggut masa kecil Hyuna dan menjauhkan gadis kecil itu dari ibunya. Namun ia tetap diam, karena tidak ingin ikut campur masalah rumah tangga sang kakak.

"Itu tidak benar, Papa tetap Ayahku dan dia..."

"Pria bajingan yang tega menjauhkan Hyuna darimu, aku ingin lihat apa pria tua itu berani menyentuh Hyuna setelah Yunho tahu hal yang sebenarnya."

Tentu saja Ayah mertuanya itu akan mempertahankan Hyuna, bagaimanapun Hyuna adalah cucunya. "Hyuna bukan cucu kandung pria tua itu, kau harus mengingat itu." Ujar Changmin yang sudah membaca pikiran Jaejoong.

"Dan lagi, aku tidak yakin Yunho akan diam saja membiarkan Hyuna jauh darinya,"

"Dia sudah berjanji tidak akan merebut Hyuna dariku."

Sialan, pikiran kakaknya itu masih juga belum terbuka. Dokter benar tentang cara pikir Jaejoong yang berhenti di umur dua puluh satu tahun, empat tahun yang hilang adalah masa kedewasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Dia sudah berjanji tetapi bagaimana kalau dia menikah dengan wanita lain, karena kau terus menolaknya. Tentu saja Yunho menginginkan Hyuna tinggal bersama mereka,"

Changmin merasa bersalah ketika melihat wajah kakaknya semakin pucat. Ia harus mendorong Jaejoong untuk maju, Yunho benar benar mencintai Jaejoong dan ia melihat itu dari cara Yunho menatap sang kakak.

Memikirkan Yunho akan menikahi wanita lain membuat Jaejoong cemburu. Pria itu sudah melamarnya tidak mungkin menikah dengan wanita lain, bukan? Tetapi ia sudah menolak Yunho berkali kali. Bagaimana kalau Yunho putus asa dan memilih mengejar wanita lain yang lebih cantik darinya.

"Yunho sudah melamarku, tidak mungkin dia ..dia" tengorokanya tersekat. Oh Yunho tidak boleh melakukan itu.

" Dan kau menolaknya, semua orang tahu." Meskipun terdengar kejam ia menambahkan. "Yunho pria tampan kaya bajingan yang dapat memberi perlindungan siapapun yang menjadi istrinya, jangan lupa Yunho akan menjaga wanita yang dicintainya seumur hidup. Kau sudah melihat kehidupanya beberapa bulan ini, Yunho adalah pria bertanggung jawab yang di impikan para wanita."

Jaejoong terpancing. Ia mulai tidak tenang memikirkan kemungkinan Yunho menikahi wanita lain. Tidak, Yunho tidak boleh menikahi wanita lain dan merebut Hyuna darinya.

"Chwang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Ia gelisah di tempat duduknya. Dan bergerak kesana kemari dengan kedua tangan yang meremas satu sama lain.

"Perbaiki hubungan kalian, dan terima lamaranya." Ini ide gila tapi Changmin tetap berkata." kalau perlu goda Yunho."

Mata Jaejoong mendelik horor, tentu saja ia tahu apa kata dari menggoda. Yunho sering melakukan hal itu ketika mereka hanya berduaan di satu tempat.

Membayangkan ia akan menggoda Yunho seperti ciuman tadi membuat wajah Jaejoong merona. Hilang sudah wajah pucat wanita itu. Astaga, haruskan ia melangkah sejauh itu?

~TBC~ 

**PENGUMUMAN kami para Author kece(?) membawa Yunjae kedalam negeri dongeng. Dan di rangkum dalam sebuah buku oleh sepuluh Author kece lainya.**

 **Judul : Yunjae Fairy Tales (Hard Cover)**

 **Author : Nara Yuuki, Jaeho Love, Gothic Lolita, Misscelyunjae, Sherry Kim, My Beauty Jeje, Snow Queen BabyBoo, Yoori Michiyo, KimRyan 2124, dan Puan Hujan.**

 **Harga : 109.000**

 **Bonus : Tas lucu, Pin/ Ganci**

 **Halaman : -/+ 450**

 **Sinopsis : Menyusul**

 **Paket souvenir : 135000 -edisi terbatas-**

 **Harga belum termasuk ongkir.**

 **minat hubungi Author.**

 **Fb : Sherry kim**

 **Line :Ziyakim**

 **Batas PO 10 November**

 **Membeli buku sudah termasuk donasi berbagi sebesar 5000 untuk mereka yang kurang mampu dan sekolah sekolah yang membutuhkan.**


	13. Chapter 13

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Para pemain dalam FF saya milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya sendiri. Maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian dan adegan di dalamnya.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Dua hari terakhir Jaejoong selalu memikirkan perbincangan dirinya dengan sang adik di malam pertemuan terakhir dengan Yunho. Changmin mengatakan apa yang ia inginkan, dan mendukung untuk mengejar kebahagiaan yang selama ini di impikan olehnya.

Keraguan itu masih ada, ketakutan akan gagalnya sebuah hubungan membuat Jaejoong kembali beringsut di kursi. Ia telah gagal mendapatkan kebahagiaan di pernikahan pertamanya tidak menutup kemungkinan dirinya juga akan gagal di pernikahan kedua.

Memikirkan status pria yang selalu mengejar ngejar dirinya akhir akhir ini adalah seorang mafia, jauh di dalam hati Jaejoong ia merinding. Kemungkinan kemungkinan yang mungkin saja terjadi seandainya ia menerima lamaran pria itu terus berputar di dalam kepala. Bagaimana jika Yunho menyakitinya?

"Oh, apa yang aku pikirkan." Wanita itu menompa kepalanya dengan kedua tangan terbuka. Tiba tiba ia merasa Konyol sampai memikirkan Yunho akan menyakitinya dan mungkin itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan di lakukan Yunho.

Yunho mencintainya, ia tahu. Pria itu menginginkanya, ia juga tahu. Sebesar rasa cinta yang pria itu tunjukan untuknya, sebesar itu pula cinta yang juga perlahan telah tumbuh di hatin Jaejoong. Ya Tuhan, ia benar benar mencintai Jung Yunho.

Changmin benar, ia telah melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencoba. Bagaimana seandainya Yunho putus asa dan memutuskan untuk mundur, bagaimana jika Yunho tertarik dengan wanita lain dan menjauhinya. Memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuat perutnya terasa melilit.

Sentuhan tangan kecil di atas paha menyadarkan Jaejoong dari pikiran pikiran yang sudah menghantui kepalanya selama dua hari belakangan ini. Dua hari itu pula Yunho tidak mencari Hyuna atau menelfon mereka.

"Mommy kenapa?" Gadis kecilnya itu tersenyum dari tempat duduknya samping Jaejoong, kedua kaki Hyuna terayun tidak sabar sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Tidak seharusnya kita kesini sayang," Diraihnya genggaman kecil Hyuna dan membuka kepalan kecil tangan itu hanya untuk diusap usapkan di wajah Jaejoong yang dingin.

Astaga, sepertinya ia memang sudah gila. Menggunakan Hyuna sebagai alasan untuk datang keperusahaan tempat Yunho bekerja selama pria itu berada di Korea. Ya Tuhan, apakah ia merindukan Yunho sampai sebesar itu sampai datang menemui Pria yang sudah ia tolak berkali kali.

"Paman Yunho kenapa belum juga datang. Hyuna sangat merindukanya." Gadis itu merajuk.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." Punggung Jaejoong menjadi tegak ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki dari satu satunya pintu di ruangan itu. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat Pria itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu,"

Suara seorang pria menyapa mereka.

"Paman Yoochun," Hyuna melompat turun dari sofa dan berlari kearah pria itu dan memeluk sebalah kaki Yoochun.

Yoochun, kenapa Yoochun? Dimana Yunho?

Jaejoong melirik ke belakang pria itu, berharap Yunho segera muncul namun pintu itu tidak lagi terbuka. Berbagai pikiran buruk kembali memenuhi benaknya, Apakah Yunho tidak ingin melihatnya? Apakah pria itu mulai menyesal dan menjauh darinya? Apakah pria itu benar benar sudah melupakanya.

Seakan menyadari kegelisana Jaejoong Yoochun berkata. "Kau pasti berharap Yunho yang muncul dihadapanmu, maaf mengecewakan kalian tetapi aku lah yang datang." Ia menggoda Hyuna disela sela ucapanya.

"Maaf." wanita itu tertunduk dengan wajah merona. Memalukan, ia tertangkap basah berharap Yunho lah yang muncul di sini.

Menurunkan Hyuna di sofa pria itu mempersilahkan Jaejoong untuk kembali duduk. "Kuharap kau nyaman di sini, perusahaan ini kacau balau bahkan hampir saja bangkrut ketika Yunho membelinya dua bulan lalu. Untunglah kami dapat mengendalikanya meskipun Yunho harus menguras tenaga juga dompetnya untuk membuat perusahaan ini berdiri kembali." Diam diam mata pria Casanova itu memperhatikan penampilan Jaejoong yang sedikit berubah. Wanita itu berdandan. Jaejoong mewarnai rambut dengan warna yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya, dan terlihat seperti anak remaja dua puluh tahun, juga riasan tipis yang melembutkan wajah Jaejoong dengan begitu mempesona. Pakaian yang cukup sopan namun berlekuk dan ia berani bertaruh Yunho akan senang setengah mati mendengar berita Jaejoong mencarinya, meskipun wanita itu mengatakan Hyuna lah yang merindukan Yunho. Dan ia tahu itu hanya alasan yang di gunakan Jaejoong.

"Kau kelihatan lebih sehat, dan ,,, cantik." Jaejoong merona. Demi apa, wanita itu benar benar merona hanya dengan sepatah kata dari Yoochun.

Ya, Tuhan. Beruntunglah Yunho jika mendapatkan Jaejoong sebagai istrinya meskipun pria itu harus mengejar ngejar Jaejoong sampai ke negri gingseng ini. Jaejoong begitu polos dan terbuka, Yoochun tahu dari pengalaman pribadinya yang sudah menggoda banyak gadis, wanita bahkan para janda hanya saja ia belum pernah menggoda gadis polos. Dan ini terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Memberanikan diri Jaejoong berkata dengan nada datar." Apakah Yunho sedang tidak ada di tempat? Dua hari ini dia tidak menelfon Hyuna?"

"Dimana paman Yunho? Hyuna sangat merindukanya."

Gadis itu sudah beralih duduk di sisi sang ibu. "Sudah dua hari ini Yunho berada di Rusia untuk urusan bisnis." Yoochun menjawab.

"Rusia." Jaejoong tidak mengira suaranya sekeras ini. "Tapi,,, dua hari lalu Yunho masih bersama kami untuk makan malam." Tidak mungkin! Yunho tidak benar banar kabur darinya, bukan?

"Setelah makan malam bersama kalian, Yunho langsung terbang ke Rusia..." ada sedikit jeda. Dan Yoochun sangat menyukai ketertarikan Jaejoong dengan ucapanya. Wanita itu benar benar menunggu kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan Yunho akan kembali, Mungkin seminggu atau lebih." Yoochun tentu saja berbohong karena besok Yunho sudah akan kembali, baru saja pria itu menelfonya dan Yunho sudah sangat cerewet plus ribut karena Yoochun tidak memberi kabar tentang Jaejoong dan Hyuna.

"Kau bisa menelfonya, aku rasa Yunho akan sangat senang mendengar suaramu, Apa kau punya nomor telefon Yunho?" Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Astaga, mana mungkin." Seingat Yoochun ia sudah memberikan no ponsel Jaejoong kepada Yunho, apakah pria itu tidak menghubunginya secara pribadi? "Akh, baiklah kau bisa meminta no Yunho kepada Junsu, dia ruangan sebelah."

Yoochun membutuhkan waktu untuk berbicara kepada Hyuna secara pribadi. Sangat konyol membicarakan hal pribadi kepada bocah berumur empat tahun. Tapi itu harus, untuk meluruskan rencana yang ia dan Junsu diskusikan pagi tadi. Dan itu tidak akan terwujud seandainya Jaejoong berada di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka.

Ketika Jaejoong terlihat ragu ia menambahkan. "Pergilan, biarkan aku bersama gadis cantik ini," ia menunduk menatap Hyuna." Katakan iya, sayang. Dan Junsu mungkin ingin mengobrol denganmu, wanita crewet itu selalu bertanya tentang bagaimana kabarmu?"

Jaejoong ragu ragu namun ia berdiri memutuskan menemui Junsu sebentar sebelum mereka pulang. Ketika wanita itu keluar ruangan Yoochun seakan melompat kesisi meja untuk duduk di sisi Hyuna.

"Baiklah, aku punya rencana yang akan aku katakan padamu sayang." Hyuna hanya tersenyum menatap Yoochun.

"Maukah kau membantu pamanmu yang tampan ini?"

"Hyuna akan membantu."

"Apa kau menyukai Paman Yunho? Lain kali kalau kau melihatnya kau tidak boleh memanggilnya paman."

Gadis itu menatap Yoochun penuh curiga, hey tentu saja ia sangat menyayangi sang Paman tampanya itu. "Lalu Hyuna harus memanggil Paman Yunho dengan panggilan apa?"

"Daddy atau Papa."

Mata yang sama seperti Jaejoong itu mengerjap ngerjap. "Apakah dengan begitu Paman Yunho akan benar benar menjadi Papa Hyuna, sama seperti Papa teman teman di sekolah Hyuna."

Gadis pintar. "Ya tepat seperti itu seandainya ibumu yang nakal itu juga menyukai Paman Yunho."

"Hyuna akan membuat Mommy menyukai Paman Yunho, oh..." Tangan mungil Hyuna menutup mulutnya erat erat. "Daddy Yunho."

Semudah ini...? Yoochun mengerjap.

Ia pikir akan membutuhkan waktu panjang untuk menjelaskan tentang kerumitan hubungan orang dewasa, kerja sama dengan putrinya yang berusia empat tahun lebih mudah dari pada kerja sama dengan wanita keras kepala berumur Dua puluh lima tahun tepatnya Ibunya.

"Oh, sayang." Karena gemas Yoochun memeluk Hyuna. "Kau memang cerdas, Yunho pasti senang mendengar panggilan baru itu. Dan aku mencintaimu. Dan ingat ini rahasia kita berdua."

.

.

.

Yunho mengerjap ngerjap seperti orang bodoh dia ruang tamu keluarga Kim ketika mendengar Hyuna memanggilnya dengan panggilan baru yang sangat sangat ia sukai. Daddy.

Oh, Tuhan. Apakah ia masih tertidur sambil berjalan?

Yunho bahkan mengabaikan Hyuna yang memeluk lututnya dan merengek minta di gendong.

Pagi ini Yunho terbang dengan penerbangan menggunakan pesawat pribadi dari Rusia. Beberapa hari terakhir ia kurang tidur agar dapat mengerjakan pekerjaanya lebih cepat dan segera kembali ke Korea, bahkan ia tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan langsung melajukan mobilnya kerumah Jaejoong untuk bertemu kedua wanita yang paling berharga untuknya ini.

Semua terasa hampa sampai Jaejoong membukakan pintu untuknya. Wanita itu terlihat lebih cantik dari terakhir ia melihat Jaejoong tiga hari lalu. Ia ingin memeluk Jaejoong dan membisikkan kata kata rindu seandainya saja di ruangan itu tidak ada Changmin dan Hyuna yang duduk di lantai dan mereka sedang bermain.

"Daddy,,," Rengekan Hyuna menyadarkan Yunho dari lamunan pria itu.

"Oh, sayangku." Ia mengangkat Hyuna dan memutar tubuh gadisnya beberapa kali. "Apa kau merindukan ..." Yunho ragu ragu, "Daddy." Ujung mata Yunho melirik Jaejoong , wanita itu menatap adiknya tajam seakan Changminlah yang harus di mintai pertanggung jawaban atas nama panggilan baru untuk Yunho.

Changmin mengedikkan bahu, dan Yunho tahu bukan Changmin orang yang berjasa atas kesalahan indah ini.

"Apakah Daddy juga merindukan Mommy." Pandangan Jaejoong Langsung menusuk tajam kearah Yunho ketika Hyuna bertanya kepadanya.

"Tentu saja, Daddy sangat sangat merindukan Mommy." Dengan berani Yunho menatap langsung kedalam mata Jaejoong sampai membuat wanita itu memalingkan wajah darinya dengan warna baru menempati kedua pipi lembutnya.

"Senang bertemu kembali dengan kalian." Seakan rumah itu adalah rumahnya sendiri Yunho melenggang duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamu. Changmin mengangkat bahu acuh kemudian mengabil tempat duduk di sisi lain meja.

Jaejoong tetap berdiri di tengah ruangan menatap Yunho dan Hyuna yang tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Dami Tuhan, bahkan Changmin adiknya juga melempar senyum tanpa dosa kearahnya. "Duduklah Nuna," ia menepuk sofa disebelahnya.

"Kemarilah Mommy." sekali lagi Jaejoong mendelik lebar kearah Yunho yang menggunakan nama panggilan Hyuna untuknya.

Sialan pria itu. Pergi begitu saja dan kembali tanpa memberi kabar, muncul di depan pintu rumahnya dengan penampian yang ... Demi apa, Pria itu bertambah tampan dari hari ke hari sampai Jaejoong sulit mengalihkan tatapanya dari Yunho.

"Aku menjemputmu untuk menghadiri undangan acara makan malam."

Lagi. Jaejoong semakin mendelik lebar kearahnya. " Dan mengapa kau begitu yakin kalau aku akan ikut denganmu?"

"Karena kau memang harus ikut, aku tidak mau mencari wanita lain untuk mendampingiku datang ke acara seperti itu."

"Acara seperti apa?"

Pintu depan kembali terbuka pengawal Yunho membawa masuk sebuah kotak besar dan menyerahkan kotak itu untuk Jaejoong. "Gaun untukmu, dan cepatlah acaranya akan di mulai satu jam lagi."

Meski dengan wajah di tekuk dan gerutuan di mulutnya, Jaejoong tetap berjalan naik ke lantai atas untuk berganti pakaian.

"Apakah Hyuna boleh ikut," Gadis kecilnya menatap Yunho dengan wajah memohon. "Hyuna ingin makan malam bersama Mommy dan Daddy."

Changmin bangkit menghampiri Yunho dan Hyuna untuk, mengambil alih menggendong gadis kecil itu. "Bagaimana kalau Hyuna berkencan dengan Samcon, kita pergi jalan jalan membeli boneka yang Hyuna inginkan."

Yunho tidak mempercayai penglihatanya, apakah Changmin Mengedipkan mata kepadanya. Sepertinya ia memiliki sekutu baru yang mendukung dari pihak Jaejoong.

Dua puluh menit berikutnya Jaejoong turun dengan gaun panjang menjuntai indah menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Gaun berwarna peach itu membalut tubuh Jaejoong begitu pas tanpa mampu menyembunyikan lekukan indah di tubunya. Garis leher terlihat sopan dengan renda berkilauan yang Yunho tidak tahu apa namanya. Kalung berlian yang indah menggantung di leher jenjang wanita itu.

"Kau sangat cantik," Changmim berkata dari tempatnya duduk dengan Hyuna di pangkuan pria itu.

Jaejoong mencengkeram tas tangan berwarna senada dengan gelisah, "Ya memang cantik tetapi..." Ia memutar tubuh dan menarik rambut panjang bergelombangnya ke sisi bahu memperlihatkan belahan punggung terbuka yang menampakkan tulang dan kulit tubuh wanita itu yang membuat tenggorokan Yunho kering.

Yunho berdeham. "Aku belum melihat gaun itu sebelumnya, Junsu yang menyiapkan itu untukmu." Dan ia berterimakasih dalam hati kepada Junsu. Meski ada rasa sedikit tidak rela harus berbagi keindahan tubuh Jaejoong kepada orang lain.

Belahan itu memperlihatkan pungung Jaejoong sampai lekukan pinggang wanita itu dan Yunho membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya mendaratkan ciuman di punggung telajang Jaejoong, apakah dirinya akan ditolak ataukah Jaejoong akan menariknya lebih dekat seperti beberapa hari lalu di ruang kerja.

Dan apakah Changmin akan mengijinkanya kalau ia menyeret Jaejoong keruang kerja detik ini juga untuk berduaan sejenak. Ia menggeleng untuk menghilangkan pikiran pikiran aneh itu ... Ya Tuhan!

"Pergilah kalian, semoga malam kalian indah." Changmin mengajak Hyuna naik ke lantai atas. "Kita juga harus bersiap siap sayang, boneka itu akan lari kalau tidak segera kita ambil." Suara pria itu menghilang di lantai atas.

Membusungkan dadanya tegak Yunho berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong untuk mengulurkan tangan dan membimbing wanita cantiknya keluar rumah dan malam ini ia sengaja memakai mobil pribadinya, hanya untuk berduaan dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Inilah yang di benci Yunho dari sebuah pesta meskipun hanya sebuah acara makan malam vormal tetap saja sang tuan rumah mendantangkan beberapa reporter yang sudah menyorot dirinya dan Jaejoong sejak mereka tiba tiga puluh menit lalu.

Tadinya Yunho berniat hanya menggunakan acara ini sebagai alasan untuk mengajak Jaejoong dan menggunakan waktu mereka sebaik baiknya untuk merayu wanita ini.

Jangankan merayu, mereka memiliki waktu luang berdua saja sudah sangat bagus dan terkutuklah mereka yang mengerubungi dirinya dan Jaejoong juga pertanyaan pertanyaan : Bagaimana kalian bisa datang bersama? Atau : Apakah kalian berkencan?

Yang sialnya dijawab gelengan malu malu dari Jaejoong dan Yunho tersenyum senang karena jawaban wanita itu terlihat sangat meragukan.

Sungguh ia ingin segera kabur dari acara menyebalkan ini, membawa Jaejoong ketempat yang sepi dan merayu wanita itu sampai Jaejoong menerima lamaranya. Astaga apakah dirinya benar benar telah dibuat tak berdaya dan bertekuk lutut oleh Jaejoong?

Persetan, apapun itu akan Yunho lakukan asalkan Jaejoong mau menikah denganya. Meskipun ia harus mempermalukan wanita itu di hadapan umum agar wanita itu bersedia menjadi istrinya.

"Permisi Tuan dan Nyonya aku membutuhkan pendampingku untuk diriku sendiri jadi,,," Yunho mengulurkan tangan yang di sambut antusias oleh Jaejoong sepertinya wanita itu juga tidak sabar untuk melarikan diri dari orang orang yang mengerubunginya seperti lalat."... Ijinkan aku untuk membawa pergi wanitaku." Dengan sedikit tekanan di kata terakhir Yunho sudah memenangkan satu poin dari Jaejoong.

Oh, ia sangat senang ketika mendengar bisik bisik para wanita yang mencurigai hubungan mereka.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh dari orang orang yang mencuri dengar Jaejoong berbisik. "Aku tidak suka acara ini, mereka memandang kita seperti kita ini orang yang aneh."

Punggung jari telunjuk Yunho mengangkat dagu Jaejoong membuat wanita itu menatapnya, "Kau lebih suka berduaan denganku, bukan?" Inilah yang Yunho harapkan, rona merah di wajah Jaejoong dan Yunho melirik melalui ujung matanya kesebuah sudut kamera yang diarahkan ketempatnya dan Jaejoong.

Menundukan wajahnya ia menyatukan kening mereka dan berbisik. "Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang sepi untuk ...berbincang bincang." Kekehan Yunho terdengar renyah di telinga. Astaga, dirinya telah membuat Jaejoong benar benar merona sampai keleher wanita itu.

Memberengut tidak suka Jaejoong mendaratkan tinjunya ke dada Yunho yang keras. "Berhenti menggodaku, Yun." Senyum malu malu Jaejoong membuat wanita itu semakin menggemaskan.

"Selamat malam Yunho." Suara seorang wanita yang tidak asing di telinga Yunho menyapa. Yunho memutar tubuh dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Acara mereka sekali lagi harus di ganggu oleh sepasang kakak beradik yang Yunho kenal dengan baik. Wanita yang pernah di tunangkan kepadanya ketika mereka masih kecil sampai Yunho meminta pembatalan pertunagan itu dan di setujui kedua keluarga secara damai.

Kedua Wanita berpakaian sexy itu melangkah begitu anggun ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong "Apa kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan kami dengan wanita cantik ini, Yunho?"

Meskipun kata itu di ucapkan Wanita berbibir merah itu dengan santai namun tatapan wanita itu mengatakan yang sebaliknya.

"Yunho oppa, sudah sangat lama kita tidak bertemu sejak terakhir kali kita bertemu dalam acara pertunganmu dan Unnie yang ..." Gadis yang lebih muda itu terdiam. "Maafkan aku."

Sebongkah rasa pahit seakan mengganjal di tenggorokan Jaejoong, perutnya terasa melikit dan tikaman di dada tak kasat mata seakan betubi tubi. Jadi Yunho pernah bertunangan sebelumnya?

Dan Astaga, apakah dirinya cemburu pada Wanita itu, wanita muda yang cantik dan mungil dan akan terlihat serasi jika bersanding dengan Yunho.

Bibirnya terasa kaku ketika sekali lagi ia mencoba untuk tersenyum.

*TBC*

Thanks atas RCL kalian, aku baca semuanya. Maaf tidak bisa balasa satu satu.


	14. Chapter 14

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : NC

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Para pemain dalam FF saya milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya sendiri. Maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian dan adegan di dalamnya.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Dengan keterpaksaan yang sangat Yunho mau tak mau harus memperkenalkan mereka dan menjelaskan kepada Jaejoong masalah yang sudah menjamur dari masa lalunya yang tidak penting.

"Mereka putri dari keluarga Kwon, teman Ayahku dalam bisnis, Kwon BoA dan Kwon Yuri."

Gadis yang lebih muda itu mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat tangan Jaejoong dengan keramahan yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum tulus tanpa sadar. "Kim Jaejoong, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

BoA hanya mengangguk sekilas dan tatapan wanita itu kembali kepada Yunho. "Aku melihatmu di acara pembukaan Red Castle beberapa hari lalu tapi kau tidak melihatku." Melirik Jaejoong sekilah . "Tapi kau malah sibuk dengan Janda Choi Seunghyun, mengabaikan semua wanita yang mencoba merayumu."

"Unnie," Yuri mengangguk minta maaf atas kelancangan kakaknya yang bicara blak blakan." Maafkan kakaku Miss. Kim."

Dengan sengaja Yunho menyelipkan lenganya di pinggang Jaejoong, menarik wanita itu untuk lebih mendekat ke tubuhnya, pria itu mengabaikan Jaejoong menatapnya tajam dan tangan wanita itu yang mencubitnya di bagian belakang pinggang." Aku dengar kau sudah bertunangan." Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk balik bertanya kepada BoA.

"Senang mendengar kau masih memperhatikan mantan tunanganmu ini."

Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar wanita itu sekali lagi menyebut kata Tunangan.

Dengan cepat ia menyela, " Kau tahu pertunangan kita hanya pertunangan yang di rencanakan dua keluarga untuk mempererat kerajaan bisnis kita, dan kita sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengungkit lagi masalah itu, kau sendiri yang memintanya bukan?"

"Karena kau mengabaikan perasaanku untukmu, aku hanya marah karena itu."

Sedikitpun Yunho tidak merasa terpancing, BoA memang pernah mengatakan menyukainya dan Yunho sudah menjelaskan kepada wanita itu dia hanya menganggap BoA sebagai bagian dari keluarga bisnis tidak lebih. "Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, BoA. Bukankah kau sudah bertunangan, kapan tepatnya kalian akan menikah?"

BoA memalingkan wajah tanpa minat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yunho.

"Pertunangan Kakaku batal," Yuri menjawab. "Laki laki itu hanya menginginkan warisan Keluarga kami." BoA melirik adiknya yang terlalu banyak bicara itu.

"Diamlah Yuri."

"Ah, aku minta maaf." Wajah Yunho berubah santai. Jaejoong melihat itu dan ia berpikir Yunho menyesali pilihanya dengan meninggalkan BoA. Sehingga tanpa pikir panjang Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada yang membuat dirinya merinding seandainya saja ia tidak diselimuti kecemburuan. " Dan mengapa pertunagan kalian berdua harus di batalkan, padahal kalian pasangan yang serasi." Pandangan Jaejoong beralih dari BoA dan Yunho berulang kali.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan wanita itu. "Karena kami tidak saling mencintai, dan aku mencintaimu."

Astaga. Yunho mengatakan itu cukup keras sampai beberapa orang di sekitar mereka menoleh penasaran.

"Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh." Entah Jaejoong harus merasa bangga atau malu karena pria itu benar benar mengatakan itu dengan suara yang lantang, seakan takut Jaejoong tidak mendengar apa yang di ucapkanya.

Dengan nada menghina BoA kembali berkata. "Kau pasti bangga mendengar kata cinta seorang Jung Yunho pemimpin kerajaan Jung, bukan?"

Yunho menjawab tepat sebelum Jaejoong ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang di lontarkan BoA. "Dia malah mengabaikanku dan mengusirku berkali kali, bahkan dia menolak lamaranku untuk menjadikanya nyonya Jung." Senyum misterius di bibir Yunho membuat Jaejoong geram. Oh, ia ingin sekali mencakar wajah sombong pria itu seandainya saja mereka tidak di tempat umum.

"Katakan kau hanya bercanda Yunho." Wajah BoA terlihat tidak setenang tadi. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang wanita yang mengabaikan kharisma seorang Jung Yunho, wanita buta sekalipun akan mengikuti kemana perginya langkah kaki sombong dan tegas pria itu.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku akan sangat berharap seandainya aku tidak mencintainya tetapi kenyataanya aku memang mencintainya, dan permisi BoA kami harus segera pergi karena putri kami sedang menunggu kami dirumah." Memang terlihat tidak sopan dan sejak kapan Yunho memperhatikan sopan santunya, ia orang yang paling bebas sebebas burung camar.

BoA menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Pria itu sudah gila, bagaimana mungkin Yunho menyukai janda yang sudah memiliki seorang putri dan mengabaikan aku."

"Yunho Oppa mengatakan putri mereka." Yuri memberitahu.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Jaejoong begitu lebar dan cepat mengikuti langkah Yunho yang panjang melewati kerumunan orang orang yang menatap mereka penasaran, ia berusaha menjajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah kaki Yunho yang menyeretnya keluar restoran. Dan ia mengambil nafas sebanyak banyaknya setelah keluar ketempat parkir sebelum menghempaskan genggaman tangan pria itu.

"Yunho, kau menyakitiku." Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya sampai mereka berdua berada di sisi mobilnya, Yunho berputar menghadap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengira pria itu akan membentaknya atau apapun namun Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan dan manariknya kedalam pelukan pria itu.

" Jangan dengarkan omongan wanita itu, kami memang pernah bertunangan dan aku sudah membatalkan pertunangan bodoh itu ketika aku berumur delapan belas tahun, karena aku sadar pertunagan itu tidak akan membuahkan hasil apa apa kecuali tali kasat mata yang mengikat kami berdua dengan kewajiban yang tidak seharusnya." Pria itu mendekap Jaejoong semakin erat.

"Yunho." Membalas pelukan pria itu Jaejoong menepuk nepuk punggung lebar Yunho, entah mengapa suara Yunho terdengar sangat ...ketakutan. "Aku tahu," Jaejoong melembutkan suaranya.

"Aku sudah mempermalukan kita berdua di hadapan semua orang, Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa apa," Perasaan hangat menjalari dada Jaejoong. Meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa Yunho terus meminta maaf yang ia lakukan hanyalah berusaha menghibur Yunho.

Mungkinkah? Yunho dan BoA memiliki masa lalu yang membuat kedua orang itu berpisah? Apakah Yunho pernah mencintai BoA? Dan apakah Yunho masih memendam rasa terhadap BoA sampai Yunho memeluknya ketika wanita itu menghampiri mereka, Apakah Yunho ingin membuat BoA cemburu dengan mengatakan Yunho mencintainya?

Jaejoong merasa perutnya melilit dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Apakah Yunho akan meninggalkanya dan kembali kepada BoA? Dan bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Hyuna?

Tanpa sadar ia mengeratkan pelukanya sampai Yunho heran dan mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Jaejoong yang menyembunyikan wajah di dada bidangnya. "Jaejongie, ada apa?"

Wanita itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dan Yunho mendorong Jaejoong untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong dan menemukan wanitanya hampir menangis." Tuhan, apa yang sudah aku lakukan kepadamu."

"Apa kau masih mencintai BoA?"

Yunho mengerjap. Pertanyaan apa itu? "Tentu saja tidak."

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku dan menikah dengan BoA."

Hening sejenak sampai senyum Yunho tidak dapat di tahan ketika nada kecemburuan begitu kentara dari pertanyaan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya akan menikah denganmu, tidak ada wanita lain."

Mata Jaejoong menatapnya sedikit ragu. "Sungguh." Anggukan Yunho melembutkan ketegangan di sorot mata Jaejoong. Dan Yunho tidak menduga dan sedikit terhuyung kebelakang ketika wanita itu menerjang dan mengalungkan lengan kecilnya di belakang lehernya kemudian bibir Jaejoong menyambar bibirnya. Jaejoong menciumnya, lagi.

Persetan dengan dimana mereka saat ini dan persetan seandainya seseorang melihat mereka sedang berciuman di tempat umum.

Yunho mendekap wanitanya dan mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong untuk bersandar pada mobil Yunho, diikuti bunyi alaram pintu terbuka dengan tangan Yunho membuka pintu mobil dan mendorong Jaejoong untuk duduk di kursi penumpang.

Sialan, mengapa setiap kali Jaejoong luluh dan menginginkanya, waktu dan tempat tidak selalu memungkinkan untuk mereka melakukan apa yang sudah lama menghantui Yunho dan diinginkanya.

"Maukah kau ikut denganku, aku akan menunjukan suatu tempat yang indah untuk kita berkencan." Yunho berbicara di sela sela ciumanya di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk pasrah, nafasnya masih terengah oleh ciuman singkat mereka yang panas. Yunho menutup pintu dan berjalan memutar untuk masuk dan duduk di balik kemudi. Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya sampai tidak menyadari mobil telah melaju ke jalan raya.

Dan Yunho, pria itu terlalu bahagia sampai tidak memperhatikan dua mobil yang mengikuti mereka dari jarak jangkau pandang di belakang mobilnya.

Satu jam kemudian mobil Yunho berhenti di sebuah rumah pondok jauh dari pusat kota. Rumah mungil yang terbuat dari kayu dengan model pedesaan tersebut berada tidak jauh dari sebuah sungai dan hutan berpatasan menuju kepegunungan semenanjuk Korea.

Menatap sekeliling Jaejoong mengeryit melirik Yunho dengan curiga. "Dimana kita Yun?"

"Rumah pondok keluargaku, tempat ini tidak ditinggali cukup lama sejak Kakeku meninggal, siang hari akan ada pasangan suami istri yang datang untuk merawat pondok ini." Yunho turun dari mobil dan membantu Jaejoong untuk turun.

Rumah pondok itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan dengan minimnya cahaya lampu dari dalam. Tentu saja! Bukankah rumah ini tak berpenghuni.

Yunho membuka kotak surat yang ada di sebelah tangga kecil dan menunjukan anak kunci yang ia temukan dari dalam sana. "Ternyata mereka masih menyimpan kunci cadangan disini, berharap aku akan datang berkunjung kapan saja." Yunho menuntun Jaejoong untuk menaiki tiga anak tangga. Membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu dan menggiring Jaejoong masuk kedalam.

"Untuk apa kita kesini." Jaejoong memperhatikan rumah pondok sederhana dengan perabotan tua seadanya itu.

Terdengar pintu tertutup sebelum Jaejoong merasakan sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang." Untuk meneruskan apa yang sudah kau tawarkan untukku." Sekujur tubuh Jaejoong merinding ketika merasakan bibir Yunho menghujani ciuman di sisi lehernya, hembusan nafas pria itu terasa hangat di tengkuknya.

"Oh, Jaejongie kau tahu betapa aku sangat memimpikan ini sejak lama." Memutar tubuh Jaejoong untuk menghadap kearahnya Yunho menyambar bibir wanita itu sebelum Jaejoong mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya menjelajahi bibir Jaejoong dengan kerinduan dan hasrat yang begitu besar.

Jaejoong mengangkat tanganya untuk menarik kemeja bagian depan Yunho, Oh, dirinya juga menginginkanya, menginginkan Yunho dan ciuman ciuman nakal pria itu yang mengirimkan perasaan aneh yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak tahu apa. Ketika Sesuatu dalam diri Yunho menyentuhnya Ia tersentah dan mundur. Astaga Yunho sudah sangat tegang. "Yun tidak seharusnya kita..."

"Persetan, kita akan menikah segera kalau perlu besok dan malam ini ..." Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan melangkah kesebuah kamar di belakang, langai dasar . "Biarkan aku menyakinkanmu untuk bersedia menikah denganku."

Masih dengan Jaejoong dalam dekapan Yunho Pria itu membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan menggunakan punggung Jaejoong dan menyandarkan wanita itu disana. "Katakan kau bersedia menikah denganku, atau aku akan menculikmu jika kau berani menolakku lagi."

Ya Tuhan, bagaimana dirinya bisa berpikir jernih ketika lidah Yunho menjelajahi rahangnya naik turun mengekspos lehernya dan kembali memagut bibirnya sampai Jaejoong kehabisan nafas. Pukulan lemah yang ia kerahkan membuat Yunho mundur. "Katakan Merpati, katakan kau bersedia menikah denganku."

Hening. Mata musang pria itu menatapnya dengan kabut hasrat sedemikian rupa sampai Jaejoong merasa lututnya melemas hanya dengan tatapan pria itu. "Ya," Ia berbisik.

Yunho mengerjap. "Kau bilang apa?" Oh Tuhan, benarkan apa yang ia dengar. "Katakan sekali lagi Sayang."

Bibir Jaejoong tertarik keatas dan wanita itu menerjang Yunho dan menghujani Yunho dengan ciuman kecil di bibir hatinya. "Ya, bodoh, aku akan menikah dengan pria jahat yang sudah memperkosaku dan menculikku, aku akan menikah denganmu."

Pekikan keras Jaejoong menggema sebelum Yunho mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan memutarnya beberapa kali. Menjatuhkan tubuh Jaejoong di atas ranjang yang empuk Yunho bangkit untuk menanggalkan Jas dan sepatunya secepat yang ia bisa.

Ia berdiri di sana, memandangi Jaejoong dengan dada wanita itu yang naik turun ketika wanita itu mengambil nafas rakus. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu setelah ini tidak perduli jika besok kau berubah pikiran aku akan tetap menyeretmu ke altar. Katakan sekali lagi, bahwa kau tidak menyesal dengan pilihan ini?"

Senyum di bibir Jaejoong mengembang. Yunho masih tidak mempercayai keputusan yang telah ia ambil, tentu saja setelah pria itu ditolak berkali kali olehnya. Jaejoong sendiri masih sedikit ragu sampai wanita itu datang dan rasa takut kehilangan begitu besar ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi, juga ia mendamba saat Yunho kembali menciumnya, ia merasa yakin kalau gairahnya hanya muncul ketika ia berhadapan dengan pemimpin nakalnya ini.

Jaejoong mengulurkan tangan untuk menyambut Yunho untuk segera bergabung keranjang bersamanya. Mungkin ia akan menyesalinya besok, tetapi saat ini ia tidak peduli yang ia inginkan adalah Yunho kembali menciumnya dan memberikan kepuasaan yang ia sendiri juga sangat menginginkanya ...?

Undangan itu membuat Yunho kehilangan kendali dan ia segera merangkak keatas ranjang, tubuhnya menjulang tinggi di atas Jaejoong ketika jemari lentik Jaejoong membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Yunho menunduk untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan jari tanganya memijat nadi leher wanitanya supaya tubuh Jaejoong rileks, dan perut Yunho menegang ketika jari telanjang Jaejoong menyentuh perut bagian bawah saat wanita itu membuka kancing terakhir kemeja miliknya sebelum ia menyentakkan bahu dan melemparkan kemejanya itu entah kemana.

Sengaja Yunho menarik diri untuk memberi Jaejoong kesempatan mengagumi tubuh Yunho yang berotot hasil latihanya di berbagai pertarungan. Nafas Jaejoong tercekat memperhatikan tubuh telanjang Yunho dengan otot lengan kekar dan perut sixpack pria itu.

Ini bukanlah pertama kali baginya melihat pria telajang, tetapi Yunho benar benar membuatnya merasa ia adalah wanita yang sangat bahagia karena telah memiliki pria itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Tanganya terulut untuk membuka kancing celana Yunho.

"Tidak." Pria itu mencegahnya.

"Tidak." Dengan wajah kecewa Jaejoong menatap mata musang Yunho yang menjulang di atasnya. Pria itu menyelipkan lenganya ke pinggang dan memutar tubuh Jaejoong sampai ia bersandar di atas tubuh Yunho.

"Tidak sekarang atau aku akan kehilangan kendali diri dan akan menyakitimu." Bahkan disaat dirinya diselimuti kabut gairah Yunho masih mememikirkan Jaejoong.

Hatinya merasa menghangat, sampai Jari pria itu menyentuh punggung telanjangnya dan menarik gaun indah itu melalui bahunya. Mata mereka tidak pernah lepas untuk mengagumi satu sama lain, dan Yunho berhasil menanggalkan gaun itu beserta bra tanpa kait miliknya.

Yunho mengagumi keindahan payudara Jaejoong yang penuh dengan puting merah muda seakan menantang Yunho untuk menikmati benda mungil di hadapanya itu, dengan sedikit tarikan di pinggang wanita itu, ia menunduk untuk mencicipi salah satu puncaknya.

Pekikan terkejut lolos dari tenggorokan Jaejoong kemudian disusul leguhan nikmat yang diciptakan lidah nakal Yunho di puncaknya yang menegang, tangan pria itu menjelajahi punggungnya dan turun kebawah sampai pada bokong berisi miliknya dan dengan sekali sentakan Yunho menanggalkan celana dalam wanita itu.

Astaga, ini gila. Jaejoong kembali menggerang nikmat saat lidah Yunho berpindah untuk menikmati payudara yang lain. Pria itu duduk dan membuka kaki Jaejoong agar memeluk pinggangnya. Dengan perlahan dan bibir pria itu menjalar naik untuk menikmati bibir Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak akibat ciuman mereka yang panas penuh hasrat, Yunho berputar merebahkan Jaejoong di atas lembutnya kasur dengan tangan dan kaki wanita itu masih memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Tangan Yunho menyusuri pundak lengan sampai pada pergelangan tangan Jaejoong dan membimbing tangan wanitanya pada kancing celana dan mengingatkan Jaejoong untuk menanggalkan satu satunya benda yang menghalangi mereka. Dengan cekatat dan kecepatan yang ia mampu Jaejoong menarik kancing itu lepas dari tempatya, wanita itu menggunakan jari jari kaki untuk mendorong celana beserta celana dalam pria itu.

"Astaga, Merpati. Kau tidak perlu terburu buru seperti ini sayang."

"Dan membuatku sadar untuk segera menedangmu dari ranjang."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan itu!" Yunho menarik diri untuk melihat wajah penuh nafsu dan menggoda milik Jaejoong.

"Kalau kau tidak segera meneruskan ini Yunho aku bersumpah..." Yunho menggerang dan tanganya memijat lembut kedua payudara Jaejoong yang terasa pas dalam genggamanya.

Sebelah tangan Yunho turun untuk menyentuh Jaejoong disana dan mendapati wanita itu sudah sangat siap untuknya. "Kau tidak perlu memohon, Merpati. Karena aku dengan senang hati akan membuatmu puas." Pekikan kesakitan Jaejoong membuat Yunho menghentikan doronganya. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak berhati hati aku lupa kau sudah sangat lama tidak melakukan ini,.maafkan aku." Yunho menghujani ciuman ciuman kecil di seluruh wajah Jaejoong.

"Berhenti menciumku dan teruskan atau aku akan mencekikmu." Yunho tertawa dan kembali menciumi bibir Jaejoong sampai wanita itu melupakan rasa sakit itu. Jari jari Jaejoong mencengkeram lengan Yunho ketika pria itu sekali lagi mendorong masuk.

Keduanya berhenti untuk bernafas sebanyak yang mereka butuhkan, "Apa masih sakit." Jaejoong menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi, aku akan membawa kenikmatan yang tidak pernah Seunghyun berikan kepadamu." Kaki Jaejoong menjepit semakin erat pinggang Yunho ketika pria itu mulai bergerak. Dan Yunho menepati Janjinya membawa Jaejoong dalam kenikmatan yang membuat tubuh Jaejoong melayang tinggi dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali kedalam dekapan hangat pria itu.

Dan Yunho mengulangi kenikmatan itu lagi setelah beberapa saat mereka istirahat seakan tidak akan ada hari esok untuk mereka berbagi sampai Jaejoong jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

Ketika Yunho berbaring di sisi Jaejoong, ingin sekali ia membangunkan Jaejoong untuk mengulangi percintaan mereka, namun Yunho mencoba mengingatkan diri ia akan memiliki Jaejoong mulai besok dan tidak akan ada yang dapat mencegah itu.

Yunho sempat mendengar handfonya berbunyi samar samar ketika ia membawa Jaejoong kepada erangan kenikmatan di ronde kedua dan ia mengabaikan panggilan itu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk melihat penelfon itu, setelah mereka mengalami percintaan yang dasyat yang sudah ia impikan selama lima tahun lamanya.

Mendekao tubuh telanjang Jaejoong lebih dekat ia menarik selimut untuk membungkus tubuh Jaejoong, dan ia sendiri beranjang memakai kembali jelana dan kemeja miliknya sebelum kembali menghanpiri Jaejoong di atas ranjang

"Brengsek Yunho tidak mengangkat telfonku,"Yoochun mengumpat kasar.

Siwon terlihat tenang meskipun sungguh ia menghawatirkan Yunho saat ini. Pria itu belum kembali sejak pulang dari Rusia dan mereka belum sempat memberitahu kabar buruk yang mungkin akan membahayakan nyawanya. "Junsu sialan, seharusnya dia memberitahu kita kalau Yunho menyuruhnya menyiapkan gaun untuk Jaejoong dan pria itu membawa Jaejoong kedalam masalah yang besar."

Lampu jalan berubah merah menghentikan mobil mereka dalam kemacetan yang panjang." Pria itu kabur dari pesta, anak buah kita kehilangan jejak mobil mereka saat Yunho membawa Jaejoong kejalan tol pergi keluar kota."

"Kearah mana mobilnya." Yoochun membuka tablet miliknya dan membuka map.

"Perbatasan Semenanjuk Korea, mungkin, mobilnya mengarak ke utara."

Yoochun tersenyum menunjukan lokasi pada Siwon. "Aku yakin dia ada disana bersama Jaejoong."

"Sialan anak itu, dia bisa menggunakan kamar Mansion yang jumlahnya ratusan dan disana dia akan aman kenapa lebih memilih tempat mengerikan dan berbahaya seperti itu." Siwon memutar arah sampai menabrak mobil di belakang mereka dan ia menerobos lampu merah sebelum melajukan mobilnya seperti orang kesetanan. Dan mereka berharap semoga belum terlambat untuk menendang pemimpin mereka yang sedang di mabuk cinta itu.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam yang sudah mengijuti Yunho terparkir tidak jauh dari rumah pondok, orang orang di dalamnya terus mengawasi gerak gerik di dalam sana. Mereka telah membuntuti Yunho sejak pria itu turun dari pesawat pribadi sampai pemimpin mafia di sini.

Mobil Yunho terparkit tidak jauh di halaman itu dan mereka yakin, pemimpin mafia itu tidak membawa anak buah satupun bersamanya, pria itu sedang lengah karena sedang bersama wanita di dalam sana, sungguh ironis.

"Bagaimana mungkin pria seperti Jung Yunho itu sampai di buatmabuk kepayang hanya oleh seorang wanita, sampai pria itu menghindari dan mengecoh anak buahnya sendiri." Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Cinta hanya akan membuat hati seorang laki laki runtuh dan lemah."

Kembali ia bergumam.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Boss."Salah seorang pengawalnya bertanya.

"Bakar rumah itu, dalam waktu sepuluh menit rumah kayu itu pasti akan roboh. Dan pria itu bahkan masih bercinta di atas ranjang saat menyadari kebakaran terjadi. Dan sudah terlambat untuk mereka melarikan diri atau memadamkan api."

Beberapa anak buahnya keluar dari mobil lain dan mengeluarkan dua dirigen besar dari bagasi berisi bahan bakar untuk mereka siramkan di sekeliling pondok, tidak lama kemudian dumah terbakar dari kedua sisi dan dalam hitungan detik api menjalar di sekeliling pondok tersebut.

Pemimpin mereka menyaksikan api menyelimuti pondok tersebut dengan senyum bahagia sampai melihat kobaran api menjilat rumah kayu itu dengan begitu cepat. "Kita pergi." perintahnya. Mobil itu melaju pergi dengan mobil lain mengikuti mereka di belakang.

Dan beberapa saat berikutnya Mobil Yoochun dan Siwon datang dari arah lain dan berhenti tepat di belakang mobil Yunho.

" Yunho." Keduanya melompat keluar mobil secepat kilat untuk memeriksa mobil dan mendapati mobil itu kosong.

"Mereka berada di dalam." Yoochun menatap ngeri kobaran api yang sudah mengepung rumah pondok itu.

"Ya Tuhan."

Mobil lain berhenti di belakang mobil mereka dan anak buah Siwon lainya mencoba mencari jalan untuk masuk namun terlambat. "Brengsek, lepaskan aku aku ingin masuk Yunho masih ada di dalam." Yoochun memberontak saat Siwon menahanya sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah pria itu melakukan hal gila. Meskipun dirinya juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama namun ia harus berpikir relistis.

Yunho pasti memiliki cara sendiri untuk membebaskan diri dan meskipun mereka masih di dalam, Siwon sadar, mati terpanggang bersama lebih hina dari pada hidup untuk balas dendam kepada siapapun yang menyulut api peperangan ini.

"Aku mendengar dari anak buah kita ada dua mobil lain meninggalkan tempat ini sebelum kita datang, mereka pergi kearah lain dari arah kita datang, kemungkinan keperbatadan semenanjuk atau mereka akan memutar jalan ke kota setelah melewati perbukitan." Junsu menerobos diantara kerumunan.

Brengsek. Siwon dan Yoochun melompat masuk kemobil mereka dan melaju pergi kemana mobil itu kabur, "Siapa diantara kalian yang melihat mobil mereka, ikut bersama kami." Beberapa pria masuk kemobil yang sama dan yang lain menyusul dengan mobil mengikuti mereka.

Junsu menatap sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Yunho. "Dimana Yunho." Ia menatap salah seorang anak buah mereka. "Apakah Yunho masih di dalam," Junsu tercekat. Ya Tuhan, air mata lolos begitu saja dari matanya ketika melihat kobaran api melahap rumah yang hampir roboh di hadapanya.

"Nona, anda tidak boleh kesana."

"Yunho masih ada di dalam, dia butuh bantuan kita." Seseorang memukul tengkuk Junsu sampai wanita itu pingsan. "Maafkan aku Nona."

Pengawal lain segera masuk ke mobil masing masing untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum mobil kebakaran yang mereka panggil datang, dan mereka tentu tahu masalah ini akan menjadi semakin rumit seandainya mereka terlihat dalam sebuah kebakaran yang di sengaja ini.

~TBC~ 

Ff ini semakin gaje.

Maaf seandainya Author update setiap hari sampai bikin kalian nyesek atau ganggu prifasi *munduk di pojok*

Trimakasih untuk dukungan dan vote kalian jangan lupa vote lagi. *Maksa*

Author mulai gx waras.

Promo : Beberapa reader ada yang minta di bukuin FF The Kingka Strawberry And Vanilla adakah yang minat. Kalau iya bisa pm author di fb Sherry Kim.

Ini hanya untuk koleksi yang berminat gx ada maksud untuk jual atau nyari keuntungan karena Author sendiri tadinya hanya mau cetak 1 book khusus untuk sendiri dan karena ada yang minat sekalian aja author cetakin. Bisa ngringanin dana buat cetak kkkk.

Ff itu tidak akan Sherry hapus dari wattpat karena itu hasil karya Author yang berharga dan ingin berbagi dengan yang lain yang masih pengen baca disuatu waktu.

Kamsahamnida ~BOW~


	15. Chapter 15

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Para pemain dalam FF saya milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya sendiri. Maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian dan adegan di dalamnya.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Yunho memeluk tubuh tegang Jaejoong semakin erat kedalam dekapanya, mata musangnya menatap ngeri kearah Api yang telah menghanguskan rumah pondok beserta seluruh kenangan keluarga Jung di dalamnya. Api itu menjalar keseluruh rumah pondok begitu cepat dalam hitungan menit.

Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong mulai bergetar di antara kedua lengan. Ya Tuhan, hampir saja ia membawa Jaejoong kedalam pintu kematian. Memikirkan dirinya akan kehilangan Jaejoong membuat Yunho ketakutan, dan darah dalam tubuhnya mengigil ngeri, akan lebih baik jika mereka mati bersama, dan ia tidak akan melepaskan siapapun yang mencoba mencelakakan dirinya ataupun Jaejoong meskipun jika seandainya saat ini hantu sekalipun.

"Sttt... Tidak apa apa, semua akan baik baik saja." bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Lengan besar pria itu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong semakin erat. Wanita itu hanya memakai selimut yang Yunho gunakan dengan asal membungkus tubuh Jaejoong sebelum dirinya membawa wanita itu keluar melalui jendela belakang.

Bersyukurlah karena Yunho membawa Wanita itu kedalam kamar di lantai dasar, atau dirinya akan terpaksa membawa Jaejoong melompat dari lantai dua di kamar utama ketika ia mencium bau bahan bakar sebelum api menjilat rumah pondok itu dalam detik berikutnya.

Ya Tuhan, memikirkan kembali kejadian itu membuat Yunho merasa mual. Terlambat sedikit saja ia dan Jaejoong melompat, mereka akan terbakar bersama rumah kayu lapuk itu. Yunho akan selalu mengingat untuk tidak membangun rumah pondok kayu seperti kakeknya.

Berterima kasihlah kepada Yoochun, karena panggilan pria itu ia terbangun untuk berpakaian dan ketika ia menghampiri Jaejoong untuk kembali memeluk kekasihnya itu ia merasa harus memeriksa handfonya siapa tahu dari Changmin yang mengabarkan Hyuna menangis atau lainya.

Sial, Yoochun pasti tahu siapa yang berada di balik kecelakaan yang yakini di rencanakan ini, kalau tidak pria itu tidak akan menelfonya dan Yunho bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun orang yang akan mencelakakan Jaejoong. Yunho tidak takut mati, tetapi tidak jika harus nyawa Jaejoong jadi taruhan.

Memeluk tubuh Yunho semakin erat Jaejoong menatap kobaran api itu dari balik pundaknya. Mobil pemadam telah datang dan berhasil memadamkan kebakaran tetapi tidak ada lagi yang tersisa selain selimut yang Yunho pakaikan asal untuk membungkus tubuhnya.

"Apa kita tidak perlu menemui mereka untuk memberi laporan." Jaejoong melihat mobil tua berhenti di belakang mobil pemadam kebakaran, seorang laki laki dan wanita paruh baya turun dari mobil. Mungkin penjaga rumah pondok yang Yunho pekerjakan untuk menjaga rumah itu.

Terdengar suara mobil mendekat dan Mobil hitam berhenti tidak jauh dari tempat Yunho dan Jaejoong berdiri. Cengkraman jari Jaejoong pada punggung Yunho semakin mengerat. "Tenanglah, dia temanku." Yunho membawa Jaejoong turun dari bukit menghampiri mobil yang sudah berhenti di sisi jalan raya.

Untunglah Yunho sempat mengantongi Handphon miliknya sebelum mengangkat Jaejoong dari tempat tidur ia dapat menghubungi salah satu kenalanya.

Seseorang turun dari mobil itu dan menghampiri mereka. Pria yang memiliki wajah tampan berperawakan tinggi namun tidak setinggi Yunho.

"Tidak kusangka seorang Jung Yunho menelfonku untuk meminta bantuan." Pria itu menatap Jaejoong dari atas kebawa dengan alis menggeryit. "Aku pikir Nona ini tidak memakai apapun di dalam selembar selimut itu." Serigai pria itu mengejek Yunho, namun Yunho tidak terlihat marah atau jengkel seperti biasanya ketika seseorang melirik atau menggoda Jaejoong.

Pria itu membuka pintu belakang mobil untuk mereka. "Masuklah, Siapapun wanita yang kau seret ke ranjang dan ke masalah ini butuh istirahat. Aku harap rumahku nyaman untuk kalian menginap."

"Bagaimana dengan isrtimu." Yunho membopong Jaejoong untuk mendudukan wanita itu di kursi belakang dengan dirinya duduk di sisi Jaejoong. "Aku tidak yakin Heechul mau menerimaku setelah aku hampir saja membunuh suaminya."

Pria berperawakan China itu tertawa nyaring sebelum masuk dan melajukan mobilnya kejalan raya, menjauh dari pondok yang masih mengepulkan asap dan bara api merah menyala. Jaejoong memperhatikan bayangan itu menjauh dari kaca belakang mobil.

" Bagaimanapun juga dia sepupumu."

"Sepupu Jauh." Yunho meralat. "Aku tidak berharap dia masih mengaggapku keluarga. Dan bagaimana kabar putra kembar kalian, kupikir mereka sudah besar sekarang."

"Sesehat dan senakal ibunya, bulan depan mereka berumur lima tahun kalau kau lupa." Pria itu tersenyum lewat kaca spion kepada Jaejoong. "Senang bertemu denganmu Nona Kim, Tan Hankyung siap melayani anda. Apapun yang anda butuhkan silahkan katakan kepadaku, atau istriku yang menunggu di rumah."

Yunho mencibir sebelum menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk di pangkuannya "Aku tidak yakin kau berani mengatakan itu jika Heechul disini." Tawa pria bernama Hankyung itu semakin keras dan Jaejoong terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka atau lebih tepatnya ejekan mereka berdua dan memilih meringkuk di dalam dekapan hangat Yunho dan kembali tertidur.

Aneh, bukan? Seharusnya ia ketakutan setelah apa yang terjadi , berbaring di dada bidang Yunho untuk mendengarkan detak jantung pria itu membuatnya cukup untuk mempercayakan hidup dan matinya kepada Yunho, ia percaya Yunho akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh jiwa pria itu.

Kim Heechul sudah menunggu mereka di depan rumah ketika mobil Hankyung sampai di daerah Perumahan elit tempat kediaman mereka. Yunho membopong Jaejoong melewati pintu hanya untuk mendapat tatapan tajam sepupunya, Kim Heechul.

Wanita itu sudah memakai pakaian tidurnya dan Yunho sadar malam sudah cukup larut ketika ia menghubungi Hankyung untuk menjemput mereka. "Maafkan aku, Chulie. Mengganggu malam indahmu dengan suamimu."

"Setidaknya kau tahu ini malam, dan apa yang terjadi. Ya Tuhan, malangnya nasib Jaejoong." Heechul melirik Yunho dengan tatapan yang Yunho kenali sebagai teguran keras karena Heechul sadar Jaejoong tidak memakai apapun di balik selimut berwarna putih kotor itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku sudah melamarnya dan kami akan menikah besok, kalau saja tidak terjadi kebakaran ini jadi terpaksa menundanya." Heechul hanya menghela nafas lelah dan memutar bola mata bosan.

"Kau pikir menikah hanya perlu pendeta dan saksi, kau juga harus mendaftarkan pernikahanmu Jung bodoh."

Pukulan wanita itu di kepalanya membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Demi apa, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Wanita tidak takut kepada Pemimpin mafia seperti Jung Yunho.

"Diamlah, dan beri Jaejoong pakaianmu maka aku akan sangat berterimakasih karena itu."

Hankyung menutup pintu utama dan menghamipiri yang lain. Dan Jaejoong baru sadar jika di balik mantel hitam Hankyung, pria itu memakai seragam polisi. Ya Tuhan.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu namaku?" Jaejoong bertanya ketika Heechul membawanya kekamar , entah kamar siapa itu.

"Mandilah dan aku akan menyiapkan pakaianmu, "Wanita cantik itu berjalan kearah lemari untuk mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian. "Kau dan Yunho sangat tenar minggu ini, dan aku pikir kalian masih di pesta makan malam keluarga Choi dan kenapa sudah berada di rumah pondok keluarga Jung?"

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya panas saat bayangan dirinya dan Yunho bercinta tadi. Oh, sepertinya ia memang sudah gila bercinta dengan pria yang bukan suaminya.

Heechul tidak mengatakan apa apa lagi saat tidak mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, wanita itu mendorong Jaejoong masuk ke kamar mandi. "Aku akan menyiapkan susu hangat, kurasa kau harus makan sesuatu untuk membuat perasaanmu lebih tenang setelah kejadian barusan."Wanita ramah itu mengedipkan mata sebelah. "Kau wanita pertama yang telah membuat Jung Yunho merona hebat ketika aku goda. Aku tunggu di bawah."

Pintu tertutup dengan Jaejoong berdiri di kamar mandi besar dan dingin. Seharusnya ia merasa takut atau trauma, akan tetapi ia tidak merasakan apapun selain kedamaian ketika berada di dalam pelukan Yunho dan demi Tuhan, dirinya telah menyerahkan tubuh dan cintanya untuk pria yang ia benci karena merenggut mahkota miliknya yang paling berharga. Cinta. Ya ia yakin akan perasaan ini adalah cinta untuk Yunho.

Heechul turun tepat ketika Hankyung dan Yunho sibuk mendiskusikan siapa pelaku yang memungkinkan dalang dari semua ini.

"Musuhku terlalu banyak dan aku tidak tahu yang mana yang melakukan percobaan pembunuhan itu, yang ku tahu mereka sudah membuntutiku karena pagi ini aku baru saja kembali dari Rusia."

Hankyung duduk diam di tempatnya sambil berpikir. Sungguh, Yunho tidak pernah bisa membaca pikiran pria berdarah China ini dengan wajah datar dan mata tenang yang mampu mengecoh lawan sampai pria itu bisa menduduki pangkat Inpecture di kepolisian kota.

Pria itu mengusapkan jemarinya di bawah dagu. "Kurasa kau harus memasukkan Shiratori Yu kedalam daftar pelaku ini."

"Adik dari Yamada, pemimpin mafia Yakuza yang kau bunuh, tidak, tidak, pria itu mati tertembak dalam penggrebekan yang kau lakukan setelah aku memberitahumu mereka akan mengadakan jual beli Ganja dan barang haram lainya dalam ukuran besar besaran." Yunho duduk tegak di atas kursinya. "Bukankah pria itu di penjara, bagaimana bisa dia disini?"

"Seseorang dari keluarganya telah menjamin kebebasan dengan beberapa milyar." Hankyung menatap Yunho dengan wajah serius. "dia hanya ingin balas dendam kepadamu karena telah memberitahuku, dan karena masalah itu kau juga memberi jabatan tinggi yang ku sandang saat ini karena menangkap pemimpi Yakuza dan kelompoknya."

Heechul datang dengan dua gelas susu hangat untuk mereka. Yunho menatap ngeri benda putih di dalam gelas yang masih mengepulkan uang panas. "Demi Tuhan, kalian masih suka minum susu." pandanganya menatap Heechul terkejut. "Aku sudah tidak minum itu sejak terakhir kali kau meracuniku sampai aku muntah."

Hankyung berdeham untuk mendapatkan perhatian Yunho kembali. Kedua orang dihadapanya saat ini tidak akan pernah bisa akur jika berada di dalam satu ruangan yang sama namun Hankyung tahu mereka saling menyayangi satu salam lain." Seriuslah Yunho, kau tidak ingin Shiratori Yu melukai Jaejoong atau putrimu, bukan?"

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau sampai Bajingan itu berani menyentuh mereka seujung rambutpun, dan bagaimana kau tahu Hyuna adalah putriku. Astaga,,," Yunho mendelik sangar kearah Heechul, wanita itu memasang wajah polos dengan sok sibuk memeriksa jari jari lentiknya yang berwarna warni.

"Sialan, kau mengawasi kehidupanku."

"Bagaimanapun juga hanya kaulah keluargaku yang tersisa, satu satunya." Jawaban yang tidak terpikirkan akan di dapat Yunho dari Heechul itu membuatnya terdiam.

Keluarga. Kata itu sungguh nyaman di dengar. Dan wanita itu masih menerimanya sebagai kekuarga setelah apa yang ia lakukan terhadap suaminya. "Ku pikir kau menyalahkanku karena Hankyung hampir saja mati enam tahun lalu."

"Jangan konyol, pria yang menembak Hankyung bukan kau tetapi penjahat itu." Heechul terdiam, "Oh, aku lupa kau juga penjahat. Maksudku pemimpin Yakuza yang menembak Hankyung dan kau hanya memberitahu Hankyung dimana mereka mengadakan transaksi ganja tidak lebih, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Jauh di lubuk hati Yunho sesuatu terasa meleleh dengan kata kata mujarab itu. Heechul membelanya, dan kata keluarga cukup untuk membuatnya merasa tidak sendirian di dunia ini. "Tetap saja Hankyung hampir saja mati saat itu."

"Diamlah, itu sudah berlalu. Masalah saat ini lebih penting dari masalah enam tahun lalu."

Suara tangisan anak kecil menyita perhatian tiga orang yang saat ini berada di ruang kerja itu. Jaejoong muncul dari balik pintu dengan si kembar dalam gendonganya. " Maafkan aku, aku mendengar mereka menangis dan membawa mereka turun"

Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengambil alih kedua putra kembarnya.

Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dalam diam. Wanita itu sudah berpakaian tetapi rambut Jaejoong masih basah dan membuat wanita itu semakin terlihat cantik. Kembali ia teringat ketika wanita itu menjeritkan namanya ketika Yunho membawa Jaejoong kesurga dalam percintaan mereka. Sial, ia menginginkan Jaejoong lagi saat ini dan disini.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yunho, Hankyung bangkir dari duduknya. "Aku akan memenemani mereka tidur, kurasa kalian juga harus istirahat. Sudah lewat jauh dari tengah malam kau tahu dimana kamar tamu bukan? Istirahatlah." Hankyung keluar ruangan meninggalkan mereka berdua disana.

Yunho bangkit untuk mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan mendapat pekikan terkejut wanita itu. Yunho tertawa saat menaiki tangga dengan Jaejoong masih dalam gendongan pria itu. "Yun, kita bisa jatuh."

"Berpeganganlah kalau kau takut jatuh." Mengalungkan kedua lenganya di leher Yunho, Jaejoong merebahkan kepalanya di lekuk leher pria itu. Yunho adalah miliknya dan ia bisa melakukan apapun terhadap pria itu.

Sesampainya mereka di kamar, Yunho menendang pintu dengan kaki tanpa berniat mengunci dan menuju ranjang. "Apakah tidak apa apa kita sekamar."

"Tidak, setelah apa yang terjadi malam ini."

"Tetapi disini ada sepupumu, Heechul." Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan dirinya duduk disisi wanita itu. "Dia tidak akan mengganggu kita."

Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun lagi karena Yunho telah menutup mulutnya dengan mulut pria itu. Ciuman itu lembut dan tidak terburu buru namun mampu mengirim gelenyar panas keseluruh indra Jaejoong dan dia menginginkan Yunho lagi.

Ketika Yunho menarik selimut untuknya dan melepaskan ciuman mereka Jaejoong merasa sangat kehilangan. Yunho terkekeh, "Astaga, Jongie. Jangan menatapku dengan mata lapar itu atau aku akan kehilangan kendali." Ia mencium hidung Jaejoong. "Tidak lagi, kau butuh istirahat. Aku akan mandi dan menghubungi Changmin mereka pasti menghawatirkan kita."

Dan bagaimana Jaejoong bisa melupakan mereka dengan keberadaan Yunho disisinya. "Tidurlah dulu." Yunho memberi ciuman di kening sebelum pria itu meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Brak...

Tubuh laki laki itu menghantam meja sampai meja itu rusak sedemikian rupa. Tanpa memberi laki laki itu kesempatan untuk bangkit, Yoochun segera menarik kerah baju pria malang itu dan kembali melayangkan pukulan bertubi tubi kewajah laki laki tersebut tanpa memberinya ampun.

Siwon dan para Bodyguart berpakaian serba hitam berdiri jauh dari mereka hanya untuk menonton. Beberapa pria lainya sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai dan di luar ruangan dimana Yoochun masih menghajar pria malang tersebut. "Katakan padaku, dimana pimpinan kalian."

Yoochun berhenti hanya untuk menunggu jawaban kaki tangan laki laki yang bertanggung jawab atas terjadinya kebakaran pondok keluarga Jung. Pria itu masih diam, tidak ada jalan lain selain menghajarnya lagi sampai ia babak belur.

Yoochun merasakan jemarinya sakit dan ia yakin beberapa jarinya juga patah tapi ia tidak peduli meskipun dirinya kehilangan jarinya. Astaga, pria ini telah membakar rumah pondok dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong didalamnya. Tidak termaafkan.

Siwon menutup telefon dan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menarik Yoochun menjauh dari pria yang berhasil mereka kejar setelah kejadian kebakaran terjadi. Beruntunglah Junsu segera memberitahunya, dengan kecepatan setan Yoochun mengendarai mobil di perbukitan yang berbahaya dan sepi dan berhasil mengejar mereka.

Mereka tidak lebih dari enam orang, Astaga, seandainya saja Yunho menemukan mereka terlebih dahulu sudah pasti mereka akan mati di tangan pria itu, meskipun Yunho menghajar mereka dengan tangan kosong.

Suara teriakan dan makian Yoochun sungguh membuat Siwon geleng kepala. Dirinya sudah menduga bahwa Yunho mungkin saja berhasil keluar dari pondok, hanya saja ia sendiri juga tidak begitu yakin sampai baru saja Junsu menelfonya dan tidak menemukan mayat di dalam Rumah pondok itu. Yunho berhasil keluar bersama Jaejoong.

"Tenanglah, Bung. Yunho berhasil lolos, percuma saja kita khawatir dan menghajar pria malang itu." Siwon menunjuk laki laki yang sudah babak belur di lntai. "Sisakan untuk Yunho, aku yakin anak itu sudah gatal ingin menghajarnya dengan kepalan tangan batunya. Dan entah dimana pria itu sekarang."

Yoochun berhenti memberontak untuk menatap Siwon dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Trimakasih Tuhan. Seharusnya ia tahu pria jahat tidak mudah mati. "Dimana mereka sekarang."

Siwon mengedikkan bahu."Tidak ada yang tahu, Handphone Yunho tidak bisa di hubungi kurasa dia sudah menemukan tempat yang aman, Junsu hanya memberitahuku pemadam kebakaran tidak menemukan mayat di dalam sana."

Yoochun menendang pria yang sudah tak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan tenaga lemah. "Kurasa Bos Sama mu itu akan kecewe mendengar berita ini. Kau gagal dan mungkin dia sendiri yang akan menembak kepalamu itu sobat," Yoochun beralih menatap Siwon. "Apa kita biarkan orang ini disini, atau bawa ke markas."

"Lepaskan dia, aku tidak yakin dia akan bisa berjalan lagi mungkin juga gagar otak setelah kau menghancurkan tiga kursi untuk menghantam kepalanya."

Tawa Yoochun menggema dan berjalan keluar dari gedung pabrik kosong yang berada tidak jauh dari perbatasan Korea selatan dan utara. Mereka menemukan tempat ini sebagai markas mereka para musuh. "Aku tidak sekejam itu bukan sampai menghancurkan kursi terakhir di pabrik yang sebentar lagi akan runtuh itu."

Siwon membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di balik kemudi." Kita pulang atau kerumah sakit?"

Jawaban Yoochun cukup kilat. "Rumah sakit, aku tidak mau melihat Junsu dan air matanya ketika melihat jemariku patah."

Hening untuk sesaat, Siwon melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang diikuti tiga mobil lain di belakangnya. "Ku rasa kau juga harus mengejar Cintamu, Yoochun. Junsu sudah cukup lama menunggu kau menyatakan perasaanmu kepadanya."

"Sialan kau, aku tidak pernah menyukainya."

"Tidak pernah berhenti. Ayolah, matamu akan berbinar ketika menatap Junsu dan kau akan mencari pelampiasan dengan wanita wanita klub setiap kali kau frustasi di buatnya."

Yoochun meraih handuk dari bawah dasbor untuk menyeka darah yang terus mengalir dari tanganya yang sempat menghantam kaca. "Kau sendiri, kapan akan melamar seseorang untuk kau jadikan kakak iparku."

"Jangan khawatir tahun depan, mungkin. Setelah anak itu jadi sarjana aku akan melamarnya."

Yoochun duduk tegak di kursinya dengan bola mata mendelik lebar. Astaga ia tidak tahu jika Choi Siwon telah memiliki seseorang yang diincarnya. "Berapa umur anak itu pak tua, umurmu sendiri hampir kepala empat."

"Itu masih dua tahun kedepan."Jawab Siwon santai.

"Astaga, kau memilih wanita malang yang berumur separuh dari usiamu. Katakan padaku dimana dia dan siapa namanya."

"LA, Kim Kibum."

"Kim. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana mungkin kita akan menikahi wanita bermarga kim. Jaejoong dan Junsu bermarga Kim kalau kau lupa."

Siwon tertawa."Berarti kau juga berpikir untuk menikahi Junsu kalau begitu." Ia tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya sampai Yoochun mengungkit masalah ini.

"Tentu saja tidak, maksudku kalian berdua." Siwon tahu pria itu berbohong tapi ia tidak berniat menggoda Yoochun lebih lama.

"Kurasa sudah saatnya kita berhenti dari pekerjaan kita. Aku ingin menangani perusahaan kita di LA dan hidup tenang setelah aku menikah."

"Kau benar benar tergika gila kepada anak malang itu, semoga umurmu panjang untuk menemani istri mudamu sampai tua."

"Kami hanya terpaut dua belas tahun"

"kau sudah memiliki kekasih ketika anak itu lahir pak tua. Dan aku akan memanggilmu pak tua mulai saat ini." Siwon tidak menjawab, hatinya cukup senang ketika Kibum menerima lamaranya beberapa bulan lalu. Ya Tuhan, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana bahagianya Yunho saat ini ksrena dirinya juga sama seperti mereka. Sekarang hanya tinggal pria dungu yang duduk di sebelahnya inilah yang belum menyadari perasaanya sendiri, atau Yoochun mengabaikan perasaan itu karena ia pikir Junsu akan menolaknya.

Apapun itu, ia akan membuat mereka bersatu dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu.

~TBC~

Thank RCL nya. maa gx bisa balasa satu satu. Tapi saya baca semua komentar kalian kok.

Semenanjung, bener banget. thanks yg udah ngasih tau karena typo. (﹏)

Masalah logat bahasa aduh maaf aku bahkan sudah gak tau logat bahasa semarang seperti apa! * Di jewer * memang aku sering salah bedain antara t dan d seperti murid murit dan banyak lagi Hiks. bukanya lupa sama bhs sendiri tapi mau bagaimana lagi karena emang lupa. Mohon dimaklumi dan tolong kasih tau jika ada typo kain. Kamdahamnida *bow*


	16. Chapter 16

**BLACK FLOWER**

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : NC

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Jaejoong menuruni tangga rumah keluarga Han dengan sedikit gelisah, Yunho sudah tidak ada di kamar ketika ia bangun pagi tadi. Ia sudah membersihkan diri juga berganti pakaian dengan pakaian yang sudah tersedia di kamar mandi. Pakaian santai yang ia yakini milik Heechul itu sangat pas di tubuhnya.

Terdengar suara teriakan dua bocah laki laki dari arah meja makan, sehingga Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya kesana. Di meja makan sudah duduk dua bocah dengan tinggi dan rambut yang sama membelakangi pintu. Heechul sedang menyiapkan sarapan untuk si kembar.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami Jaejoong," Heechul tersenyum menyapa di sela sela kegiatan menggoreng telur dan sosis.

"Ya, Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkan kalian."

"Aku senang kalian disini, Taemin, jangan rebut makanan saudaramu." Heechul berkacak pinggang kepada putra kembarnya.

Di meja makan hanya ada mereka, tidak ada kedua pria dewasa sepanjang pandangan Jaejoong. "Dimana Yunho?"

Terdengat suara pintu terbuka dan tertutup dari sebelah tangga, kemudian terdengar suara dua orang pria berbincang bincang samar. "Selamat pagi." Hankyung menyapa ketika mereka masuk keruang makan.

Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong."Kau sudah bangun." Yunho mencium kening Jaejoong tanpa malu di hadapan Heechul yang tersenyum penuh arti kearahnya. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Nyenyak." Sangat nyenyak malah. Jaejoong sendiri heran bagaimana dirinya dapat tidur begitu nyenyak setelah kejadian kebakaran yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya dan Yunho semalam.

"Senang mendengarnya, aku takut kau tidak bisa tidur setelah kejadian kemarin malam." Yunho menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong, dan menarik kursi untuk dirinya sendiri di sebelahnya. "kita harus pulang, Yoochun sudah mengomel tidak jelas karena telah membuat mereka khawatir."

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuna?"

"Junsu sudah menghubungi Changmin dia baik baik saja. Hari ini aku tidak bisa menemanimu, begitu juga nanti malam, aku berjanji besok pagi setelah semua urusanku selesai aku akan kerumahmu, Sebentar lagi Changmin akan datang menjemput dna kau akan pulang bersamanya."

Jaejoong menerima segelas susu yang di ambilkan Yunho untuknya. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku harus menemui seseorang yang menyebabkan kebakaran itu terjadi."

"Tidak bisakah aku ikut, aku tidak ingin kau terluka."Menyentuh tangan Yunho Jaejoong sedikit meremasnya. "katakan kau akan baik baik saja, mereka tega membakar rumah pondok itu dan tahu kita berada di dalam, tentunya mereka akan tega melukaimu."

Yunho tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumanya melihat kekhawatiran Jaejoong. Sungguh sangat menyenangkan mendapati seseorang menghawatirkan dirinya. "Kau menghawatirkan aku merpati, manisnya." Ia memeluk Jaejoong dan mencium sekilas bibir lembut Jaejoong.

Suara dehaman Heechul membuat Jaejoong sadar bahwa mereka tidak hanya berdua di meja makan." Kapan undangan kalian di sebar."

"Undangan apa?" Yunho membe'o.

"Kematianmu, dasar bodoh." Heechul melempar serbet kearah Yunho. "Tentu saja undangan pernikahan kalian, aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika sampai kau menyuruhnya menunggu lama untuk pernikahan kalian, atau kau menyakiti Jaejoong maka aku akan membunuhmu detik itu juga."

"Sebenarnya siapa saudaramu disini, Hennim?"

"Jangan sebut sebut saudara, kau bahkan tidak menjenguk ketika aku melahirkan."

Yunho menggeram." Haruskah kita bahas lagi, waktu itu aku sedang di Prancis dan ..." ia melirik Jaejoong. Lima tahun lalu yang sangat menyibukan bagi dirinya untuk melupakan seorang wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya dan wanita itu telah menikah dengan pria lain. "Lupakan!"

Heechul menurut, seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kemudian Hankyung berkata."Aku akan mengerahkan semua anak buahku untuk menangkap pelakunya."

"Aku bisa melakukanya sendiri, ayolah Hyung, kita sudah membahasnya sepanjang pagi."

"Dan kau tidak mengikuti saranku."

"Aku bisa menangkap mereka dan akan ku serahkan bajingan itu kepadamu setelah aku mematahkan kaki dan tanganya. Pria itu hampir saja membunuh Jaejoong."

Jaejoong menutup telinga Taemin. "Yunho, tidak seharusnya kau berkata kasar di hadapan mereka."

Heechul mengibaskan tanganya. "Jangan khawatir, kedua putraku sangat menyukai pekerjaan Ayahnya, aku rasa mereka akan menjadi polisi seperti Ayah mereka." Heechul mengedipkan matanya kearah Hankyung. Pria itu tersenyum hangat balik kearah sang istri. Keluarga yang bahagia, bukan!

Yunho melihat keakraban Jaejoong dengan kedua putra Heechul, mungkin saja saat ini benih yang di tanamnya dengan sengaja di dalam tubuh Jaejoong akan membuahkan hasil, siapa tahu, bukankah lima tahun lalu mereka hanya melakukan hanya sekali dan menghasilkan Hyuna.

"Yunho." Jaejoong memekik ketika tangan Yunho memeluknya dari samping. Pria itu mengabaikan teriakan Jaejoong dan mengangkat wanita itu keatas pangkuanya.

"Aku harus pergi,"Berhenti memberontak Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan kaget. "Kau tidak berniat meninggalkan aku disini bukan?"

"Harus, aku tidak akan membawamu menemui bajingan itu, tidak akan lagi. Sudah cukup sekali aku kehilanganmu dan tidak akan terjadi lagi sesuatu yang membahayakan seperti tadi malam" Mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Jaejoong Yunho memeluknya semakin erat," Changmin akan datang bersama Hyuna. Aku akan usahakan kerumahmu nanti malam, jangan tidur sebelum aku datang." Yunjo berbisik penuh arti di telinga Jaejoong.

Wanita itu merona dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yunho. "Aku akan menunggumu." ia balas berbisik. Dengan malu malu ia mendaratkan ciuman di atas bibir hati Yunho, mengundang tawa pria itu menggema di ruang makan keluarga Han.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan berkelahi dan jangan sampai terluka."

.

.

.

Para pengawal membuka pintu ketika Yunho sampai di ruang bawah tanah sebuah gedung tua di salah satu bangunan yang tidak jauh dari kepulauan Nami. Tempat itu sangat terpencil dan jauh dari pemukiman warga, tidak terpikir sebelumnya bahwa di tempat seperti ini ada ruang bawah tanah yang cukup terawat dan tentu saja, itu menandakan bahwa ruang bawah tanah itu berpenghuni sejak lama.

Suara teriakan kesakitan terdengar sayup sayup dari salah satu ruangan di depan sana. Para pengawal membimbing Yunho memasuki sebuah kamar yang cukup bagus mengingat tempat itu berada di bawah tanah.

"Senang mendapat undangan berkunjung kerumahmu yang indah ini, Shiratori Yu." Berjalan kearah ranjang yang sudah berantakan, Yunho menendang tubuh tak berdaya pria berdarah Jepang yang sudah tak berdaya di lantai itu sampai tubuhnya terdorong beberapa meter jauhnya.

Pria itu mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun tubuhnya sudah berlumuran darah. Para anak buah Yunho menghajar Shiratori jauh sebelum Yunho datang, Yunho sudah memerintahkan mereka sejak pagi tadi untuk menyelidiki siapa dalang di balik kebakaran yang di sengaja di Rumah pondok keluarganya.

Yunho menarik lengan pria itu sampai berdiri tegak dan mencengkeram kaos pria itu sampai tubuhnya membentur tubuh Shiratori. "Kau bermain main denganku, Shiratori. Aku akan mambunuhmu kalau saja aku tidak berjanji kepada Jaejoong untuk tidak berkelahi atau menghajarmu sampai tangan dan kakimu patah. Berterima kasihlah kepadanya karena aku tidak akan membunuhmu meskipun kau hampir saja membunuhnya." Mendorong tubuh pria itu ke tangan anak buahnya, Yunho merapikan jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, balas dendamu ini sangat konyol karena bukan akulah yang membunuh kakakmu."

"Kau yang membunuhnya." Shiratori meronta mencoba lepas dari cengkraman anak buah Yunho.

"Baiklah, aku yang membunuhnya. Dan kau tidak berhak menyakiti Jaejoong karena wanita itu tidak bersalah."

Shiratori tersedak setelah tertawa mengejek." Pelacur itu pantas mati, siapapun wanita yang naik ranjang seorang mafia sepertimu tentunya bukanlah wanita baik baik." Pria itu meludah dan kembali tertawa.

Salah seorang anak buah Yunho menghantamkan tinjunya di perut pria itu sampai Shiratori terbatuk dan menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya.

Urat nadi Yunho menonjol keluar saat ia menahan diri agar tidak menghajar pria itu. Siapapun boleh menghinanya tetapi tidak dengan Jaejoong. "Sekali lagi kau menghins calon istriku aku tidak segan segan untuk menghajarmu, lupakan bahwa aku berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak menyentuhmu."

"Calon istri," Pria itu kembali tertawa." hanya pelacur murahan yang bersedia menikahi seorang bajingan sepertimu Yunho."

Cukup! Yunho menggulung lengan bajunya sedikit keatas, dan mendaratkan beberapa tinjunya ke wajah Shiratori, anak buah Yunho tidak berniat melepaskan pria itu sampai Yunho berhenti memukulnya sampai pria Jepang itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Menarik nafas dalam ia mencoba untuk menahan keinginanya untuk membunuh pria bodoh ini. Tidak! Ia tidak akan membunuhnya, ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jaejoong dengan melanggar permintaan wanita itu. Setidaknya ia sudah mencoba sampai pria itu menghina calon istrinya.

"Bawa dia ke kantor polisi dan pastikan Siwon menjebloskan pria bodoh ini ke penjara seumur hidup."

"Baik Yunho sama." Pengawal itu membawa Shiratori beserta anak buahnya yang sudah di kalahkan oleh anak buah Yunho. Tidak salah dirinya memiliki beberapa Bodyguart handal untuk ia pekerjakan sebagai pengawalnya. Itu akan selalu berguna ketika kau tidak ingin berkeringan untuk menyelesaikan masalahmu seorang diri.

Dan mulai saat ini Yunho tidak akan melakukan apa apa selain bersama Jaejoong dan putrinya. Ia akan menyerahkan semua pekerjaan itu kepada Yoochun dan Siwon dan dirinya hanya ingin hidup tenang bersama keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

Senang rasanya bisa berada dirumah. Itulah yang Jaejoong rasakan ketika membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Sangat ajaib karena seluruh beban seakan terangkat dari pundakmu dan kenyamanan itu menyapa seluruh indra dalam tubuh kala kau berada di dalam rumahmu sendiri.

Changmin telah menjemputnya dan bukanya Yunho. Jaejoong berharap pria itulah yang akan menjemputnya dari kediaman Han tetapi rupanya Yunho memang memiliki urusan lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan sehingga Changmin menjemputnya, dan tentu saja putrinua Hyuna juga ikut.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan memanggilmu ketika makan malam nanti." Changmin tersenyum kearahnya. Senyuman yang Jaejoong tahu bukan sekedar senyuman biasa.

"Kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu, aku bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa ada di Rumah pondok itu."

"Tidak usah, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting Yunho telah menjagamu dan kalian selamat."

Hyuna memeluk kaki Jaejoong untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari ibunya. "Mommy Hyuna lapar." Rengeknya.

"Samcon akan menemanimu, Mommy butuh istirahat sayang." kedua tangan gadis kecil itu sudah terentang kearahnya. Dan dengan senang hati Changmin mnggendong ponakan cantiknya itu. "Naiklah keatas."

Jaejoong memperhatikan kedua orang itu menghilang di pintu dapur. Ia sudah akan naik ke lantai atas saat mendengar bell pintu rumahnya berbunyi.

"Biar aku yang buka." ujar Jaejoong ketika seorang pelayan akan membuka pintu. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah untuk Jaejoong sampai disana, ia membuka pintu dan Ayah mertuanya berdiri disana. "Papa."

Choi Sangwo tersenyum lelah kearah Jaejoong. "Syukurlah kau baik baik saja. Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu tentang kebakaran itu. Dan bagaimana bisa kau berada bersama Yunho disana?"

Jaejoong membuka pintu lebih lebar mempersilahkan Ayah mertuanya untuk masuk. "Masuklah Papa dan kita bicarakan di dalam."

"Tidak, aku harap kau mau ikut bersamaku pergi ke suatu tempat." Sesuatu di wajah Sangwo membuat Jaejoong merasa sangat bersalah. Pria itu tahu dan Jaejoong merasa dirinya bukanlah menantu yang baik.

Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan mengabaikan pria tua itu selama beberapa hari dan tanpa mencoba untuk menghubunginya sejak terjadinya insiden tidak menyenangkan di Red Castile beberapa hari lalu. Tak heran Sangwo sampai mencarinya kesini.

"Ada sesuatu yang akan aku bicarakan denganmu dan aku tidak ingin Changmin ataupun Hyuna mendengarnya."Pria tua itu tersenyum letih kearah Jaejoong.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat lelah dan butuh istirahat. Tetapi ia tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Ayah mertuanya itu bukan. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan memberitahu..."

"Tidak. Jangan," Sangwo memotong. "Ini adalah rahasia kita, aku tidak ingin Changmin tahu dan menghalangiku untuk bertemu dengan kalian lagi."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Jaejoong berpikir sampai ia mengangguk dan mengikuti Ayah mertuanya itu keluar. Mobil Sangwo terparkir disana dan merekapun masuk kedalam.

Baru saja Jaejoong membuka pintu sisi lain mobil di jok depan, ia terdiam ketika melihat majalah pagi ini dan menampilkan dirinya dan Yunho pads pesta makan malam kemarin malam sebagai sampul mereka. Jaejoong merasa wajahnya menghangat karena malu. Astaga, pantas saja Ayahnya itu ingin bicara dan bagaimana ia lupa untuk tidak memberitahu Sangwo tentang lamaran Yunho untuknya. Bagaimanapun Sangwo adalah Ayah mertuanya, tidak peduli Seunghyun telah meninggal atau belum.

Choi Sangwo mengambil majalah tersebut dan melemparnya ke jok belakang. "Kau sangat cantik dengan gaun itu, dan tentu saja kau lebih cantik dari pakaian mahal apapun yang kau kenakan. Masuklah nak, kita bicarakan ini nanti." Jaejoong menurut dan masuk kesalam.

"Dimana sopir Papa?" Jaejoong bertanya, karena tidak biasanya Sangwo menyetir sendiri mobilnya.

"Hari ini dia cuti." Mobil melaju dengan lamban kejalan raya. "Aku ingin kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat."

Jaejoong menatap Ayah mertuanya dengan jantung berdebar. "Kemana?"

Sangwo tersenyum tenang. "Keluar kota."

~TBC~


	17. Chapter 17

**Black Flower**

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : NC

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

 _Happy Reading...!_

"Selamat malam Cantik."

Hyuna yang sibuk bermain di karpet bersama Changmin menoleh kearah suara baringtone dari pintu depan.

Yunho berdiri disana sambil merentangkan kedua tangan menunggu putri kesayanganya itu menyambut dengan sebuah pelukan. Dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama Hyuna melompat berdiri dan berlari kearah Yunho. "Apakah bunga itu untuk Hyuna?" gadis kecil itu menatap sebuket bunga di tangan Yunho.

"Tidak, ini untuk Mommy, dan yang itu untuk Hyuna." Seorang pengawal berjas hitam membawa sebuah boneka beruang yang sama besarnya dengan tubuh Hyuna. Gadis itu memekik senang dan memeluk boneka tersebut seakan benda itu sangatlah berharga.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan, Hyung. Tidak terluka sedikitpun bukan? Kau tahu aku sangat menghawatirkan kalian tentang kejadian kemarin. "

Yunho menatap Changmin terkejut. Apakah pemuda itu baru saja memanggilnya Hyung? Ia tidak salah dengar bukan? Astaga ia tidak menduga Changmin sudah menyukainya sampai sejauh ini.

"Aku harap kau baik baik saja, aku tidak akan menerimamu sebagai Kakak iparku kalau kau cacat, luar ataupun di dalam. Dan apakah kau kesurupan mengapa kau menatapku dengan terkejut seperti itu." Changmin menggoyangkan tanganya di depan wajah Yunho.

Pria itu tertawa. Yunho harus membiasakan diri dengan semua panggilan baru dan juga saudara baru di dalam kehidupanya nanti setelah menikahi Jaejoong. Yunho tersenyum kearah Changmin, senyum tulus yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan. "Terima kasih Changmin, aku baik baik saja, kau bisa melihatnya. Dan terimakasih sudah menerimaku di dalam keluarga kecilmu ini."Sebuah keluarga yang sudah sangat lama tidak Yunho miliki kini menyambut di hadapanya.

Hyuna melupakan bonekanya untuk sesaat dan mengulurkan kedua tangan kearah Yunho meminta gendong. "Daddy,,," Gadis kecil itu merengek dan membuat Yunho tertawa.

Tuhan, bagaimana bisa putrinya itu sangat menggemaskan dan manja." Sini, Daddy peluk." Yunho membawa Hyuna kesofa ruang tamu dan duduk disana. "Apa kau ingin aku benar benar menjadi Daddymu?"

"Tentu!" jawab bocah kecil itu.

"Kalau Mommy dan Daddy menikah, apakah Hyuna setuju?"

Yunho menatap Changmin terkejut, ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa pria tampan adik dari Jaejoong akan mengajukkan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada Hyuna. Dan apakah Changmin akan menolak lamaran yang Yunho tunjukkan kepada Jaejoong apabila Gadis kecilnya itu mengatakan tidak?

"Apakah Hyuna akan memiliki adek bayi seandainya Daddy dan Mommy menikah? Sama seperti teman sekolah Hyuna yang memiliki adek kecil." ujar gadis kecil itu oenuh semangat.

Ya Tuhan, Changmin mendelik kaget kearah keponakan cantiknya. Apakah selama ini Hyuna menginginkan seorang adik, seseorang yang bisa di ajaknya bermain setiap hari mengingat selama ini gadis itu hidup dalam kesendirian dan kekurangan kasih sayang. Gadis yang malang! "Tentu!" Jawab Changmin yakin. Kemudian ia menatap Yunho dengan pandangan bertanya. "Hyung kau masih kuat bukan untuk memberikan adik untuk Hyuna."

Pertanyan itu membuat Yunho mendelik jengkel, Astaga apakah dirinya sudah sangat tua sampai tidak bisa memberikan adik untuk Hyuna. "Kau meremehkan aku anak muda."

Changmin tertawa terbahak bahak. Sungguh, ia sangat senang melihat wajah Yunho yang mendelik kearahnya karena tersinggung. "Aku akan memanggil Jaejoong untuk segera turun." Pria jangkung itu berlari menuju tangga meninggalkan Yunho yang menggoda Hyuna. Ia tidak akan berani mengoda Yunho lagi, pria itu terlihat menakutkan ketika marah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Changmin turun dengan terburu buru dan wajah cemas yang membuat Yunho merasakan adanya hal buruk yang terjadi. "Yuri apa kau melihat Jaejoong Nuna." Changmin berteriak.

Pengasuh Hyuna yang sedang berada di dapur itu segera keluar di ikuti pelayan wanita paruh baya di belakangnya. "Tidak. Bukankah Nona Jaejoong sedang beristirahat di kamarnya."

"Dia tidak ada di kamar maupun di lantai atas."

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya dan menurunkan Hyuna. Ya Tuhan, semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Jaejoong.

"Ma'af." Pelayan yang mengikuti Yuri tadi berbicara. "Tadi siang setelah anda kembali Mr. Choi datang dan Nona Jaejoong lah yang membukakan pintu untuknya."

Ya Tuhan. Yunho mengumpat kasar dan mengeluarkan Handphone untuk menghubungi seseorang dan juga anak buahnya. "Apakah Nuna membawa Handphonenya?" Changmin kembali bertanya kepada mereka.

"Tidak," Yuri menjawab. "Beliau tidak membawanya sejak pergi ke pesta makan malam dengan Mr. Jung kemarin."

Yunho menutup telefonya, wajah pria itu sudah memerah karena marah. Dan Changmin terkejut oleh perubahan dalam suara Yunho yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan Yunho yang tadi ia goda dengan pria yang berkata dengan nada memerintah di hadapanya saat ini.

"Aku sudah mengerahkan semua anak buahku, aku akan pergi ke Amazon Corp untuk menemui Choi sialan itu. Ya Tuhan, semoga Jaejoong baik baik saja." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Changmin Yunho berjalan menuju pintu keluar, kemudian ia berhenti untuk memberi perintah. "Tetap dirumah jangan kemana mana, orang orangku akan menemukan Jaejoong dan kau Changmin..."

"Ya,"

"Jaga Hyuna." Pria itu pergi.

Changmin mencari telefon untuk menghubungi Choi Sangwoo tetapi tidak di angkat. "Sial." Ia membanting telefon itu sampai terjatuh ke lantai. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Jaejoong aku pasti akan menghancurkan pria tua itu beserta hartanya, dan aku pastikan aku akan merobohkan gedung tempat dimanapun dia berada."

.

.

.

Kedua makam berlapis keramik berkuakitas tinggi di hadapanya itu membuat bulu kuduk Jaejoong berdiri. Dua nama yang terukir indah dengan tinta hitam terpahat rapi di atas batu nisan itu tidak asing baginya. Tentu saja karena salah satu dari nama itu adalah namanya. Choi Seunghyun , Kim Jaejoong .

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong datang ketempat ini, dan untuk pertama kalinya pula ia merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang istri. Selama satu tahun lebih pernikahan mereka Seunghyun selalu menjaga dan melindungi Jaejoong, pria itu begitu baik dan pengertian terhadapnya dan lihatlah ia, istri yang telah melupakan hari dimana suaminya meninggal. Jika diingat tidak ada satupun hal baik yang Jaejoong lakukan untuk Seunghyun, tidak juga setelah pria itu meninggal.

Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong bahkan melupakan hari ini adalah hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi, dimana nyawanya berada di ujung maut dan karena Seunghyun lah dirinya masih dapat menikmati dunia beserta karunia tuhan yang indah ini.

Jaejoong menyadari jemari Sangwoo bergetar ketika pria itu menaburkan bunga di atas makan Putra kesayangan pria itu. Satu satunya putra yang selama hidupnya Sangwoo banggakan. "Maafkan aku." Jatuh berlutut tangisan Jaejoong pecah kala mengingat masa lalu mereka. "Maafkan aku Papa, aku tidak tahu hari ini adalah hari dimana kecelakaan itu terjadi."

Sangwoo tidak mengatakan apa apa, pria itu bangkit untuk berdiri di atas lututnya di sisi Jaejoong. "Kau tidak salah dalam kematian putraku Jongie, kecelakaan itu terjadi karena aku mengusir kalian dan jika ada pihak yang harus di salahkan akulah orangnya." Jemari keriput Sangwoo menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, meremasnya ringan dan menarik Jaejoong untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau tahu kebenaran yang telah kami sembunyikan darimu, kebenaran yang mungkin akan membuatmu membenciku tetapi ku mohon," Mata pria itu terlihat sayu ketika memohon. "Jangan benci Seunghyun atau siapapun karena dia tidak tahu apa apa dalam masalah ini, dia sangat menyayangimu."

Tentu saja Jaejoong tahu kalau Seunghyun menyayanginya. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Cinta, benarkan cinta itu begitu besat untuknya?

Sangwoo duduk di rerumputan dan memulai bercerita."Dulu sekali, ada tiga sahabat baik yang saling menyayangi tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi mereka selalu bersama." Pria tua itu memulai.

Jaejoong mendengarkan dengan penuh minat, karena sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang dibicarakan Ayah mertuanya itu. "Tiga sahabat itu berjanji untuk tidak akan berpisah sampai ajal menjemput mereka. Ketika mereka mulai tumbuh dewasa dan menikah mereka masih saling menjalin erat persahabat mereka. Tetapi sifat ketiga pria dan tujuan hidup yang berbeda merubah segalanya. Mereka tetap bersahabat sereka mempunyai anak anak dan terjadilah perjanjian antar keluarga untuk menikahkan putra dan putri mereka." Sangwoo melepaskan tangan Jaejoong untuk kembali menabur serpihan bunga di atas makan Seunghyun.

Jeda sejenak kemudian pria itu melanjutkan. " Siapa yang memiliki putra pertama dan putri pertama merekalah yang akan di nikahkan, perjanjian itu disetujui dari ketiga belah keluarga sampai pada pertemuan terakhir mereka setelah lima tahun mereka tidak berjumpa karena salah satu dari mereka pindah keluar negri mengejar impian yang ia inginkan." Jemari Sangwoo berhenti untuk menggenggam erat botol arak lebih erat dan menuangkanya perlahan.

"Keluarga sahabat yang pindah datang dengan putra mereka yang juga berniat meminang putri yang ternyata sudah di tunangankan dengan putra sahabat lainya. Tidak ada jalan lain selain salah satu dari mereka mengalah, dan tidak ada yang mengalah karena kedua putra sahabat itu menyukai gadis yang sama."

"Biar ku tebak." Jaejoong menyahut. " Satu dari mereka adalah Ayahku, dan kau Papa, lalu siapa yang satunya lagi."

Sangwoo menatap Jaejoong dengan sorot mata lelah yang tidak pernah di tujukan pria itu kepadanya. Pria tua itu kesepian, Jaejoong melihat itu. "Ayah dari Jung Yunho."

Bayangan akan masa lalu itu entah kenapa muncul di benak Jaejoong. Dua bocah nakal yang lebih dewasa dari pada dirinya yang menggoda dan merebut boneka yang sedang ia pegang. Jaejoong tahu salah satu dari mereka adalah Seunghyun, karena pria itu sudah di jodohkan olehnya sejak mereka berumur lima tahun tetapi bocah nakal yang satunya ia tidak begitu mengingatnya.

"Ayahmu menolakku gadis cengeng, aku membencimu." Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong ingat sekarang. Bocah nakal yang pernah berkunjung kerumah mereka ketika ia masih berumur tujuh tahun, bocah sombong yang keluarganya tinggal di luar negri dan menginap dirumahnya ketika hari libur sekolah. Hanya dua kali itu yang Jaejoong ingat. Jung Yunho jauh berbeda dengan Jung Yunho sekarang.

"Bertikaianpun terjadi, Ayah Yunho memilih menetap di Amerika dan tidak lagi menghubungi kami sampai bisnis yang aku dan Ayahmu rintih mulai memasuki pasaran Asia. Ayahmu lebih memilih untuk tidak ikut andil dalam urusan perusahaan, dia lebih suka berada di balik layar itulah sebabnya dunia hanya menengal Choi Sangwoo dan bukanlah Ayahmu, Ayahmu menyukai tataboga dan pariwisata."

Jaejoong tahu itu, pernah sekali ia tidak sengaja mendengar orang tuanya mendiskusikan masalah kepemilikan Amazon. "Untuk apa ikut campur, toh akhirnya Seunghyunlah yang akan memimpin perusahaan, dan dia adalah suami dari putri kita nantinya."

Tanpa sadar air mata Jaejoong menetes melewati kedua pipinya. Dunia itu begitu sempit bukan? Seunghyun, Yunho dan dirinya akhirnya bertemu kembali setelah lima belas tahun berpisah dan tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain.

"Satu lagi rahasia yang tidak kau ketahui tentang kecelakaan Ayahmu."

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar kencang. Tidak, jangan katakan kalau kecelakaan itu di sengaja. "Papa, ku mohon." Ia memohon kepada Ayah mertuanya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia tidak siap jika pembunuh ayahnya adalah dia.

"Aku dan Seunghyunlah yang seharusnya naik kedalam mobil yang Ayah dan ibumu kendarai, tetapi karena Seunhyun tiba tiba kurang sehat orang tuamulah yang berada di mobil itu dan kecelakaan itu terjadi." Hampir lebih dari lima belas tahun lamanya Sangwoo merahasiakan ini. Dan hari ini ia harus memberitahu orang yang paling tidak ingin beritahu tentang kecelakaan itu.

"Seseorang ingin mencelakaiku karena persaingan bisnis, dan jika aku mati dia akan memimpin semuanya juga akan mendapatkan kau untuk putranya. Aku sudah curiga mobil itu bermasalah hanya saja aku lupa membawanya kebengkel sampai kecelakaan yang merenggut kedua orang tuamu terjadi. Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong kau tahu betapa menyesalnya aku karena hal itu." Jatuh berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong dan makan putranya Sangwoo menangis tersedu.

Jemari Jaejoong bergetar ketika membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang di sengaja. "Bagaimana dengan Seunghyun oppa, apakah dia tahu." Anggukan Sangwoo menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Itukah alasanya mengapa Seunghyun oppa ingin menikahiku ketika aku bermurur delapan belas tahun, tetapi aku menolak dan kami menikah di umurku kedua puluh tahun."

"Seunhyun mencintaimu Jaejoong, itulah alasan kenapa dia menikahimu, kalian sudah di tunangkan sejak kecil" Sangwoo menyahut.

"Tetap saja kalian merasa bersalah dan harus menebus dengan menikahkan kami, tetap saja rasa bersalah menghantuinya sampai Oppa begitu terburu buru untuk menebus kesalahan yang Papa berbuat."

"Tidak. Seunghyun mencintaimu itu kenyataanya, akulah yang bersalah tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dia yang ingin menikahimu lebih cepat."

Tangis Jaejoong berhenti, ia tidak lagi berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Astaga, begitu banyak hal yang terjadi dan dirinya tidak tahu menahu tentang semua itu. "Siapa?" Mata sembab itu menatap Sangwoo dengan murka. "Siapa orang yang menginginkan kematian Papa sampai orang tuakulah yang mengalami kecelakaan itu." ia berteriak da menarik Sangwoo kemudian mengguncangnya, memaksa pria itu mengatakan siapa dalang dari kejahatan yang di lakukan secara tidak langsung ini.

"Aku telah membunuhnya." Jaejoong berhenti untuk menarik tubuh mertuanya itu. "Aku membunuhnya tetapi aku tidak sengaja, aku hanya mencoba memperingatkan dia untuk menyerahkan diri kepolisi tetapi keparat itu malah tertawa dan menghinaku." Menyesalpun tidak ada gunanya karena semua telah berlalu. Namun Sangwoo harus mengatakan kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini sebelum semuanya terlambat. "Aku menyewa seseorang untuk meledakan pabrik terbaik miliknya ketika malam tiba, disaat tidak ada siapapun disana tetapi aku tidak tahu kalau keparat itu berada di dalam ketika ledakan itu terjadi dan membunuhnya."

Cerita itu terasa tidak asing untuk Jaejoong karena ia pernah mendengar cerita itu dari versi orang lain, tetapi siapa. Ia mencoba mengingat, suaminya. Ya, Seunghyun, pernah membahas itu. "Aku harus menemui Papa untuk bertanya langsung kepadanya tentang masalah ini." Dan karena itu jugalah mereka terburu buru menemui Ayahnya segaligus menjenguk Hyuna putrinya, putri mereka.

Tetapi Sangwoo tidak ingin di temui. Pria itu seakan tahu apa yang akan di bicarakan putranya dan itulah kenapa ia menghindari mereka. Hujan turun tiba tiba ketika dirinya dan Seunghyun meninggalkan rumah Sangwoo dan kecelakaan itu terjadi. Dalam perjalanan pulang Seunghyun sempat mengumpat tidak jelas, suara suaminya itu tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan yang menyapa mobil tetapi ia mengingat beberapa kata.

"Papa membunuh Ayah Yunho itulah alasanya mengapa Pria itu berkunjung di hari pernikahan kita, dia melihatmu dan melampiaskan emosinya dengan menyakitimu." Ya Tuhan. Jangan katakan Ayah Yunholah yang membunuh Ayahnya. Kenapa dirinya baru ingat sekarang tentang masalah sebesar ini.

Ayah Yunho mencoba membunuh Sangwoo tetapi Ayahnyalah yang meninggal, Sangwoo membunuh Mr. Jung dan Jaejoong telah melahirkan seorang putri dari orang yang telah membunuh Ayahnya, bahkan ia jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Ya Tuhan, bahkan dirinya menerima lamaran pria itu dan juga tidur denganya dengan suka rela. Terkutuklah dirinya.

Jaejoong merasa sekelilingnya berputar, pandanganya buram, kenapa kebahagiaan itu sekali lagi Tuhan renggut darinya. Ketika dirinya telah menemukan orang yang ingin ia bahagiakan dan membuat dirinya bahagia sekali lagi kebahagiaan itu tidak tersisa untuk dirinya sedikitpun?

Samar samar Jaejoong mendengar suara Sangwoo yang memanggil namanya, juga suara lain yang datang memanggilnya.

Itu Suara Yunho, pria itu meneriakan namanya samar. Ya, itu suara Yunho. Pria itu disini, putra dari orang yang yang membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

"Seorang Jung akan melakukan apapun yang akan di kehendakinya, meski harus membunuh seseorang untuk mendapatkan apa yang ku inginkan. Aku akan membunuh siapapun yang berani menyentuhmu kim Jaejoong. Karena kau adalah milik Jung Yunho."

Sekarang Jaejoong mengerti arti dari ucapan Yunho. Mafia tetaplah mafia tidak peduli seberapa pria itu memiliki hati dan cinta. Dan bodohnya ia membiarkan hatinya jatuh cinta kepada Yunho. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya melayang sebelum kegelapan menghampirin, dan kali ini ia berharap tidak ingin terbangun lagi.

~TBC~

Maaf kalau ceritanya gak sesuai pemikiran kalian. Karena emang Author bikinnya rada aneh jauh dari ff lainya *plak.

Sherry taunya mafia itu kejam pakai banget, begitu juga jalan seorang manusia menuju kesuksesan. ~Belajar dari pengalaman~ cieeee... Temen makan temen untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang di inginkan. *Mulai gak nyambung*

Konflik ff ini emang rada membingungkan karena Sherry ingin buat sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang berbeda. *Apalah. Biar sedikit Waow gitu.

Saran Sherry jangan terlalu membaca kelanjutan ff sherry karena bisa saja jalanya berbelok hhhh. (Untuk semua FF)

Lirik semua ff sherry kan emang aneh bin ajaib.

Kamsahamnida *Bow*

Thanks banget sudah RCL dan menunggu kelanjutan FF ini menerima saran kritik No Bash. Beritahu Sherry kalau ada salah penulisan kata dan sebagainya, sherry akan sangat senang jika di beritahu typo dan lainya.

See u next chap...


	18. Chapter 18

**BLACK FLOWER**

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : NC

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

WARNING

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Mobil sport berwarna merah itu melaju membelah jalan tol dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata. Yoochun mengumpat tidak jelas di bangku penumpang ketika Yunho mengendarai mobil baru yang ia beli beberapa hari lalu dengan kecepatan setan.

"Daejeon tidak akan pindah ke Busan jika kau mengendarai mobil lebih santai brengsek, satu jam perjalanan tidak akan berubah menjadi sepuluh menit kalau kau mengendarai seperti orang kesetanan. Ya Tuhan, aku masih ingin hidup dan kau harus mengganti mobilku dengan baru kalau sampai ada goresan sesentipun di bagian manapun dari mobil ini." Tangan pria itu berpegangan pada apapun yang dapat tertangkap oleh tangannya ketika mobil tidak melambat sedikitpun.

Astaga, Yunho benar benar sudah tidak waras, pria itu seperti orang kesetanan menghubungi seluruh anak buah dan detective yang ia kenal untuk menyelidiki dimana Jaejoong. Atau tepatnya kemana Sangwoo membawa Jaejoong pergi.

"Entah mengapa aku merasa Sangwoo tidak akan melukai Jaejoong." Siwon yang duduk di bagian belakang, pria itu terlihat santai meski mobil melaju dengan kecepatan yang hanya orang gila yang mengendari mobil seperti Yunho. Dan memang pria itu sudah gila!

"Aku juga." Yoochun menyahut. "Demi Tuhan, mereka hanya mengunjungi makam Seunghyun apakah itu buruk..."

Yunho menyahut dengan marah. "Buruk jika pria itu mengatakan kenyataan tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun lalu." Yunho menyahut.

Yoochun terdiam, sudut matanya melirik Siwon yang menatap keluar jendela seakan tidak mendengar apa yang barusan Yunho ucapkan. Dan demi Junsu yang cantik, Yoochun yakin pria itu mendengarnya. Hanya saja Yoochun bertanya tanya dari mana Siwon mendapatkan ketengan seperti itu disaat seperti ini.

"Seharusnya aku mengatakan kenyataan itu sebelumnya, aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku tidak ingin kau atau siapapun tahu masalah yang sudah bertahun tahun lalu terjadi." Dan memang itu akan menjadi rahasia kalau saja Sangwoo tidak membawa Jaejoong pergi. Pria tua itu membenci keluarga Jung, termasuk Ayah Yunho. Yoochun tidak yakin Sangwoo akan merahasiakan kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa orang tua Jaejoong dari wanita itu.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahuku setelah kau tahu kebenaranya, Brengsek. Bukanya menyembunyikan bahwa Ayahkulah yang menyebabkan orang tua Jaejoong meninggal."

"Kami merahasiakan ini demi kebaikanmu, apa jadinya kalau kau tahu yang sebenarnya. Kau akan meninggalkan Jaejoong demi kebaikanya, Tidak bukan? Kau akan terus memperjuangkan perasaanmu juga hatinya karena kau tahu kau telah membuat dia jatuh cinta kepadamu, tidak peduli kau tahu atau tidak kenyataan lima belas tahun lalu."

"Brengsek, Ayahku lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan itu terjadi dan kalian merahasiakan berita besar ini dariku, Ya Tuhan... Aku malah mencurigai Sangwoo si keparat itu yang mencelakai orang tua Jaejoong." Memutar kemudi di jalan berliku, sedikitpun Yunho tidak mengurangi kecepatan pada laju mobil.

Yoochun menggeram marah ketika merasakan getaran bagian kiri mobilnya membentur pembatas jalan. "Kau merusak mobilku."

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru untukmu." Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdebat sampai lima puluh menit kemudian mobil mereka memasuki kawasan perbukitan Gyoryeonsan, Daejeon.

Yunho melompat dari mobil tanpa mematikan mesin, pria itu berlari menaiki perbukitan dimana makam Seunghyun berada. Tanah berbatu dan rumput yang basah tidak mampu menghalangi langkah Yunho, Pria itu berlari seperti orang kesetanan dan seakan dirinya memiliki tenaga kuda dan tidak perlu mengambil nafas barang sejenak untuk melanjutkan langkah berikutnya.

"Ckck... aku pikir anak itu sudah gila." Yoochun menyusul Yunho diikuti Siwon yang berlari di sampingnya.

"Aku pastikan dia memang gila, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin dia mendaki perbukitan ini tanpa lelah." Sedangkan Siwon dan Yoochun sudah terengah enggah jauh di belakang Yunho.

Padang rumput yang indah, pohon pohom rindang dan juga bunga yang bermekaran tidak membuat Yunho tertarik. Pria itu mengedarkan pandanganya kesekeliling mencari keberadaan Jaejoong.

"Ku mohon, jangan sampai Sangwoo memberitahu Jaejoong." Di tengah bukit sana Yunho melihat dua orang duduk di hadapan dua batu nisan yang cukup besar, tempat itu sedikit tinggi dan jauh dari makam lain. Jaejoong duduk disana bersama pria yang ingin Yunho bunuh detik ini juga.

Langkah Kaki semakin cepat mengikis jarak di antara mereka, Yunho melompat kebelakang tubuh Jaejoong ketika melihat tubuh wanita itu limbung kererumputan yang basah. "Jaejoong, kim Jaejoong bangun sayang,,," Yunho mendekap tubuh Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas tak berdaya, "Ku mohon sayangku, bangunlah."

Siwon dan Yoochun berhenti di belakang mereka menatap Sangwoo yang sama berantakanya seperti Jaejoong, pria itu terlihat pucat dan kurang tidur. Yunho membopong Jaejoong menuruni bukit tanpa menunggu bantuan anak buahnya yang mengikuti mereka jauh di belakang.

"Aku harap kau mau ikut dengan kami pak tua." Yoochun menunjuk anak buahnya. "Atau kau lebih suka mereka menyeretmu."

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Pria itu terjatuh sebelum akhirnya mampu untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. "Jaejoong sudah tahu."

Alis Siwon mengeryit. "Apa?"

"Bahwa Jung Tua itulah yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal." Inilah yang mereka takutkan. Jaejoong akan membenci Yunho karena kesalahan yang di lakukan Ayahnya.

"Mafia tetaplah mafia, tidak peduli seberapa berhatinya seorang mafia itu. Aku tidak ingin Jaejoong mengetahuinya setelah dia menikah dengan Yunho, akan lebih baik anak itu tahu kebenaranya sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah dengan putra pembunuh dari Ayahnya atau tidak." Dan itu masih menjadi misteri sampai Jaejoong sadar yang memikirkan lagi lamaran Yunho.

Jaejoong menekuk kedua kakinya agar dapat menyandarkan dagu di atas lutut, ia menutup mata menahan kantuk yang kembali menyapa, matanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya tidak bertenaga. Obat penenang itu benar benar membuat dirinya seperti boneka kayu yang hanya bisa pasrah.

Jemarinya menyentuh selang infus yang masih terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiri untuk ia cabut sampai cairan bening itu mengalir turun membasahi lantai. Di susul warna pekat merah darah dengan perlahan mengalir turun memalui pergelangan tangan melewati jari jari lentik miliknya menetes di permukaan lantai rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat selama dua hari terakhir.

Jantungnya berdegub sakit ketika memikirkan pria yang dilahirkan oleh pembunuh ayahnya itu. Ia merindukan Yunho, oh Tuhan dirinya memang anak yang durhaka karena telah mencintai pria itu, dan bagaimana bisa ia masih mencintai Yunho sampai begitu besar meski tahu Ayah Yunho lah yang menyebabkan kecelakaan orang tuanya terjadi. Dan dirinya masih mencintainya.

Air mata mengalir deras melewati kedua pipinya ketika ia membayangkan kebahagiaan mereka kini tinggal mimpi. Mungkin saja saat ini dirinya dan Yunho sudah akan menikah seandainya Sangwoo tidak memberitahu dirinya berita besar ini. Dan apakah sekarang Jaejoong melemparkan kesalahan kepada laki laki tua malang itu karena kebahagiaanya telah direnggut dari depan wajahnya.

Changmin benar, akan lebih baik ia tahu kenyataanya saat ini ketimbang dirinya sudah menikah dan baru mengetahuinya. Jaejoong tidak mampu membayangkan itu, bahkan untuk saat inipun ia tidak dapat berpikir tentang apapun.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian disusul suara suster yang memanggil Dokter dengan dirinya kembali di baringkan di atas ranjang oleh suter tersebut.

Yunho baru saja kembali dari acara pertemuan penting yang tidak dapat ia tinggal ketika Dokter dan dua suster masuk keruangan VIP dimana Jaejoong dirawat. Jantungnya berdebar begitu menyakitkan ketika membayangkan sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa Jaejoong ketika dokter dan suster menyerbu masuk ke kamar Jaejoong.

Pintu ruang rawat terbuka dan Yunho melihat Jaejoong terbaring disana dengan beberapa suster yang sibuk membersihkan noda darah di lantai yang membuat Yunho merutuk diri karena telah meninggalkan wanitanya di saat saat seperti ini.

Suster lain memasang infus baru untuk Jaejoong, membalut tangan pucat itu dengan hati hati menggunakan kain kasa putih dan menyisakan sedikit noda darah disana. Seakan tahu apa yang berkecamuk di dalam pikiran Yunho salah satu suster menjelaskan. "Ms. Kim mencabut selang infus beliau, kami harus mengganti dengan yang baru, untunglah kami datang tepat waktu untuk memeriksanya, lain kali tolong jangan tinggalkan Ms. Kim seorang diri."

Wajah Yunho mengrras dan ia berjalan keluar untuk menemui anak buah yang berjaga di luar. "Lain kali kalau aku sedang kemanapun awasi Jaejoong dengan mata kalian, jangan pernah tinggalkan dia barang sedetikpun." Yunho kembali masuk dengan membanting pintu di belakangnya.

Apa yang ia lakukan? Melemparkan kesalahan dirinya sendiri kepada mereka yang di tugaskan di luar kamar rawat sedangkan dirinya lebih memilih menemui klien untuk kepentingan dirinya sendiri ketimbang menjaga Jaejoong yang masik belum stabil yang hanya diam diri seperti patung tanpa kata selama dua hari terakhir. Betapa pengecutnya kau Jung Yunho.

Kini tinggalah mereka berdua di dalam ruangan itu, Yunho duduk di sofa sisi ranjang dengan mata musang miliknya yang tidak sekalipun berkedip menatap Jaejoong, Wanita itu masih terlihat pucat tak berdaya seperti mayat hidup. Dokter memberi obat penenang untuk Jaejoong karena wanita itu sempat mengamuk dan melempar apapun benda yang di temukanya ketika untuk pertama kalinya sadarkan diri

"Kumohon." Ujarnya. "Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri karena masa lalu itu tidak akan berubah meskipun kau menyesalinya seumur hidup." Jaejoong masih mengabaikan Yunho. Wanita itu lebih memilih menutup mata erat dan berbaring menyamping kesisi lain.

Berjalan kesisi ranjang lain untuk mendapatkan perhatian Jaejoong. Kembali Jaejoong menutup mata ketika melihat Yunho berdiri di hadapanya." Bukan hanya kau yang menderita Jae," Pria itu jatuh berlutut di hadapan Jaejoong. "Aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kau rasakan disini." Jari telunjuknya menekan dada Jaejoong ringan.

Karena terkejut Jaejoong membuka mata oleh sentuhan ringan di bagian atas dadanya. Pria itu menunduk untuk menatap Jaejoong lebih instens. "Kita sama sama terluka dan mengapa kita tidak mencoba untuk saling mengobati satu sama lain dan ingatlah ada Hyuna yang membutuhkan kita, kesalahan orang tuaku memang tidak termaafkan tetapi aku berjanji akan menjagamu, menjaga putri kita untuk menebus kesalahan mereka. Aku mencintaimu."

Kesedihan pria itu adalah nyata, Jaejoong tahu. Karena dirinya pun merasakan sakitnya kenyataan dan harus menerima bahwa keluarganya meninggal karena ulah Ayah Yunho, pria yang ia cintai. Sesak di dadanya melebihi apapun yang pernah ia rasakan dan dirinya yakinYunho juga merasakanya.

Hening sejenak. Jaejoong ingin bersuara tetapi tidak sanggup untuk berucap lidahnya seakan kelu dan mati rasa, kembali ia menutup mata. Bayangan putrinya Hyuna yang ia cintai muncul dengan wajah penuh air mata, menangis. Ini tidak adil untuk Hyuna dan tidak adil untuk dirinya dan tidak adil untuk Yunho. Ketika Kakeknya memiliki dendam yang harus dibawa mati dan apakah sekarang ia akan menambah beban itu dengan dirinya dan Yunho yang saling menghindari satu sama lain hanya karena kesalahan di masa lalu yang seharusnya di lupakan.

Demi Tuhan, kesalahan itu begitu besar sampai sampai Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang dirinya lakukan dan ia inginkan. "Keluar." Kata itu ia ucapkan dengan susah payah. Kalau holeh jujur ia ingin Yunho disini, memeluknya, menenangkan dirinya. Akan tetapi mengingat kedua orang tuanya ia tidak ingin melihat pria itu disisinya.

"Tidak." Nafas Yunho menyapa wajahnya hangat ketika pria itu berkata. "Aku akan tetap disini, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau aku keluar."

" Pergilah dan bawa anak buahmu jauh jauh dariku, ku mohon." Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Yunho lakukan adalah jauh dari Jaejoong.

"Aku berjanji demi Hyuna aku tidak akan bunuh diri. Pergi Yunho. " Janji itu membuat Yunho terkejut. "Ku mohon, pergilah." Wanita itu begitu lemah dan Yunho ingin merengkuhnya. Menghibur Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata wanita itu sampai Jaejoong tidak bersedih lagi.

Usai mengecup kening Jaejoong Yunho bangkit untuk keluar ruangan. Ia tidak akan memaksa Jaejoong untuk saat ini, wanita itu butuh waktu, dirinya pun butuh waktu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Ayah nyalah yang mencelakai Orang Tua Kekasihnya. Tuhan, mengapa engkau memberikan cobaan yang begitu besar untuk Jaejoong. Wanita lembut tak bersalah yang sudah cukup menderita oleh kesalahan yang sudah Yunho lakukan kepadanya dan kini harus di tambah kesalahan Ayah Yunho yang begitu besar.

Terdengar pintu tertutup, Jaejoong membuka mata dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Ia butuh seseorang untuk bicara, dan ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

"Kami mencarimu." Sangwoo melepas jaket hujan miliknya untuk ia sampirkan di atas bahu Jaejoong.

Wanita itu duduk di bangku rumah duka dimana Abu kedua orang tua Jaejoong disimpan di dalamnya. Wanita itu tidak mencari perlindungan meskipun langit seakan ikut bersedih dan menangis, sama seperti dirinya yang sudah menangis entah untuk berapa lama.

Sangwoo duduk di bangku sebelah Jaejoong, Pria tua itu tidak mengatakan apa apa selain memandang ke taman bunga di halaman Gereja.

"Kau tak harus bersedih untuk kami para orang tua bodoh yang telah membuat para putra putri mereka menderita." Tetesan hujan sedikit lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. "Kami melakukan apapun untuk membuat kalian bahagia meskipun harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan keluarga orang lain. Begitu juga Ayahmu, aku dan Ayah Yunho. Kami tidak pernah berpikir jika persabatan kami akan menjadi permusuhan ketika Ayah Yunho memutuskan berjalan di jalan yang salah, dengan begitu mampu membuat jalan hidupnya semakin kaya lebih cepat."

Mengusap air hujan yang masuk kedalam matanya, Jaejoong menatap Sangwoo yang juga sedang memperhatikanya. "Aku terlalu naif karena terlalu menginginkanmu melahirkan darah daging Seunghyun meskipun aku tahu itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat putraku sendiri menderita dengan merawat putri dari pria lain ketika dirinya tidak sanggup memberikan dirinya sendiri seorang anak. Seunghyun menginginkan darah dagingnya sendiri, tentu saja! Pria mana yang tidak mengharapkan keturunan untuk meneruskan garis keluarga ketika kau memiliki segalanya di dunia ini selain putra. Seunghyun terlalu mencintaimu sampai ia tidak mengatakan kesedihanya padamu nak."

Benar! Seunghyun terlalu mencintainya sampai pria itu rela merawat putri Jaejoong dengan pria lain tanpa pernah mengungkit Hyuna bukanlah darah dagingnya.

"Cinta membuat semua orang buta, begitu juga Yunho." Sangwoo melanjutkan. "Pria itu mencintaimu dengan tulus, aku tahu! Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau dan Hyuna pergi dari sisiku. Kalian satu satunya keluargaku setelah kematian putraku, Jaejoong." Pria itu menangis. Pria yang ia anggap sebagai pria kuat yang selalu tenang itu terlihat begitu rapuh ketika membicarakan putranya yang sudah meninggal.

"Aku tetap putrimu Papa, Hyuna tetaplah cucumu."

"Yunho akan mengambil kalian jika kalian menikah. Menjauhkan kalian dariku." Jadi pria itu takut Jaejoong akan mengabaikanya, melupakan pria tua itu dan meninggalkan Sangwoo seorang diri di hari tuanya.

"Kami tidak akan menikah." ujar Jaejoong.

Sangwoo tersenyum setelah menghapus air matanya sendiri. Hujan kembali turun sedikit deras mengguyur kedua orang yang duduk berdampingan di bangku panjang taman, dan tidak ada yang berniat beranjak dari sana. "Kau akan menikah aku tahu itu."Sangwoo berkata. "Hanya saja aku terlalu naif dan serakah untuk menginginkan kalian tetap berada disisiku tanpa memikirkan kebahagiaanmu dan Hyuna di kemudian hari, kau masih muda dan Hyuna butuh seorang Ayah yang menjaga dan menyayanginya dan Yunho adalah Ayah kandungnya." Dan dirinya telah belajar dari kesalahan masa lalu untuk tidak memaksakan keinginanya demi kebahagiaan yang tidak pasti.

Meskipun terlambat. Tidak, semuanya belum terlambat. "Dengarkan aku nak." Tangan keriput itu meraih tangan Jaejoong untuk kemudian ia tepuk ringan. "Aku belajar begitu banyak dari masa lalu, kini aku sadar kebahagiaan itu tidak harus kau rebut dari wajah orang lain untuk kau bawa ke hadapan wajahmu sendiri. Aku Ayahmu dan Ayah Yunho adalah contoh orang serakah yang memaksakan kehendak sendiri dan orang lain dengan standar pandangan mata. Kami pikir jika kami menjodohkan kalian maka itulah kebahagiaan, dan kami pikir jika kami balas dendam maka itulah kebahagiaan yang akan kami dapatkan," Sangwoo tersenyum menepuk wajah Jaejoong penuh sayang." tetapi apa yang kami dapat." Pria itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Selain balas dendam di balas dengan balas dendam lain yang hanya memunculkan balas dendam lain lagi, dan aku menyesali kesalahan kami dimasa lalu."

"Aku tidak mengerti Papa."

"Kau adalah putriku, tidak peduli kau menikah dengan Seunghyun atau tidak kau tetap putriku, putri sahabatku dan begitu juga Yunho. Kita memang di takdirkan untuk hidup bersama setelah pertikaian keluarga yang begitu panjang. Kau dan Yunho kehilangan orang tua kalian dan aku kehilangan putraku, kita tetaplah tiga keluarga yang menjadi satu tidak peduli seberapa jauh kita akan mengelak kenyataan ini. Karena suatu hari nanti kita akan kembali di pertemukan dengan keadaan yang berbeda."

Petir menyambar ringan namun tidak mengalihkan mata Jaejoong untuk memperhatikan Sangwoo dengan nasehat yang belum begitu ia pahami. "Anak bodoh." Sangwoo menepuk kepala Jaejoong ringan. "Jika kita Mampu mendapatkan kebahagiaan kita saat ini untuk apa kita menunggu lain waktu dan membiarkan kesedihan berlama lama memenuhi pikiran kita. Lupakan masa lalu, kejarlah kebahagiaanmu, kejarlah cintamu dan kejarlah Yunho."

Kejarlah cinta dan Yunho.

Kata itu menggema di telinga Jaejoong melebihi suara petir yang baru saja ia dengar. Cintanya dan Yunho.

"Pergilah sebelum pria itu berubah pikiran, Yunho mencintaimu sebebasar Seunghyun mencintaimu. Kalian anak anakku dan aku akan sangat senang jika kalian mau mengakui pria tua bodoh ini sebagai orang tua kalian."

"Kau tetap Papaku." Air mata membuat pandangan Jaejoong buram, tetapi dia tahu Sangwoo tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum tulus seorang Ayah yang memberinya kekuatan sama seperti Ayahnya dulu.

Sangwoo terkejut karena Jaejoong memeluknya dengan tiba tiba. "Papa. Kau adalah Papaku kakek dari Hyuna tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi kau tetap keluargaku." Tangan Sangwoo menepuk punggung Jaejoong dan membalas pelukan putrinya itu dan ia kembali berkata. "Pergilah nak, kejar kebahagiaan itu sebelum terbang dari hadapanmu."

Melepaskan pelukanya Jaejoong berdiri melepaskan mantel untuk ia sampirkan di atas bahu Sangwoo. "Trima kasih Papa." ia mencium pipi Sangwoo dan berlari menembus sisa gerimis yang masih tersisa.

Sangwoo menghela nafas bangga. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya merelakan sesuatu yang bukan milik kita, menyerahkanya kepada nasib baik yang ada. "Lihatlah kawan." Pria itu mendongak menatap langit yang masih menyisakan awan mendung tergantung di atas sana. "Kuharap kalian sudah berdamai di sana karena kami telah berdamai dan kembali menjadi sebuah keluarga bahagia."

Jaejoong berlari mencari taxi. Ia akan mengejar kebahagiaanya karena ia ingin bahagia, persetan dengan masa lalu karena masa lalu untuk kau kenang dan di biarkan tertinggal di belakang dan inilah masa depan. Masa depan yang akan mulai sekarang ia tentukan sendiri.

~TBC~


	19. Chapter 19

Title : Black Flower

Author : Sulis Kim

Main : Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Hyuna ( JJ nephew )

Other

Rate : M

Genre : Romace, Action, Sad, Family.

 **WARNING**

GS, jika tidak suka jangan baca, Author cinta damai.

Ff ini milik saya seorang. Jika ada kesalahan typo dan salah kata mohon maaf. Menerima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

Para pemain dalam FF saya milik diri mereka sendiri dan ini hanya Fanfiction karya saya sendiri. Maaf jika ada kesamaan kejadian dan adegan di dalamnya.

Don't like Don't read.

Alwasy keep the faith.

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Hari sudah gelap dengan sang malam telah kembali menyapa kehidupan anak manusia. Jaejoong berdiri dengan gelisah di sisi mobil Yunho yang terpakir asal di salah satu kawasan jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai oleh pejalan kaki.

Mata Doe miliknya dengan setia menatap pintu sebuah tempat hiburan kaum anak muda tepat di seberang jalan sana, dimana Yunho juga berada di dalam dan entah untuk urusan apa Jaejoong tidak tahu. Mungkinkah Yunho menghibur diri dan mencari wanita muda cantik untuk menghabiskan malam bersama karena pria itu sudah merasa di tolak dan direndahkan sampai pada titik terendah seorang pemimpin.

Segala apa yang di milikki Yunho cukup membuat pria itu bahagia tanpa perlu Jaejoong untuk menambah kebahagiaan pria itu. Lalu untuk apa Yunho mengejar ngejar Jaejoong dan merendahkan diri sendiri ketika dihina dan di caci olehnya, kalau bukan karena cinta pria itu yang begitu besar untuknya.

Dan kau masih meragukan Yunho, Kim Jaejoong. Ucapnya pada diri sendiri. Kalau boleh jujur ia menyesal karena mengabaikan cinta Yunho dan cintanya yang dirasakan selama ini.

Oh, semoga saja belum terlambat untuk meminta maaf dan menarik Yunho kembali kearahnya. Karena kalau tidak Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang akan dirinya lakukan jika hidup tanpa Yunho, pria yang paling ia cintai dan pria yang ia inginkan untuk tetap berada di sisinya sampai maut memisahkan mereka. Bajingan itu telah berhasil memporak porandakan kehidupan yang ia jalani tetapi Ia masih mencintai Yunho dan demi Tuhan ia sangat mencintai pria itu apapun yang telah di lakukan Yunho dan Ayahnya di masa lalu.

Beberapa anak muda bersama gadis berpakaian sexy masuk melewati pintu yang memiliki lampu warna warni di sekelilingnya namun tidak seorangpun yang keluar dari dalam sana kecuali pegawai atau pria berjas yang Jaejoong yakini Bodyguart tempat itu.

Kalau saja ia tidak memakai pakaian rumah sakit dan basah karena hujan ia sudah akan menerjang masuk dan mencari Yunho ke dalam, namun ia tidak akan mempermalukan pria itu dengan muncul dihadapan Yunho dalam keadaan berantakan. Siapa tahu Yunho sedang menemui orang penting dan tidak ingin di ganggu, Jaejoong tidak ingin membuat pria itu marah dengan kehadiranya yang tiba tiba.

Jemari Jaejoong menarik jas Siwon yang ia kenakan di atas pakaian rumah sakit berwarna biru muda. Ia sudah mencari Yunho ke Mansion juga perusahaan dan Siwon memberitahun Yunho berada disini.

Dua jam telah berlalu sejak ia memutuskan berdiri dan menunggu Yunho keluar dari tempat laknat itu. Apakah Yunho sedang bersenang senang dengan wanita ataukah ...?

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tidak!

Siwon bilang Yunho bukan pria seperti itu dan Ia sendiri yakin Yunho tidak akan menghianati dirinya. Ia menyesal tidak menerima tawaran Siwon untuk di antar kesini dan pasti Yunho sudah keluar sejak tadi untuk menenui dirinya tanpa harus menunggu selama ini di tengah cuaca dingin dan gerimis yang tersisa.

Sebentar lagi. Ia mengatakan pada diri sendiri.

Sebentar lagi Yunho pasti keluar dan ia harus bersabar beberapa menit sampai Yunho keluar atau kalau tidak, ia akan menemui pria berjas hitam itu untuk memanggilkan Yunho untuknya. 

.

.

.

Heechul mendudukan pantatnya di sisi sofa yang sudah di duduki Yunho di sebuah ruang VIP pribadi yang hanya di tempati pria itu seorang diri. Pria yang sudah menghabiskan dua botol Wiski itu masih tetap sadar dan sempat melirik garang karena gangguan yang tidak dapat ia usir ketika mengenali siapa wanita yang dengan lancang duduk di sisinya.

Cairan panas itu meluncur indah melalui tulang tenggorokan dan masuk ke lambung ketika Yunho kembali menegug dalam gelas besar.

Heechul merebut botol baru yang sudah akan Yunho tuang kembali. "Masalahmu tidak akan selesai dengan kau mabuk, Yunho."

"Mabuk akan membuatku sedikit melupakan Jaejoong."

"Hanya sementara, tidak untuk selamanya." Tentu saja Yunho tahu. Hanya saja dirinya terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan tentang keluarga mereka yang ternyata memiliki hubungan di masa lalu.

Sangwoo telah menceritakan semuanya. Sebuah cerita yang awalnya ia anggap sebuah karangan pria itu semata sampai dirinya ingat dengan sosok gadis kecil yang pernah ia lihat ketika berkunjung. Gadis kecil itu adalah Jaejoong dan bukti foto yang di tunjukan Sangwoo atas kebersamaan mereka tidak mampu di buat rekayasa. Astaga, bagaimana bisa Yunho melupakan pertemuan mereka di masa lalu.

Mencoba merebut botol dari tangan Heechul tidaklah mudah ketika Yunho sudah setengah sadar. Pria itu terjatuh saat Heechul berdiri dan menjauhkan botol itu dari jangkauan tangan Yunho. "Brengsek, berikan itu padaku." Mencoba bangkit namun gagal akhirnya Yunho duduk di karpet dan bersandar pada dudukan sofa.

Miris. Itulah yang Heechul lihat dari sepupunya itu. Yunho yang dikenalnya bukanlah pria yang mudah putus asa dan akan menyerah begitu saja. "Apa kau akan menyerah?"

Karena pening, Yunho merebahkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak ingin menyerah, kenapa aku harus menyerah ketika Jaejoong sudah mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin menyerah karena butuh bertahun tahun untuk melupakan wanita sialan itu dan aku tidak berhasil,,," membenamkan wajahnya Yunho kembali berkata.",,, aku tidak ingin menyerah karena rasanya sama saja akan membunuhku jika aku menyerah. Tetapi Jaejoong tidak ingin aku mendekatinya, aku tidak tahan melihat bagaimana mata itu berkaca kaca dan menatap benci kearahku karena Ayahku yang membunuh kedua Orang Tuanya." Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup Jung Yunho pria itu terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya, menangis hanya karena cinta dan takdir yang tidak dapat menyatukan dirinya dan wanita yang ia cintai.

"Takdirmu kau yang menentukan, aku yakin Jaejoong hanya butuh waktu sampai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia sama menderitanya seperti dirimu. Jaejoong mencintaimu dan kau harus memperjuangkan itu."

"Oh aku sudah melakukanya..." pria itu bangkit. "Aku sudah melakukan segala cara agar Jaejoong memaafkanku dan keluargaku ..."

"Jika dia bisa memaafkan orang yang telah merenggut kesucianya kenapa kau tidak yakin Jaejoong juga akan memaafkan kesalahan yang bukan kaulah pelakunya. Demi Tuhan, aku akan membunuhmu jika kau menyerah untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong." Heechul menyahut dengan suara yang sama kerasnya seperti suara Yunho.

Ruangan itu sepi hanya mereka berdua dan sayup sayup terdengar suara dentuman musik di luar sana. Merendahkan suaranya ia melanjutkan. "Aku kesini bukan untuk mengasihanimu atau mengasihani Jaejoong, aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa undangan pernikahanmu sudah aku pesan dan aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana pun caranya kau harus menikah atau aku akan menyeretmu dan Jaejoong ke altar."

Yunho tertawa. Sial, sepupunya ini masih juga bercanda. "Aku akan ikut denganmu dengan senang hati jika kau mampu menyeret Jaejoong ke Altar Chuli,,, dan menyeret Jaejoong bukan lah hal yang mudah ketika wanita itu sedang sekarat dan ingin mati."

"Aku pikir jika dilihat keadaanmu saat ini kaulah yang ingin mati. Jaejoong baik baik saja bahkan dia sudah kabur dari rumah sakit setelah kau pergi sore ini."

"Kabur." Bangkit dengan sedikit terhuyung pria itu roboh kembali di sofa. "Sialan, tidak seharusnya aku mabuk." Mengumpat kasar dan mencoba berdiri beberapa kali Yunho merasa ruangan itu berputar putar dan ia mendapati dirinya di tuntun Heechul untuk kembali duduk di sofa.

"Tenanglah," Ia menenangkan. "Changmin dan Mr. Choi bersamanya." Musang Yunho tertutup kala pening kembali melanda. Syukurlah Jaejoong tidak apa apa. "Dimana dia sekarang."

"Rumah duka. Dimana abu kedua orang tuanya disimpan."

Tusukan belati di dadanya kembali terasa. Jaejoong mencintai kedua orang tuanya seperti juga Yunho yang mencintai Ayahnya. Ibu Yunho sudah lama meninggal dan hanya sosok Ayahnya lah yang selalu ada disaat saat Yunho butuhkan.

Jika di ingat dirinya sempat membenci jalan hidup yang Ayahnya itu pilih tetapi Ayahnya tidak pernah mengabaikan Ibu atau dirinya. Ayahnya orang terbaik di dunia meksipun dirinya sempat menolak untuk menerima kedudukan kepemimpinan dalam bisnis ini pada akhirnya Yunho menerima tempat itu dengan suka rela. Malah dirinya begitu antusias dan menikmati semuanya sampai munculnya Jaejoong dan demi apa ia kembali membenci jalan hidup yang telah ia belokan. Ia ingin hidup tenang bersama Jaejoong dan apapun yang wanitanya itu inginkan akan Yunho turuti andai saja Jaejoong memaafkan kesalahan dirinya dan juga Ayahnya dimasa lalu.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyuna?" Wajah tegang Yunho perlahan mulai terlihat mulai tenang. Pria itu kembali duduk dan bersandar nyaman.

"Dia baik baik saja."

"Syukurlah." Heechul memperhatikan wajah Yunho yang mulai tenang dalam diam. Ia berkata rendah. "Kurasa undangan penikahanmu akan tetap di pakai bukan? Atau kau ingin mengundur harinya."

Astaga. Heechul masih juga membahas hal itu. "Terserah!" Dan Yunho akan mencium wanita pemaksa yang nakal sepupunya ini ketika berhasil menyeret Jaejoong kepelaminan.

"Bagus, karena sebenarnya aku sudah memesan tempat resepsi dan lainya. Awal bulan depan "

Musang Yunho kembali mendelik horor. Astaga. "Dan itu kurang dari dua minggu, sialan." ia mengumpat kasar.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik karena aku ingin melihatmu segera menikah."

"Masalahnya ada pada mempelai wanita, Kim Heechul." Yunho menggeram.

"Ckckck..." Heechul berdecak lidah. "Kau seorang Jung Yunho, apa kau telah kehilangan kekuatan seorang pemimpin mafia yang kejam itu, dan kenapa otakmu tidak bekerja hanya karena Jaejoong. Kau harus merayunya membujuk meminta maaf atau apapun itu. Kalau hari pernikahan tiba dan Jaejoong masih juga menolakmu ancam wanita itu atau kita culik dan seret jika di perlukan, pokoknya aku ingin kau menikahinya bukan wanita lain." Gila. Dan itu memang yang Yunho inginkan, menikahi wanita itu.

Lelah, Yunho mengibaskan tanganya pasrah. "Terserah dan keluar sekarang juga aku butuh memikirkan strategi untuk menjebak Jaejoong."

"Kau mengusirku disaat yang tepat karena aku akan pergi untuk makan malam bersama Hanny ku." Yunho baru sadar Heechul berpakaian dengan rapi dan cantik. "Malam ini ulang tahun pernikahan kami yang ke tujuh."

"Selamat."

"Selamat saja tidak cukup bodoh, kau harus memberiku hadiah. Ferrari keluaran tahun ini sepertinya bagus, kau mau membelikan itu untukku bukan?" Ia memasang wajah teraniyaya yang selalu berhasil untuk menggoda suaminya.

"Baiklah, kau tinggal minta pada Yoochun dia tahu semua mobil terbaru." Melompat untuk mencium sepupunya itu Heechul mendapatkan dorongan keras Yunho." Pergi jauh jauh dariku, aku ingin sendiri."

Wanita itu pergi meninggalkan sebongak rasa iri di dada Yunho yang bergemuruh hebat. Ia menginginkan sebuah keluarga yang tidak pernah ia impikan sebelumnya dan apakah Tuhan tidak menyisakan satu saja Kebahagiaan itu untuk dirinya.

Heechul beranjak sebelum pintu ruang VIP terayun terbuka dan munculnya wanita ular yang paling di bencinya. Kwon Boa.

.

.

.

"Keluar." Yunho berteriak keras kearah Heechul Boa juga seorang bodyguar yang menyusul di belakang Boa untuk menyampaikan pesan dari seorang wanita yang menunggu Yunho di luar.

Demi Tuhan, begitu banyak wanita menginginkan Yunho tetapi kenapa Jaejoong tidak menginginkan dirinya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku Yunho." Boa duduk di sisi Yunho dan memberikan tatapan mengejek kepada Heechul.

Menyerigai santai Heechul mengibaskan rambut panjang miliknya yang bergelombang indah. "Aku sarankan kepadamu Boa menjauhlah dari serigala yang sedang ingin melahap seseorang untuk dijadikan makam malam dan mencabik cabik daging mangsanya dengan cakarnya yang tajam."

Boa tertawa. "Jika Singa ganas dapat aku taklukan jangankan seekor Srigala."

"Berhati hatilah karena Singa yang kau taklukan itu tidak memiliki cakar setajam srigala yang ku maksud." Heechul melirik Yunho yang menikmati minumanya dalam diam. "Aku rasa kau cukup cerdas dengan tidak menambah daftar kesalahanmu dengan kesalahan yang lain jika Jaejoong lah yang kau inginkan." Usai berkata Heechul melenggang keluar.

"Jadi, janda itu telah membuangmu setelah bosan." Meraih gelas kosong , Boa menuangkan wiski ke dalam gelas untuk dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang kau cari dari janda Choi itu Yunho? Kepuasan diranjang ataukah kepolosan wanita itu karena telah kau taklukan." Serigai Boa semakin lebar ketika mata musang Yunho menatapnya tajam.

"Begitu banyak wanita yang lebih hebat dari Janda itu untuk memuaskan hasratmu, untuk apa kau mengemis cinta wanita yang sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu."

Rahang Yunho berubah sekaku baja. Tidak mengapa jika wanita itu mengejek atau menjelekan dirinya tetapi jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk tentang Jaejoong sepatah katapun apalagi di hadapanya. Ia bangkit untuk menarik tubuh wanita itu dan mencengkeram salah satu lenganya begitu erat. "Kalau kau tidak tutup mulutmu itu Nona, aku akan melempar dirimu keluar."

"Dulu kau tidak seperti ini Yunho, sekasar dan sejahat dirimu, kau tidak akan melukai seorang wanita hanya... Akh" Tubuh wanita itu terhempas kelantai karena dorongan kasar Yunho yang begitu kuat.

"Bersyukurlah aku tidak merobek mulutmu itu karena seperti apa yang kau katakan aku seorang pria yang tidak akan menyakiti wanita." Menyambar segelas Wiski Yunho berjalan keluar ruangan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat.

Persetan semua apa yang di katakan wanita itu karena Jaejoong mencintai dirinya sama besar seperti Yunho mencintai wanita itu. Ya, tentu saja! Jaejoong mencintainya, Jaejoong tidak mempermainkan dirinya, bukan?

Udara malam menyapa wajah keras Yunho kela ia keluar dari Klub, mengirimkan pijatan lembut untuk melenturkan setiap saraf saraf tubuhnya yang kaku. Gerimis menyapa wajah dan tubuhnya ketika ia berjalan kearah mobil yang terpakir di seberang jalan dengan langkah lelah. Jalan beraspal itu basah karena hujan baru saja mengguyur kota.

Merogoh kunci mobil dari dalam saku Yunho berdiri membeku ketika musang miliknya menemukan tubuh seorang wanita bersandar pada pintu mobilnya.

Wanita itu bertelanjang kaki dan duduk beralas aspal dengan kedua kakinya di tekuk untuk menyandarkan wajah disana. Dalam kegelapan yang hanya di terangi samar lampu toko ia melihat tubuh itu menahan dingin karena tubuh wanita itu telah basah oleh hujan.

Demi Tuhan. "Jaejoongie" Wanita itu menoleh kearah suara Yunho dan bangkit berdiri dengan tergesa gesa.

Helaian rambut panjang Jaejoong tergerai dan menempel di sebagian wajahnya karena hujan membuat rambut itu melekat disana. "Maafkan aku karena mengganggu, pengawal itu mengatakan kau marah marah karena,,," Yunho merengkuh tubuh basah Jaejoong kearahnya memeluknya begitu erat sampai Yunho sendiri terhuyung mundur selangkah karena terkejut. Wanita itu diam tidak melanjutkan ucapanya.

Astaga. Wanita yang bodyguar itu maksud adalah Jaejoong, Yunho telah membentaknya tadi. "Lepaskan aku, aku basah Yunho." Mengabaikan dorongan tangan Jaejoong Yunho mendekap wanita itu semakin erat.

Sebuah keajaiban dari Tuhan. Jaejoong mencarinya dan menunggu entah berapa lama di luar sini. "Kenapa tidak menelfonku, kau bisa menyuruh siapapun untuk memanggilku keluar dan Ya Tuhan, sayangku. Maaf, maaf, maafkan aku, merpati."

Tangan itu gemetar di balik punggung Yunho ketika Jaejoong memeluknya. Yunho menarik diri dan mendapati wajah Jaejoong begitu pucat. "Kau kedinginan."

"Dengarkan aku Yunho."

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu nanti setelah kau ganti pakaian sepanjang apapun ceramah yang ingin kau katakan."

"Aku ingin kau mendengarku sekarang!"

"Merpatiku." Yunho merengek. Demi apa, Jaejoong menahan senyum. "Kumohon Yunho dengarkan aku karena aku tidak ingin menundanya barang semenit atau sedetik."Jaejoong menghea nafas. "Aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli masa lalu membuatku marah dan sedih aku tetap mencintaimu."

Yunho diam mendengarkan. "Aku mungkin anak yang durhaka karena mencintai putra dari pembunuh orang tuaku tetapi aku mencintaimu, tidak peduli seberapa besar aku menolak kenyataan dan belajar melupakanmu aku tetap tidak bisa karena aku mencintaimu jadi,,," Air mata itu jatuh begitu saja dan Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan Jaejoong terus melanjutkan. "aku harap kau masih mau menikah denganku setelah aku mencaci dan mengusirmu dari rumah sakit." menyeka air matanya dengan lengan, sekarang Jaejoong mampu melihat wajah tampan Yunho yang lelah tersenyum kearahnya semakin jelas.

Manik musang Yunho menatapnya dengan geli. "Yun,,," ia merajuk.

Kekehan Yunho terdengar dan menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukanya. "Wanita bodoh tentu saja aku akan dengan senang hati menikah denganmu." Ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong agar sejajar denganya lalu mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut. Bibir itu dingin dan Yunho menghangatkan Jaejoong hanya dengan beberapa lumatan lembut namun nakal sebelum menurunkan wanita itu tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan pelukanya.

"Kita pulang, kau kedinginan." Membuka pintu depan Jaejoong menahan tangan pria itu.

"Tentu saja aku kedinginan! Bagaimana tidak, aku menunggumu disini selama tiga jam." Jaejoong merajuk. Yunho membeku. Astaga, wanita itu berdiri disini menunggunya dalam keadaan basah kuyup selama itu.

"Dengar Jaejongie." Susah payah Yunho menahan diri agar suaranya tetap datar. "Lain kali tidak peduli seberapa penting kata yang ingin kau sampaikan kau harus mementingkan kesehatanmu terlebih dulu..."

"Tapi,,,"

"Dan!" Yunho menaikan suaranya satu oktaf. "Demi Tuhan sayang, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika kau sakit atau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menunggu."

"Tidak boleh membantah dan masuk ke mobil." Yunho tidak menunggu Jaejoong dan ia menutup pintu duduk dibalik kemudi. Ia tidak marah kepada Jaejoong tetapi marah kepada dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat wanita itu menunggunya di luar selama tiga jam. Ya Tuhan.

Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya gemas karena sifat pria itu yang tidak terbantahkan lalu memutari mobil dan duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu." Yunho mendapat hadiah pelototan dari mata Jaejoong. "Lepaskan mungil atau kau lebih suka aku yang menanggalkan bajumu yang basah dan..."

"Ok." Ia menggerutu namun tak ayal menanggalkan pakaian. "Itu juga." Delikan Jaejoong semakin lebar dengan rona baru diwajahnya. "Tidak!"

"Oh, aku akan sangat menikmati menanggalkan pakaian dalammu itu, Sayang." Jaejoong menggerutu namun tetap menanggalkan pakaian dalam miliknya dengan kepala tertunduk malu. Untunglah kaca mobil berwarna gelap dan demi apa tetap saja ia merasa malu meskipun Yunho sudah pernah melihatnya telanjang sebelumnya.

Menanggalkan jas miliknya Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong begitu penurut dan ia menutupi tubuh wanita itu dengan kemeja miliknya. "Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Apa masih dingin?" Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum jail.

Membungkus tubuh wanita itu semakin erat Yunho mencondongkan tubuh kearah Jaejoong. "Penghangat sudah aku nyalakan meskipun aku kepanasan setengah mati. Dan apa yang kau lakukan..." Yunho memekik.

Jaejoong tertawa lalu menarik kerah kemeja Yunho untuk membuka kancing kemeja pria itu satu persatu, setelah melempar jas Yunho yang ia sendiri kenakan ke kursi belakang dengan senang hati ia mencium bibir hati Yunho dengan semangat yang membuat gairah mereka bangkit detik itu juga.

"Jaejoongie, ini bukan ide yang bagus. Kau kedinginan dan kita harus segera pulang, kau bisa sakit."Memeluk tubuh telanjang Jaejoong Yunho menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher wanita itu.

"Kau bisa menghangatkanku. Jadi kau matikan penghangatnya." Yunho menggeram dan menarik Jaejoong agar wanita itu duduk di atas pangkuan dengan kedua kaki Jaejoong terbuka lebar dan tanpa malu wanita itu menggesekkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Yunho yang sudah sangat keras.

Suara desahan pria itu menggema di dalam mobil dan tersamarkan suara hujan menyapa jendela mobil dengan tetesan yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. "Kau sudah sangat tegang Yunho." Sialan, dari mana Jaejoong belajar menjadi wanita nakal seperti ini.

"Mungil angkat tubuhmu." mata Jaejoong mengerjap namun ia tetap melakukan perintah Yunho pria itu membuka kaitan celana dan mendorongnya turun. "Turunkan tubuhmu perlahan,,," nafasnya tercekat.",,, perlahan sayang."

Pekikan rasa sakit Jaejoong membuat tubuh Yunho menegang. Sialan wanitanya ini karena mendorong dirinya begitu kuat dalam sekali sentak untuk menyatukan tubuh mereka.

"Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri, mungil." suara Yunho menggeram, pria itu menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lekukan leher Jaejoong ketika wanita itu bergerak memimpin. Tenggorokan Yunho bergetar ketika Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya sedikit lebih bersemangat. "Wanita nakal, berhenti dan biarkan aku... Jae."

Jaejoong tidak membiarkan Yunho berucap karena ia mencium pria itu dengan lapar dengan keinginan yang menggebu. Tubuh mereka bergerak seirama menuju surga kepuasaan yang mereka cari dan Jaejoong tahu inilah yang ia dan Yunho inginkan. Melebur menjadi satu seperti gurun pasir yang panas dan membara.

Sebuah kenikmatan dalam cinta yang sesungguhnya menyambut mereka berdua di ujung pendakian yang panjang sampai ia merasakan Yunho mendekapnya semakin erat sebelum memanggil namanya untuk terakhir kali.

Mereka lelah dan ingin mengakhiri semuanya karena terus berperang dengan dunia masa lalu. Jadi biarkan ia dan dunia berjalan tak searah asalkan Yunho berada disisinya melangkah bersama sampai hari tua dan biarkan dirinya egois hanya untuk cinta dan Jung Yunho.

~TBC~

Next End.


	20. Chapter : 20 End bab A

**BLACK FLOWER**  
Sherry Kim

Ending Bab A...

 _Happy Reading ...!_

Jung Yunho menghela nafas kasar berulang kali. Belum pernah dalam hidupnya ia merasa segugup serta berkeringat dingin seperti saat ini, dimana ia berdiri menunggu Jaejoong mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan dan para tamu undangan.

Sedangkan wanita yang berdiri di sisinya dengan balutan gaun pengantin sutra indah itu terlihat begitu tenang, sama sekali berbeda dengan Yunho yang gugup setengah mati.

Memperhatikan wanita yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya dalam diam, Yunho mengabaikan semua orang orang disekeliling yang memberikan kata selamat untuk mereka. Wanita itu terlihat anggun dengan kecantikan Jaejoong yang alami namun mampu membuat Yunho merasa hanya Jaejoong wanita tercantik yang pernah ia lihat di dunia.

Ya Tuhan, sejak kapan dirinya menjadi pria tidak waras karena mabuk cinta seakan meminum segelas air garam namun terasa semanis madu. Juga seperti pria bermulut penggoda yang buta karena jatuh cinta dan memang ia buta karena Jaejoong, dan hanya Jaejoong seorang yang mampu membuatnya seperti orang gila. Sial, ia akan di tertawakan semua musuh musuhnya jika mereka tahu ia telah di taklukan oleh Jaejoong dengan mudah.

Upacara pernikahan berjalan dengan tenang seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Tidak ada halangan seperti yang pernah di khawatirkan, pengantin wanita di culik misalnya atau gangguan dari musuh musuhnya yang kapan saja bisa muncul dan menggagalkan upacara janji suci yang seminggu ini membuat pemimpin mafia Jung Yunho merasa tak karuan menunggu hari ini seakan hari hari yang berlalu selama setahun lamanya. Oh biarlah ia di katakan gombal atau apapun karena itulah dirinya sekarang.

Yunho harus berterima kasih kepada Siwon dan Yoochun yang berjasa menjaga keselamatan mereka juga tamu undangan yang hadir di dalam gereja. Juga Heechul tentunya.

Tamu yang tadinya hanya berisi orang terdekat dan keluarga dekat Jaejoong sudah cukup untuk menjadi saksi janji suci mereka namun beberapa tamu yang tidak di undang telah menerobos masuk memenuhi gereja ketika pagi tiba disaat kedua mempelai bahkan belum menampakkan kakinya disana.

Ya Tuhan, mereka bukan artis tidak perlu media juga hadir disana bukan? Dan bagaimana sahabat lama Jaejoong juga hadir tanpa undangan serta keluarga jauh wanita itu yang ikut serta meramaikan suasana.

Yunho sudah akan mengusir mereka kalau saja Jaejoong tidak mendelik galak kearahnya pagi tadi. "Mereka teman temanku juga kerabat jauh keluarga." Dengan tidak rela Yunho membiarkan bertambahnya para tamu tak di undang bermunculan tanpa melakukan apapun selain pemeriksaan untuk berjaga jaga.

"Mereka harus di periksa terlebih dahulu oleh anak buahku sebelum ku ijinkan masuk atau aku akan melempar mereka keluar jika kau tidak mengijinkan." otak polos Jaejoong yang merasa tidak ada orang yang akan menjahati mereka kembali membuat Yunho naik darah kalau saja Changmin dan Hankyung tidak membela Yunho demi keselamatan semua tamu. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengiyakan ide Yunho meski wanita itu sempat marah kepadanya.

Kedatangan sepupunya Kim Heechul menyadarkan Yunho dari pikiran yang menghantuinya sebelum upacara pernikahan terjadi. Ia masih tidak dapat mempercayai ini bahwa mereka sudah menikah dan Jaejoong adalah istrinya. Sujut syukur kepada Tuhan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau tidak membawa Jaejoong berbulan madu setelah pernikahan kalian. "Kim Heechul berkacak pinggang galak di hadapan Yunho juga tamu tamu lain yang menghadiri pesta pernikahan pasangan Yunjae tanpa rasa malu.

Red Kastil menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk di jadikan tempat resepsi pernikahan setelah satu jam lalu Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong menyatakan sumpah janji suci cinta mereka di hadapan pendeta juga puluhan tamu lain.

Resepsi yang di rencanakan sederhana dalam versi Kim Heechul di banjiri tamu tamu yang tidak bisa di katakan sedikit. Seluruh penjuru Red Kastil di penuhi tamu dengan pelayan yang hilir mudik tanpa istirahat menyajikan hidangan dengan jamuan terbaik mereka.

"Kau sudah menguras dompet Yunho dengan pesta pernikahan juga resepsi yang kau katakan sederhana ini Heechul, jadi biarkan Suamiku menghemat sedikit karena aku tidak dapat dan tidak ingin meninggalkan Hyuna meski hanya sebentar untuk berbulan madu." Jaejoong menjawab.

Menarik pinggang langsing sang istri berbalut gaun sutra lembut Yunho merasakan keterkejutan istri barunya di bawah telapak tangan yang kasar. "Kau dengar sendiri bukan Nona pemaksa, istriku tidak menginginkan bulan madu untuk saat ini jadi biarkan aku menuruti semua keinginanya yang tidak masuk akal untuk membuat istriku bahagia."

"Apa keinginanku tidak masuk akal, Suamiku?"

Cengiran Yunho membuat kemarahan Jaejoong mereda. "Hanya sedikit Istriku sayang." Tekanan pada kata suami istri yang begitu kentara di tunjukan pasangan pengantin baru itu membuat Heechul memutar bola mata jengah.

"Semua orang tahu kalian sudah resmi menjadi suami istri jadi tidak perlu menyadarkanku dengan kata posesif kalian yang akan membuatku ingin muntah."

"Apa kau sedang hamil Heechul?" Yunho bertanya sok polos.

"Aku menyukai panggilan itu." Cengkraman pada pinggang Jaejoong semakin erat dan posesif. "Aku juga," Yunho menatap terkejut sang istri yang mendukung ucapanya dengan sebuah ciuman manis di pipi. Ya Tuhan, ia menyukai Jaejoong yang agresif dari pada Jaejoong yang pendiam dan malu malu.

"Lihatlah kau telah mengajarkan apa kepadanya." Dengan tatapan polos ia menatap sepupunya Heechul. "Apa?"

"Mengajarkan Jaejoong sesuatu yang iya iya kepadanya."

Senyum arogan kembali muncul dengan kepercayaaan diri yang tinggi di wajah pemimpin mafia yang sudah tobat itu. "Akan ku pastikan Jaejoong mendapatkan pelajar baru yang lebih manis malam ini... Aow." Tangan besar Yunho mencengkeram jemari Jaejoong yang mencubit pinggangnya gemas.

"Kau tidak usah malu mungil." Wajah merona Jaejoong membuat Yunho kembali tertawa. "Sungguh aku akan mengigitmu disini, sekarang juga jika kau menatapku seperti itu" Demi apa wajah Jaejoong sudah berubah warna hanya karena sebuah godaan ringan yang sudah tidak asing untuk mereka.

"Melakukan apa?" goda Jaejoong. Bulu mata lentik Jaejoong mengerjap polos dan Yunho benar benar melakukan apa yang baru saja di katakanya. Mengigit gemas bibir bawah Jaejoong sampai wanita itu memekik keras membuat Yunho melepaskan ciuman ringan mereka.

Yoochun bergabung dengan mereka yang di sambut lirikan tajam mata Kim Heechul dan helaan nafas Jaejoong. Setidaknya semakin banyak Pengganggu Yunho akan semakin menjaga sikap untuk tidak menyentuhnya lebih jauh.

"Ku rasa matamu akan kelilipan kupu kupu karena aku melihat banyaknya kelopak bunga bertebaran disana." Ia tersenyum masygul kerah Heechul sebelum pindah kearah Pengantin baru bintang acara malam ini. "Dimana kau sembunyikan ponakan cantikku?"

"Di disini." Hankyung datang dengan tiga bocah manis di kedua gandengan tangan. Di tambah seorang gadis kecil yang menggandeng salah satu dari mereka.

"Hyuna sangat menyukai saudara barunya, bahkan dia mengikuti Taemin dan Myungsoo kemanapun si kembar pergi." Berhenti di hadapan sang istri ia menyerahkan Taemin kepada Heechul yang kemudian menggendongnya

"Dia akan senang jika kalian segera membuat adik baru untuknya." Yoochun menatap Jaejoong yang merona. "Adik iparku sudah merona hebat lebih baik aku menendang pantatku sendiri dari sini sebelum Yunho melakukanya." Ia merunduk untuk menjajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan Hyuna. "Maukah kau ikut dengan Samcon sebentar sayang, Imo Junsu membutuhkanmu untuk menghiburnya."

"Kenapa dengan Imo?" Gadis kecil itu masih tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan miliknya pada tangan Myungsoo.

"Samcon tidak tahu, wanita cerewet itu menangis sejak Mommy dan Daddy selesai mengucapkan janji suci di gereja. Dan Samcon tidak bisa menghentikan tangisanya yang seperti celotehan Lumba lumba itu."

"Mungkin Imo iri dengan Mommy dan Daddy?"

"Jelaskan mengapa?"

"Karena Samcon Yoochun tidak segera membawa Imo ke Gereja dan mengucapkan janji bersamanya. Samcon masih juga nakal bermain mata dengan teman teman Samcon Changmin yang cantik serta memiliki bod,,, bod,,, eh ,,," Bocah itu berpikir sejenak. " ,,, Body sexy dan lebih muda dari Imo Junsu." Gadis kecil itu mengikat tangan di depan dada berusaha terlihat angkuh serta marah seperti gaya sang ibu namun gagal.

Ya Tuhan siapa yang telah mengajarkan kata itu kepada Ponakan cantiknya. "Katakan siapa orang yang mengajari anak kecil sepertimu berkata seperti itu? Aku akan mencincang tubuhnya untuk makanan Jiji."

"Berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu di hadapan putriku Park atau aku benar benar akan menendang pantatmu sekarang juga dari hadapan putriku." Yunho menyahut galak.

Tubuh Hyuna berubah tegang dan melirik kebelakang punggung Yoochun. Seseorang segera memutar tubuhnya saat Yoochun memandang kearah yang sama dengan gadis kecilnya. Shim Changmin sialan itu akan mendapatkan balasanya nanti setelah ia selesai dengan ponakan cantiknya juga Junsu.

Terdengar suara Heechul sebelum wanita evil itu mencium pipi Hyuna dengan gemas. "Keponakanku lebih cerdas dari pak Tua ini, segera bawa dia kegereja maka bebek itu akan diam seperti mendapat makanan baru atau mainan baru." ia berkedip senang.

Yoochun berdiri dan memelototi mereka semua yang menertawakan dirinya. "Diamlah, aku tidak akan menikah denganya." Ia tidak menunggu kata apapun untuk segera kabur menemui Junsu di ruang istirahat pengantin.

Wanita itu sudah tidak menangis namun kedua bola matanya membengkak hebat saat Yoochun masuk kedalam. Yoochun menelan kembali kata kata yang akan ia ucapkan saat melihat mata itu menatapnya dengan lembut namun laksana sebuah pedang yang menghunus jantungnya kasar.

Oh persetan. "Baiklah kim Junsu kalau kau berjanji tidak menangis lagi aku akan menyiapkan sebuah pesta pernikahan sederhana untukmu. Meski tidak se sederhana yang Kim Heechul adakan ini."

Mendongak menatap wajah Yoochun, Junsu mengeryit aneh menatap pria Casanova yang menunduk di hadapanya. "Pernikahan apa?"

"Pernikahan kita."

Hening...  
Bola mata bulat Junsu mengerjap pelan menatap Yoochun lalu kembali berkaca kaca dan menahan tangisanya supaya tidak keluar. "Kau tidak bercanda bukan?"

"Tidak." Suara Yoochun melembut. "Maaf karena mengabaikan perasaan kita selama ini. Aku memang bodoh karena mengabaikan perasaan ku sendiri juga perasaan sayangku padamu sampai hari ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin menyakitimu karena kau tahu Hobyku, yaitu bergonta ganti pasangan. Jadi maukah kau menikah denganku Kim Junsu?"

Tidak ada bunga tidak ada cincin juga tidak ada kata kata romantis tetapi tetap saja tidak dapat mengurangi perasaan Junsu akan kebahagiaan yang meletup letup di dada wanita itu. Ia melompat untuk merangakulkan lenganya di sekitar leher Yoochun. "Tentu saja! Tetapi aku ingin menangis karena bahagia." Yoochun memeluk tubuh Junsu yang bergetar karena menahan tangis. "Ya tetapi hanya sebentar. Kita tidak boleh tetap disini, kau harus melihat Kim Kibum, calon istri Siwon yang mungil dan cantik."

"Lebih cantik dariku?"

"Kau tercantik juga termanja dan aku suka dirimu apa adanya. Jadi keluarlah dan lihat betapa cocoknya mereka berdua."

.

.

Bab A End...

Next ... Bab B Fin.


	21. Chapter : 20 end bab B

**BLACK FLOWER**  
Sherry Kim

 _Happy Reading ...!_

"Hyuna juga ingin Bobo."

Tubuh Yunho terhempas kebelakang setelah Jaejoong mendorong pria itu sekuat tenaga. Sejak kapan putrinya itu masuk ke kamar pengantin mereka yang tidak terkunci, dan apakah putrinya melihat mereka berciuman?

Melotot kearah Yunho yang hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, Jaejoong duduk lebih tegak di sofa kamar mereka di kediaman keluarga Kim. Tidak ada bulan madu atau Hotel mewah untuk merayakan malam pertama mereka menjadi suami istri. Karena ia ingin seperti ini dan bangun di pagi hari untuk sarapan bersama di rumah mungil kedua orang tuanya bersama keluarga barunya.

Kedua tangan Jaejoong terikat rapi di atas pangkuan, sungguh ia merasa malu kepergok bermesraan dengan suami barunya oleh putrinya sendiri. "Kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu sayang."

"Maaf kan Saya Nona Kim." Yuri berdiri di sisi pintu kamar mereka sebelum Jaejoong mengijinkan wanita itu masuk dan mengekor Hyuna di belakang. "Hyuna terus saja merengek ingin tidur dengan Anda Miss." Wanita muda itu membungkuk minta maaf dengan wajah merona hebat. Astaga, bagaimana tidak jika Yunho hanya mengenakan jubah kamar yang sudah longgar dan memperlihatkan sebagian dada kekar pria itu yang kecoklatan.

"Mrs. Jung, kau harus memanggilnya Mrs. Jung mulai hari ini Yuri." Yunho meralat perkataan Yuri. Ia merentangkan kedua tanganya untuk menyambut putri kecilnya yang menghabur kepelukan.

"Bobo." Hyuna mengecup bibir Ayahnya. "Kenapa Daddy tidak tidur dengan Hyuna saja, Hyuna kesepian."  
"Kau boleh istirahat Yuri, biarkan Hyuna tidur bersama kami malam ini." Wanita muda itu membungkuk sebelum berjalan dengan langkah cepat keluar kamar pengantin baru pasangan Yunjae.

Mencoba bergeser menjauh lengan Yunho yang lain menahan pinggang Jaejoong agar wanita itu tidak bisa bergerak dan tetap duduk di sisinya dengan Hyuna duduk di sebelah paha Yunho yang lain.

"Aku tahu kau dapat memeluk kami seperti ini sepanjang malam, Yun. Tetapi aku tidak ingin kita mengajarkan sesuatu yang buruk kepada anak kita yang manis ini disaat ia masih begitu muda." Geraman tidak rela Yunho saat melepaskan Jaejoong membuat dua wanita penghuni kamar itu tertawa riang. Bahkan putri kecilnya itupun tertawa dengan kedua tangan membekap mulut mungilnya sendiri.

"Apakah Hyuna sudah akan mendapatkan adik bayi?" Pertanyaan polos putrinya itu membuat kedua pasang mata pengantin baru itu mendelik kearah bocah kecil mereka.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu kata kata itu, sayang?" Jaejoong kembali duduk di sisi Yunho namun tetap menjaga jarak untuk berjaga jaga.

"Yoochun Samcon dan Changmim Samcon. Mereka bilang Hyuna akan mendapatkan adik bayi segera." Lengan kecil Hyuna merengkuh leher Yunho manja. "Daddy, tidak bisakah Daddy memberi Hyuna adik bayi sekarang."

"Aku akan membunuh mereka berdua jika masih mengajari kata kata aneh seperti ini." Tenggorokan Yunho terasa kering sampai harus berdeham beberapa kali untuk mengatakan. "Dengar sayang, memiliki adik bayi tidaklah mudah dan harus menunggu sembilan bulan sampai dia lahir."

Melepaskan diri dari pangkuan sang Ayah Hyuna beringsut kearah Jaejoong untuk meletakkan tangan mungilnya diatas perut sang ibu. "Aku harap adek bayi tumbuh cepat dan bisa menemani Hyuna bermain."

Suara gaduh dari lantai bawah menaiki tangga dan di susul pintu kamar terhempas sampai mengeluarkan suara menggema di dinding mengagetkan tiga orang penghuni kamar. Yoochun di susul Changmin berdiri disana dengan tampang tidak berdosa mereka yang membuat amarah Yunho naik ke ubun ubun. "Dengarkan aku Dude, bukan aku tetapi Changmin."

"Dasar pak tua selalu menyalahkan aku yang muda." Changmin tersenyum kearah kakak ipar barunya meminta maaf. "Kami tidak sengaja, jadi Hyuna sayang kalau kau mengganggu kedua orang tua barumu setiap malam kau tidak akan mendapatkan adik baru secepatnya."

"Oh, diamlah Kim Changmin." Pria tinggi kelebihan kalsium itu melompat cepat menghindari bantal yang di lemparkan sang kakak kearahnya.

"Benarkah!" Hyuna menatap sang Ayah penasaran. Meski marah Yunho tetap menganggukan kepala dan mendapatkan delikan dari sang istri tercinta.

"Sayang maukah kau ikut dengan Samcon, kau boleh tidur bersama Paman malam ini."Changmin menggendong Hyuna setelah merebut gadis itu dari pangkuan Jaejoong dan kabur keluar kamar dengan cepat.

"Selamat bersibuk ria kawan aku harap aku mendapatkan keponakan lain secepatnya." Pintu tertutup sebelum bantal lain menghantam wajah Yoochun.

Tawa Jaejoong menggema melihat wajah Suaminya itu berkerut di kedua sisi karena marah. Jemari Jaejoong mengusap kerutan di kening Yunho lembut. "Mereka benar benar jahil." Ia mencium kerutan itu ringan, turun ke bibir hati Yunho sampai kerutan di bibir suami barunya berubah menjadi serigai nakal.

"Kau akan menyesal karena menggodaku merpati."

"Oh itulah yang aku inginkan saat ini suamiku." Ia berkedip menggoda. "Menunggu kau menggodaku di atas ranjang." Menarik wajah suaminya dengan kedua tangan, bibir Jaejoong menggigit nakal bibir hati Yunho sedikit keras yang menimbulkan gairah Yunho bangkit detik itu juga.

Istri nakalnya itu akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya Yunho berjanji. Lenganya merengkuh tubuh ramping Jaejoong kearahnya lebih dekat dan dekat, ia tidak akan membiarkan jarak sedikitpun bahkan untuk hembusan angin memisahkan mereka.

Jemari Jaejoong sudah membantu Yunho menanggalkan jubah tidur suaminya saat Yunho merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua ke atas ranjang pengantin berwarna putih bersih dengan kelopak bungan mawar di atasnya.

Kelembutan kain sutra di bawah punggung Jaejoong tidak terasa ketika kelembutan ciuman Yunho dan tangan nakal suaminya membelai setiap jengkal kulit sensitif Jaejoong. Membelai menggoda dan membujuk Yunho mendorong tubuh Jaejoong agar naik lebih tinggi ke ranjang dengan tubuh kekar miliknya melingkupi tubuh sang istri. Seperti janji yang ia ucapkan dan seperti janji yang Yunho ucapkan. Ia akan selalu dan selalu menjaga Jaejoong dan membahagiakan wanitanya untuk menebus segala kesalahan di masa lalu.

Jaejoong mendesah dengan nafas sesak akan kebahagiaan yang membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. "Apa kau menyakitimu sayang?" Menangkup wajah sang istri Yunho mencium air mata Jaejoong dan mendekap istrinya menenangkan. "Maaf jika aku menyakitimu."

"Tidak." melingkarkan kakinya di sekeliling pinggang Yunho ia mendesah nikmat kala sebagian dari diri Yunho memasukinya. "Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia." Jaejoong memeluk Yunho dan menjeritkan namanya saat pria yang dinikahinya siang tadi membawa Surga ke hadapan Jaejoong untuk ia rengkuh dan nikmati.

Yunho mengerang puas saat ia membawa Jaejoong kedalam pintu menuju kebahagiaan juga keindahan yang ia janjikan. Ia berharap benih yang ia tanah dapat tumbuh dan Tuhan akan memberinya kebahagiaan baru di tengah tengah kekuarga barunya ini. "Aku mencintaimu Merpati."

Di tengah nafas Jaejoong yang memburu wanita itu sempat berkata sebelum terlelap karena lelah usai pernikahan serta resepsi mereka sepanjang hari. "Aku juga mencintaimu Black Flower." Nama panggilan yang sudah sangat lama tidak pernah Yunho dengar itu mengejutkan dirinya karena Jaejoonglah yang memanggil nama panggilan itu.

Menarik selimut sampai ke bawah dagu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka, lengan Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong mendekat sebelum pria itu juga menyusul Merpati cantiknya ke alam mimpi.

Ini adalah pagi pertama mereka menjadi suami istri. Pasangan baru kita berjalan menuruni anak tangga sembari bergandengan tangan dan bergurau ringan.

Choi Sangwoo sudah menunggu mereka di lantai bawah dan menikmati sarapan bersama putri cantik mereka yang saat ini tengah bercanda gurau dengan sang kakek. "Selamat pagi Sayang, aku harap aku tidak mengganggu kalian dengan datang sedikit terlalu pagi."

Yoochun menyahut dari tempat pria itu duduk. "Sangat mengganggu." Changmin hanya tersenyum kearah Sang kakak dan kakak ipar barunya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun selain selamat pagi.

Mengabaikan anak buah Yunho Sangwoo kembali berkata. "Aku hanya inginberpamitan, aku akan kembali ke Prancis dan menangani perusahaan kita disana," Pria tua itu menarik kursi untuk Jaejoong duduk di sebelahya. "Aku harap kalian tidak akan melarangku jika suwaktu waktu aku kembali untuk menjenguk Hyuna."

"Papa akan meninggalkan kami?" Tangan yang sudah keriput pria itu menepuk nepuk ringan pungung tangan Jaejoong yang menahan lengan Mr. Choi saat pria itu akan duduk. "Kami akan merindukanmu, Hyuna adalah cucu Papa tentu saja Papa boleh menjenguk kami dan Papa tidak berniat membuang aku sebagai putri Papa, bukan?"

"Ya Tuhan, tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah tidak menginginkanmu sayang, kau putriku tidak peduli apapun yang akan terjadi Hyuna adalah cucuku." Sangwoo meremas tangan Jaejoong meyakinkan.

Dari balik kaca mata yang pria itu kenakan Jaejoong melihat butiran kristal menggenang disana. "Jangan pergi, ku mohon." Ia memohon.

"Perusahaan disana membutuhkan Papa, aku janji akan sering kembali dan kau tentu saja kapanpun dapat mengunjungiku bersama suami dan Cucuku." Pria tua itu menatap Yunho sekilas yang masih berada di ruang tamu bersama anak buahnya sebelum beralih ke arah sang cucu.

Suara Hyuna mengalihkan semua mata. "Apakah Hyuna boleh ikut?"

"Tidak." Yunho berkata tegas. Pria itu memasuki ruang makan setelah membubarkan seluruh anak buah yang berjaga di kediaman kim semalam. Menghampiri Hyuna ia mencium putrinya dengan sayang. "Papa dan Mama akan kesepian jika kau pergi. Kita akan mengunjungi Kakek jika kau libur sekolah nanti."

Sebelum duduk di kepala meja ia menunduk dan menyapa Sangwoo sopan. Jaejoong merasa lega akhirnya mereka sudah baikan, tidak ada lagi permusuhan yang akan menghancurkan kebahagiaan rumah tangganya dengan Yunho, tidak akan ada lagi permusuhan antar keluarga karena tiga keluarga sudah kembali bersatu dan Jaejoong bersumpah demi nyawanya sendiri tidak akan membiarkan pertikaian sekecil apapun menghancurkan kebahagiaan mereka. Meski ia tahu kebahagiaan ini suatu saat akan berakhir. Dan hanya Tuhanlah yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan jika kami sering mengganggu ke rumahmu disana Pak tua." Nada bercanda yang Yunho lontarkan membuat Sangwoo tertawa. "Tentu saja, aku akan menyambut kalian dengan pintu dan kedua tangan terbuka," ia berpaling menatap sang cucu yang duduk di sisi kirinya."dan Kakek akan menyiapkan banyak mainan juga gaun untuk Hyuna jika kau mengunjungi kakek sayang."

"Kalau begitu Hyuna akan datang setiap minggu kesana."

"Apa kau pikir Prancis berada di ujung Seoul Hyuna?" Mata bulat Hyuna menatap Changmin galak. "Hyuna tahu prancis itu jauh dan harus naik pesawat, tetapi Hyuna ingin mengunjungi Kakek dan Daddy memiliki pesawat pribadi untuk membawa Hyuna kesana." suara cempreng khas anak kecil yang marah membuat semua mata melotot horor. Oh Tuhan, dari mana bocah kecil mereka ini belajar membentak seseorang.

"Menagih gaun dan hadiah lainya ku rasa." Yunho menyahut dan mendapat belalakan mata terkejut sang putri. "Daddy tidak akan melarang Hyuna menerima hadiah dari Kakek bukan? Atau membuangnya seperti sepatu kaca yang Samcon Changmin berikan untuk Hyuna dulu. Daddy akan meminjami Hyuna pesawat untuk kesana Bukan?." Astaga! Bahkan putri cantiknya masih mengingat hal itu.

"Itu rusak bukan membuang sayang," Ujar Jaejoong dengan nada lembut. "Daddy tidak akan merebut apapun yang akan Kakek berikan untukmu ataupun membuangnya. Kami semua menyayangi Hyuna jadi tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Dan juga pesawat bukanlah mobil yang bisa Samcon atau Mami kendarai."

Wajah polos sok tahu Hyuna menatap Jaejoong sengit. "Aku tahu, Hyuna tidak sebodoh itu. Bukan begitu Kakek." Putri kecilnya itu beralih mencari dukungan yang tentu saja mendapatkan apa yang diinginkanya. "Tentu saja." Tangan besar Sangwoo menangkup wajah mungil cucunya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau juga harus menyediakan hadiah lain untuk cucumu yang lain karena kurang dari sembilan bulan kita akan menyambut satu lagi penghuni yang akan tinggal disini,, Aow... Sakit sayang." menunduk Yunho mendapati tangan istri cantiknya masihlah menempel di paha atasnya. "Oh, bukankah ini berita baik."

"Apa itu tandanya aku akan memiliki keponakan lain."Changmin menatap sang kakak terkejut. "Astaga, baru kemarin kalian menikah dan sekarang kau sudah,,, sudah,,, Jaejoongie."

"Oh, ini berita bagus karena aku berniat membelikan rumah baru untuk kalian." Sangwoo berkata dan tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong yang menunduk malu. Jaejoong berjanji akan memberi pelajaran kepada Suami tampanya nanti. "Aku belum yakin Papa, hanya saja aku terlambat dan tanda tanda saat aku hamil Hyuna hampir sama seperti yang aku alami dua hari ini" Ia menatap sang Ayah sendu. "Maafkan aku."

Tawa Sangwoo menggema. "Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan, Yunho sudah menjadi suamimu, Jongie."

"Tetap saja, aku belum yakin."

"Tetapi aku yakin kau hamil dan aku siap untuk memiliki banyak anak bersamamu."

Hyuna lagi lagi menyahut. "Apa itu artinya Hyuna akan memiliki adik bayi." Semua orang mengangguk dan tersenyum. Bocah lima tahun itu berdiri di atas kursi dan melompat gembira. "Yey, Hyuna akan memiliki adek bayi."

Sangwoo meraih tas miliknya dari tangan sekertaris yang masuk keruang sarapan. "Ada hadiah untuk pernikahan kalian." Menyerahkan selembar surat kepada Jaejoong pria itu tersenyum hangat. "Ini adalah bagian Seunghyun dan Ayahmu. Aku menyerahkan ini untuk kau tangani sebelum Hyuna berumur dua puluh tahun atau menikah. Perusahaan kita di Seoul menjadi tanggung jawabmu sepenuhnya Jaejoong. Aku tahu kau mampu karena kau wanita cerdas." Beralih menatap Yunho ia berkata. "Yunho akan mengajarimu bagaimana menjalankan perusahaan besar ini nantinya."

"Aku tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Bisa, karena ini adalah milikmu dan Seunghyun. Putraku memang akan mewariskan haknya untuk Hyuna di surat wasiat yang memang ia buat setelah mengetahui Hyuna bukanlah putrinya. Dia mencintaimu dan Hyuna dan ingin membahagiakan kalian. Terimalah hadiah terakhir darinya atau dia akan marah kepada pak tua ini."

"Aku juga mencintainya, dulu. Saat ini aku mencintai suamiku, mencintai pria jahat yang telah memberiku kebahagian tak terkira aku mencintai Yunho. Cintaku untuk Seunghyun Oppa tersimpan jauh di dalam hatiku." Memeluk tubuh sang istri, tangan besar Yunho mengusap punggungnya menenangkan dan berbisik. "Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat!"

"Hyuna juga mencintai kalian."

Changmin menyahut. "Pagi ini pagi yang bahagia bukan? jangan ada air mata dan kau Hyuna." Jari telunjuk Changmin mendorong kening Hyuna. "Apa kau tahu artinya mencintai anak bau kencur."

Tangan Hyuna menggenggam jari telunjuk Changmin erat. "Hyuna bau parfum bukan bau kencur. Tentu saja Hyuna tahu karena Hyuna mencintai Mommy Daddy Kakek juga yang lain." Tersenyum kearah Changmin gadis kecil itu memeluk pamanya. "Juga mencintai Samcon."

"Oh. Aku terharu."

~END~

Maaf jika Endingnya kurang memuaskan dan Gaje. Tapi inilah akhir dari kisah Black Flower. Kamsahamnida sudah baca dan tengok FF sherry yang lain.


End file.
